My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY?
by Gabby-Chwan
Summary: Welcome to my absolutely, perfect normal life...NOT! Think my life is easy? Not! Think I have normal friends? Not! Think I'll have normal adventures? Not! Think I do un-normal and stupid things? DUH! Think I'll fall in love? YES! Welcome to my life! KxA
1. You got to be kidding me

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 1

"You got to be kidding me…."

I just stood there.

I can't believe this is happening to me. What the hell did I do this time? Is god punishing me? Are the angels swearing at me? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I HAVE A FAMILY TO SUPPORT! I HAVE A SON NAMED TINY TIM AND HE NEEDS THE MONEY FOR HIS SURGERY OR HE'S GOING TO DIE! PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I shouted as my boss – no, my ex –boss push me out of the fancy restaurant.

Well… just the opposite of that…

"What the hell are you freaking talking about Aries!? You're only fifteen for god's sake and you don't even have a family! God, you can't even find a boyfriend for goodness sakes! And where the hell did tiny Tim come from? Were you watching those old Christmas specials again? ARIES IT'S SUMMER!" the boss shouted.

"Oh… um… I DON'T CARE! PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME! MC DONALDS IS THE ONLY PLACE I CAN WORK AND OTHER JOBS WON'T BE SUITED FOR ME! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? PLEASE I WILL STILL ACCEPT THE $2.50 YOU'RE PAYING ME EVERY FIVE HOURS!" I beg for mercy.

Yeah, yeah, yeah I work at mc Donald's. Sniff and I'm just going to get fired! WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME LORD!? Well… I hope nothing goes wrong with the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry Aries…. But my mother told me I shouldn't hire girls like you. She said that your too 'Over dramatic' when it comes to situation like these" he explained.

"OVER DRAMATIC!? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME BOB-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" 'Bob' shouted. Snicker

"Whatever, fine! I don't need your stupid job! I can find a new one!" I said out of confidents. But it didn't turn out well when I started sulking my way home.

"I need that job… I need it…" I muttered under my breath.

Great! No job means, no money! I guest I have to get home the hard way. I lifted my thumb up and started walking backwards. I hate you hitch hiking! Great and it ain't even a person!

This is going to take hours… and it's eleven o'clock at night!

Just then a car stop and I finally came in. It was this weird black van with weird mask people…. Seems friendly enough.

"Hi, um… can you take me to 143 fake street on your way to whatever you guys are going" I ask.

They just close the door of the van very quickly and drive as fast as they could.

"Ah… sorry I said fake street not dig me down avenue" I said again. They weren't even listening.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Quiet kid before you get your self killed" one of the mask man said. So much for friendly.

"EXCUSE ME!?" I said in a rude one. I am sorry but if he is going to give me that crap I might as well do the same.

"Kid, say that again and I am so blowing your head off" he warned.

"…"

"…?"

"…kid?"

"Sorry, what? I was just starring out the window"… geez probably he was just talking about his mom or something.

"Hey boss what should we do to her?" a skinny mask man asks.

"I don't know use her as hostage or something"

"Do you even know what the word means?" I ask.

It was silence…

"…Yeah…" the mask man said unsure.

"Ok what?" I ask.

"…"

"Man you stupid cow" I muttered.

"Ok, kill the girl" he said quickly.

The skinny mask man came up to me with the knife in his hand. I just stared at him until my stomach started to rumble.

"Great, now I'm hungry!" I shouted. I took out an apple and tried looking for something to cut it into pieces. Just then I notice (Like finally) something sharp right in front of me. I gladly took it just like that until something terrible happen…

"OH MY GOD SHE BROKE MY RIST!!!!" the skinny man shouted in pain.

What? I just simply took the knife out of his hand. Oh, wait now I get it. He's skinny! I can kick his ass anytime I want!

"OH MY GOSH REALLY???" the other mask man asks.

"YEAH! IT'S BLEEDING!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE BLOOD YOU RETARD!" I shouted

"SHUT UP!"

"DUDE SHE'S DANGEROUS; GET HER OUT OF THE VAN!"

"Fine!"

And with that, the van stops, I got kick out, and they drive away quickly as possible. Geez, now that's what I call 'over dramatic'

"AH WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK! I LIVE HERE ANYWAYS!" I shouted back at them.

I started walking in the neighborhood until I met my house. It was pretty big for some reason but hey, I least I try to keep things order around here.

I step inside the house and look around carefully. It's quiet... to quiet… THEN THE NINJA'S ATTACK! Nah, just kidding, any way's its quiet… to quiet…

"IT'S GODZILLA! KILL HER!"

I quickly turned around and saw one of my little brothers coming towards me wearing a superman costume and holding a rubber sword.

I sigh. Will he ever give up?

"ROAR!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted playfully as I body slam my little brother to floor. God that's gotta hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ok I surrender!" he begs.

I smirk and got off of him.

This is my little brother, Kyle Alex Maple. He loves watching superman as you can see and he really likes playing with Godzilla dolls. He always thinks I'm a monster to him but hey, I always flush down his Godzilla dolls so who can blame him?

Anyways, sorry about earlier. My name is Aries Gabriela Maple. I'm fifteen years old and I'm turning sixteen pretty soon but who gives a damn. I have straight dark brunette hair that appears black sometimes with red streaks. For some odd reason I have ruby with violet mix eyes but I can't really describe the color… my step mom said I always look beautiful but I don't really listen to her.

Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm slim but I have a sort of a fat ass. But I'm working on that! Well… not really… I CAN'T HELP IT WHEN KFC HAS THOSE KUNTUCKY FRIED CHICKENS! Well at least I have a heart shape face and no double chin… now that will be a nightmare for eternity!

Ahem as I was saying, I got off my little brother and help him up. Sweet ugly little boy.

"Kyle, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I ask him.

"Bite me!" he countered in a rude tone.

Whack!

"I'll be sleeping big sister…" he said while rubbing his head.

"Good" I said with a smirk. He whispered an ow sound as he left my sight. I sigh and went up stairs, and as I made it to my room a note laid in front of the door.

"Dear Aries,

I will be working late tonight and won't be back until noon tomorrow. Breakfast and lunch are in the fridge and love you.

Daddy

P.s – Don't tell me you got fired again….…"

I rip the note and threw it in the garbage as I entered my room. It was a mess but I didn't really care. And how did my dad know I got fired??? Oh well…

I strip down my uniform from my ex job and place on a blue tank top with black short shorts. I tied my hair up and went to sleep.

I hope nothing else goes wrong tomorrow…

Next Day…

"CRAP! CRAP! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! WHY DID MY LITTLE SNOT BRAIN FOR A BROTHER DESTROY MY ALARM CLOCK!!!!! WAIT, DO I EVEN HAVE AN ALARM CLOCK!?"

Crap, I'm late and this is the fifth time this week ever since i got the mc Donald job… which I got fired in!!!

Ok, calm down Aries, to the left, run straight, pass the dead squirrel, climb the fence turn right and here I am!

I look up and saw my high school, BB APSCO High school!

… Don't ask me about the name because I have no idea who picks it… maybe some moron.

(a/n: OH NO SHE DIDN'T!)

Wow! Maybe I am on time today, I might as well-

RING! RING! RING!

Oh no… the school bell! Crap and I'm just right in front of the bill board sign.

I started running and when I finally reach to the school doors.

It was lock.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I shouted as I fell on my knees.

This can't be happening to me, it can't be!

I cried harshly until I notice an open window. I think I have an idea.

I got off the ground and ran towards the open window. Yes! Now all I have to do is get in, sneak into class and I'm safe! Aries you're a genius!

Ok, here I go!

I started to climb and head into the window. Ok, good so far. Now all I have to do is jump down and-

Stuck. I am totally stuck. What the hell? DAMN IT I SHOULD HAVE GONE ON THAT DIET IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Just then, I heard the door open. This can't be good…

"Aries!? What the hell are you doing in the boy's bathroom? ARE YOU TRYING TO SNEAK IN!?"

I gulp. This is my principle… Mr. Gorillian. Many people mistaken him for Mr. Gorilla or just 'Gorilla' but like I said, who can blame them? It's not there fault that he's fatter then fat.

What am I saying I'm the one being stuck here.

"The funny thing is sir…" I started with a nervous laugh.

He didn't look to happy.

Two hours later…

"WHAT!? SIR YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I shouted as I slammed my fist on his desk.

"I am sorry Aires but you know the school rules, no sneaking in and no going to the boy's bathroom if you're a girl. And sadly you broke two of the rules"

"B-but I can change sir!" I beg.

"Sorry… but here is the thing, I'll be transferring you to another school and if you do well there I'll make them send you back got it?" he said.

I thought about it for a moment and sigh.

"Yes sir." I muttered.

"Good"

#$&

At home…

"YOU WHAT!?" my step mom screamed.

"You heard me, I lost my J – O – B and got F – I – R – E – D" I said spelling the main words.

"And?" my mom asks in a small tone.

"And I got E – X – P – E – L – L – E- D" I spelled again.

"ARIES WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!?" she screamed once again.

We were in the dinner table eating dinner while my little brother was watching superman.

"Love me" I said simply.

"Idiot" she started "Sigh just wait until your father hears about this" she said calling my daddy.

Geez I hate this woman…. I wish I can just leave this place and start a new life… if I had any money.

I ignore my mom and went up stairs to my room. I came in, shut the door, and fell on my bed.

"What am I going to do now? My day just got worse and worse, what now?" I ask myself.

Sooner or later I feel asleep…

I hope this time nothing happens tomorrow at my new school.

The Next Day…

This time I woke very earlier like… I dunno… 10:00am? Nah just kidding I woke up at seven.

I was walking down the street wearing a Yellow star tight blue t – shirt and black baggy pants. My straight dark brunette red streaks were down since I didn't tie it and I was just holding my red back pack.

It was like walking for miles! I kept walking and walking until I met up with my new school.

"Romeo High" I said to myself. Well at least it has a better name.

I was in front of the entrance and walk in.

Wow, this place is huge dog! I went inside the school and it was even bigger from the inside.

I walk into the office and wait. Until the principle came by. Whoa, it's a woman!

"Hello, you must be Aries Maple, Welcome to Romeo High for I am your new principle" she said with a smile.

Is that a mole on her cheek? Whoa someone call the fire department because we have to put that flame out.

"Thank you ma'am" I replied politely.

I was about to shake her hand until I accidentally spilled over her coffee mug, which went on her dress.

Uh oh.

"THIS WAS BRAND NEW! YOU HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL YOUNG LADY!" she screamed.

I flinch.

"You got to be kidding me…"

* * *

Kirisu - Hiya! i hope you like it so far, anyways Kai will show up in the next chapter so ja ne! Review and no flames! 


	2. I can hear the bells!

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 2

"I can hear the bells"

I sigh.

I can't believe I have detention after school just because I spilled coffee all over the principle's ugly dress… geez she doesn't have to be that upset.

So what's my first class? I look over at my black binder the principle gave me and opened it. It revealed a schedule.

"Ok, let's see… Hm… oh, I have English class! Might as well get moving!" I said happily to myself.

I skip along the yellow brick road… just kidding I was walking to my class until I finally found it.

"Why do I have to take English class? My English is perfect!" I said in a smart ass tone.

As I was about enter the classroom, I heard screaming from the inside. Oh my gosh what the hell is going on?

I press my ear against the door and the screaming kept continuing.

Just then the door flew open allowing me to fall on my sorry face.

"Itai…" I muttered under my breath. I look up and my eyes were fixed on this beautiful lady with long flowing hair.

All of a sudden I look closely and my vision was a bit clear.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" I shouted out a no where.

I see her clearly alright. She had the most ugliest face I've ever seen and forget about long flowing hair, more like a frizz fest. And what the hell is that thing on her lip? Oh don't tell me another mole… Eww… it has a hair on it.

"Excuse me but what are you doing outside my classroom young lady?" the freak – I mean the teacher ask me "And what do you mean 'That thing'?"

"U-uh… well, I'm a new student and that thing on your lip…" I said pointing. The students inside the classroom giggled a little but the frizz hair lady didn't seem to notice…yet.

"Oh this?" she started "Oh well it's my beauty mark"

Beauty mark? More like the mark of all things ugly.

"Uh… great! I guest…" I said nervously. She raises an eyebrow.

"Well anyways I am your English teacher, Ms. Toyota. You may have seat in the back of the room. MOVE IT!" she shouted.

"YES MS. HONDA – I MEAN TOYOTA!" I stammered as I ran across the classroom. The class started to laugh.

Sorry… I get mix up with these kinds of names, especially when it comes from Car companies!

"Anyways class, LET'S BEGIN!"

Why the hell does she have to shout!? Never mind, I'm having trouble enough to find a seat.

I kept walking and walking to the back of the classroom until I found an empty desk.

I just stare at it.

'Don't tell me I have to sit in it!' I thought in fright.

It had the dirtiest marks ever, well the frizz hair lady could be worst but I'm actually going to be sitting in this!

I slowly began to sit down and I kept screaming in my head as I finally lay my ass down on my seat.

'Eww, ew, ew!' I thought.

"MS. MAPLE! WILL YOU PIPE DOWN ALREADY!" the freak lady screamed.

Just then all eyes were on me. He, he, he I guest I didn't know I was actually screaming out loud. I finally pipe down and started taking notes.

"AND THIS IS A VERB! AND THIS IS AN ADJECTIVE!" The English teacher pointed at the board stupidly.

I just rolled my eyes and started to doodle on my notebook. I drew the English teacher with the biggest mole ever! I snicker in my seat while the class kept getting boring and boring… until he came in.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE MS. TOYOTA, I JUST WEIGH MY 300 POUND CAT AGAIN AND IT GAIN 3 POUNDS!" the navy boy shouted. The class started laughing again while I just covered my mouth at his stupidest comment.

"TYSON WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOUTING!" she shouted.

"Sheesh! You're the one that's shouting loud mouth!" Tyson fought back. Everyone in the class just went 'Oh' or-

'BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I thought. But I remained silent.

"THAT'S IT TYSON YOU HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" the freak English teacher shouted. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"So what! This is my 8th week having detention! There's no problem with it!" he said confidently. I just snorted.

"You got to be kidding me" I said to myself.

I saw him walking in the back of the room where I am and sat down beside me. He turned to me and grins.

"Hi! I'm Tyson granger! You must be new here, what's your name?" he asks me. I smiled back.

"My name is Aries Maple, nice to meet you Tyson!" I said happily.

While the teacher was screaming the learning Tyson and I talk a lot.

"So is it true your cat weigh 303 pounds?" I ask. Tyson look at his finger proudly. Geez, his cat weighs fatter than my old principle… surprisingly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself" he said in a cow boy accent. I anime sweat drop.

Just then the class end we all collected our textbooks and pencil cases. We walk out of the classroom and in the halls were swarming with students talking about… whatever there talking about!

"So want to eat lunch together?" he asks me.

"Huh?" I said.

"I mean like friends, buddies! You know what I mean" he replied. I smiled back at him.

"Sure!"

As Tyson and I were walking until Tyson accidentally drop his pencil case with cute bunnies on it. He bent to pick it up but ended up dropping everything in his hand.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted. I just stood there waiting for him. Oh well at least he has a cute pencil case.

Just then someone just bump into me. I fell on my sorry ass and look up with anger in my eyes.

"Hey watch where your going!" I shouted. I look up at him with a glare but it soon died down with a blush.

"What did you say?"

I stared at him. He had two tones colored hair. Gray and Black. He had the most handsomeness face I have ever seen, and his body was just… muscular and sexy. But to top all of that he had the most beautiful lushes violet eyes.

"Y-You heard me y-you poop head! I said watch w-where y-you're going!" I stammered. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"It's your fault for just standing there" he said.

"Well it's your fault for not saying excuse me!" I countered.

"Well it's your fault for not noticing me when I'm passing by you idiot" he countered back.

"WELL! UH….IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING A CRAP HEAD! YEAH!" I had no idea what I said just now.

Just then I heard him sigh and offered a hand to me. I gladly accepted it and he help me up. I still had that blush on my cheek but I was still mad at his stubborn attitude.

"Girls…" he muttered. He just walk away not even caring what just happen just now. I stared at him while he left. Wow… he's really hot… FOR A JERK!

"Finally!" Tyson suddenly stood up and smiled at me. But I was too distracted to even notice.

"Uh… Aries? What are you starring at?" he asks me.

"Him" I grunted. He stared at him then back at me, he smirks.

"Oh, you mean Kai Hiwatari" Tyson laugh. I bonk him on the head.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You like him don't you?" he asks.

"I don't even know the guy! But…" I started. All of a sudden there was background music and I just stared at Kai dreamily.

"Uh… Aries?"

"_I can hear the bells..." _I began to sing

"Huh? I don't hear anything?" Tyson said directing his ear in different directions.

"_Well, don't cha hear 'em chime?"_

"Uh… no…" Tyson said a little freak out.

"_Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat  
Keeping perfect time  
And all because he..." _I pulled Tyson and we began to walk.

"_Touched me  
He looked at me and stared,  
Yes he bumped me  
My heart was unprepared" _I sang as I started pushing people from the hall. Tyson just stared in awe.

_  
"When he tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete..."_

People started whispering and giggling at my actions, but hey I didn't care!

"_Cause when he nudged me  
Love put me in a fix  
Yes it hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks" J_ust then something hit my head. It was an apple. I fell on the ground landing on my sorry ass once more and this time Tyson came to help me.

_  
"Yes my heart burst  
Now I know what life's about  
One little touch  
And loves knocked me out and..."_

Tyson and I walk into the cafeteria and I started singing and flowing my body around.

"_I Can Hear the Bells  
My head is spinning  
_

_I can hear the bells  
Something's beginning_

_everybody says  
that some nerdy girl like me  
can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see 'cause  
_

_I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
_

_I can hear the bells  
my temperature's climbing_

_I can't contain my joy  
'Cause I finally found the boy  
I've been missing'  
LISTEN!_

_I can hear the bells"_

This time Tyson and I were out of the cafeteria and outside the school. I started to have visions of myself and Kai.

"_**Round One: He'll ask me on a date, and then  
Round Two: I'll primp but won't be late because  
Round Three's when we kiss inside his car!  
Won't go all the way...  
But I'll go pretty far!!!  
Round Four: He'll ask me for my hand and then  
Round Five: We'll book the wedding band, so by  
Round Six: All those girls will be surprised,  
Because this crazy yet beautiful will  
TAKES THE PRIZE AND..."**_

While I was singing, we ended up in the football field. It appears to be there break time and the football team just looks at me like I was crazy or something.

And there is someone on the team looking at me specially. But hell I didn't notice!

'It's her again' he thought with a smirk.

"_I can hear the bells!_

_My ears are ringing!  
_

_I can hear the bells!  
The bridesmaids are singing_

_everybody says  
that a guy who's such a gem  
won't look my way  
Well the laughs on them 'cause" _

_I_ started pointing at the cheer leaders and they stuck the middle finger at me. Tyson just stuck his back at them.

___I can hear the bells  
my father will smile  
_

___I can hear the bells  
as he walks me down the aisle  
my mother starts to cry  
But I can't see  
'Cause Ass wipe and I are French kissing'!!!  
LISTEN!_

___I can hear the bells…"_

Tyson laugh at the replacement name for Kai and then notice as he looks behind me he was right there watching.

"Uh… Aries? I think you should…" But before he could finish I pulled him into a dance. The background music just got louder!

_"__I can hear the bells!_

___My head is realing!  
_

___I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing  
Everybody warns  
That my outside is all he'll see  
But I know that he'll look inside of me, yeah...  
_

___I can hear the bells!  
Today's just the start 'cause  
_

___I can hear the bells  
And til death do us part  
And even when we die  
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love,_

___We both will shed a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscing'  
LISTEN!_

___We can hear the bells_

___We can hear the bells…"_

_I_ was finally done. Whoa never new I can sing… oh well, I turn to Tyson with a smile and I saw him look behind me with a nervous laugh.

Huh? What the hell is he starring at?

I turn around and saw him… you got to be kidding me… HE'S ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM!?

"ASS WIPE- I MEAN KAI!?" I shouted. He look at me strangely. He stood up about to walk over to me until something stupid happen.

"WATCH OUT!" someone on the football team shouted.

Just then I got hit in the head directly by a football. I fell uncautious until I heard Tyson screamed my name.

"Aries!"

"Idiot, I'll bring her…"

* * *

Kirisu - Hiya! yeah i watch hair spray, anyways review and no flames! 


	3. So much for never seeing you again

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 3

"So much for never seeing you again"

"Oww…. Where am I?"

I tried to stand up, but as I moved my head the pain throb down like a drill. Damn it! I don't even know what happened!

"Ugh… I want a cookie" I said randomly.

"Well to bad because Tyson ate the last one"

I perk up and saw him…

"Kai Hiwatari? What the heck are you doing here? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN TYSON ATE THE LAST COOKIE!?" I shouted.

I was on a bed in the nurse's office with Kai sitting beside me on a chair.

"You idiot do you have to shout?" Kai said, covering his ears.

"Sorry… so what happened?" I ask him.

"Let's see…" Kai started "Well… you came into the football field for some reason… you started singing some crap song… and with that you got hit in the head with a foot ball"

I laugh nervously. Did he really hear me sing? I didn't even know he was there…

"So… what was that song you were singing?" he suddenly asks.

I began to blush but turn away. Great now he's wondering!

"Uh… I think it's called 'I can hear the bells' I was watching Hairspray in the theatres with my little brother" I said.

It was quiet until he spoke up once again.

"Who were you singing it to?" he asks in curiosity.

Crap, he's on to me.

"Uh… well… I-"

"Because the boys in my football team told me you were singing it about me" he continued.

"ME!? YOU!? NAH!!!" I said nervously.

He arches an eyebrow at me. Crap! What do I do!? What do I do!? Wait… just let him talk first ok?

"You're lying…" he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Now you can panic… WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?

"No…" I said very slowly "What make you think that?"

"Well for one, in your song it had 'Ass wipe' in it and two you called me an ass wipe"

Smart ass wipe – I mean clever… very clever. But still I have to lie. WHAT!? JUST A LITTLE WHITE LIE!

"Well… your very wrong because I would never sing a song about you unless it's peanut butter jelly o-or joy to the world, Kai is dead!" I said as I stuck my tongue out.

Just then I heard Kai chuckle a bit.

"NEH!!!??? Snort" I quickly covered my mouth. I can't believe I just did that. I SNORTED! That's what I get for being a pig! That is it Aries your so going on that diet!

"Did you just snort?" he asks me. I shook my head yes. Why did I do that!?

"What ever but you still haven't answered my question? Who was that song for?"

Think Aries think! Who did I sang it too! Uh… I know!

"I sang it to Tyson's fat cat. Uh… he weighs 303 pounds this week and I thought I sing him a song… he, he, he…" I laugh nervously.

"Why would you sing Tyson's cat a song?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK QUESTIONS!?" I shouted back.

"Why do you do stupid things? Did your mom drop you on your head when you were a baby?"

I stop. Oh no he didn't (Starts snapping fingers in different directions).

"Hey look here Ass wipe, yeah that's right, ASS WIPE! My mom did not drop me, I was born original like this so you can just go back to your little rabbit's hole and wait for that hunter to kill you. And your final words would be 'What' up doc?' and BOOM YOUR DEAD!"

It was silence… no dare said a word. What the hell am I saying? Were the only ones here! But anyways you should see Kai's expression.

He was shock. What? It wasn't that bad of a diss, I mean I didn't really mean it… did I? Oh well he deserves it!

I kept starring at him.

"You know what? You're the most annoying girl I ever met since the history of life. More annoying than my fangirls…" Kai said to me.

He stared into my Ruby/Violet eyes as I did the same with his. Did he just call me annoying?

'Why the hell am I starring at her? There's nothing good about her… but why the hell am I starting to…? No, I do not like her and never will!' Kai thought.

"You know what yourself, because I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU ASS WIPE OF A GUY!!!!!!!" I shouted.

I jump out of bed and tried walking to the door. But suddenly I fell to the ground because of my head injury. I use the wall for support to bring me back up again and this time I got out of the room.

"She's weird…" Kai said to himself.

All of a sudden I pop inside the room again.

"Uh… if you see Tyson, tell him he's buying me a cookie, Ja ne!" and this time I left.

"Yeah, she's weird…" Kai said once more.

In Chemistry Class

"Look it's that weird girl…"

"I know! But she does have a nice voice though"

"I hate her already… she was with my Kai!"

"You're Kai!? He's mine you over grown fat ass!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!!"

"GEEZ SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

The place begins to quiet down as I entered the classroom. My head still hurts but hey I'm ok!

As I was walking in the back of the classroom once more I notice Tyson doesn't take this class. Aw… so much for talking!

I head whispering and talking as I walk and I knew they were talking about me. I chose to ignore it and finally sat down in my seat.

'Five more minutes till class starts…' I thought as I look at the clock.

I just doodled some drawings of Kai falling for every trap I set for him and in my mind I laugh evilly.

'MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!' I thought with a grin.

What do you know? Speak of the Ass wipe…

"OH MY GOD IT'S KAI!"

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! faint"

"I TOTALLY HAD IT WITH HIM!"

"LIAR! THAT WAS YOUR KAI DOLL!"

"WELL IT MAYBE IT'S A VOODLE DOLL!"

'No wonder I felt turned on…' Kai thought as he entered the room. All the girls were swarming him and… do I dare say the guys as well? Damn it there gay!

I just stared for a moment and went back to my evil – I mean doodles of Kai and me. What? Not those silly love notes I mean like… well you get the picture!

Kai look up and saw me doodling on my note book. He closes his eyes and sighs silently as he walk to his original seat.

Sooner or later, but in my opinion, FINALLY! Class started. This time a man came in. At least it's not mole lady and anger management principle.

Crap… so boring…

"Good afternoon class (Let's just say it's the afternoon now) I see we have a new student, may you please stand up to introduce your self.

All of a sudden they heard snoring… the teacher and the students look around the room until they found the source of there ruckus.

"Mmm… no… I told you… that's not how you flush a toilet! You flush it like… Mmm…." I mumbled as I slept through class.

The class started to laugh as the male teacher just sigh. He went to his desk and grabs something I have no idea what it is.

It was an eraser.

"Heads up!" he shouted. The class was terrified and moved out of the way. The male teacher threw it as fast and hard as he can and I had no idea it was coming towards me.

Kai just watch calmly.

'She's going to get pawn' Kai thought.

All of a sudden gasp could be heard across the room especially the teacher. Kai turned around to see and all of a sudden his eyes went wide.

The thing was in my hand. I caught it with my hand while my head was still on the desk. I raise my sleepy head and yawned. I look down and saw the eraser in my hand.

"Eraser?" I said to myself. I look up and saw everyone starring at me. Not again! What the heck did I do this time?

"YOU!" the teacher shouted while he was pointing his finger at me. I look at him nervously. Ok, I totally did something wrong.

"You… CAUGHT MY THROW! I AM HONORED TO HAVE YOU IN MY CLASS! NO ONE HAS EVER CAUGHT MY THROW IN TEN YEARS!" he said while bowing down.

Ten years? What happen? You killed them or something?

"Uh…" I started.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NAME!" he asks determinedly.

"Uh… I'm Aries Maple… hi?"

"Well I'm Mr. Barolo. Nice to meet you Aries" he said with another bow. I bow back.

Ok, this is weird. And I thought I was yeesh!

"Ok, today I'll be assigning two people to be partners for the rest of the school year as well with other subjects. I was assign for this job by the principle… damn I hate her… anyways here are the following names"

I sigh. I wish Tyson was here, I mean he would have been a great partner. Now I have to be stuck with a partner I don't even know…

I look around the classroom and saw the girls crossing there fingers. Geez, I bet they want to be with Kai! What is so special about him! I bet they only like him because I his looks!

"And Aries Maple and Kai Hiwatari. Well that's it now sit beside your partner" Mr. Barolo ordered.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……

…..

….

…

"WHAT!?" I shouted as well as his so called fangirls "You got be kidding me!?"

"Well sorry Aries that's what the paper says not me" he said trying to reassure me.

"I OBJECT!" I shouted randomly.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! Aries just sit beside your damn partner!" he shouted.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!" I ran. I was about to run out of the class room until the teacher stop me.

"Where do you think your going?" he asks me in a sly voice.

"Uh… going to run away and join E.T to his home planet?" I said nervously.

"Just get to your seat" he said rubbing his head. I grunted and cross my arms. Alight already… I'm going!

I walk towards my new assign seat and sat in it. Mr. Barolo started the class and as usual I started talking notes. Kai look over at me and smirk.

"Hey" he started. I flinch and look up at him. Arg….

"Hey yourself" I replied.

"So much for not seeing me again huh?"

"Oh you have no idea…"

* * *

Kirisu - Review and no flames! 


	4. Oh! So that's Chemical X

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 4

"Oh! So that's Chemical X"

"Alright class, I'll be teaching to you to mix chemicals and not mix the explosive ones. With your partner you people shall work together to get your self's a damn A, clear?" Mr. Barolo asks.

"Yes Mr. Barolo" everyone in the class said.

Crap, crap, crap! I have no idea what the crap were doing right now! Ok, calm down Aries… calm down… HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? WHAT HAPPENS IF I EXPLODE HIS DAMN EVIL LABORATORY TO BITS!? I AM SO DEAD…

No, Aries you're going to do fine! Like my grand father always says… neh? Do I even have one? Ah who cares?

Instead of talking to myself all day I might as well take notes for crying out loud! Ok… I have a notepad with pretty little bunnies on it but… WHERE'S MY FREAKING PEN!?

I look everywhere from top to bottom of my desk. Nothing. Arg where can that pen be!?

"Here" I flinch and look up. I saw Kai offering me his pen. I felt a blush creep up my cheek. Geez… why does that always happen?

"Uh… thanks…" I said as I took it.

I started jolting down notes for some apparent reason and I felt someone watching me over my shoulder.

"Uh, is there something you want?" I ask.

"What makes you say that?" Kai ask with a smirk. I blush. DAMN HIS SEXYNESS!!!!!!!!

"Because you're looking over my shoulder and it feels weird the way your starring at me" I said like it was obvious to the world.

"Hn, that's what you think" he muttered.

Mr. Barolo kept talking about explosives and chemicals! I mean is a bomb guy or what?

"Alright class I'll be handing you some tubes and chemicals and will see if we can make some fire! In other words, a small poof of smoke in the tube" our chemistry teacher said.

He pass other groups some tubes and chemicals while the people in front, (cough) are sitting there patiently as he comes around… well for most people.

"YOU FREAKING PEE HEAD SLOW POKE, HURRY UP!!! GEEZ YOU'RE JUST PASTNG US SOME BOTTLES AND JUICE WERE GOING TO MIX TOGETHER, WHY THEHELL DO YOU TAKE SO LONG!!!???" I shouted from my seat. Students just stared at me like I was crazy but hell did I care. Kai just sat there calmly like he was use to this before.

"Alright, alright, Ms. Maple I'm coming" Mr. Barolo said in a small tone. When he finally came to my seat he pass the crap were suppose to be doing until I notice something really… weird.

"Mr. Barolo? What's this black liquid thingy?" I ask holding up the chemical. But instead of giving me a simple explanation, he did through… dramatic acting.

"Excellent question my good student" he started "This is called 'Chemical X' you must be very careful when your pouring or mixing other chemicals with it or something bad might happen…"

"What!?" I said a little freak out.

'Here we go again…' Kai thought with a sigh.

"Many years ago… far away from this school lived my great, great grand father Peter Smith Barolo. He was a scientist you see, and this is where is all happen…" he trailed off as he walks through the class turning off the lights.

He went back to his desk and tried finding a flashlight. As for me… I was still freak out. I look around and saw that the students were already a sleep and Kai… he was just resting his chin on his hand. Stupid people…SHOUTLDN'T YOU PEOPLE BE SACRED!!!???

"Stupid flash light…" Mr. Barolo mumbled trying to flicker the light.

"Does anyone have tripled A batteries?" the teacher asks all of a sudden.

"I DO! I CARRY THEM TO MAKE SPARKLES WHEN I'M FEELING LONELY… BUT I USUALLY BURN SOME KID'S HAND FOR SOME REASON…" I said sadly as I gave him my batteries.

"Don't we always…" muttered the chemistry teacher.

As soon as he place the batteries on, he flick the light and started laughing like a maniac for some reason. I just stared at him like he was stupid… now who is the crazy one here huh?

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAH COUGH! COUGH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! It happened two nights ago before he died. My great grand father was conducting an experiment for people who are blind. He mix chemicals after chemicals and nothing work… until he found it…"

"Chemical X…" I trialed off.

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"AHH!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

"He added one more ingredient… Chemical X…"

"And what happen!?" I ask in determination. Kai just rolled his eyes.

"Once he added the chemical… something terrible went wrong. It exploded on the people and…. And…"

"AND WHAT YOU BUCK TEETH KNOW IT ALL AND WHAT!?" I shouted.

"AND THEY ALL TURNED INTO ZOMBIES! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. I hid my face on Kai's lap and he flinch. He started blushing ten shades of red. All the students watch in shock while Kai was to focus on me hiding.

'Why the hell would she be scared of some kid's stories? Wait, is she crying?' Kai thought

Kai look down and saw me. His eyes widen. 'Yeah… she's crying…'

"(Sniff) I hate scary stories!" I sobbed. Everyone in the class started laughing as hard as they could leaving me on Kai's lap.

"Aries…" Kai started.

"W-what?" I replied.

"It's just a freaking damn story for crying out loud, so stop crying already" Kai pulled me up and stared at me. I blush and tried wiping my tears away as harshly as I could. By the time it was dry I stared at him.

"O-ok" I stammered.

"Good" he replied.

"Anyways class, let's mix chemicals! Who knows, you might make a creation, yeah?" Mr. Barolo laughs. That freaks me out more.

Wait, why would I be scared of that? Maybe if I make a cool creation I'll make my creation bite off Mr. Barolo's head. It's a perfect plan!

"Alright class… starts off by mixing…"

Everybody in class did exactly what Mr. Barolo did. I was doing well so far… but I can't help notice the black Chemical there. I wonder if I can make some kind of super hero or something… well let's see…

I started talking things out my bag and started pouring them into the tube.

"Add some sugar, spice, and everything nice! These ingredients are perfect to make three little girls"

Just then I took the chemical X and started pouring them into the tube.

"But what happens when Professor oak accidentally pours in… Chemical X" so much for accidentally.

BOOM!!!!!!!

"HOWEVER IT CREATED THREE PERFECT LITTLE GIRLS! Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles!" I shouted.

(Background music Da, da, da, dadada, da! Da, da, da, dadada, da da!)

"Aries…"

"Da, da, da…"

"ARIES! WILL YOU TURN OFF THAT DAMN TV AND START MIXING CHEMICALS!" Mr. Barolo shouted.

"BUT MR. BAROLO! IT'S THE EPISODE WHEN BLOSSOM KICKS MOJO JOJO'S ASS!" I defended.

"WELL TO BAD CAUSE I SEEN THAT EPISODE, NOW DO YOUR WORK!" he shouted back.

I sigh and turn off the TV. Fine, fine, fine… I'll do my stupid work for crying out loud!

I started mixing chemicals and I was finally done, Kai was done before me hell did I care!

"Kai…" I started.

"Hn?" Is that the only vocabulary in his word box?

"What do we do with this?" I ask holding up Chemical X.

"Just leave it" he simply said. I smiled and place it down. It was along class. I might as well get to know him.

"Hey Kai, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?" he ask.

"Oh just wondering…" I muttered.

It was once again quiet until Kai spoke up this time.

"So… you really think that lame ass story was scary?" he ask with a smirk.

I blush "O-of course! Well to me that is…"

"Your such a baby you know that?"

"NO I'M NOT! YOU ARE!" I shouted back.

"Geez why do you have to shout!" he said plugging his ears.

"Because I want to ok!"

"Your annoying and you're a loud mouth at the same time" he resorted.

"Well you're an ass wipe and a crap head at the same time, surprisingly your both!" I countered as I stood up from my seat.

"Crazy woman…" he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU FREADY KOUGER MOTHER-" but before I could say anything, I notice something very wrong here.

In slow motion, the chemical X was dropping on to the tube.

"NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said in slow motion.

"You idiot…" Kai said simply as he grab on to me.

Crickets singing

Birds flying

Squirrels dying

Tyson weighing his fat cat again

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

It was quiet… to quiet.

I opened my eyes and saw myself under the desk with… Kai Hiwatari!?

Kai and I slowly got up to see… the class destroyed. Opps…. My bad.

"Oohh… so that's what the chemical X does… WHERE ARE MY POWERPUFF GIRLS!?" I shouted randomly.

The class got up and cheered. Huh?

"No more class!" they all shouted. They all ran out of the room leaving me, Kai, and Mr. Barolo… where is Mr. Barolo anyways?

"Aries…"

I turned around and saw him… he, he, he. He looks exactly like the frizz hair woman now!

"Oh… Mr. Barolo… nice to see you on this fine lovely-"

"YOU AND KAI HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL IN THE DETENTION CLASS! MY EVIL LABORATORY!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!" he shouted as he fell on his knees.

"HAH! I KNEW IT WAS A EVIL LABORATORY!" I shouted out of the no where.

I turned to Kai who was glaring at me like mad! Oh yeah he's in detention with me… oh well if I go down, he goes down with me!

"Hi Kai!" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Aries…" he said in a deadly way as he started walking towards me… I step back… uh oh…

"What is with that name now? It's like everybody is saying it!" and with that I started running with Kai chasing after me.

"ARIES!!!!!!!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!" I shouted back. I stop and turn around about to do Bruce lee's kick of death until he barge right into me.

A few moments past until I finally regain consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw Kai on top of me starring down at me with a blush…

"Uh…"

"…"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"

WHACK!

* * *

Kirisu - Oh... that's gonna hurt, anways review and no flames!

oh to fairy dyris - no i didn't make that song up i got it from a moive :D ja ne!


	5. This means War!

Kirisu - hiya!thanks for the reviews! if you come across (low), (high), (normal) that means there singing by pitch, enjoy!

* * *

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 5

"This means War!"

Well… after that incident, it was a fine day after school in…

Detention.

Kai and I were in a classroom sitting and waiting for the time to pass while the detention teacher was just snoring. Geez… someone get a muzzle before she causes an earthquake.

Inside the classroom had exactly thirty desks and chairs. I was sitting in the middle row this time with Kai beside me crossing his arms with his eyes close. Some how the room was a bit dark and the windows were really dirty with smudges on them. This place really is freaky if you really saw it.

Never mind that… I might as well entertain myself for the next five hours… YOU HEARD ME! THE NEXT FIVE HOURS! What did I do to deserve this?

Wait… never answer that question.

'Hm… what should I do? Throw erasers at the teacher's mouth to see if I can get it in… or should I just sit here and die of boredom… I might as well date Austin powers instead of sitting here all day… what should I do???' I thought as I fiddle with my pencil.

All of a sudden a thought went into my mind… doesn't it always.

"_I used to think that I could not go on…  
and life was nothing but an awful song…  
but now I know the meaning of true love,  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms…"_

Kai's ears perk up. He slowly moved his head at my direction and started listening. I didn't notice of course but I close my eyes as I sang.

"_If I can see it, then I can do it  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it…"_

My pitch began to get higher but it was perfect, as the beauty of the voice still remained.

"_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly, (low)  
I believe I can fly (high)  
I believe I can fly (normal)"_

I just sat there listening to myself sing. I should practice more, I mean I sing a lot in the bathroom sometimes… not when I'm doing you know what, but when I'm taking a shower!

"_See I was on the verge of breaking down…"_

I perk up; I move my head slightly to Kai's direction and my eyes went wide.

Kai Hiwatari!? SINGING!?!?!? THAT IS SO IMPOSSIBLE… IS IT!?

"_Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
there are miracles in life I must achieve  
but first I know it starts inside of me, oh…"_

Kai… he had the most powerful and manly voice I have ever heard. It was beautiful. But some how I can hear soft and gentleness as well.

I kept listening and I eventually join in.

Kai:_ "If I can see it, then I can do it  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it…"_

Me: "_I believe I can fly…" _ I smiled at him as I sang

Kai: "_I believe I can touch the sky…" _He smirks at me.

Me: "_I think about it every night and day…"_

Kai: "_Spread my wings and fly away…"_

Both: "_I believe I can soar…  
I see me running through that open door (high)"_

Kai: "_I believe I can fly, (low)"_

Me: "_I believe I can fly (high)"_

Both: "_I believe I can fly… (Normal)"_

It remain silence for a whole two minutes… wow… we sounded… great! I never knew Kai could sing, I'm amaze! For once…

"Wow Kai! You sing really well!" I said in awe.

"Not bad yourself Maple" he replied with a sly smirk.

"You know what? I feel like singing the peanut butter jelly song…" I said out of no where.

Kai just rolled his eyes.

"No" he said simply. I glared at him. That jerk!

"Hpm! Who ask you anyways?" I resorted back. He let out chuckle.

"And what's so funny!?"

"You" he said with a smirk.

"Arg…"

Just then, another person came in detention. He had red hair and blue eyes… wow… he's pretty cute… I think? Well let's see what happens.

"Well… look what we have here, well if it isn't Kai Hiwatari? I wonder what you did this time to get yourself in detention" the red hair said with a smirk. Kai glared.

"You shouldn't be talking buffalo head because you're in detention right now" Kai said with a smirk as well. This time he glared back.

"Uh…" I started. Both boys turn to my direction. I blush at both at them as the red hair boy started to grin. He reminds me of a gremlin for some reason…

"Oh, so now you're flirting with a girl now huh?" he said. I blush harder and pouted at him.

"No, she was my reason why were in detention" he answered true fully.

"Oh really? And what is that hand mark on your face?" he leaned closer to Kai's face, getting a nice view. All of a sudden he grabs my hand for some reason and look at it. It was a little red.

"So, you got smack from by didn't you?" he ask. Kai blush and turned away.

"So what happen?"

"HEY BUDDY YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" I shouted at him. The red hair boy turned to face me and glared. Oops…

"Hey lady you better watch your matters…" he said to me.

"Hey man lady you better keep that to yourself" I said with a huff.

I heard Kai laughing his ass off which made me smirk.

"She got you there Tala" Kai said.

So his name is Tala huh? That's a stupid name, it's like tally chart!

"Shut up!" he shouted. Tala walks over to my desk and pulled me by the chin. Our faces were inches from each other.

"Watch your tongue girl before I do something bad with it" he said. I blush harder this time.

WHAT!? WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT!? I MIGHT AS WELL CUT YOURS THEN!

I smack his hand and stood up.

"Don't touch me you red headed goldy locks!" I said to him in a firm voice.

He raises an eyebrow and glared at me, he started walking over to me very slowly. I felt a dark aura surrounding the place. For once in your whole entire life Aries… you not acting crazy.

"S-stay away" I stammered.

He just kept stepping one step at a time… some how very slowly.

"I said stay away!" I shouted. Like hell he listened!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BUFFALO HORNS BECAUSE THIS GIRL KNOWS KARATE! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT KARATE! AND IF YOU GET HIT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

I started to stand a goofy stance while my hands were waving everywhere. Muhahahahahahahahaha!!! This is called Aries of death.

I started to walk towards him waving my arms around in the air. Tala just gave me a strange look but continued t walk over.

"Well if you're going to do that, I might as well kick in the air. And if it hits you, it's not my fault!" and with that Tala started kicking the air for no apparent reason.

'Oh crap….' thought Kai.

One hour later…

It was a tight situation. Tala and I are still going at it. Well… walking towards each other that is. I was getting tired of it but I can't give up! I might defeat the evil buffalo!

That's it! I'm running!

"NYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I started sprinting, heading rights towards him! DIE EVIL BUFFALO!!!!!!!!

"What the hell!?" Kai said stupidly "She's coming right towards me! Geez can't she see?"

"WEEEEE I'M GOING TO HIT YOU TALA WITH MY EYES CLOSE!!!!!!!!" I shouted stupidly.

"Yes… with her eyes close" Tala concluded.

"NYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I started running… with my eyes close! Muhahahahahahahaha, I rule!

SMASH!

I ended up on the ground with my face flatten. (For some reason)… I felt someone tugging on to my shirt. I Yelp and tried not to turn around… but my god damn head hurts once again! I am so going to kick someone's sorry ass!

"Itai… my head! Who the heck?"

I turned right around and saw Kai on the floor with me. Neh!? But I thought-

"You idiot you miss! Geez your such a cluts!" Tala laugh. I glared and gave him the finger. (You know what I mean)

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING KNOW IT ALL BECAUSE RIGHT HERE AND NOW I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR FREAKING SMALL ASS, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HAVE SMALL ASS!" I shouted.

It was silence in the room except the teacher snoring.

"Were you… checking me out?" Tala asks all of a sudden. I blush. I can't believe I just did that.

"No! I mean… when I was falling I saw it… I think? Well I'm just making predictions and my theory is you do have a small ass!" I said nodding a yes. Kai just gave me a strange look.

"Liar" Tala replied.

"I am not!" I shouted.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!? I'M SLEEPING HERE, GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" the detention teacher just woke up from her beast - I mean beauty sleep. We all stumbled to our seats and waited for the detention teacher to shut up and sleep once again.

As soon as she soon fell asleep, we still remain quiet. Man she has a loud mouth and snoring! I really need an aspirin…

Just then another person came in. Great! Another crap ass person I need to deal with… if he comes in I'm so going to kick his-

"TYSON!" I shouted from my seat. Thank goodness the detention teacher was still sleeping.

"ARIES!" I ran to him and hug him. He hugs me back and we both laugh.

All of a sudden I felt another evil dark aura surrounding the place, but this time it was near us. I turned around and saw Kai glaring at Tyson… huh? I wonder why?

"Uh… hey Kai!" Tyson said nervously. Kai just glared.

"Uh… why are you staring at Tyson like that? It's just a hug" I said simply. Apparently I was still in Tyson's arms and we quickly let go. Tyson and I sat beside each other while Kai was sitting beside Tala.

"So Tyson what did you get yourself into this time?" I ask with a smile.

"Well you know why I got detention ever since this morning and in the afternoon… well, my fat cat sort of followed me from school and it finally got here four hours later and it died. My math teacher told me not to bring pets to school and I tried to convince her I didn't bring it and that's how I got another detention" Tyson said with a grunt.

"Oh… sorry about your cat" I said sadly.

"O-oh don't worry about it! It's a girl and it had more kitties!" he said with a cheerful smile. I smiled back.

"Yay! Can I see it some time?" I ask.

"Sure!"

But while we were talking somewhere in the corner Kai and Tala were doing the same.

"So what do you think there talking about?" Tala asks. Kai huff and look away.

"Hn, like I care" he said coldly. Tala just smirk at his reaction.

"Hn, like always Kai when something is bothering you like this, you usually give me that tone of voice" Tala remark. Kai grunted.

Just then Kai gave a sudden smirk. Tala look at his expression and didn't know what he's up to, I mean they been friends since there whole life and this is the first time seeing Kai's sudden reaction. Tala still has a lot to learn from him.

Anyways, back to us!

"Oh! So that's what your cat looks like?" I ask. Tyson just drew and picture of his cat with a crayon and a piece of paper he found in an empty desk. It was poorly drawn but seriously I thought that's what his cat looks like… well no offence it look more like a monkey than a cat…

"Yup! Her name is tinker bell!" Tyson said with a huge smirk.

"Why did you call it tinker bell?" I ask.

"Because it always pee's on the couch" Tyson said simply. I only nod in agreement.

Just then out of no where something hit my head. I saw it on the floor and pick it up. I unfold it and saw a picture…

…of me.

It was the most whack up drawing of ever seen. There, in the picture, was me picking my nose. WHO THE HELL DREW THIS!!!??? I am so going to kick there ass because I don't do that! ... Anymore. What? I do that a lot when I was four! I'm fifteen for goodness sakes!

"WHO DREW THIS!?" I said repeating the question. I look around the room and saw Kai smirking at me. I then turned to his partner in crime and he quickly nods his head 'I didn't do it!'

For some reason… I believe him.

"Kai!? Were you behind this!?" I shouted. Kai just smirk.

"Hn, what of it cluts"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I shouted.

I look everywhere for something to…to… I don't know, throw something at his oh so called face. What? I can't say sexy…can I? Who thinks Kai is sexy? Raise your hands! You all think he's sexy!? Geez… he maybe but his attitude sucks!

That's right, I found something to wipe that smirk right off his face.

A simple chair.

"BRING IT ON BOY, CAUSE THIS GANGSTER CAN TOTALLY OWN YOU!" I said in a gangster way. Kai just stared at me. What the hell is with the starring?

"Hn" he responds

"OH THAT'S IT!" I threw the chair at them… sorry Tala but if he goes down your going down with him… nah just kidding I just did it because I didn't care.

"What the hell!? I chair! Are you crazy woman!?" but before Kai can protest anymore he got hit.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa…" Tala thought as he headed in the corner.

"Double whoa… with extra cheese please!" Tyson said randomly. That time he was thinking of burger king.

It was silence… no one said a word; no one dare said a word… until he finally move.

I just stood there, standing in my position ready to kick some ass! CHAAA!!!!!!!!!

(Sakura from Naruto: "Stop copying me!")

Me: "Sorry"

(Sakura: "That' more likes it!")

Anyways… it was quiet… to quiet… and the ninja's never attack this time.

"Aries…" Kai started "Why the hell did you throw a chair at me?"

"Uh… because it's the only thing around me?" I said in an innocent way.

"LIKE HELL! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"HEY! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I DIDN'T THROW TYSON AT YOU, YOU ASS WIPE!" I shouted back.

All of a sudden, Kai look around for something. Huh? What is he looking for?

All of a sudden he found the right _Person_ he was looking for. He was all cuddle up in a corner, frighten.

"No… Kai, please!" Tala beg.

But it was too late. Kai reach out to him and grab him and lifted him off the ground. Tyson and I are amaze… not because he was string or something, I mean about Tala.

"YOU WANT SOMETHING TO THROW ABOUT!? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING!" and with that he threw Tala who was screaming like a girl, who was directing towards us.

"Take cover!" Tyson shouted. Well, it takes him forever to take cover since he's fat as a cow and I just stood there watching Tala move his mouth in slow motion.

"YOU IDIOT MOVE!!!" Tala screamed. Yes, Tala screamed.

"Huh?" I ask in a cute way.

BOOM!

SMASH!!

SHOUTING!!!

SCREAMING!!!!

BIG EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smoke surrounded the area. It finally cleared up revealing me, Tyson and… Tala.

"Uh… Aries?" Tyson ask.

"I see birdies!" Tala shouted like a baby.

"You want a war…? I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" I grab Tala again and threw him across the room, this time it hit Kai dead on!

"Tyson, battle formation!" I shouted at Tyson. Tyson was about to get up but then gave up easily.

"I can't go on… leave me behind Aries…" Tyson cried.

"No! I will never leave you behind solider! Will make it through I promise!"

"Will there be burger king?" he ask.

"Yes… there will be burger king…" I said with a cheer drop falling form my face.

"WELL BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted as he got back on his feet.

"Good!" and with that, I lifted him off the ground (Surprisingly) and threw him across the room.

"CLUKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted randomly.

"What is that?" Tala asks in a weak voice.

"Oh my god…" Kai started.

"IT'S FATSO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BOOM!

SMASH!

YOU'RE MOM!!!!!!!!

"Oh no two men are out…" I said.

"Crap, what do I do?" Kai said to himself.

Sadly Tyson hit Tala and they were both out… what will happen now?

"Kai"

"Aries"

It was silence.

"…BRING IT ON!" we both shouted.

We started throwing random stuff at each other ad eventually got hit by each one.

This is going to be long…

Four hours later…

The war finally stop. It was really dusty while Kai and I were on the floor, resting.

We were back to back breathing heavenly. Damn that was fun!

"So… who won?" I ask.

"I did" Kai said simply with a smirk.

"What!? How!?" I shouted.

"Because I'm better!" Kai resorted.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"YOUR BOTH CRAP OK!?" Tala shouted from the corner.

Whoa… who knew he was still alive?


	6. A face of an angel and a body of a God?

Kirisu - Sorry if i took so long to upload! i had so many quizzes i had to do and thank god i pass it all! tahnk you for the reviews and no flames! i hope some parts make sense becuz i did't bother to proof read it :P

enjoy !

* * *

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 6

"A face of an angel and a body of a God?"

Wow, just wow. The whole day was so… EXCITING! I MEAN I MET A LOT OF CUTE GUYS AND I'M TOTALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON KAI AND-

No… what am I saying!? He's the jerk who called me crazy! Never mind people! Don't listen to what I just said! LALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!

Anyways, I'm finally home from a long; I mean a very long day of school. I met new friends and no enemies this time! Well I'm not sure about Kai though, what does he think of me? I bet he doesn't like me that much. I mean ca'mon he always picks on me for crying out loud!

Anyways I'm in my room drawing more doodles. He, he, he, it's a drawing on what we did today!

Well here's a drawing in detention!

There in the dark corner is Tala… I think he's in his mental state that time. Well it wasn't my fault I mean Kai started to throw people. And there behind me was Tyson… i drew him as big as a cow because he reminds me of one. And there in the middle is Kai and I! Yeah we were throwing stuff at each other. I drew Kai throwing a duck while I was throwing a chicken… I don't know… I like chickens! Especially when it comes too fried…. Mmm…. Fried…..

Anyways, I smiled at myself. I finally made friends! I never had friends before… when I was little people usually pick on me and throw rocks at me because I always say and do stupid things. I just wish I can be normal for once… at least… for people to like me… I want to change some how…

Well, it's getting pretty late; I might as well sleep now.

And with that I turned off my light and went to sleep… on my desk. Yeah, yeah, I'm just too lazy is all.

Next day…

"NOT AGAIN!!! AND MY STEP MOM JUST BOUGHT ME AN ALARM CLOCK!!!!!!!! STUPID BUGER HEAD OF A BROTHER! HE HAD TO FLUSH DOWN MY ALARM CLOCK! AND IT HAD BUNNIES!!! OH JUST WAIT AND SEE WHEN I FLUSH DOWN HIS BARBIE DOLLS HE USUALLY MAKES OUT WITH!" I shouted while I was running.

I'm almost there! That's it! I'm taking the short cut!

Turn left, jump, past the dead squirrel, head straight, turn right, climb the fence, get rob by a thug and give him my lunch money, run straight, get a chase by a bulldog, kick the bulldog, run, beg for money on the streets for lunch, turn left… AND HERE I AM!!!!!

I headed inside and the bell just rang. See, what did I tell you? Isn't my short – cut faster?

(a/n: cough No)

Ah who ask you anyways?

I walk inside the halls and finally made it to my first class…

…gym.

"Good morning classes, today we will be playing dodge ball (sorry if I use this game in my last story) now get your selves damn ready and play!" the coach shouted at us.

I stumbled into the girl's locker room and lock myself in the bathroom. I finally change and got out.

I was wearing a cute pink bunny t –shirt and black short shorts. Hell yeah I'm ready! Well, this time I let my hair down. I don't know why, I just love it when it's down.

I got out of the girls change room, I look everywhere for my friends. Tyson, Tala and… Kai. Where are they?

Just then I heard screaming of fangirls in the corner. I turn my head with an awkward expression.

There I saw, in front of the boy's locker room, fangirls swarming the area. There were t – shirts like "Dig me Kai" or "I love you Tala!" and… "TYSON GO TO HELL!!!!!!"

Sooner or later the screams became louder earning me to cover my ears. Geez why are they so loud? It's just a boy's locker room.

All of a sudden I saw a girl wearing glasses and holding up the microphone. I sweat drop by these actions.

"HELLO LADIES AND… MORE LADIES! TODAY WE WILL BE SHOWING YOU THE HOTTEST OF THE HOT! SEXY ASSES OF THE ASSES! THE-"

"WE GET IT!" the fan girls shouted.

The girl with the glasses sweat drop.

"Uh… ok… ANYWAYS HERE THEY COME!!!!!!!!!!!"

Where I was standing, I can see perfectly. Just then a red headed boy a.k.a Tala the buffalo head came out. The girls were screaming like mad while I saw Tala just looking at them like they were crazy.

"Uh… what's going on?" I heard Tala said.

"TALA I LOVE YOU!"

"I don't" Tala said harsh fully.

"DIG ME TALA!"

"Eww… what are you?" Tala ask looking at the deform girl.

"WEAR MY UNDIES TALA!"

"I'm already wearing thongs" Tala said with a smirk. The girl fainted.

Tala passes by them to meet me laughing in the corner.

"OH MY GOD HE'S WEARING THONGS!!!!! NEVER KNEW THE BUFFALO HEAD HAS THOSE!" I practically shouted out loud.

"Aries" Tala said my name simply. I gasp and fell down. Oh my gosh I fall down and I'm leaning against the damn wall!

"Oh… hey Tala… what's up?" I said with a fake smile.

"Tsk, yeah right!" Tala shouted.

Just then Tala and I turned to the next person coming out of the boy's locker room. So many colorful lights came out of t o where and it was so dark. Just then he came out.

"OH MY GOD IT'S KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KAI KISS ME!!!!!!!!"

"NO ME!"

"NO ME!!"

Kai Hiwatari, the heart throb of this school. Geez… what the hell do they see in him? All I see is a sexy black t-shirt and long dark blue baggy pants, what's so special?

Kai started walking over to us. The way he walks was so smooth, with hands in his pocket… god that was hot… NEVER MIND HE'S UGLY! YEAH! UGLY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

"Hey Kai" I said with a smile.

"Hey" Kai replied. Wow this seems normal.

We were all in the dark corner until another person came out of the boy's locker room.

"IT'S ME FAN LADIES! PLEASE NO PICTURES!" Tyson said while posing.

It soon began to quiet down. It was so quiet you can hear the detention teacher snoring. Wow she still snores during the day, how sad. Well, I shouldn't blame her since I do that all the time during the week ends.

"Uh… no, I don't want to break my camera" one of the fangirl said hurt fully.

"And yeah, you might not even fit in the picture anyways" laugh another.

"Are you saying I'm fat!?" Tyson ask in surprise.

"If you call killing your poor cat with that fat ass of yours then yes"

"HEY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS KITTY SLEEPING ON MY CHAIR!?" Tyson yelled.

The fan girls walk away, leaving Tyson in his miserable state. He began to walk over to us with a sad expression. I felt sorry for him… and his cat.

"Hey Tyson" I said with a smile.

"Hey" Tyson replied giving me a gloomy one. Oh poor Tyson… NOT!

"So Tyson… I heard you killed your cat" I said, wondering.

"OH NOW YOUR ON ME TOO!?" Tyson shouted. I glared up at him.

"HEY YOU SAID IT DIED JUST LIKE THAT SMART ASS!" I shouted back.

"Oh… hehehe, sorry" Tyson laugh.

"So… were playing dodge ball right?" I ask.

"So?" Kai said in a cold way.

"Wow, cold shoulder. Anyways Mr. To fan girl material, I'm just saying if were playing dodge ball, I'm just going to kick your ass easily" I said with a smirk. Kai smirk at this as well.

"Oh? Really now? Will see about that Aries…" he said while walking away to the other side of the gym.

"Yeah, will see about it" I said following him.

"Uh… Aries?"

"Neh?" I turned around to face Tala.

"You're on this side"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, I knew that. Just testing you!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Whatever" and with that, Tala followed Kai. So that just leaves me with Tyson and the other students.

"So Tyson, are you ready?" I ask.

"You know I am… right after I have a double cheese burger… I feel depress…"

"Oh get me one too!"

"Are you depress to?"

"No, I'm just hungry" I said simply.

"Ok, I'll be right back"

Five minutes later…

"Ok! Let the game begin!" The coach blew the whistle and the game began…just like I said.

"Ugh… so full…" Tyson held his stomach as I kept hearing rumbling sounds. This can't be good.

I ran for the dodge ball as well did Kai and we started hitting each other like crazy. Obviously I dodge his weak attacks so easily. Hn, with style!

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU THROWING SO HARD!? I'M A GIRL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Crap, crap, crap! Why does he have to throw so hard? I ran everywhere on the field falling on my ass, crawling, jumping, stumbling everywhere and… falling.

"Hn, a crazy one" Kai said simply trying to hit me.

So stupid! He's hitting everyone on the field except for me and Tyson! What is he up to?

Well, if he's going to do that! Then I am too! I am so going to kick his ass!

"I see your plan! You're hitting everyone on the field because you're bad at aiming! Hah! You suck!!!" I shouted doing the same thing. I hit everyone on the field except for Kai, Tala… and a girl.

Well, it was just me and Tyson! Muhahahahahahahaha were so going to win!

"Take this Kai!" I threw the ball across the gym floor and every one was surprise I throw hard. What? I always hit my bad ass brother.

But sadly Kai easily moved his head and it hit the back really hard, leaving a small crack on the wall.

"DAMN IT STAY STILL!" I shouted. This time another person threw a ball at me and I easily dodge it. What a weak attack, geez!

"Don't worry Kai – Kun! I will protect you!" The girl said with a smirk eyeing on me. I sweat drop.

What the hell is her problem? Wow… she's pretty. Well her attitude sucks! I mean she has orange curly hair and red lip stick. She has freckles as well but it's pretty cute on her.

Arg… why can't I be beautiful like that? Maybe it's a curse I got when I was born of being crazy and ugly. Can't I have the cruse of being beautiful? Man… oh well, time to kick some girl's ass!

"Oh yeah? I'm going to protect you Kai – Kun, Oohh!!!!!!!!" I mimic while making weird faces. This cause Tala to chuckle and Tyson to laugh his ass off while worrying about his stomach at the same time.

"Do you want to do something about it girl?" she ask me with her smirk wider. I just freak out about that one.

"Uh…. Yeah! I do wanna do something about that fag now bring it on!" I said holding the dodge ball.

"FAG!? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FAG YOU CRAZY BAFFOON?" She shouted while doing the same thing as I did.

"CRAZY BAFFOON!? I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS HONEY!!!!!!!" and with that I started to throw dodge balls at her as fast as I could. She just stammered around trying to dodge the dodge balls.

"EEK! NOT SO HARD!" she shouted. I shouted back.

"IT'S DODGE BALL MORON!!!!!!!" and with the last hit, I hit her directly in the head, making her fall un conscious. Oops…

"April is out leaving just Kai and Tala on the field, and Aries and Tyson on the other field" The coach shouted for everyone to hear. I just stood there with another dodge ball in my hand, this should be fun!

"BRING IT ON TALA! ARIES AND I ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! IF MY STOMACH GETS ANY BETTER…." Tyson said holding on to is stomach. I just sweat drop. Poor Tyson….

"Crap, I think I have diarrhea!" Tyson mumbled hearing his own stomach about to corrupt. I just stood back and kneeled on one leg.

I cross my hands and started praying.

"Good lord please, whatever he does, I hope I doesn't end up stinking in the place!" I whispered.

"Ugh… it's ok. I'm fine… go on with out me" Tyson said quickly. I smiled and nod my head. Right, for the good of the dodge ball…. ATTACK!!!!!!!!!

All of a sudden, it became silence. I took the dodge ball from beside me and look up with pride. All of a sudden I turned around and face Tyson. And randomly… I had a Scottish Accent… even thought I'm Japanese/Californian.

"Tyson, do you know why were here today!?" I said with pride in my voice. Tyson just look at me strangely.

'What the crap?' Tyson thought. He was sort of creep out about the Scottish accent.

"Uh… to get a passing grade?" Tyson guest. I smack him on the head.

"NO LAD! TO KICK DOCTER EVIL'S ASS AND HIS MINI ME!" I shouted.

(A/n: Just in case you don't know: Kai – Doctor Evil :P

Tala – Mr. Mini me XD)

"…?" Tyson still didn't get it. I smack my head this time.

I went down on the ground and pick up my shoe which I took off. I shove it in Tyson's face.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!?" I exclaimed as Tyson plug his nose.

"Uh… your stinky shoe? DAMN IT SMELLS!!!" Tyson exclaim, pushing the shoe away. I push it back.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO SMELL IT! IT'S THE SMELL OF JUSTICE! SMELL IT! SMELL IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted pushing it in Tyson's mouth… oh, is that his nose?

"UGH!!! IT… Taste pretty good? What did you step on?" Tyson ask chewing on the shoe.

"Uh… I think I step on that dead squirrel… uh... and ketchup! Yeah pretty sure it's ketchup!" I said pretty sure.

"Wow! I should the recipe" Tyson said really admire by my shoe.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE CRAP UP!!!? GET ON WITH THE CRAPPY GAME!!! GOODNESS!!!" Kai shouted,

"SHUT UP CAN'T YOU SEE WERE TALKING!? HOW RUDE!" I shouted back.

"YEAH ABOUT SHOES YOU MORON! WHAT KIND OF PERSON EATS SHOES???"

"I DO THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Tyson shouted crossing his arms.

"Tsk, what ever" Tala came in.

"OH SHUT UP TALA!" I shouted. I got the ball in my hand and threw it as hard as I could and this time it hit Tala dead on. YEAH!!!!!!!

"Ugh…" Tala was on the ground on conscious… I think he's dead.

"Great! It's just me now! Thanks a lot Aries!" Kai said in a sarcastic way.

"Uh… why are you thanking me?" I ask in confusion.

"You idiot can't you hear the sarcasm in my voice?" Kai pointed out.

"Uh… no…"

While that was happening, the ball bounce on the wall and back, hitting poor Tyson on the stomach… bad idea.

"Crap, my stomach! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BOOM!

SMASH!

FIREWORKS!

STINK BOMBS!

MORE BOOM!

It began to smell everywhere in the gym. I guest Tyson just blew his load… more of diarrhea…

"I feel so much better" Tyson said with a smirk.

"Uh.., you mind changing your pants?" I ask.

"No problem" And with that he left, leaving him out.

SO I guest it's just me and Kai now huh? I am so going to win this.

All of a sudden, out of no where another bal came by me, and this time it hit me… really hard. What the crap?

I look up and saw Kai. He was smirking. Does this mean I…

"I LOST!!!!!!!!???????????" I exclaimed.

It was silence in the gym. Until everyone cheered for Kai Hiwatari! I hate him!

"You sure did" Kai said with a smirk.

"I hate you…." I started.

After Gym class…

"Wow! I'm all refresh!" I stretch and started walking into the hall way. It was pretty quiet. I change into new sets of clothes. Black baggy rip jeans and a blue tank top. My hair was pretty the same but hey, I wear what I wear.

All of a sudden, three girls pop out of no where and shove me into the lockers. They were still holding on to me. What the hell is going on?

"Hey! What the-"

"Shut up" _She_said.

"Neh? You're that girl from the gym! Uh… April? You guys look… exactly like her! What are you? Her mini me's?"

"That isn't why you push you in here moron" she started.

What the hell does she want?

"So what is it?" I ask.

"We want you to stay away from Kai. He's mine Moron! How the hell does he like you and not me!?" she cried desperately.

"Huh? Ok, number one, no, you can't tell me what to do. Number two, he knows me because I chose to be friends with him and also he started acting like a moron to me at first so shut up! Number three, I don't know. What's so good about him anyways? I think he's ugly" I said simply.

I was totally _lying_about the hot thing.

All of a sudden I heard gasps and two of the followers back away slowly.

"Oh no she didn't…"

"What do we do!? She's going to start again!"

"TAKE COVER!!!!!!" The two girls jump into the lockers. I sweat drop, huh?

"He is ugly…?" she started "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?!?!?!? HE IS THE HOTTEST OF THE HOT. I LOVE HIM THAN MY OLD GRANDMOTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE IS SUCH A HOTTY AND ALL GIRLS ADORE HIM! HE HAS A FACE OF AN ANGEL AND A BODY OF A GOD (got that from Fresh prince of belair, love that show) AND WHO KNOWS? I MIGHT EVEN BE HIS FUTURE WIFE!" She screamed in a fangirl way.

It was silence.

A face of an angel and a body of a god? Good lord even my dead dog has those characteristics. What the hell? Does she stalk him 24/7?

All of a sudden, she drops me. I just sat there looking up on her. She smirks. She walks away with her slaves and turns around.

"Watch out, your so going down" And with that she left.

I just sat there… so much for no enemies…


	7. The Terrible Prank and new friendship!

Kirisu- enjoy!  


* * *

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 7

"The Terrible Prank and the start of a new Friendship"

So glad that's over. Geez… so many people are obsessed with Kai! Kai this, Kai that. It's like Kai is trying to take over the world! Please, even Pinky and the Brain can do better! Man I love that show… especially Pinky, damn that mouse is hot!

Anyways after that incident with that girl… what was her name? I guest I forgot. Oh wait! I think it was April! Hm… who would name her after a month? Oh well… that was the month my real mom died. Yeah I know… oh well, at least I visit her every year! What!? Yeah I know it's every year but I'm usually lazy so I can't exactly visit her.

Anyways back to the story…

**(Me: Geez, Aries you talk too much!)**

Excuse me? That's how you made me you know!

**(Me: So!? I… never mind, I don't know what to say next)**

Aries in the house! Damn you suck at dissing me!

**(Me: You know… I can easily destroy you in this simple chapter…)**

Never mind! Aries will be a good girl now!

**(Me: That's more like it)**

Bitch…

**(Me: EXCUSE ME!?!?!?)**

Never mind!

Anyways I was walking around the halls since in was done three classes already.

Gym is check mark off the list. Chemistry doesn't even count since I destroyed it, and third, Geography was a killer but I'm done the class. Who knew Americans and Canadians are getting fatter! (A/n: No offence, but was reading that in my grade 8 geography text book and we had a quiz on that chapter with human population)

I kept walking until I notice people around me snickering. What the hell is there problem? All of a sudden I look down from where they were starring at and a long piece of toilet paper was dangling on my shoe. Crap… how embarrassing.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I grab the toilet paper and threw it out. I continued to walk in the hallway until I made it to the cafeteria. Wow, it's lunch already? Might as well eat-

No, wait, hold up! Aren't I on a diet? Damn it! So much for tuna ice cream…

But all of a sudden, I heard more laughing. Man will it stop?

I look everywhere on my body, nothing but underwear, pants, bra and a tank top. What the hell are they laughing about?

Anyways, I walk in the cafeteria. Seems normal enough…

…so far.

Students are eating, getting there lunches, Bullies picking on the nerds, Tyson fighting the cafeteria lady for a third sandwich and Kai and Tala sitting together in the far back without being notice eating there lunch peacefully.

What the hell? Everything is fine, why should I worry? But… oh well nothing's going to go wrong right?

I walk one step closer, waving my hand and smiling at Kai and Tala as I walk to them. Bad mistake…

All of a sudden I felt like I trip over a wire, I look down and it was invisible. Everyone hold there laughter and watch. It was like they were expecting this!

Then, I heard a big thump sound. Uh oh…

The wire I just pulled was connected to the ceiling. I look up and saw… a garbage can? What the hell is a garbage can doing up there. Just then it tip over and landed on my head.

I mean everything! The whole freaking garbage can fit my whole body! It had dirty bath water in it and left over garbage from the other day that lasted the whole year. Great now I'm soak in it…

All of a sudden I slip and fell on my ass. That's when it's like a button that triggers the laughter. I just sat there, holding my body for warmth since I'm freezing my ass off with dirty water.

Laughter arose in the air causing Kai, Tala, and Tyson to perk up and see what's happening. By the time they got through the crowd they gasp and saw me on the ground. Wow takes them forever to notice huh?

"Aries!" Tyson yelled. I look up. Great, how embarrassing. Tyson and Tala are looking at me and now Kai too! Aries don't cry! Hold back your tears! Hold it! Hold it!

I can't… there falling freely now. Who could do such a thing? What the hell did I do this time? Great, now it's like someone is punishing me. Damn it Aries stop crying!

I tried to stand up but end up falling again causing everyone in the cafeteria to laugh harder. I cried even more because I feel dirty and no one cared to help me.

Oh great, now Tyson helps me! What the hell took him so long? Just then I saw Tala and Kai coming to as they stood behind me.

"Aries are you ok?" Tala asks in concern. I nod my head.

"No (sniff) I – I can't e-even s-stand up (sniff)" I sob.

"Here" Kai help me up. Why is he helping me? Doesn't he want to get away from the smell? It smells like Tyson's diarrhea!!!

"HEY YOU! STAY AWAY FROM KAI YOU CRAZY CLUTS!!!" someone shouted from the back. I know that idiotic voice…

"April…" I sneered as I glared at her.

April push everyone just to get through the crowd. Geez has she ever use the word 'excuse' to anyone? Man what a douche bag!

"So you like my prank? I ask the janitor to help me with this and he has no idea what the garbage was for. So how do you like it? Stinky enough for you?" she said in a laughing way. I cried even more.

"Y-yes… it is. Why the hell are you doing this?" I quivered.

"Why? You want to know why? IT'S BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO GET AWAY FROM MY KAI – KUN THIS INSTANT! YOUR ALWAYS NEAR HIM HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! HOLY COW CLUTS JUST GO AWAY! YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG HERE!" she shouted.

Everyone in the cafeteria laugh at April's comment. April laugh with them.

"Stop…" I started.

Everyone still kept laughing.

"I said stop…" I said once more. No prevail.

"Hey! She said stop so shut up you butt heads!" this time Tyson joined in. Who the hell cares? No one was listening.

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!" I shouted. I ran out of the cafeteria crying. I was almost to the door until I slip again. This time I fell on my face. Everyone was on the ground laughing to hard from my actions.

I sat up straight and look at my leg. Crap, now I'm bleeding! Stupid gash! And holy cow it's big! Got to stop the blood from oozing even more.

I got up and use the wall for support. I walk slowly out of the gym to the washroom.

There I didn't notice someone was following me.

#$&

"Damn it! Where's the washroom!?" I ask myself. What's the point! I'm still new to this school.

I kept limping my way around the school until I finally gave up. Damn it! It hurts! It freaking hurts!

I look behind and saw a trail of blood leading to me. Tears formed in my eyes but I quickly rub it away.

"What am I going to do?" I said as I held on to my wounded leg.

"You're going to bandage that you moron"

I quickly turn around and look up.

"Kai..?" I sniff. Great now I feel like crying.

"Here, let me take a look at that" Kai kneeled down next to me and started to examine my leg. Thank god I had smooth skin because if I had King Kong's fur skin right about now, Kai will totally make fun of me.

'Wow… she has pretty hot legs… for a cluts' Kai thought.

I followed his gaze. He was starring deep in my gash. What the hell? Dude, there's a pool of blood everywhere and your suppose to help me smart ass! Man I wish he can hear me!

All of a sudden I saw him rip his black t-shirt sleeve. Huh? What is he doing? He rips the sleeve from his shirt and started to rip the other side. Wow… he looks… pretty cool with sleeveless shirts…

Smack!

Snap out of it Aries! He is just a friend… below than a friend… he's… nothing like me.

I saw him wrapping the bandage around my leg. He wraps it pretty tight. After he was done the first one, he uses the second bandage to cover the other bandage over so the blood won't go through.

Wow… I'm all better!

"Thank you Kai" I whispered. I look up at Kai and smiled at him. Kai just had a common expression on him.

"Hn" was all Kai could say… but I saw that!

…That blush.

It was soon silence and Kai leaned against the wall with me and sat down. Ok, to close….

"So…" he started "You ok?"

"Yeah… right now I am. Thank for asking" I said.

It was soon quiet again until I spoke up this time.

"Why did you help me? You could have just left me there you know"

I waited for an answer from Kai, but all he did was smirk.

"Your right… but that ain't my style just to leave a friend behind like that" he said. I blush.

He considers me as a friend? Wow… I feel… really happy! Wait, what?

"You have style?" I ask suddenly. Kai flinch and look at me with a glare. What? Just asking!

"What!?" I exclaimed. Just then Kai poke me on the head. Owwy!!!!!!!

"You idiot" he said. Shortly after I laugh but he gave a short chuckle.

"So you really mean it?" I ask.

"Mean what?"

"Me… as your friend?"

"…Yeah… so?"

"Promise?" I ask sticking a pinky out. Kai rolled his eyes.

'Who still does this?' Kai thought.

He sighs and wraps his pinky around mine. I smiled.

"It's a promise…."


	8. Death to the Cookie Monster

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 8

"Death to the Cookie Monster"

I was walking home all dirty and smelling like crap. But somehow I feel happy. I don't know why, maybe it's that promise Kai kept for me. Well all that's going to change when I accidentally kill my brother with this stench and my step mom calling the police to arrest me.

I sigh, this can't be good.

I continued to walk home until I came across a corner to my house. I might as well take the short cut, I mean this is how go to school now a days.

I past the short cut and finally made it home. Man, I am so dead when I come home.

I walk up the front porch and took out my house hey to open the door. Once the lock was undone I slowly open the door to reveal the house empty… why the hell is it dark in here?

"Kyle? Mom? Where the hell are you guys?" I shouted from the halls. Well, at least they won't smell me.

I went up stairs to my room and place my bag down. I strip down my cloths and went to take a shower. Once I was in the shower I felt refresh. Haaa!!!!!! Goodbye stinky smell and hello Loreal!

I spent ten minutes in the shower getting rid of the smell and garbage stuck in my hair and now I'm finally in the bath tub relaxing.

"Hmm… I think I should have bubbles!" I smiled and look for a bottle with soap so I can play with lots of bubbles! Yay bubbles!

Once I finally found it I place it all in the water and bubbles started to arose. I laugh as I splash around making the floor wet. I started to place bubbles in my hair and on my chin pretending to be pirate.

"Arg ye mate! Ya'll walk the plank if ya know what's good for you!" I said while getting my brother's Barbie dolls to play with. I laugh until suddenly the phone rang.

I stop. Who would be calling at this hour?

I look up at my clock inside my bathroom and it was four o'clock pm. Oh never mind then, I stood up from the bathtub and drain all water and bubbles that was in it. Goodbye bubbles… I'll miss you.

I wrap a towel around my naked body and dried my hair. Once that's done I finally answered the phone.

"Hello, Maple residents" I said politely. All of a sudden I heard breathing. Huh? Does someone have asthma or what? (A/n: No offence to people who has asthma but I do too!)

While I still heard breathing I quickly place on my bunny pink panty and my black bra now. I place an over large black t-shirt on me and waited for the person to talk.

"Uh… hello? Geez why did you call if you don't even want to talk to me?" I said in a rude way. What!? It's true! Don't call if you have nothing to say.

"…_I know what you did last summer…" _It finally spoke. It sounded sort of goofy though.

"E-excuse me?" great now I'm freak out.

"… _I know what you did… you got fired from the restaurant…" _ It said in a spooky way. I was more than freak out. I was terrified!

"Uh… that happen a few days ago" I said. All of a sudden I heard someone said 'Damn it' over the phone.

"_Oh… um… so what are you wearing?" _this time I know it's a he.

'Neh? What am I wearing? Why the hell do I have to tell him?' I thought.

"Uh… I'm still getting dress" I said stupidly.

"_Oh really? What kind of brand underwear are you wearing?"_

"Uh… I think I'm wearing old navy. It has bunnies on it!" I said happily!

"_I see… so have you heard of the cookie monster?" _he asks me suddenly.

"T-the C-cookie M-monster?" I said a bit scared.

"_Yeah… he lives in your street right now… stealing cookies from little kids when there not looking…"_

STEALING COOKIES!? THAT'S TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh my god really!? Where is he!?" I shouted in the phone.

"_Who knows…? He might be watching you right now… he might be living in your attic… he might be eating your… cookies…"_

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO IS HE!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I shouted. Crap now I am freak out!

"_Right now you don't know me… I am… the…" _just then he hangs up. Oh my god that is so freaky! How the hell did he get my number??? How the hell did he know where I live!? How the hell-

Just then the phone rang once again. I grab the phone slowly and answered it.

"H-hello?" I stammered.

"_Sorry if I hang up. I was eating cookies until I accidentally drop the phone. My bad! Anyways… right now you don't know me, but I am the cookie monster! Muhahahahahhaha!" _ And then he hung up.

I just stood there… frighten. Oh my god that is so freaking scary. I quickly settled the phone down and went to my closet to find some pair of rip up jeans. Until I saw it…

I opened the closet… I look down and saw a half bitten cookie and a phone. Oh my god… what the hell?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Next day of school…

I was sitting in the English classroom alone. It was eight o'clock and school doesn't start until another hour.

I was shaking in my seat, who and what the hell was that? Why was there a half eaten cookie in my closet and a phone? And that's not even my phone to begin with! My phone has bunnies!

"Who could it be?" I ask myself. All of a sudden I heard someone walking up to me. But hell did I care; I have my own problems to begin with!

"Aries"

"AHH!!! THE COOKIE MONSTER!!!" I shouted as I quickly punch the guy in front of me. He fell on the ground rolling. Holding his face while he was swearing like crazy.

"Oh Tala it's just you" I sigh. Kai came up to me and raise an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks me. I nod my head quickly.

"N-no, w-why d-do y-you a-a-ask?" I stammered.

"Uh… you're stammering like crazy just now" He said simply.

"AND YOU PUNCH LIKE CRAZY YOU DAMN WOMAN!!!" Tala shouted from the floor. Kai and I sweat drop. What? Who knows! He might be the cookie monster… trying to steal my cookies.

"Sorry Tala" I whispered. Kai and Tala gasp. What!?

"Uh… Aries are you feeling ok?" Tala asks a little freak out.

"Yeah, I mean… you don't usually ask like this… do you?" Kai place a hand on my forehead to check if I have a fever. I blush.

"I DON'T HAVE A FEVER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! AND NOTHING'S WRONG SO FORGET ABOUT IT!" I shouted. Tala just stared at Kai as he did the same. Great now there on to me!

"HELLO MY FELLO FRIENDS! WHAT THE HELL BRINGS YOU HERE!?" We all turned around to see Tyson smiling at us. I gave him a weak smile and wave at him.

"Hey Tyson" I said.

"Hey fat ass" Kai said. This made me giggle.

"I AM NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG BONED IS ALL!" Tyson huff as he cross his arms.

"Yeah covered in fat" Tala added in. This time we were all laughing. But I stayed quiet after that.

"What's the matter Aries? Something wrong?" Tyson ask me. I nod my head no.

"Nothing's wrong, let's just change the subject" I said. They all know something's wrong with me but they chose to ignore my situation and talk about something else.

As time passes, school began and we were all sitting listening to the teacher's lectures.

"THIS IS A COMMON! SEE!? OOOHHHH!!!!!!!!" The teacher said stupidly. Everyone in class rolled there eyes and continued with the lesson.

I was fiddling with my pencil until I heard whispering. I look around the room and no one was talking. Most people in my class or snoring or sleeping. So what the hell was that?

All of a sudden I heard it again. I turned to Kai and he was looking around the room as well. Can he hear it to? Oh yeah he's my god damn partner for the rest of the year.

"Kai" I said as I tug on to his black long sleeve shirt. He turned quickly, having my attention.

"Do you hear something?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"You hear it too? Damn it's annoying" he said coldly.

"_Aries…"_

I flinch. Oh my goodness I know that voice… it's the freaky guy on the phone!

"How the hell does he know your name?" Kai ask in curiosity.

"Uh…"

Just then we heard someone screaming. Practically the whole class heard it. We all ran outside from the school and saw some guy in a suit on top of the high school's rooftop.

Soon everyone from the school came outside to see what was happening, or how the principle says it "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? OH A RETARD ON THE SCHOOL! WHO GIVES A DAMN!"

I look closely. Oh my god… it's the-

"I AM THE COOKIE MONSTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. The guy was in a cookie monster suit with goggle eyes and a huge cookie in his hand.

"Oh my god…" Tala said out loud.

"You got to be kidding me" Kai said rubbing his temples at the sight.

"I know! How the hell id he fit that cookie in the oven!? My cookies don't even fit!" Tyson exclaimed.

"COOKIE! NO!!!!!!!" I shouted. I started running towards the cookie monster. I can't let the cookie be eaten by him! Never!

All of a sudden… I stop. I look up and saw the cookie monster falling. Oh my god… he's falling! WITH MY COOKIE!

But why can't I move? Damn it, it's a cookie! I have to save it! I have to-

Splat.

I heard gasp around me as I stared on to the ground. There he was. Dead. He twisted his cookie shape head all away around the body aswell as his legs. He's dead.

"Oh my god… THE COOKIE! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DAMN MONSTER YOU CRUSH THE COOKIE YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!" I shouted while I was crying. Kai pulled me into an embrace and pulled me from the scene as the cops came.

Everyone came inside and I just stood outside with Kai, Tala, and Tyson. Why are they going inside? Are they crazy!? What happens when something goes wrong in there too?

"Don't worry Aries… the guy's gone and-"

"What are you talking about? Who cares about the guy he destroyed that cookie for goodness sakes!" Tyson said crying.

"Wow, why don't we have a funeral while were at it" Tala said sarcastically.

"Good idea Tala" Tyson cried even more.

"You idiot I was being sarcastic!" Tala said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh…" Tyson said a bit embarrass.

While that was happening, Kai was still holding on to me. Wow, his embrace is so warm… WHAT AM I SAYING!? HE'S JUST A FRIEND! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!

"It's ok Kai… I'm fine… I'll just make another cookie!" I said with a smile. Wow, I'm smiling while someone is dead. Kai glared at me.

"I thought you were crying because that moron died"

It was silence while the birds were chirping.

"Neh? I was talking about the large cookie!" I said. Kai poke me on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Idiot"

"But…" I started. Tala and Tyson were still fighting about that cookie and Kai's all ears for me.

"But what?" he ask in curiosity.

"Yesterday, when I went home to take a shower, someone called me. I answered it and this guy with this goofy voice started talking to me. He keeps telling me he lives on my street, he knows me, and he knows where I live. And he said he was the cookie monster… I was freak out so he hangs up on me. Later I was trying to find pants to put on until I saw a half bitten cookie and phone in my closet. Now that's the part I was freak out in" I explained. Kai look at me. Whoa why is he blushing?

**(Kirisu: Uh…. Here's a hint… you mention pants for crying out loud! Probably he's thinking of you in your under wear you fat ass!)**

Oh… DAMN YOU! DON'T CALL ME A FATASS!

**(Kirisu: What? Anyways get back to your boyfriend there, I'm narrating this scene)**

Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!

(**Kirisu: Whatever you say…)**

Damn my creator!

"Kai?" I said while blushing.

"Huh!? Oh yeah?"" he finally snap out of his dirty thoughts.

"Just wondering if you're still alive" I said with a chuckle.

"So he's been calling you?" Kai ask me.

"Well just this once, but I'm scared he's going to call again. I mean I did find a half bitten cookie in my closet and an unknown phone in there too" I said looking around nervously.

"I have an idea! Why don't we sleep over at your house Aries! I mean we can protect you!" Tyson said stepping in.

"Yeah while Tyson raids your fridge" Tala added in. Tyson punch him in the stomach.

"So what do you say Kai?" Tala asks on the ground panting.

"…"

"It's ok guys! I'll be fine, don't worry!" I said waving my hands everywhere telling them it's ok.

"Alright" We all turned round and saw Kai. He places his hands in his black jeans pockets and grunted. Great, three boys staying at my house for the night…. Just great!

"Alright… I'll see you tonight" I said walking away.

"Yeah… we will…" Kai whispered.

"AND YOUR FRIDGE!" this time Tyson was the one who got punch in the stomach… by Kai and Tala.

"Idiot!" They both yelled.

"_Muhahahahahhaha…"_

"What was that?"

* * *

Kirisu - So? What do you think? Anyways review and no flames! I luv aries she's my favourite character.

Aries: Aww love you too!

Kirisu - i was just kidding, i luv Kai!

Aries - Crying Neh!?

Kai - Hn, even Aries is better than you Kirisu...

Kirisu - WHAT!!?!?!??!?!?

Aries - Sticking out tongue HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kirisu - Kai! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - wait till the next chapter readers... ARIES GET OFF ME!

Aries - NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Start of the Feaky Sleep over

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 9

"The Start of the freaky sleep over"

"Crap there going to be here any minute now!"

I was walking back and forth in front of the door inside the house. My step mom and brother went to visit my dad at work since he's all lonely and crap. Stupid dad, why doesn't he just come home for crying out! Geez…

It was eight o'clock in the evening. I was already in my night clothes. A simple black over large t-shirt and long black jersey shorts. My hair was still down but when I go to sleep, I am so tying it.

Just then the door bell rang. I flinch. It must be one of them! Crap I hope it ain't Tyson…

I walk up and answered the door. Well guest who it is…

"What's up gangster!?" he gave one of his gangster poses with his so called bling bling.

"Hey Tyson…" I mumbled while giving him an awkward stare. Wow… I never knew he bought one of those over large necklaces. Wait a minute…

I quickly took Tyson's over large necklace and unwrap it. That's right I unwrap it. It's a chocolate bar! Alright! I hit the jack pot!

Tyson quickly grab it back as I wrestle him for it.

"IT'S MY CHOCOLATE BLING BLING, IT'S MINE!!!" Tyson scream.

"NEVER FAT BOY! IT'S MINE NOW!!!" I shouted. Wow it's a small world. I shout he screams… wait… isn't it suppose to be the other way around?

"Are we interrupting something?"

Tyson and I look up and saw Kai and Tala holding there sleeping bags. As usual Kai gave a death glare at Tyson and somehow at me. He look down and saw the chocolate bling bling we were fighting about. He bent down and snatches the chocolate and simply ate it. Tyson and I gasp in shock and cried in some corner in my house.

"He ate the chocolate I was saving for tonight" Tyson muttered.

"He ate the chocolate I was going to steal from Tyson tonight" I muttered as well.

"Oh get over with it you bunch of slackers" Kai said as he entered the house. Tala just chuckled in response. Tyson and I stood up and followed them. I ran in front and gave them a simple tour in the house. Then after that was done, I led them into the living room.

They all sat down on the couch, admiring the place. What can I say? I clean up the darn house… nah just kidding, you know me! I'm the lazy one! My mom does this sort of stuff.

"So anyways you saw the place… where do you wanna sleep?" I ask them with a smile. Kai didn't bother to pay attention, he just flip through the channels in my TV while Tala and Tyson were making decisions.

"Uh… I say near the fridge… you know the kitchen" Tyson said as he looks around the room nervously. Tala just rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up about the kitchen? Damn it's like you put your room in there"

"Uh… right… room the in the kitchen, good one Tala" Tyson laugh nervously. I just sweat drop.

"Uh… guys? Back to the situation?" I was getting impatient. Geez how is it hard just to pick a simple place to sleep!?

"Let's just sleep in the basement, more room" we all turned to Kai was had his eyes set on the TV screen. Oh my goodness is he watching what I think he's watching?

"Kai! That's the…"

"THE TELETUBIES!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THE SHOW MAN!!!!!!!!!" I turn to Tyson as well as Kai. It seems Tala like it too. Tyson snatch the remote from Kai and lay on the floor with Tala watching the teletubies. (I don't care if I spelt it wrong :P)

I sigh. Were so not going to get anywhere tonight… maybe later. I sat down with Kai on the couch and watch with them.

"Oh my god who is your favorite teletubie?" Tyson ask in a girly way.

"I like Poh…" Tala smiled.

"NO! I LIKE POH! PICK ANOTHER!" Tyson shouted.

"Uh… I like Poh too!" I added in. What? I have nothing to do so what do you expect? Anyways Poh is my man… or girl? What the hell? What kind of gender is Poh? Uh… something is so wrong with the gender.

"SCREW YOU PEOPLE! I LOVE POH! IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE!" Tyson shouted hugging the screen. We all just sweat drop.

"Fine! I like Lala!" Tala finally said. I snorted a laugh.

"Is something wrong Maple?" he asks me. I kept laughing.

"It rhymes! Tala, your Lala!" I said in a babyish voice. Tyson was laughing like crazy while Kai just smirk.

"Hn, yeah _Lala_. Nice name" Kai complemented.

"Shut up! And thank you" Tala said with a blush.

"Kai you shouldn't be talking because you're _Tinky Winky_" I said proudly. It was silence in the living room. It was quiet… to quiet… AND THEN THE NINJAS ATTACK! Nah just kidding, it was quiet… to quiet.

"What?" oh great, evil aura around the room again.

"I said, you're _Tinky Winky_. You got a problem with that?" I said with a smirk.

Crash!

"Did you… just break my remote!?" I shouted.

In Kai's hand laid the remote for the television. Great! Now everyday I have to walk up to the screen and change the channel from there. Kai, you just made a powerful enemy today.

"And what if I did?" he said with a smirk "What are you going to do about it… _Dipsy_?"

Dipsy? Isn't that the green retard in the teletubies show? Oh no he didn't (Snaps Fingers) I will so not get this.

"Shut your mouth you pee brain!" I shouted. Just then Kai threw a pillow at me and it hit my head. I slowly remove it and had a killing intent in killing Kai. All I saw is Kai smirking at me.

"You jerk! Die!" I jump on him and wrestle him on the floor. Tyson and Tala were shouting "Go" and raising there money in the air.

"Aries! Go! Kick his ass!" Tyson yelled holding ten dollars.

"No! Kai kick her ass and show her whose boss!" Tala shouted holding five dollars.

"Five dollars? You suck and you're richer than me" Tyson brag.

"Shut up! I just found this under the couch when I was on the floor"

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Kai shouted.

"Ow! YOU DOUCHE BAG!" I shouted.

At first I gave him a head lock until he flip me over and this time he had y arm against my back as I was push against the floor. Kai had a victory smirk as I glared at him on the floor.

"Damn you for being strong!" I shouted. He just smirks.

"I'm the best, what can I say?"

"Shut up!" I countered.

"Ahem… anyways _Tinky Winky_ and_Dipsy_, we might as well unpack in the basement, oh yeah Tyson bring the TV" Tala ordered. We all headed down the basement while Tyson was swearing like hell.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Tyson said astonish. We were in the basement. Yeah it's all gray and all, well that's the wallpaper but it's sill pretty big.

There bags were all set on the floor while Tala tried to plug in the TV. I had an extra bed in the basement so I use that when I go to sleep. Kai was lying on my bad starring at the ceiling. I came over to him and sat beside him. I smiled.

"So… you like the place?" I ask him.

"Sort of" he replied. That's all the answer I need.

"I got it! So what do you guys wanna watch?" Tala asks. Over in the corner Tyson was looking through some old junk and boxes. Soon he found what he was looking for.

"I found it! Why don't we watch a five year old Aries and see what embarrassing stuff she has for us" Tyson said smirking.

"WHAT!? GIVE THAT BACK-"

"To late… it's in the v.c.r" Tala smirk with Tyson.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Soon the lights were close and we all sat on the ground with our huge pillows and blankets on the ground and some snacks. The movie started.

'_Yeah! Mommy! Watch me fly! Mommy!? Aren't you watching me!? MOMMY!!!!!!!!" _

"_Yes, yes dear I'm- OH MY GOD ARIES! GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!!!!"_

_From where a five year old Aries was, she was standing on the highest monkey bars and was about to jump. The person who was taping this was the dad, and the mom was trying to save Aries._

"_We!!!!! I'm flying!!!!!!!!" Aries jump down and fell on her leg. She was crying but not that much… because her mom was there._

"_Are you ok baby? Come here" she held Aries tight and sang a song. It was very familiar._

"Isn't that the song you guys were singing in detention?" Tala asks. Kai and I blush.

"You heard us?" I ask. Tala smirks.

"Duh! But you guys sound nice though" I smiled at his complement.

"Who is that woman, your mom?" Kai ask.

"Yeah… my real mom" I said with a sad smile.

It became silence.

"I'm sorry…" Kai whispered.

"No! It's ok! Don't worry about it! Just watch" I said happily. Kai was starring at me but chose to watch.

"_Mommy… Elmo scares me" a five year old Aries said._

"_But it's supposed to be cute! Here tickle it" she said giving it to Aries._

"_NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the five year old Airs scream like a little girl. Wait… she is a little girl!_

"_Tickle me Elmo!" the little toy said._

"_Oh my gwad it's ugly!" Aries screamed._

"_Pwease tickle me" it said more. It started following little Aries around the room as she ran for her life. The mom and dad were laughing as well as the little baby in the crib, it must be Aires little born baby brother._

Meanwhile in the other room, Tyson, Tala and Kai were laughing like crazy!

"Oh my gosh that is so funny!" Tyson laugh trying to hold his stomach.

"My sides! It hurts!" Tala laughs harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kai was just… laughing.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" I shouted. But did they stop? No!

"That's it I'm changing it" I took out tape and change the channel.

"Oh! The grudge is on!" Kai said. Wow he's in to horror movies… I do not like horror movies.

"Yeah! Let's watch!" Tala and Tyson said. I was hiding under my blankets.

This is going to be a long night….

!#$$&&

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"Aries…

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aries"

"AHHHHH!!!!! COUGH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ARIES!!"

I stop, "What?"

"It's a commercial" Kai said.

"Oh" I chirp.

Sooner or later the movie came back on and I was really near Kai.

'To close…' Kai thought.

"_If you hear that voice that girl makes… you will certainly die…" the man from the movie said._

"What!?" I shouted. Just then… I heard the voice, it was all crocky and all. It came from the TV but I didn't care. I shouted. Kai pulled me down and hush me.

"It's just a movie" he calmly said.

I nodded.

Soon the movie was over and we were all watching the Simpson's. Suddenly… the phone rang. I know we have a phone in the basement. I stood up and signal Tyson to lower the volume of the TV. I answer it.

"Hello, Maple residents" I said politely.

All of a sudden… I heard the same noise.

"_Ahh…ah…Ahh…"_

"What!?" I said freak out. Kai stood beside me protectively.

"_Elmo knows where you live…"_

* * *

Kirisu- hey! yeah sorry if i didn't update sooner, i was very busy! so please forgive me and review and no flames!

plus thank you black wolf lover or something for the idea, dont worry there will be more action and elmo in the next chapter:D


	10. Elmo can find you anywhere…

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 10

"Elmo can find you anywhere…"

"_Elmo knows where you live…." _

"Oh my god how the hell did you get this number!?" I exclaimed. Tyson and Tala were also freak out but kept there cool… well mostly Tala.

"OH MY GWAD!!!!! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!" Tyson screamed. That earn him two bonks I suppose… no wait three counting me.

"No were not! Just stay quiet and listen!" Tala said.

"_Elmo wants to find you…Elmo got number from big bird since big bird is operator in phone line… Elmo knows where you live…" _

"Uh… yeah I know, you told me already…" I said awkwardly.

"_Oh… Elmo bad… Elmo very naughty"_

Ok, I was totally freak out about this. I turn around and saw Kai blushing. Yeah I know, when the little red freak said 'Elmo very naughty' … it can come to terms in freaking out.

"W-what do y-you mean very naughty? Where are you, you little freak!?" I shouted. Tyson was hiding under the blankets, Tala was holding on to his little doll teletubie Lala, and Kai was just… freak out.

"_Elmo can be anywhere… in the gardens, inside the house, the bathroom, the closet; the attic…Elmo can be in the basement…"_

It was quiet. Tyson look really pale this time along with Tala. Kai just had a common expression and I just smile. Why? I have no idea.

"Really!? Were in here too man!" I said happily. Kai and Tala body slam me onto the floor. This allowed me to drop my phone and we hit the deck on to the pillows… huh?

"You idiot shut up!" Tala whispered very high.

"Aries your going to get us killed!" Kai added in.

"Sorry…" I whimpered.

Just then, it became quiet as we heard the noise from the grudge again… I crawled my way to the phone and place it against me ear.

"_Elmo says you better watch out… because Elmo knows where you're standing…"_

"Oh my god, Elmo! Seriously where are you?"

"_Elmo…. In the basement…" _then it hangs up. Tyson stood up and ran towards us. We huddle in a group.

Suddenly… it black out. I don't know how it just happens. I was freak out and stood very close to Kai. Kai was in battle position for some reason like he was about to hit his grandma when she offers him cookies.

All of a sudden… we heard giggles and laughter some where in the dark corner. I squeak and Kai covered my mouth. Luckily, Tyson had a huge flash light, so he shines it in the dark corner.

There… something red was glowing… I held on to Kai's sleeve as Tyson did the same. Kai punch Tyson on the floor making Tyson gawk.

It came out. It was quiet and a small furry animal came out. I was totally freak out. Just then… it held a small plastic knife in his hand. It had this evil yet smiley expression on his face. I was totally, absolutely freak out.

"You got to be kidding me…" Kai muttered.

"_Tickle me Elmo!" _ It laughs harshly.

I screamed and ran out of the basement along with Tyson. The little toy was slashing everywhere and soon Kai and Tala rush out of there by… walking… What can I say? It was very slow, seriously… very slow.

"_Elmo mad at Elmo for being slow" _it said stupidly to itself.

#$&

"Oh my god! It's a black out! What do we do!?" Tyson panic.

"You idiot! You have a god damn flash light!" I shouted pointing at the flash light in his hand.

"Oops…" Tyson laugh. Soon Kai and Tala were here and we all headed into the kitchen. For Tyson it was like heaven! For me… it was like loosing food as fast as you go to the bathroom.

"Tyson! We don't have time to eat!" Tala exclaimed.

"Can't you see food makes me think?" Tyson countered

"Yeah, how much it takes you to eat all while were going to die!" Tala countered back.

"Whatever! We just need a plan to kick Elmo's ass" Kai came in and stop the fight. I just sigh.

"But I don't get it! What does the cookie monster have to do with Elmo…? Also aren't they all from the sesames street?" I ask.

We all thought about it for a moment. Nothing.

All of a sudden… we heard crash.

"_Elmo's coming…" _we heard.

"Quick! Split up!" I quickly said. Tala and Tyson ran away as fast as they could. What? It's a huge house they can be hiding anywhere, but… if they can be hiding anywhere then that mean… Elmo too…

"Let's go cluts, we don't have much time!" Kai said as he pulled me. We ran up the stairs following Tala and Tyson, but then we took different directions.

Elmo came up the stairs and collapse. He got up again and went to the kitchen. He walks over to the chair and pushes it against the cabinets. Once he done that he climb up and opened one of them. There inside was a pill container. He opened the pill container and ate one of the pills.

It was aspirin.

"_Elmo has headache… But Elmo knows there backing Elmo up" _he muttered.

Tala and Tyson's pov:

"Dude! Where do we hide!? That freakish red furry thing is going to kill us! Damn it Tala where do we hide!?" Tyson panic desperately.

"Shut up! Here will hide in one of the rooms" Tala said while pointing to a small room. Tyson and Tala ran as fast as they could and entered the room. Tyson quickly closes the door and locking it.

It was silence in the small room. Blue wall paper as it was describe was hanging on the walls… well duh! That's why it's called wallpaper! Anyways there were clown toys scattered around and a rocking chair. Since the power was out… the moon it self guided them with white light.

"This place is… scary man… who the hell sleeps here?" Tala asks.

Tyson walk around the room and saw a picture on a small coloring desk. He picks it up and went pale.

"What?" Tala asks. Tyson was still frozen in fear. Tala came up to him and grabs the paper from him. He to went pale.

What was drawn on the paper was not a drawing of pretty flowers or animals. It was simply blood. How do they know? Easy, it said this is written by blood. On the paper it read; _"Elmo was in room… Elmo has friend waiting and waiting… Elmo thinks friend is going to be happy"_

Tyson and Tala look at each other like they knew something was going to happen now.

Suddenly… the rocking chair started to move slowly back and forth… then they heard constant giggling behind it.

"Uh oh…" uh oh is right.

Kai and Aries pov:

"Kai where are we going? Kai what the hell are you doing? KAI ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

We were running like crazy around the house. Kai, absolutely has no idea where were going. I laugh in my mind but now is not the time, we have to get out of here and stop what's happening to my house.

"Where's your attic?" Kai ask while were still running.

"It's just a head of you and turn right. There is a door. Go inside that!" I shouted. I followed Kai as he ran through the directions I told him. Once we turned right we saw the door. He pulled me into the door and he locks it. Once it was lock I was looking around the room.

"Isn't this your attic?" he asks me while panting. I nodded no.

"No, in this room there is a secret attic door, but I got to find this secret lever first! WHAT!? DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" I shouted, Kai had a common expression and started helping me.

'Crap where is it!?' I thought. Just then I saw a plastic doll and I knew that was a lever. I pulled off the dolls head the attic door opened above the ceiling. I smiled.

"Great job Aries! You found the attic door, now how do we get up there genius?" Kai said sarcastically. I sweat drop.

"Shut up and let me think"

"…like you can"

"I said shut up!"

All of a sudden… we heard soft singing from the outside. I went pale while Kai was more than freak out.

"_Lala Lala, Lala Lala, Elmo's world…" _

"WE GOT TO GET UP THERE!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Kai all of a sudden bent down. What the hell!? WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR PIGGY BACK RIDES!

"Aries you idiot, get up here!" Kai shouted. I didn't hesitate to and ran over to him. I went on top of his back as he helps me get up the attic. Once I was up I reach my hand out and grab him. I pulled him up and he closes the attic door quickly. We sigh in relief.

All of a sudden, we hear the door smash open. We heard foot- I mean paw steps coming this way. I heard Elmo dropping his bloody knife and picking it up again. I was about to scream but Kai quickly covered my mouth and held my waist. I blush.

"_Elmo likes playing games…Elmo is good in playing hide and seek. Elmo can find you easily…."_

Once Elmo tried looking a round he sighs.

"_Elmo will check other room" _and with that he left.

Kai and I sigh in relief once more as Kai was still holding on to my waist. I didn't mind… I was just too scared.

Kai let go of me all of a sudden and we look around the attic. It was dark but there were hole on the walls that let's the moon light shine through it. I guest there is light… well a little.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait…"

Wow brilliant plan Kai.

"_Lala Lala, Lala Lala, Elmo's world…"_

Crap…

Tala and Tyson's Pov:

"T-Tala, seriously, stop that dude" Tyson whimpered.

"I-It's not me you moron!" Tala whimpered back.

In front of them was the rocking chair. Moving forward and back. Tala and Tyson started trembling at the sight of it. Oh my god that is so freaky.

Then they heard more giggling. Tyson was about to scream until the rocking chair was slowly turn around. It was revealed to be a small guy with a pigeon in his arm.

"_Hello, I'm Bert! I see you met my friend Elmo" _Bert said. Ok Tyson screamed.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Tala shouted.

"_Bert wants to play…" _

All of a sudden, fear has taken over. Bert took his pigeon and twisted its head. Once it was off he started eating it, yes eating it. Tala saw the horror before him and threw up. Tyson just stood there.

"Uh…" Tyson started.

"_Yes..?"_

"Are you going to eat that? You know the wings?" Tyson ask. Tala shot up and glared at Tyson. Tyson stared at Tala.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"_No… this pigeon is mine and will always will be… also I'm hungry…"_Bert replied.

"YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!! YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he sank to the floor being pale. Tala patted him on the back.

"_Ca'mon let's play!" _ Bert said happily. Bert took out his small knife and got off the rocking chair. Tala gasps in horror.

"Tyson you fat ass pig get up! The freaky orange dude is going to kill us!" Tala said shaking Tyson. Sadly Tyson was still crying because his poor stomach is empty. Bert came closer.

"TYSON!!!!!!!!!"

Kai and Aries pov:

"Aries shut up!" Kai whispered. We back away in the corner and hide in behind the huge heavy boxes. Kai pulled me close to his chest as we waited for him to be gone.

"_Elmo knows where you're hiding…" _ Elmo said.

And with that, the attic door was swung open and I made an eep sound. Elmo climb up with his knife and look around the attic.

"_Elmo thinks your good in hiding"_ it said.

'Thank you' I thought.

"Kai…" I whispered.

"What!?" he whispered back harshly.

"I don't think he knows where were hiding…"

Drip…

Drip….

Drip…..

"_Elmo knows…"_

I perk beside me and it was really dark. Just then freakishly large eyes stared at me. It was like it was glowing in the dark. I screamed and I pulled Kai out of there. But Elmo slashes his bloody knife at me leaving a huge gash on my right arm. Wow another one for the collection.

"Kai run!" I shouted. We jump down from the ceiling and we were running like crazy. Elmo was fast, faster than a demon it self. But before he made it out the door Kai slam the door shut. We heard Elmo fall on the floor and we continued running.

"Good one Kai!" I said happily.

"Hn" he said with smirk. We ran around the house looking for Tala and Tyson.

#$$&

Inside the room… in the dark room… lay Elmo on the floor. His hand was cut off due to the door closing on him. His hand was about to touch the girl until the boy slams the door shut cutting his arm.

Blood. It was everywhere. Elmo was crying hard as orange fluids came down his nose. Elmo stood up and grabs the bloody knife with his right and only hand. He look really piss.

"_ELMO KNOWS YOUR GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Kirisu- what do you think? Do you guys want to know what's going to happen next? review and no flames!

Elmo: "Oh! Elmo wants to know!"

Kirisu- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Tickle me Emo

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 11

"Tickle me Emo"

Tala and Tyson's pov:

"Tyson!!!!!!!!!" Tala shouted. Just then, Bert raises his knife and was coming at them like daggers. Tala duck down.

'This was the end. Good bye world, good bye Kai, good bye Aries, and somehow… see you in hell Tyson!' Tala thought. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Tala looks up and his eyes widen.

There before him… was Tyson! He stop the knife from killing them. But something seems strange about Tyson… something different.

"You freak us out you sick dude; you scared the living day lights out of us you sick retard dude, AND YOU NEVER GAVE ME FOOD WHEN I'M HUNGRY YOU BASTARD, NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson was surely pissed. He grabs the knife from Bert and killed him straight on.

Tala from the corner… watches drastically. The stabbing the screams from Bert… he was surely scared.

"And this is for not frying the bird first before you ate it!" Tyson look around and saw the _person_he was looking for. He was shaking uncontrollably in the corner as his eyes went wide.

"No Tyson! Not me again! Damn you!" Tala shouted. Tyson smirk and pick up Tala. He threw him over to Bert as what remains of him is his stomach and head.

"_N-no…"_

SPLAT!

Bert is dead. Tala is unconscious and victory to Tyson.

"Damn you Tyson!" Tala said as he tried to get up.

"Hey! You should be thanking me for killing him" Tyson said proudly.

"Yeah for your chicken!" Tala exclaimed.

Tyson and Tala turned around and last look of what's left of Bert. Just a simple head.

"Ca'mon, we have to find Aries and Kai. Who knows what might happen to them" Tala said getting up. They both left the room.

As the door closes laughter began to arise. Bert's head was still alive.

"_Bert not dead… Bert just getting started" _Bert hop his way out the door. Problem is, how does he turn the knob?

"_This may take hours…"_

Normal Pov:

"Kai…" I whispered

"Hn?"

"My arm hurts…" I said about to cry. Yeah whatever! I am like a baby but who the hell cares! It hurts! It's better to be a baby then suffer the pain I'm going through.

"Shit your bleeding badly" Kai said covering my gash with his hands.

"It's a well known fact" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever" Kai replied.

Kai and I were hiding in the living room. I was on the couch feeling dizzy while Kai, all of a sudden stood up.

"Where are you-?"

"Just stay quiet, I'll be back to get something to stop the bleeding" and with that, Kai left the room to the kitchen leaving me on the couch.

"Ok…" I whispered.

I was waiting until he came back a few minutes later. In his hand was a black ribbon and ointment. This is so going to hurt…

"Hold still"

"No!" I said in a pouty way. I could see Kai twitch an eyebrow but like hell I cared. Yeah, yeah I was acting childish, bleh! Me no want ointment!

"Aries…" Kai said in a warning tone. I stuck my tongue out.

"No!" I said sarcastically. Kai began to ball his hand into a fist… someone's mad…

"Aries… don't make me…"

"Make you what? Slap me a cross the face or hull me down just to place that icky ointment at me!? No way hozay!"

"You ask for it" all of a sudden, even if it's dark, I can still see and feel what was happening. Kai, quickly jump on me and hull me down. Yeah, I was right about it, he did push me down, but it was on the freaking cold ground. I tried to get out of this grip, but somehow he was stronger than me, well, go figure.

"Kai! Get off of me you-"

"Just hold still you impatient hard head!" Kai said as he was about to place the ointment on my wounded arm. I pout.

"I'm not hard headed, I'm just stubborn" I countered.

Just then, I felt a sudden sting of pain come through my gash. I yelp until the pain ease down. Kai sigh and got off of me and started wrapping the black ribbon around my arm. Well, at least it's pretty!

"There" Kai said with a smirk. I stood up and started twirling around, thank you Kai! Thank you!

"Thanks Kai! I feel so much better" I said with a smile. Kai as usual gave his common expression. Humph, so much for being nice!

Just then we heard a noise. It came from the upstairs. Kai and I huddle up with each other and suddenly I gave an eep sound. This can't be good.

Suddenly, we saw two figures coming down… oh my god it's…

"Aries! Kai! There you are!"

"Tyson! Tala!" I said with glee. Tyson and Tala came running down the stairs and jump on me. Well… Tyson that is.

"Ahem." I turned around and saw Kai glaring down at us. What the hell? Why the hell is he always glaring every time I'm with Tyson? Damn I do not get these things…

"Uh… Tyson I think you should get up now" I said pushing him up. We got up and Kai had finally calmed down. Ok, he is so confusing sometimes.

'Why am I so mad every time I see that crazy girl with that fat ass pig. Damn it… I don't like her or gods sakes! I don't… or maybe… NO I DON'T!' Kai thought crossing his arms.

"Anyways where did you guys go?" I ask Tala.

"We ran up to this freaky small room, you know with the rocking chair and toys scattered around"

"Oh… that's my little brother's room… yeah if you saw a Barbie doll… he seriously plays it" I said with a nod.

"Oh, anyways, there's someone behind the rocking chair and we thought it was Elmo. But then it turned out to be Bert. Tyson killed it and we survived. BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD TO THROW ME GOD DAMN IT!!" Tala shouted turning to Tyson. Tyson sweat drop.

"What!? THERE'S MORE?" I shouted.

"Yup" Tala said glaring at Tyson.

"Anyways…" Tyson said trying to change the subject "Where were you guys?"

"Us? We were being chase by that red freak all night… Aries got hurt and slam the door on the red midget and we escape as well as you" Kai calmly said. Well not that calmly but it was close.

"Aries your arm…" Tala said touching it. I slap his had away.

"Ow! Why did you smack my hand!?" Tala said with a tear in his eye while he rubs his hand.

"Huh? Oh I thought it was a bug or something, never mind, sorry" I said with a laugh. Tala glared.

All of a sudden, we heard more noises. Somehow I heard a door open. This can't be good.

Meanwhile…

"_Elmo in pain… Elmo hates pain… Elmo likes seeing other people like Christ brown in pain" _Elmo was walking down holding on to his wounded arm. The hallway seems far to him but he can handle it.

(A/n: Damn you Elmo! Christ Brown is pretty cool… ok not really but that's my opinion!)

As Elmo was walking he kept hearing jumping sounds. He finally turned to his right and saw that someone was trying to open the small room door. Elmo scratches his head with this only hand and walks towards it.

"_Elmo wonders is Bert's ok" _

Elmo opened the door and gasp. It was Bert. With his head only. His body pieces was scattered around the room and there was a lot of blood. Elmo threw up and quickly wipes his mouth. He picks up Bert and caresses his face softly.

"_Elmo… I'm sorry… Bert is sorry…" _Bert started coughing. Bert thought he can survive this but… I don't think he could make it.

"_No! Elmo said no! Elmo thinks Bert will survive! Elmo sys just keep going…" _ Elmo started crying like crazy. Bert's eyes closes softy and there was no sign in breathing. Elmo places his friend down and had the most frightening glare on his face.

"_Elmo will kill you all. Elmo saw you kill boyfriend, Elmo mad you killed friend, Elmo really mad you cut off Elmo's hand… Elmo wants revenge"_

Elmo walks out of the room crying.

What's going to happen?

With us…

"Oh my god… he's coming down!" I shouted.

"_La, la, la, la… la, la, la, la… Elmo's terror…"_

"HOLY SHIT HE CHANGE THE SONG!" Tyson shouted while hiding behind Kai. Kai punch him in the stomach as usual.

"Oh my god we have to split up again!" I shouted.

"No, stay together, who knows what might happen" Kai ordered. I stuck my tongue out. What the hell is his problem?

"_Elmo here"_

We gasp and turned around. There was Elmo. Oh my god what happen to his arm! Is he crazy!? Why did he cut it!? Someone should change Elmo's name to 'Tickle me Emo!' Seriously I would buy that toy.

Short commercial break:

"Hi I'm Aries Maple!"

"…"

(Punch)

"Ow!"

"Kai say your line!"

"Fine… I'm Kai Hiwatari"

"And were here to introduce you to-" (Start taking out toy from the ground)

"Tickle me Emo!"

"Oh great…"

"Shut up Kai! Let me finish!" I shouted "Anyways once you buy this toy, it will be great! It cries and whines like a real emo person!" I said with a smile.

"Just pull this cord" Kai started pulling the cord.

"_If the world was fair… why do roses have thorns?"_

Silent moment.

"Were not getting much reviewers" I whispered to Kai's ear.

"I know you pull the cord" Kai said giving me the toy. I smiled.

"Ok!" I pulled the cord from Tickle me Emo.

"_There is no god… you hear me… no god…"_

Silent moment again.

"Wow… uh... I would still buy this toy" I said with a smile. I push it to Kai.

"What the-"

"Pull the cord again… it might have a better phrase…" I whispered. Kai glared at me but proceeded.

He pulled the cord.

"_No body understands me! Not even you!" _ The little emo toy said.

Kai glared at it and threw at me. I quickly caught it.

"Uh… it can also be dramatic!" I said as fast as I can. All of a sudden I place tickle me emo on the table and its head started spinning around. Kai and I sweat drop.

"Kids do not buy this toy" Kai said calmly, still starring at the spinning emo.

"No! Let's see if it has more phrases" I grab Elmo- I mean emo and started pulling cords.

"_I hate you! I hate you I hate you!" _

I started getting mad and threw Elmo to the other side.

"I hate you to! You're not the only one with issues!" I ran out of the room leaving Kai behind.

Kai sigh. He also left the room.

Tickle me emo was all alone. All of a sudden he started getting a small tiny squared shape knife and starts cutting himself.

I pop out of no where and watch.

"_I hurt myself to feel!!!!!!!" _ It shouted. I started crying while Kai just glared at the ugly thing.

"Back to the story" I cried.

Uh… yeah back to the story…

"Oh my god it's Elmo!" Tala shouted. It was just standing there. It's like it was waiting for something.

"Elmo! Why did you cut your self!?" I shouted. Elmo glared even more.

"_Elmo thinks your stupid, Elmo says that Aries boyfriend cut Elmo's arm off"_

"Boyfriend!? I don't have a boyfriend! It's just Kai" I said pointing at Kai. Kai blush.

"Shut up! I don't care if I cut your arm off" he harshly said.

"_Elmo will kill you" _and with that Elmo took out a smoke bomb and through. We pat out.

What will happen?

* * *

Kirisu - sorry for the long wait everyone. i had alot of homework and quizzes as usually and i'm passing all of them! Yeah! anyways i kno this chapter is short but please forgive me. Anyways i got the idea from mad tv, anyways ja ne and review. No flames! 


	12. Oh now i know why you're mad

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 12

"Oh… now I know why you're mad"

"Ugh…" I fluttered my eyes open. Great I can hardly see anything… damn blurry vision! Ok I guest I'm coming to my senses now.

I open my eyes really wide and everything was making sense now… ok not really but that's for me… he, he, he…

I tried to move. But I can't. Why can't I move? Oh my god am I paralyze!? No!!!!!!!!!!! This can't happen to me.

I look around and we were back into the basement. It was really big all of a sudden. There were no sights of our sleeping bags or my bed. I sigh and tried to move.

Just then I notice that I was tied up against the wall. You know like those medieval people hanging on the wall with chains? Yeah that one… I sort of blush because it took me a long time to notice.

"Aries…" a voice called out to me.

I jump slightly and turn my head towards the voice that called me. I gasp and saw Kai in the same situation as me. I laugh because he look help less there.

"You idiot why are you laughing?"

"You look kind of helpless right about now. I mean the great Kai Hiwatari helpless… I wish I had my camera…" I muttered. Just then, a light bulb appeared over my head… then it died out. Damn light bulb! I had an idea.

I slip my hands out of the rope and Kai gasp on what he saw. I took something out of my pocket and point it at Kai. He glares at me.

It was a small mini camera with bunnies on it. Yes, I am obsessed with bunnies!

"Kai! Say cheese!" I smiled. Kai glared even more and I took the picture. I place it back in my pocket and slip my hands through then rope again. Kai look at me like I was dumb.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Did you know what you just did just now?" Kai said calmly.

"Uh… took a picture of you? What! I need that for my scrap book… ok when I start a scrap book" I said with a fake laugh. Kai glared once more.

"No, you just slip your hand out of that grip of the rope you dumbfound idiot" Kai said nodding his head side to side. I was still confused.

"So?" I said. Kai was getting irritated.

"So… WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" Kai shouted. I pouted like a child. Why does he have to be so mean? Oh well, I'm usually shout at anyways.

I tried to slip my hand through it again. Uh oh.

I started laughing nervously. Kai raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I can't do it again" I said trying to get my hand through the rope. Kai just gave me an awkward look.

"Were dead…" we heard another voice from the corner. It was Tala.

"SO!? LET'S SEE YOU TRY YOU BUFFALO HEAD!" I shouted.

"HEY SHUT UP! IF YOU HADN'T SLIP YOUR HAND THROUGH THE ROPE WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF HERE SMART ASS!" Tala countered.

"YOU'RE THE SMART ASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING OR WARN ME IF YOU WERE WATCHING ME THE WHOLE TIME!?" I countered back.

It was silence in the room. Until we heard crunching. Kai and I all of a sudden smell barbeque chips and Tala just look hungry. We all turn to the last corner and glared.

Tyson was eating barbeque chips in the corner. I haven't seen him tied up and he's just munching his way all of his troubles. I glared even more.

"Isn't that my last bag of chips I was saving in the counter?" I ask deadly. Tyson squeak and tried t munch it all. I started struggling, trying to kill him.

"DAMN YOU, YOUFAT PIG!" I shouted.

"Tyson you round shape sumo, get us out of here!" Kai shouted. He just lost his patients.

"Alright, alright, fine" Tyson finish all of the chips. He got up and ran towards us to untie us. Wow… Tyson running, very surprising.

"There" Tyson said with a proud expression on his face. I glared and tried to strangle Tyson but Kai just held me back by the waist.

"_So… Elmo see's you got out…" _we all turn around and saw Elmo wearing black eyeliner under his eyes and black clothes. Yup… Elmo is truly an emo.

"What the hell do you want from us!? We didn't did nothing you red freak!"

"Hey!" Tyson turned to Tala and laugh nervously at him. He forgot Tala had red hair.

"Oops… sorry… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US YOU MIDGIT FREAK!?" Tyson shouted. Tala stood behind him as well.

"_What Elmo wants?" _Elmo started laughing as well as I. Kai smack me back up the head and I swear at him.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Why the hell are you laughing with him you idiot?" Kai ask crossing his hands.

"Hey! He had a funny laugh ok!" I defended.

"_Elmo wants you dead…" _ Elmo said.

"Huh? Sorry what? I wasn't listening" I said turning to him. Elmo sighs and said it again.

"_Elmo says, Elmo wants you dead" _Elmo said with an angry smirk.

"YOU MONSTER!!!!! GO TO HELL MONSTER!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Just then two figures came out from the shadow. We all gasp.

"Big Bird!? Count Dracula!? What the hell are you all doing here!?" Tyson said happily. When Tyson was a kid, these two were his favorite characters. How do I know? He told me when he had sleeping problems after watching Elmo's world.

"_Big bird here to support Elmo!"_ Big bird smiled. We all turned to count Dracula.

"And you?" Kai ask.

"_Me want to count something, also where's your bathroom? I really have to go!" _

"Uh… upstairs to your left" I said. Count Dracula quickly thanks me and ran up the stairs. Ok now there are only two retards.

"Why the hell are you after us? Why the hell are you after my friends!? Why the hell did you leave a bloody mess in my brother's room!?" I shouted. The last question belongs to Tala and Tyson.

"_Why!? Elmo saw you kill Cookie monster!" _ Elmo shouted.

It was silence. It was one o'clock in the after noon and thank god it's a Friday today, so that means no school tomorrow.

It still remains silence until Kai spoke up.

"Aries… killed the cookie monster? Hell no, she can't even kill a dead mouse"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Just saying" Kai said with a smirk.

"_B-but Elmo saw you kill Elmo's boyfriend! Elmo saw you had Cookie monsters blood!"_

It was once again silence… WHAT!?

"Boyfriend!? Are you dating the cookie monster!?" Tyson shouted. Elmo nodded his head.

"_Elmo says yes"_

"Oh my…" I said placing a hand over my chin.

"You got to be kidding me" Tala said smacking his head.

"Your gay" came Kai's last reply.

"_Elmo not a shame" _

"So you tried to kill us because you think I killed your boyfriend... goodness sakes where do I begin" I said rubbing my head.

"Neh?" Tala said.

"She's acting smart again…" Kai said with a sigh.

"I admire her the most" Tyson said a blush. With that, Kai and Tala smack Tyson on the head.

"_Elmo confused!"_

Elmo sat on the ground with Big Bird rubbing his chest seductively. Now that is just wrong.

"Don't you see?" I said placing a hand on Elmo's shoulder. It looks at me like I had all the answers.

"What!? She knows!?" Tala exclaimed.

"Why didn't she say anything before!?" Kai shouted.

"I'm hungry" Tyson mumbled. Tyson ended up on the floor beaten up while Kai and Tala were still listening.

"He hates you" I said sadly. Kai and Tala fell down anime style.

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT HOW IT-"

"Shut up my fellow friends… can't you see it!? Elmo tell em what happen at home when you were with him" I said holding Elmo's hand. Elmo sigh and started talking while crying.

"_Elmo remembers that Cookie monster and Elmo had big fight. Elmo told boyfriend that cookie monster can't keep cookies at Elmo's apartment. Cookie monster got mad and shouted at Elmo. Elmo slap cookie monster. Elmo saw Cookie monster cry and left the place. Elmo felt sorry and Elmo ran after him. Elmo stop and saw boyfriend dead with you in front of him… and that's how Elmo tries to kill you"_he explained.

I nod my head while Kai and Tala look at each other dumfounded.

"Cookie monster killed himself because he hated you that time… can't you see? It all makes sense" I said.

'She's just making it worse' Kai thought.

'Were dead….' Tala thought next.

'That yellow bird look great with my home made dinner at home… it will be better if it was fried' Tyson, of course thought.

"_Really? Elmo really sad…" _ Elmo said crying.

"Don't worry Elmo" I said patting him on the back. "You have big bird. Can't you see how much he's seductively wants you in bed? He loves you!" I exclaim in happiness.

Elmo turned to big bird who was sexily smiling down at Elmo.

"_Really?"_Elmo asks.

"_Yes… I loved you all along… please love me…" _all of a sudden they started making out. Kai and Tala look like they were about to throw up while I just smiled. Tyson drooled.

'Man that would be good on ketchup' Tyson thought.

"God get a room!" Tala shouted. Elmo and Big bird got up and left with hand to hand. We walk them in front of the door. Elmo smiled.

"_Elmo likes to say thank you…."_ He said.

"Alright, sorry about your arm" I said. Elmo nodded its ok. They left until Big bird stop and walk towards me. He whispered in my ear.

"I killed Cookie monster" and with that they left. I just started at them. Oh my god…

"Can we sleep now? Geez! I'm so tired" Tala said walking back into the house. Kai did the same.

"Aries were staying here again the next day… damn I'm tired" he said as he walk. I nodded my head.

"I'm hungry" Tyson said as he ran into the kitchen. I sigh and went inside.

So much for a happy ending.

* * *

Kirisu- so what do you think? Anyways obviously that this is not the ending. It's just the beginning of a new adventure. Anyways i kno that elmo is gay and big bird bla bla bla.. Anyways arigatou to FairyDyris, SharinganFox, Kelsywazhere, rebelmewphoenix, for sticking by me in writing these chapters, well then ja ne till next time :3 


	13. The Weirdest Morning!

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 13

"The Weirdest Morning!"

I was in the kitchen making breakfast. I still had my black tight shirt on with a small cute bunny on it and black short shorts; my hair was still down as usual. Yeah, yeah, I may be the crazy one but I still do work around here ya'know. Anyways I'm a great cook. Right about now, I'm making pancakes! Damn I love pancakes! And somehow… I love making them for my little brother.

"You cook?" I gasp and turned around. There I saw Kai, leaning against the kitchen entrance frame. I stuck my tongue out in a cat licking way.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? I can cook for your big fat information!"

"Surprisingly" he smirks. He sat down on the table. I just kept flipping the pancakes. So far I made… uh… twenty-four? Yeah, I love pancakes, what can I say?

I felt someone watching me from the behind. It was obviously Kai. I wonder what he wants.

"So it's over?" I ask him.

"Pretty much" Kai said. He yawns and leaned into the chair once more. I sigh.

"What do you want? Why are you up so early? It's only eight"

I waited for his response. I kept flipping the pancake until he finally spoke.

"I was wondering why you're up this early as well" came his reply.

"I'm up because I have to make breakfast"

"Hn, eight in the morning? In class you're still asleep at ten" he stubbornly said. I glared without even looking at him. What the hell is his problem? Ok, so I have problems when I go to sleep, who gives a damn! But one night I didn't… maybe it was the fact that I remember Kai telling me I was his friend… and then that pinky promise. For your information, yes, I still do pinky promises.

"Your right…" I said in a giving up tone. Kai raise an eyebrow.

It was silence for a moment. I was flipping the thirtieth pancake. Wow that was sure a lot of pancakes I made. I started humming a very familiar tune. I just loved 'I believe I can fly' it was my favorite song since my mom died…

"Kai…" I suddenly ask. I felt Kai shift his head. Right now I know he was listening.

"Do… do you have a mom? I mean… well do you?" I ask. I was finally done flipping thirty pancakes. I sadly smiled and took out five lates for the others as well. I place it on the table and Kai help. He set it out on the table as I went back to get the syrup. I guest he isn't going to answer my question, ah I don't care, it wasn't important anyways…

"…No"

I flinch. I turned around from the cover. Wh-what did he say?

"K-Kai?" I whispered. Kai just stared at the syrup in my hands. Indeed Kai never said anything.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I never should have asked" I said in the nicest way as possible. Kai look at me awkwardly as I brought the syrup on the table. I sat in front of him and gave his plate full with pancakes. Kai nodded a thanks and reach in for the syrup. I was about to reach it until our hands touch. I blush. Oh crap…

"Uh, mind letting go here?" I ask, trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

Kai just glared. Oh. Ok, I get it. If he wants a war, I'll give him one.

"Kai, I think your therapist is calling you" I slowly said.

"Hn, I think Barney wants to be murdered, just call 1 – 800 - Aries kills" Kai said with a smirk.

"You asshole! I didn't kill the cookie monster alright?" I shouted.

We were holding on to the syrup really hard. I grip was really tight as well. We kept grabbing it back and forth.

"Kai, look, it's a boy who needs to learn how to read. Why don't you teach it your little language? You know… uh… 'Hn'?"

Kai glared even more. I just snickered.

"Aries have you ever heard of the white room? It's a blank room where you wear this special strapped white shirt that stops you from killing yourself" Kai said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out. Arg!

"Ass wipe!"

"Crazy woman" he said ever so simply. Damn him for being so sly!

That's it! Time to take drastic measures!

I don't care if it's morning! I jump on the table. I saw Kai's face, it was priceless. Kai gave me a glare slash freaky look that causes me to smirk. I grab the syrup bottle once more with two hands.

"DAMN IT! IT'S MINE! IT'S CALLED LADIES FIRST IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE TERM MEANS!"

"You shouldn't be talking, because you ain't acting like a girl right now" Kai said coldly. I stuck my tongue out. Stupid!

"Shut up!" I shouted.

This time Kai is using two hands. Hah, I am ever so powerful! NO wait! Huh-

Kai's grip was powerful than I, damn him for being a boy! He pulled with all his might. I tried grabbing on as well but ended up falling since I was pulled.

This is when it comes to embarrassing terms.

I opened my eyes. Oh shit. I look who I was on top at. I blush even more. Seriously… shit.

Kai Hiwatari. Starring straight at me. I can see a tint of blush on his cheek but who gives a damn… I was on top of him. Son of a bitch! This can't be happening.

Just then I notice his hands on my waist. You got to be kidding me. Oh well I shouldn't be talking! I place my hands on his muscular, hot, strong chest…. NO! NEVER! HIS CHEST IS FLABBY! No… I can't deny it… his chest is so muscular and strong… I think I can sleep here all day.

'Oh shit… you got to be kidding me…' Kai thought 'Why the hell am I blushing! I don't even like the goddamn girl!'

"Damn I'm hungry! So what's for- WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Kai and I look up and saw Tyson looking down at us with an awkward expression. What can I say? WERE IN AN AWAKWARD POSITION!!!!!!!

"It's not what it's like! I fell on top of him to get the syrup! But his Asswipe wouldn't give it to me!" I tried to explain. Tyson sigh. Huh?

"Woo, that was a relief. Wait… SYRUP! MINE!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted.

All of a sudden, this moron jumps on us. I screamed while Kai just gave a don't – go – near – or – your – dead look.

Too late.

Tyson already jump and hit the ground on us. I tried grabbing the syrup but Tyson had his whole mouth in it. Kai and I bonk him on the head really hard. He fell back and Kai and I started fighting over the syrup once again.

"You know what, take it. It's just some dumb syrup anyways" I said pushing it to Kai. He glared.

"You should have thought of that a few moments ago genius" he said it calmly. I stuck my tongue out.

"Uh... if anyone doesn't want it… I'll have it!"

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai and I said at the same time. Tyson blink and smirk.

"Do you guys have thing going?" Tyson ask. I raise an eyebrow, huh?

"What do you mean? I don't get it?" I said placing a finger on my lips. Kai sigh.

'She doesn't get anything…' he thought.

"You know… are you guys… going out?" he asks nudging my waist. I squeak. Going out!? Never!!!!!!!!

"No" Kai said simply with a glare. I nodded my head furiously.

"I would never go out with the likes of him! I mean he doesn't even…" I stop.

Tyson and Kai raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Tyson ask.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"What I don't like about you?" Kai suddenly ask. I blush.

"Do you guys want pancake or not!?" I shouted randomly. Tyson had a terrifying expression and sat in his chair ready to chow down on pancakes. Kai glared at me but then settled himself on the table. I sigh. That was freaking close. I sat myself beside Tyson and started to eat the pancakes. All of a sudden, Tala came in and joins us.

"Wow Aries! These are good pancakes" Tala complement with another bite. I blush.

"Thanks!"

"I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted with pancakes in his mouth. I laugh.

"Hn" was Kai's only response. I sweat drop.

I ate the pancakes I made happily until I heard the door open. Must be my family. Well, mom and bro is all. Stupid Dad… one day he might never come back… oh well, I know he will.

"Aries were home did you make- oh my" my step mom came into the kitchen and saw all of my friends. I blush.

"Uh… Aries… are these boyfriends of yours?" she asks with a sly smile. I blush.

"NO! THERE JUST FRIENDS! GEEZ I DON'T EVEN WANT THEM AS MY BOYFRIENDS!" I shouted. My little bro came up to me and tug my shirt.

"Can I have pancakes Sis?" he ask. I nod my head and smiled.

"Sure!"

Kyle ran across the table and crowed down on some pancakes while my step mom just looks at each one of the boys I'm friends. She smiled.

"So… mind telling me your names?" she ask. All of a sudden she had moved on the table, sitting on top. We all starred. All of sudden she started unbuttoning her shirt. I blush while they just stared. I smack my forehead.

'Not again…' I thought.

"So, what's your name handsome?" she asks twirling her finger on Kai's chest. I glared at her.

"Kai… and will you stop?" he said calmly pushing her hand away. She licks her lips seductively. Kai look violated.

"Well, you have very nice friends Aries… and a hot one" she said starring. Kai didn't bother looking. Tyson and Tala glared.

"Hey what about us?" they both ask. My mother starred at them and yawned.

"Oh, I know who you are… you're… Aries friends" she said with another yawn. Tyson and Tala felt unwanted. I mean my mom is very hot… well in my opinion, she's a slut. Oh well, maybe one day she will die. I still can't believe my dad married her, I mean she hardly does anything around the house unless I tell my dad. Trust me, my dad trusts me the most. I mean I do get my side from him… well mostly my real mom.

"Well, I need to take a bath. See you later guys… and handsome" my mom said a wink. Kai shivered at the thought and look at that. Once she left she we were all starring at my little brother. I sigh.

"This is Kyle the burger brain, Kyle, this is Kai the Asswipe, Tyson the fat pig, and Tala the buffalo red head" I said calmly.

"Hey" Kyle smiled.

"Hey" they all said. We all finish our breakfast and headed upstairs.

"Ok, there are four bathrooms in this house. My step mom is using the other bathroom so we all have to use three. Well, you guys share the two bathrooms because one is in my room. The other bathrooms are beside my room and my dad's wok office. You people pick" I said quickly.

"I TAKE THE OFFICE!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted raising his chubby arms.

"I take the room beside Aries" Tala said calmly, punching Tyson in the process for shouting in his ear.

We all starred at Kai. Ok…where is he going to take a bath?

"I'll wait until one of you comes out" Kai said blushing. I giggled.

"Uh… I'm going to take a long time… so yeah…" Tyson said whistling. I wonder why he takes long just taking a bath. (A/n: Don't worry, it takes me more than an hour… why? I love singing and relaxing in the hot water)

"I need to do my hair… it takes three hours just applying gel on it to stay up" Tala said with a blush. I laugh. I see… I really see.

Wait. Hold up! If they take long in the bathroom then… oh shit.

"Uh…" got to make and excuse up! "I love cookies!"

Wow great going Aries.

"I guest you have to wait for Aries Kai" Tala said with a smirk as he nudges his waste. Kai blush.

"Uh… ok…" I said nervously.

They all went to the bathrooms leaving me and Kai behind. I sigh.

"Uh… here" we went to my room.

As I opened my door, I realize my room was a complete mess with drawings I made the other night. I sigh. Oh well, it's not that it can hurt anyone right?

We step inside and Kai had a chance to look around. It's pretty plain. I mean my room only has dark blue wallpaper. But I guest its ok… yup.

"Ok Kai…" I said with a blush "I'll be taking a bath first! You just wait here on my bed and wait. Uh yeah…"

I walk slowly to the bathroom keeping my eye on him. He glared at me and I went to the bathroom quickly.

I lock myself inside the bathroom and sigh. Damn it! He had to come here and wait for me. Sigh…. I really need ten bathrooms if this keeps up!

I strip myself down and step into the shower. This is totally going to be a long day!

Kai's pov:

'Damn! I had to go to her room! Look so many damn drawings! Wait what's this?' I pick up the drawing from the floor. I started twitching an eyebrow.

'Damn that crazy girl' I thought angrily.

The picture I was holding was a master piece! Yeah right! It had my head chop off with Aries axe with blood on it. I am so going to kick her ass.

All of a sudden, I heard the water running. I guest she's finally taking a bath. All of a sudden I heard singing. Man she loves singing. She's quite good actually. Maybe some day se will come famous. But not right now… she's absolutely, perfectly crazy.

Just then I heard singing in the other side of the house. Damn it must be Tyson… god damn it he sucks like hell! Why the hell is he singing the damn muffin man song? Didn't I kill him three years ago? Oh well no one knows nothing about my past… no one… no one don't even understand! And that time this morning… Aries ask me if I had a mom. I hesitated. She died when I was six. It was my… no. I don't even wanna say it. Damn it…

Suddenly I heard the water shut off. Wow she's done. Surprisingly she's done, I mean she isn't that fast.

A few minutes later she came out. I starred at her body. Whoa…

She was wearing a black tank top with a red heart design on it. Her was straight but still wet. She was wearing black baggy pants with a side rip. She was drying her hair. Wow, I guest she loves these kinds of clothes.

"Kai?" I heard her say "It's your turn"

I nodded and stood up. I past right at her and went inside the bathroom. Finally.

I turned on the shower and took out my clothes (A/n: KAWAI!!!!!!!!!) and step in. The water is so warm… reminds me of my mom.

Just then I heard Tyson's voice again. God damn it! He's singing the oh mc Donald song. Can't he see he has the most terrible voice here on earth? God I can't stand it!

I started banging the wall.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" I shouted.

All of a sudden I heard him knock back. That ass face.

"YOU SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT TO THE AMERICAN IDOL!?" I heard him shout. I glared.

"FINE! YOU'RE VOICE SOUNDS LIKE A HORSE AND YOU DID NOT MAKE IT TO THE AMERICAN IDOL! HAPPY!?"

I heard a gasp on the other side. I smirk.

"YOU MONSTER! I SOUND BEAUTIFUL!" he complements himself.

"NO YOU DON'T!" all of a sudden I heard Tala's voice. I smirk.

"SHUT UP!"

"HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" I heard Aries voice near and close… oh my god.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Aries ask.

"Aries… are you in the same bathroom as me?

"So? It's not like I can see your naked body… I mean who wants to!" she shouted. I heard Tyson and Tala agreeing.

"She got a point there dude" Tyson said.

"Yeah pretty much" Tala added.

"Oh shut up" Kai glared.

I heard Aries sat on the toilet while Tyson was singing and Tala was doing his hair. I blush. I can't believe she's in here. Why the hell am I blushing!? I don't even like her. What am I saying? She's a girl and I'm a naked guy in her room taking a shower! Son of a…

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn" I had to respond.

"Do you want to go out?" she asks. I stop, huh?

"What do you mean, go out?" I ask.

"You know… me, you, Tala and Tyson. Like a hang out" I heard her say.

"Whatever"

"Great!" I heard her left the bathroom. I sigh.

'She is the first person who ever talks to me like that… well, as I girl I mean' I said with a smirk.

Normal pov:

Yay! Were going out! Not the date thing, I mean like a hang out! I'm so happy; I mean this is my first time having friends! I wonder where we should go….

- - - - - - - - -

"You ready?" I ask.

Kai was wearing a slim black long sleeve shirt with black pants. Tala was wearing a normal white shirt with blue jeans, and Tyson… wearing a piglet shirt and yellow shorts.

"Ready!" Tyson shouted.

"What he said" Tala said.

"Hn" Damn you Kai…

"Let's go then!" I drag them outside.

Man, what a weird morning.

* * *

Kirisu - so srry guys! i am so srry for the long wait. i mean i was really busy. I have to worry about reposy cards and everything. Please forgive me! anyways love you all and thinks for the reviews! arigatou for ppl who review and review and no flames! 


	14. The Triple Date

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 14

"The Triple Date"

Damn this is so boring. We just left the house three minutes ago and here we are walking around the block. Damn I want an adventure! I want something exciting! Well… not the Elmo and murder kind of thing. I mean, Elmo was seriously going to kill us. Damn, I did not like that for one second.

So, here I am, pretty bored. Kai was just walking in the back while Tyson and Tala were fighting on what kind of movie they want to watch. The terrible thing is… I'm in between both.

"Damn it Tala! Were Watching 1408! It's a sick movie and therefore were watching!" Tyson shouted. I sigh. Yup, he has a loud mouth.

"Tyson you big buffoon, were watching Hairspray! Damn it! I want to see how they got there hair like that!" argued Tala. Yeah, I can see why he wants to watch that. I mean just look at his hair!

"Dude, here's a hint. THEY USE FREAKING HAIRSPRAY! WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY WANT TO CALL IT HAIRSPRAY ANYWAYS!?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME! MAYBE THEY WERE USING SOMETHING ELSE. SO SHUT UP YOU CHUBBY WANNABE!"

"What did you say!?"

"Oh shut up!" I shouted.

We just reach the end of the block and we all stop. Tyson and Tala were still glaring at each other while Kai just grunted. Damn it all, boys!

"Ok, Tyson, you want to watch this and Tala, you want to watch that. Damn it just pick! And Kai, you're not helping either since your doing nothing and closing your eyes all the time. I mean how the hell do you do it!? Like can't you see when you're walking!? I mean, I usually have bloody noses when that happens" I ask. Kai raise an eyebrow.

"For one, I'm not an Idiot like you. Two, your stupid. And three, it takes a lot of concentration to do what I do" Kai said harshly. I stuck my tongue out. You asshole! Man, he doesn't even say it nicely. Wait. That's still mean. Man, maybe I can be sometimes weird. OK MAYBE ALL THE TIME!

"Well, while Mr. Un-cool over there talks about how great he is, why don't you guy pick a movie?" I said with a sigh.

Just then I saw Tyson and Tala grunted while turning to the opposite direction. Neh!?

"I'm not going to see his gay movie" Tyson said proudly.

"Well, I'm not going to see his weight number movie either" Tala said dryly.

"WHY YOU!" Tyson tried strangling Tala but Kai held him back with one hand connected to his hair. Well what can I say? He does have long hair.

So much for our hang out.

"Alright, let's spilt up. Tyson you watch your dumb weight movie-"

"IT'S NOT A WEIGHT MOVIE! IT'S A NUMBER OF A HOTEL DOOR!!!" Tyson tried defending himself. I sigh; this ain't getting us no where.

"Ok, that's it! Why don't we go our separate ways! Tyson you watch your movie and Tala same to you. Kai, you can do whatever you want while I just do the groceries" I complained.

"Fine!" they all said. I sweat drop. There suppose to go like "I'm sorry Aries" but did I hear that? No….

"I'm taking Aries with me" Tyson shouted. He pulled my hand ad off we ran. Kai and Tala just blink as they watch.

"Tyson…" Kai growled.

"First time I saw him run" Tala smirk. He ended up getting punch in the stomach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

"So, wanna watch the movie with me?" Tyson ask with his oh so famous smirk. I glared.

"Do you think I have a choice? You drag me you idiot!" I shouted.

"I have chocolate…"

"LET'S GO TO THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. He gave me the chocolate and I started munching on it. What? IT'S CHOCOLATE READERS, CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Two tickets please" Tyson ask the man at the cashier in the theatre. I look around and saw from school stare at us. Crap, this can't be good.

"Here you go sir" he said with smile as he passes the tickets to Tyson. Tyson took it gladly and smiled in return.

We bought: three bags of popcorn, ten candy bars, four sodas, five packs of gum, six toys from the toy machine, seven burgers, and finally another bag of popcorn. Wow, that seems kind of low, oh well, I'll buy more later.

We enter the theatre passing through people calmly….

"WILL YOU MOVE!? MAN, THERE'S A GIRL AND A GUY TRYING PASS THROUGH HERE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN MOVE!!" Tyson shouted. We were holding a lot of stuff while we were trying to pass through a pregnant lady and his husband.

"YEAH!" I shouted with him.

With my loud voice, it causes the pregnant lady to have some kind of flinch. All of a sudden she started breathing in and out. The husband glared at us and all of a sudden the ambulance came in and picks her up. What? Is she having her baby? I bet its nine months already, so it can't be my fault and Tyson's right?

"OH MY GOD AND IT ISN'T EVEN NINE MONTHS YET AND SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!" the ambulance guy shouted. Tyson and I ran across the theatre to find a sit. Oops…

We finally found a seat and sat in it. We were munching on the small supply of food (Oo;) while the movie began. This is going to be good.

One hour later…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"(MUNCH) AHHHHHHHH (MUNCH)!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"(CHOKE) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (CHOKE)"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"(SIGH) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (SIGH)"

Oh my god! That was so scary! Scarier than Elmo… ok Elmo is scarier but what can I say? There alike!

Two hours later…

"(Sob) that was the girl that died" I said crying.

"Yeah… (Sniff) I need comfort food" Tyson said biting his burger.

Finally…

Tyson and I got out of the theatre. Wow… the movie isn't even over and were out of the theatre already. I wonder why?

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" shouted the manager and he slam the door.

"WELL WE DON'T WANT TO GO BACK ANYWAYS!" I shouted.

Tyson and I walk down the streets until we reach a buffet. We ran inside and ate almost everything. I wonder if my ass is going to get fat… oh well, a lot of junk in the trunk then. I took another bite.

Well, Tyson ate more than me. But somehow I feel full, wow, that never happens before. Anyways-

"Tyson" I called out. I fell down. I no he didn't.

Tyson was sleeping on the table. With food in his mouth. Dude, it's only lunch time, how can you be sleepy? Oh well, I'll leave him with the bill.

I snuck outside and ran for it. I know I'm ditching Tyson and I'm sorry. But I saw people from our school starring at us. I didn't like it. So I had to leave.

Anyways I was walking until I saw Tala came out of the hair salon. Wow… his hair looks exactly… the same… but bigger.

"Aries!" Tala blush in surprise.

"Hey Tala, nice hair" I smiled. Tala blush even more. He, he, he, he's blushing cause of his hair. I feel like laughing! Ok, Aries hold it girl.

"Go a head and laugh" he said while crossing his arms.

Whatever he says!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I laughed. I even fell on the cold hard ground. Damn that is so funny!

"…" Tala just looks away.

After I was done with tears in my eyes Tala sigh.

"So what happen to Tyson?"

"Food" I simply said.

"Aa" he said.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Want to go to the Carnival?" he asks. I shrug and we went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"TALA! LET'S GO ON THIS RIDE!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. I pulled Tala and we went.

"_The Coaster of another Dimension" _it said.

"Are you sure?" Tala asks. I stared at him. OF COURSE I WAS SURE!

"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!" I shouted like a child.

We finally got on the ride. It started moving. Oh shit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala screamed.

Four hours later…

"T-that was a-a n-nice ride, r-right T-Tala?" I ask. I felt so dizzy yet alive. But somehow Tala looks dead.

"Tala?" I ask again. I turned to Tala ad he look green then purple.

"Oh shit" he ran to the bathroom and I heard him throw up. EW.

One hour later…

I was waiting for him on the bench eating cotton candy. When he finally came out there was a purple girl with him. She looks pretty.

"Hey" she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hello"

"Aries this is Sandra. She help me when I was… well you know, were going to enjoy the rest of the carnival, wanna come?" he asks, looking at his… so called new friend. I smiled. I don't wanna ruin there date.

"Uh… no thanks, I'll just go home, I'm tired" I said with a weak smile. I got up and said my good byes. I left the carnival leaving Tala and his friend behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This sucks, my day was ok, but they all ditch me… ok I ditch Tyson but it was a good reason! Anyways I might as well go home, I bet Kai is packing his stuff and leaving right about now. And it's only four o'clock" I said with a sigh.

I was walking along the side walk where I can see a flat squirrel. No…

"MR. SQUIRREL! NO!!!!!!!!" I shouted. I ran in the middle of the road and pick up the road kill.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!?" I shouted even more.

It was silence.

"Wait… never mind, you were the dead squirrel in the ally way" I drop the squirrel and sigh. Just then I heard honking and I turned around. Holy crap it's a truck! What the hell is the guy doing in the truck?

He just kept waving his hand to one side to another. I think he's saying hi to me.

"Hi!" I smiled. All of a sudden the truck wouldn't stop, and just then I was suddenly push to the side walk. Who the hell push me!?

"YOU ASS HOLE!" the guy from the shouted sticking his middle finger at me.

"SAME TO YOU MORON! IT'S CALLED STOPPING, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE BREAKS!?" I heard someone shut in my defense.

I opened my eyes and gasp.

Kai Hiwatari!?

"Kai!? What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed. Kai twitch an eyebrow.

"I was walking peacefully until I saw you stupidly pick up a dead squirrel, what the hell were you doing!? You could have died you know!" he shouted at me.

"Well sorry, why the hell would you care anyways!?" I shouted back.

"Because I do you moron now get up!" he pulled me up and we both ended up walking to the park.

"YAY!!!!!!! SWINGS!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. I ran towards the swings and went on them. I tried pushing myself. I can't swing (sniff).

'What is she? I five year old!? Great, I'm babysitting' Kai thought with a sigh. Just then he perks up.

"KAI!!! PUSH ME!!" I ask playfully. Kai sweat drop.

'You got to be kidding me…' all of a sudden he saw Aries trying to push herself but she ended up falling off the swing 'Forget what I just said…'

I saw Kai came over. I smiled and pulled myself on the swing again and waited. Kai grabbed the chains on the swing and pulled me back, he finally let go and I began to swing.

"WEEE!!!!!!!" I laugh. Kai just had a calm expression and kept pushing me.

"This is fun!" I wonder if I can let go…

"Aries you-" but before he could say anything… I fell.

"Ow…" I muttered. I look at my knee and saw a small scratch, it was bleeding yeah, but it hurt like hell.

Tears started to build up in my eyes. No Aries don't cry, don't cry.

"Aries you idiot, why did you let go?" Kai ask as he kneeled down next to me.

"I thought it would be fun" I sniff. Kai sigh.

"Here" he got out a red band aid and settled it on my knee. I flinch at the quick pain but it pass over. I guest I'm ok.

"Thank you" I smiled. Kai grunted and turned away.

"Hn" I see he is using his one word vocabulary.

Kai let his hand and help me up. I look around the park and saw the slide. I smiled brightly and grab Kai's hand.

"What the-"

"Come Kai, the slide!"

"Oh hell no"

"Just come!"

I pulled Kai over to the slide and climb up. I sat down and I pulled him down so I could sit on his lap. I pulled our selves and down the slide we go.

"Wee!!!!!!" I laugh. I felt Kai crept his arms around my waist but I didn't mind. As we were finally down I look back and smiled at his face.

"That was fun" I smiled.

"That was only a ten centimeter slide" Kai said smartly. I stuck my tongue out. Smart ass.

We got up and sat on the swings once more. I was twirling around while Kai just stared at the clouds. It was soon silence until I spoke up.

"Kai…"

"Hn?" I guest he's listening.

"Why are you always there for me? I mean…" I stop. No reason for me to go on because… I'm seriously hungry. What!? I know I ate but this girl is still growing!

"… No reason" came his response. I sigh and smiled.

"Oh ok. Anyways want to-"

"Can we… just shut up…" Kai suddenly said. I flinch. What?

"Oh, sorry…." I said.

Soon the sun starts to set and we both just stared. Wow… pretty much boring. I know I ain't those kind of girls who thinks sun sets are romantic I just think there pretty much… boring.

"Kai, I know you told me to shut up and all but can we go home and get something to eat? I mean I'm pretty much hungry" I beg. Kai sigh and got up. I did the same.

"Alright, let's go" we started walking home until I felt another presence near by… what was that. I just kept walking like nothing never happen. But then I notice no one as beside me so I turned around. I saw Kai just standing there. Kai?

"Kai? What's wrong?" I ask. Kai finally snap out of his thoughts and look up.

"Nothing…" he started walking again. I shrug and walk with him.

'She can't find out just yet…' Kai thought.

- - - - - - -- -

"Where's big sis ma?" Kyle asks. Aries's step mother was doing the dishes while whistling.

"She's out with her so called friends why?" she replied. Kyle nodded his head and went up stairs. As he walks those steps he heard counting. Kyle became curious and followed the sound.

The sound led him to a small bathroom. He walk towards it slowly and opened it.

"I am count Dracula, Muhahahahahhaha!" he laugh. Kyle raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Kirisu - sorry for the long wait. yeah i know that isn't the weirdest morning but i couldn't think of anything. i guest i was realy uninspire or something. anyways one of my reviewers ask "what happen to count?" well, there's your answer. sorry, i was really tired. i haven't gotten enough sleep. anyways i hope you enjoy. review and no flames. 


	15. No! I'm the Daddy Kai!

Kirisu- chapter says it all. Please review and please no flames.

anyways love to thank all of my reviewers! love you all!

* * *

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 15

"No! I'm the Daddy, Kai!"

Well, that was pretty much weird than I expected. Well, Kai and the others left my place. Tyson was pretty mad at me for leaving him back there with the bill but don't worry, he'll forgive right? Anyways I was in my room drawing more doodles until I heard screaming.

"What the hell?" I said suddenly. All of a sudden my door flew open revealing a little vampire crying and terrified.

"How the hell!?"

Oh yeah, he went to the bathroom a few hours ago… wait, wasn't that yesterday?

"_Please… Count Dracula is scared… you have to help me" _it cried. I turned my spinny chair around and kneeled in closer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask seriously. All of a sudden I heard foot steps. Dracula hid behind me as I stood in front of it protectively.

"_He's coming…" _it cried. All of a sudden it started counting… why the hell is he counting?

"_One… I'll live… Two… I die… Three I'll live…. Four I die…"_ wow… poor thing.

All of a sudden the door flew open revealing a little someone with a supersoaker in his hands.

"Die little vampire dude" it said like it was the hero. I gasp. Oh my god it's him.

"Kyle!" I shouted.

"_For the last time, I'm a Dracula! Arg!" _it said trying to scare him. It was silence for a moment.

"_Are you scared?" _it asks.

"No"

"_ARG! What about now?"_

"No"

"_ARG, ARG! Now?"_

"No"

"_God damn it… I mean ala damn it"_

"Kyle, get out of my room!" I shouted. Kyle started spraying the little thing then at me.

"Make me crazy head"

"Oh no you didn't" I took out my super soaker and started spraying him. The little vampire dude ran in the corner watching in shock.

"Die!" I shouted hitting Kyle with water. Kyle dodges all of it and started spraying me in the room.

"I got you!" he declared with a smirk. I pretend to die as I fell dramatically on the soft floor.

"You… have… defeated me… young one… now…" I threw the supersoaker at the vampire dude. He caught it and blinks.

"Destroy him now!" I shouted. The little vampire didn't hesitate. He aims it right in the stomach and shoot. It was a perfect shot.

"Ugh! Man down, man down!" Kyle shouted and he fell on top of me. A few moments later we started laughing.

"That was fun! Let's do it again big sis!" he ask playfully. I punch him in the arm.

"No! You ruined my room! Plus, apologize to the vampire dude" I said pointing at him. Kyle glared at me but I gave him the eye. Yes the eye.

"Damn it. Sorry…vampire dude"

"_I told you I'm a Dracula! Anyways you're forgiven" _it said. We all sat on my bed and I ask my little bro a few questions.

"Kyle, where the hell did you find him?"

"I found him in the bathroom, it was just… counting…" he said starring at the mental thing. I sigh.

"Well, you might as well go back where you came from little dude" I said. All of a sudden the vampire thing and Kyle started to hug. Wow, wasn't he afraid of him a few minutes ago?

"No! Can we keep him sis, can we?" Kyle begs. The little dude just stared at me with puppy eyes. I thought it was… ugly.

"I don't know…"

"_Please! I don't know where else to go! They all left me! Please… please let me stay. I'll help you on stuff" _it said. I sigh. Kyle and the little dude look at each other.

"Fine, but I'm just saying that because I'm too lazy to answer and all" I said "Now get to bed! He's staying in your room"

"Yay! You're coming with me" Kyle said happily.

"Make sure step mom doesn't see that ok?"

"Ok…" he mumbled.

They left my room as I started to clean up the place. Man, he had to bring super soakers.

It was finally late at night so I decided to go to sleep… neh… we have school tomorrow… ON A FREAKING SUNDAY!

I bet I'm not going to be late do to the fact I just remember.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next day…

"OH SHIT! MY BURGER HEADED BROTHER JUST GOT A NEW FRIEND AND HE STILL HAD TO BREAK MY NEW ALARM CLOCK! DAMN IT ALL! THAT WAS MY THIRD THIS WEEK! I AM SO GOING TO-"

I was running around the blocks, turning to corners, and trying to find some short cuts to get to school. Damn it!

Since I was in a hurry this morning, I was wearing a large dark blue saggy t-shirt and some baggy blue jeans. I guest I'm a tomboy for today. Oh well, my red straight streaks are still down, I'm not tying it again today.

I was about to cross the street until some motorcycle came my way and was about to hit me. I stop and jump out of the way. Great, I'm on the damn floor again. I hate this!

"Hey Mister! Watch where your going!" I exclaimed.

I look up. The brainless guy had a hot black motorcycle with sliver designs on it. He was wearing a black helmet, a brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans. I blush. I hate when I see him…

The guy to took off his helmet and swayed his hair to one side. Whoa…

"Kai!" I shouted in anger. Kai look down at me and glared.

"What the hell is your damn problem!? And where the hell did you get the bike!?" I shouted.

"None of your business" he coldly said. I stuck my tongue out. Jerk!

All of a sudden he starts looking at my clothes. He raises an eyebrow.

'She looks like a clueless girl in those clothes' Kai thought.

"Damn it Kai! Get out of my way!" I shouted once more. I got up and brush off the dust. I look at my watch and I was totally late.

"Shit! I'm late for school!" I started running leaving Ka behind.

"Girls…" he muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I made it! And one minute to spare" I sang. I ran up to my seat getting ready for family life. Neh… I hate this subject. It's not like; I'm going to be a mom or something right?

I sat in my seat and started doodling some more. Until he came…

"OH MY GOD ITS KAI HIWATARI!!!!"

"I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"GO TO HELL BITCHES BECAUSE HE'S MY FIANACE!"

"LIAR!"

"WELL SOON TO BE!"

"I LOVE HIS CLOTHES! Not the ones Aries is wearing, ew… just look at her"

All of the fan girls stared at me as they laugh. So what if I'm nothing like them? It's not going to hurt me in any way.

"Damn… I hate being different. Stupid sluty pretty girls and there make up" I mumbled. Kai came walking towards me and sat down beside me. Why does he always have to be by my side!? Wait… he's my god damn partner for the rest of the year, how can I forget?

Anyways, as usual, Kai stared out the window. I was just fiddling with my pencil until Tala and Tyson showed up. Later then, the teacher showed up. I think her name was… Ms. Suicidia?

"Good morning class, my name is Ms. Suicidia" Yeah… bitch "And I am your family life teacher. Well, since today is a fine day, why don't we start off with a project?"

Everyone groan especially Tyson and I. I hate projects! Hello!?

"This project lasts for one week. And who ever gets an 'A' on it gets to go on a vacation to Disney world! Paid and everything" the teacher exclaimed.

Everyone in the class room gasp as well as Tyson and I. Kai and Tala didn't really care much so yeah. Did I say I hate projects? I love them! So what is it?

"Anyways, the projects is…" everyone's ears perk up especially mine, what the hell is it!?

"A family project!" our teacher smiled. We all blink, and suddenly I raise my hand.

"Why are our families involved? There not the ones getting the grade" I explained. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Oh my dear child" She said "This is not your family; it's your very own"

"Huh?" Tala suddenly said. All of a sudden the girl in the far back raises her hand… April…

"Uh, excuse me? I mean like where the hell is this 'our very own families'? Your not making any sense woman" April said rudely. No offence… I sort of agreed with her.

"My demon children hush your voice. Anyways what I meant for your very own families is making a new one. So right now I have a list for you in and you're so called partner in raising a child. I got these children from the daycare center and they are all around two or three years old. Some can't talk and come can't walk, to bad, your lost" The teacher said, rubbing her temples in stress. Hey, I would do the same when it comes to April.

"So here we go" the teacher began to look down her list.

"April… your with"

"Kai, I know" she said proudly while winking at Kai. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Billy"

"WHAT!?"

Billy March, he is around Kai's age and he looks pretty cute. He is one of the popular people but not as popular as Kai. What's the matter with him? He seems fine…

"I like asses…" he randomly said. Forget I said anything.

"Aries… you're with…"

"Tyson, I know" I said like I didn't care.

"Kai Hiwatari"

"What!? Wait… oh yeah were partners… damn it!" I mumbled.

"Hn" Kai grunted.

Sooner or later the class was almost done. Just one more pair to go.

"Tyson… you're with…"

"Some hot chick, I know" Tyson said with a weird smirk. All the girls threw some bricks at him.

"Tala"

"WHAT!? SERIOUSLY, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Tala screamed. Tyson glared.

"Whatever, what the paper goes, it goes swell" our family life teacher explained. Tala grunted and sat down once more to hear our project.

"Anyways, with your partners, you're going to start a family"

"WHAT!?" the whole class shouted.

"You heard me, that's what this project was all about, weren't you listening!?"

"No…" answer the class

"Well listen good. With your partners, one of them has to decide who's the mommy or daddy, start"

Obviously the girls are going to be the moms and the boys are going to be the dads but were totally having trouble here… especially us.

"I want to be the dad!" I shouted. The class started laughing. Kai pulled me down.

"You idiot, I'm the dad, I'm the guy! You're the mom" Kai growled. I stuck my tongue out and pouted.

"No I want to be!"

"No Aries, I am" Kai declared. I sigh, fine…

"Fine… I'm the mommy then…" I glared.

"Aries, your so stupid, girls are moms and guys are dads, get it?" he said sarcastically. I nodded my head.

Yes Daddy…

Just then we heard arguing in front of us.

"NO, I'M THE DAD! YOU'RE THE MOM!" Tyson yelled. Tala shook his head.

"NO!!! I'M THE FATHER AND YOU'RE THE SLUTTY MOM WHO DOES IT WITH ME AT NIGHT!" Tala shouted.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE SLUTTY MOM!? YOU BE!" Tyson countered.

"OH SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE GOD DAMN DAD!" I said pointing at Tala.

"And you're the mom" Kai said starring at Tyson.

"And why do we have to listen to you!?" Tyson and Tala exclaimed.

"Because… I have… Oh Henry!" I said holding the chocolate. All of a sudden some light came out of no where and the choir started to sing 'Alleluia'

"It's…. Beautiful" Tyson cried. Tala smacks his head.

'Here we go again' he thought.

'This is crap…' Kai thought giving them an awkward look. Yet it had a hint of anger in it.

"Ok I'm the mom!" Tyson smiled. We all fell down anime style. I knew it!

"Ok has everyone decided?" the teacher asks.

"Yes" answered the class.

"Ok, come in children and daycare sitters"

Just then, we saw little adorable children coming in. One crying, one trying to walk, and some trying to be cute as they can be! I can't wait when I get married and have my own children! If I can find a guy…

"Alright class, here is your pretend kid. Well pretend it's your very ow until this damn project is over" she said.

I raise my hand.

"Ms. Suicide - I mean Ms. Suicidia, Do we get to pick our kids or do you?"

"Well my child I get to, and my name is Ms. Suicidia, not Suicide" she said with a twitch and a smile. I awkwardly smiled back.

Ok…

"Anyways, let's start! April and Billy… you get…"

The teacher went through all the classmates and finally It came to Kai and I, and Tyson and Tala.

"Tala the father, and Tyson the mother, here is your child" She gave them a one year old kid and she was the most adorable thing. Tyson had one tear fall from his eye.

"(Sniff) it's beautiful" Tyson said holding the baby.

"Yes she is… yes she is…." Tala said tickling the baby.

"Kai and Aries, here's your child" she gave us a boy name Drake. Aww… it's so cute! His hair sort of looks like Kai's, but grayer and his highlights of red are sort of like mines. Whoa… kind of weird, it's like he went back to the past to see his parents… BUT IT'S NOT LIKE KAI AND I WILL GET MARRIED! NA-UH!!

"Aww…" I said ruffling his hair. Drake started to smirk and cling on to my hand. I pick him up and hug him. Kai just watch with a small genuine smile.

'Maybe she can be a great mom… if she grew ten years later' Kai thought sarcastically.

"Kai…" I called out. Kai snap out of his thoughts and sat beside me.

"What?" he asks.

"Look at his eyes… it sort of look like…"

"Ours…" Kai trailed off.

As you can see, Drake's little huge eyes had the color of red… mix with… violet purple. Wow, his eyes are exactly like Kai and mines. But…

Kai and I look at each other for a moment and I started to laugh. What? He can't be our child; probably it was a coincidence or something. I mean, Kai and I are not going to get married when were older.

"Mommy… Daddy…" he said. I started to sniff and cuddle the thing. Kai just wrap his cross his arm and sat on the same chair I was sitting. Well, it was my seat so yeah.

"Kai, isn't he cute?" I said holding him up. The kid just stared as Kai did the same.

"No" Kai said coldly. Thank god the kid didn't understand. I glared at him. That jerk!

"KAI!" I shouted.

"What!?" he shouted back.

All of a sudden the teacher gave us kid supplies for our child. We sweat drop. Gladly I was holding one bag that had cute sky blue bunnies on it and Kai was holding one with pink hearts. Cute! I m-mean… the bag. (Blush)

"Class pay attention! Anyways you're not going to have other classes this week due to this project. Enjoy yourselves and whatever" the family life teacher sat down and started reading her novels. The class left leaving My so called family behind and Tyson's.

"So… What now?" Tala asks.

"Wanna take care of them in my place?" I reasoned.

"Whatever, I'm bored" Kai said.

We all left the class while Tyson was placing his so called daughter in the stroller and pushing her off.

I held Drake in my arms and off we went to my place! This is going to be so much fun! I bet it's easy!

Or so they say….


	16. Author's Note

To all my reviewers and friends. I am sorry I haven't updated in one week but I promise I would. I had a writers block and I couldn't think of any ideas. But now, I have a super one. I want to thank all the reviewers a.k.a authors for giving me ideas for the chapter that will be coming out soon. But for now I am really busy do to the fact I have so many quizzes this week.. I know… that sucks. But you know, I promise after that I will try to update everyday! Really I promise. So please don't leave me and don't give up on me, I really promise I would update this chapter. So for now, I hope you not mad at me. Anyways ja ne for now, and I will be on very soon… yeah pretty sure :D


	17. Special Chapter: the Kiss booth

Kirisu - Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, anyways, here is a special chapter for Valentine's day! More imformation about the next chapter. Well enjoy!

* * *

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Special Chapter

"The Kiss Booth"

"Neh… What time is it?" I sat up on my bed and yawn as loud as I could until a brick hit my window and broke.

It's not my fault I yawn that loudly. Ok… I scream when I stretch… so what?

"SHUT UP WILL YA!? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" a man across the street shouted. I opened up my broken window and shouted back.

"WELL, I DON'T COMPLAIN WHEN YOU MOAN OR GROAN WHEN YOU HAVE SEX WITH YOUR OWN DAMN WIFE! WHY SHOULD YOU BE COMPLAINING?"

The man blushes and closes his window. I close mine but it was still broken. I sigh and pick up the broken pieces and threw it out. I yawn once more and headed to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth wash my face and finally I was in the bath tub. Aries, you're the kind of person who would relax on these kinds of mornings…

Narrator: Liar…

Oh shut up! I was just kidding.

Narrator: Sure Aries… sure.

Anyways, today feels kind of weird… I don't know why? Probably it's just the damn morning. Yeah that's right, the morning. But somehow I feel like hugging everybody at school today. I'm feeling… love? Nah… I didn't eat anything yet so probably that's the problem.

I got out of the tub and dry myself off. I headed to my room and decided to wear a slim brown maroon t-shirt and baggy jeans. As usual I left my dark straight, red strip hair down.

I grab my black side bag and headed out my room to the kitchen.

"_Good morning Ms. Maple, Heart shape pancakes?" _Count Dracula asks me.

I smiled. Yup he is still living with us… Kyle grew fond of him and they did everything together! I'm sparring the details for now.

"Sure… but why a heart shape, count? Are you in love?" I said with a sly smirk. Count Dracula nods his head no. I'm pretty sure today is something special…why can't I put my money on it…?

"I bet twenty cents you don't know what today is!" Kyle said as he suddenly enters the kitchen. I raise my eyebrow. Neh?

Whatever, I'm going for it.

"FINE! I'M BETTING FIFTY! I AM SO GOING TO WIN!" I shouted determinedly.

"Ok, what is it?" Kyle asks with a grin. _I am so going to win this…_

"Kill Barney day!" I smiled. My brother nods his head no. Great… two more chances…

"Uh… cleaning toilets day?" I tried again. Kyle look at me with disgust… hehehehe…. Hey! I was just guessing!

"Ok… um… oh! Buy my brother candy day right?" I beg. My brother sighs and finally perk up….I wonder what he's thinking?

'_My sister… is the most clueless person I know… but if I say yes… I get candy… if I say no… I get the money… which is worth it….?'_

"Yes sis… Its buy my brother candy day. You win… here's twenty cents" Kyle said. I grab the money from him and dance around.

'_Nice choice Kyle… now you get candy!' _Kyle grinned.

"C'mon baby bro, let's buy you candy!!!" I said, holding his hand as we went out the door. Count Dracula sighs and continued cooking.

"_Stupid girl" _he muttered.

- - - - - -

"And I want that one, and that one, and that one, and that one, and-"

"OK! THAT'S IT! JUST TAKE IT ALREADY! TAKE IT! TAKE IT!" the store manager cried. Kyle was so annoying it drive the manager nuts. What was I doing you ask? Well…

"AND I WANT THAT ONE! OH, AND….THAT ONE! AND I WANT THAT ONE AND THAT-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the store manager couldn't' take it anymore and cried his way home. Kyle and I took all the candy we could and left the candy store. I wave goodbye too my little brother and headed off to school.

- - - - - - -

"Good morning Tyson! Happy give my brother candy day!" I said with a large smile. Tyson raise an eyebrow.

"It's give my brother candy day? I didn't know that! I got to call my brother and wish him that. But before I do, here" Tyson smiled.

He handed me a card with a lot of hearts on it. I blink and gladly took it.

I opened it and there was a little saying:

_My heart… is like a trunk…_

_Having so much candy and junk…_

_I wish I may…_

_I wish I could say…_

_Give me the damn candy…_

_Because I being beat up by randy…_

_The school bully…_

I smiled… aww… that was cute. Wait a minute… oh snap I got to give him candy!

"Uh… here Tyson… I hope you're ok" I smiled sadly. Tyson grin back.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok" and with that he walk off. I wonder why he gave me this card… oh well…

Actually… something is weird today… the school halls are red… so much hearts and… ugh pink! Don't worry, I like pink, it's just that it doesn't go well with brown that much. Anyways… I also see papers on the floor saying "Valentine's day carnival tonight"…. I wonder what's today. Damn me for being so clueless!

"OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE!" I heard someone shouted.

"WHERE!? I GOT TO GIVE HIM MY GIFT!" I heard another.

"I wish he was my Valentine!" I girl said dreamily. I raise and eyebrow. Valentine? What the hell is today!?

Just then, I teenage boy came out from the halls. I grunted…

…Kai Hiwatari. Along with his dog Tala. Damn red hair bull.

All of a sudden girls started screaming everywhere. I quickly covered my ears from the screeching sound. Then I saw him more clearly. I blush.

Kai was wearing a slim, soft dark blue shirt with the buttons undone in the top, showing part of his muscular chest. He wore black jeans to go with it. He was just… I guest you can say perfect.

I look at myself. Wow… look at the clothes I'm wearing. My shirt compare to his is a fashion crime, and my pants to his… I have it rip to show more of my style. I sigh. I would never be someone like him… and I mean… he wouldn't like me like me, he would only like me nothing more than a friend… I still remember that pinky promise… hehehehe… I feel giggly inside.

"Hey" I snap out of my thoughts and look up. Kai was starring down at me. Oh he had to be tall didn't he?

"Hey" I replied back with a smile. Tala was right beside him smiling at me.

"So, do you know what today is?" Tala asks me with a smirk. I smiled brightly this time.

I took out some candy from my pocket and pour it out on Kai and Tala's hands. They raise and eyebrow.

"Happy give my brother candy day!" I laugh. Kai felt awkward at the moment and sigh.

"_At least she's not jumping all over me like the other girls. I guest she doesn't know what today is. She is such an idiot' _Kai thought.

"No you num skull! It's Valentine's day!" Tala shouted. I blink. Oh shit…. Oh I guest it's not give my brother candy day huh? Hehehehe…. KYLE YOU ARE SO DEAD!

"Oh… um… happy Valentine's Day then!" I continue to smile. They sigh. Just then they took out something from there bag. It was two Valentine's Day cards. They handed it over to me. Suddenly I stop smiling. I suddenly feel awful…

"Sorry… I don't have anything for you guys. I just gave you candy" I muttered. Tala smirks and patted my forehead. I look up.

"Nah, it's ok. Anyways wish me good luck because I'm going to ask Sandra to be my Valentine" and with that he left. It was just me and Kai in the halls… while other people were talking about the Valentine's Day carnival tonight.

"So Kai? Going to ask someone to be your Valentine or what?" I ask with a nudge in his arm. Kai poke my head.

"Hn, I think today is just a waste. I don't even know why this day is so important. It feels like any other ordinary day to me. No one cares for one another on this day mostly. Just asking people to be there valentine just to be notice by other people and making them jealous. Tch, it makes me sick. Girls don't really care about me, just my looks. I… really hate this day…" he said harshly. I frown. Why is he so mean?

"But you gave me a Valentine's Day card… does that not mean anything to you?" I ask. I felt like crying but I held it back.

"I don't have a choice, Tala made me. Have a happy whatever day…" with that he left too… I just stood there in the hallway alone while everyone went to there class. I don't even care if I'm late.

… So… he didn't even want to give me a card in the first place huh? Well… why should I care then… I won't give him anything too!

I started walking but then I slowly stop. I look at the card Kai gave me, then at Tala's. I place Tala's card in my side back pack and open Kai's card first.

It was beautiful. It had cute hearts everywhere. In gold letters, it said; _"Happy Valentine's day sweetie" _and from there I opened it.

_I'm lonely and dark, I don't care where I am…_

_I hate this feeling at first, now I just don't give a damn!_

_I was once alone and scared, not ready to face reality,_

_Until I met you… you __almost __change my personality._

_You were weird at first; I didn't understand you at all!_

_But every time I felt hurt, you were always there to catch me when I fall._

_I wanted to push you, ignore you, I don't want you to know I exist._

_But… you didn't care, you always wanted to assist._

_I truly didn't understand you, what kind of person are you?_

_It's like you wanted to do everything you already knew._

_You don't know who I really am; I'm nothing but plain trash_

_But…you always smile, showing your warmth in a flash._

_From here on out, I somehow got closer._

_People just stared, man, they should get a poster._

_I don't care right now, this is all I got to say._

_Happy Valentine's Day, dude, I'm not gay._

_Love, Kai Hiwatari_

Love?

I look at the card one more time. Sinking in all the words he wrote to me in the card. Now I'm really crying. I guest… he felt really strong about this, huh? I really need to get him something, something he would remember always, something he could feel every time he's alone… I know! I'll get him a puppy!

I wipe my tears and held the card close. Thank you Kai… I love it. Now it's time to repay you back!

I ran to my next class… and got lectured by the damn teacher… yeah, yeah! I know I'm late!

Wait… WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET THE FREAKING DAMN MONEY!?

- - - - - -

It was finally after school but all the students left early to set up for the Valentine's Day carnival. I, walking down the streets, trying to look for a job, hoping I don't get fired like the last one. Most jobs in this streets sucks, but hey, good money is paid.

Just then I past by the carnival. I smiled at everyone working hard. Suddenly I snap. I know! I can work here! Aries you're a genius!

I ran inside, bumping into people while they were holding glasses, ride parts, and most importantly food. I went inside a tent and slam my hand on the manager's table. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I WANT A JOB HERE!" I shouted determinedly.

He yawned. "Sure… you can work at the kissing booth"

"The kissing booth!? You got to be kidding me! Wait… what's a kissing booth?" I ask.

"It's when people pay you a dollar for one kiss. You look attractive, you are suited for this job" He smiled at me. I frown.

"I'm not pretty… I just need a job to get somebody important a gift… I really need the money too" I explain. The manager smiled again. That's getting to freaky if you ask me.

"You know what? You're still having the job and also, every time a boy gives you a dollar for a kiss, you can have it. But that only happens in one hour so anything you get between eight to nine o'clock, it's yours"

I screamed and hug him.

"Thank you sir! You're the best!"

"But… there's a catch…"

Oh snap…

"Rub my feet for five minutes?" he asks. I smile. No prob.

Once I got to it. I fainted, why? You don't want to know why…

- - - - - - -

I was at home getting ready for my job. I was wearing the kiss booth uniform. It was a pink tank top, and skinny jeans. I also had to wear a red cap to, to go with my uniform. No makeup for me! I look ok… I guest.

Suddenly the phone rang. I ran to it and answer it.

"Hello Maple residents…"

"Aries?"

I know that voice… Kai?

"Kai? Hey… so what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing much. I just called to apologize… I didn't mean what I said earlier to you this morning. I just somehow hate this day… it brought back… painful memories" he said.

I felt worried and ask "Is it… my fault?"

Where Kai was, he gave a small gasp, but Aries didn't hear it. He slightly smiled.

"No… of course not you dolt… it's just that…"

"Yes?" I answered.

"My mother… she died on this day"

I gasp… oh my god… I'm so sorry Kai. Tear ran through my cheeks as I sniffle. Kai obviously could here me.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Kai" I said. I'm so stupid!!!!!!!!!!

"No need to apologize. Well I need to go, I have to head to the carnival, Tyson and Tala are waiting. You're going?"

"Yeah… I'm actually working there, but I'm free in an hour so… see you then Kai…"

"Alright, bye-"

"Wait! Uh… did you really write this poem Kai? You know, in the Valentine's day card?"

Somehow, I felt Kai smirk at the other end.

"Yeah… well, Bye" and with that he hang up. I smiled

"Thank you Kai"

- - - - - - - -

At the Carnival:

"ONE KISS FOR A DOLLAR!!!!!!!!" I shouted. I tried to look as seductive as I could. Damn… how do the girls do it? Anyways, at least I'm making progress.

"Hey doll face, here's a dollar, pucker up" he said. I did as I was told and he kisses me rashly. I push him and stuck my tongue out on him. He grins.

"That's enough move along" I said. He winks at me and walks away. I was still shouting "Kiss for one dollar" and made a lot of money.

Hey, I made over twenty dollars! This should be good!

Meanwhile…

"Hey where's Aries? She said she would be here" Tyson said, snacking on some chips.

"She said she was working here right Kai?" Tala asks.

"Hn" Kai answer. I guest that was a yes.

While they were walking, watching people enjoying there selves on the rides as well as the games, they came across a group boys talking about some girl.

"Wow… who knew that weirdo could kiss well" a boy said

"What!? Well! She's a hot kisser, and for once she looks pretty in those sexy clothes" said another.

Kai got curious all of a sudden. Who could this girl be?

"Uh…." Kai turned to see Tyson pointing at something. His face was… all pale and… was he blushing?

Tala was also surprise by this. Kai turned to see what was so "Worth blushing" and gasp. Ok, now he was blushing.

Back to Aries:

"Aw… little boy, you want a kiss? This one is for free" I smiled. The little boy blush until I kiss him on the cheek. He blushes more and gave me a flower. I smiled at him even more and waved good bye. I place the rest of the money into the jar. Hah! I made over fifty dollars! I am so good. I think I have enough to buy him a puppy. Oh well, I will raise more just in case.

"KISS FOR ONE DOLLAR!!!!!!" I shouted again. Just then, I felt an evil aura around the area I was in. It sent shivers down my spine. Who could that-?

Oh shit….

He's walking towards me. Kai!? What the hell is he doing here!? I don't have his present here yet. Oh snap…. Wait, is that? Snap! Tyson and Tala are here too! Why are they smirking at me? NOOO!!!!!

I prepared my position. Kai is right in front of me, starring. What the hell is he starring at, wait- is he blushing!?

"Aries… what the hell are you doing working here?" Kai ask sounding so serious. I gulp.

"Well" I started "I was trying to raise money to get you something for Valentine's Day, so I decided to work here. I'm sorry" I said.

Kai sigh. Then he took a long good look at me. He stared at me from top to bottom. I raise an eyebrow.

All of a sudden, a teenage boy came up and look at me, he paid one dollar and was about to kiss me. Until Kai stood in front of me glaring at him. The boy took his dollar back and ran. I glared at him.

"Hey! What's your-"

Just then, Kai slam twenty dollars on the table. I blush. Kai started to smirk.

"That's twenty long kisses Aries" he smirks. I moved back but Kai jump over the counter and slam his lips on mine. Wow that was passionate. Anyways while that was happening. Tyson just stared.

"Lucky ass" he muttered.

"Kai, I have to buy your Valentine's Day present!" I said as I broke the kiss. Kai leaned in close one more time.

"You already gave it to me" and with that he lean in and close the gap between us.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Uh… yeah!

* * *

Kirisu- hey guys! please dont hate me! i'm sorry i hadn't updated for a month or two. i was extremely busy with all the homework and quizes i had to do. Anyways the next chapter for this story will be post in Febuary 14, 2008. Alot will be happening. Anways, so sorry for the wait, please dont hate me or give up on me. i promise to update everyday as much as i can, anyways review but no flames. i got one flame already and it's from this know it all. but anways i think this know it all is right, sooner or later i really need to check my spelling mistakes and grammer. also one more thing, i love you all! thank you for the reviews minus that one flame. Also you know that poem Kai made? yeah i mde it myself! i love making poems and all! anyways, for sure this is one more thing.

I'm back... ja ne for now!


	18. You got Burn

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 16

"You got burn!"

"Aww… Is that your child? It's so adorable!" a random old lady smiled as she pinch little Drake's cheek. I smiled. I know! That's my boy.

"Yup! Well… a pretend one" I answered. Kai started pulling me and Drake away from the random old lady to cross the streets. He held my hand.

"Kai, I'm a big girl now you know! So stop it! Neh!" I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hn…" Kai muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Well, here we are! Walking in the streets of my _**neighborhood. **_I was carrying Drake in my arms as he playfully pulled my hair. Kai was holding all the baby stuff so… ha-ha!!! Finally he was good for something.

All of a sudden I heard crying in the back. I turned around and saw Tyson crying while Tala sighs. There child is so cute!!! Well, ours is better.

Wait… ours? Oh yeah… hehehehe, Kai's the father. And… I'm the mother. Wow, I wonder what will happen from here. I mean, I should be a great mother since I take care of my brother… and… Kai… I don't know much about him but… since were parents for this project I might as well get to know him better.

"Mama!" Drake squeaks cutely. I embrace him so much. I love him!!!!!!!

Kai's pov:

You got to be kidding me. Everytime a person comes up to us, it complements the kid and ask if it's our god damn child. Sadly, it isn't. It's only a stupid project I have to do and finish it to get a good freaking grade. Why do of even care about this anyways?

I was walking in the side walk with my fake annoying wife and my project son until I notice Aries's eyes as well as Drake's.

To think about it… it does really look like Aries's eyes. Well, a little hint of violet, which is mine, and the hair… ok… this is really freaking weird because his hair shape is totally like mine… but dark brunette.

"K-kai…" I heard Drake try to say. I look over beside me and watch how Aries mouth the word 'Daddy' to him. Drake smiled.

"No honey, you call him Daddy, ok?" Aries explained.

"Mama" Drake said touching her skin. I saw the look in her eyes. She was surprise and yet it looks like she felt…. Love. Aries gave a soft smile and grab his hand from her cheek and suddenly places it on my cheek. I was a bit startled. Aries smiled at me.

"Drake, this is Daddy… ok? Say it with me, Daddy"

"D-d-da-"

"…" I was speechless.

Just then, we heard someone screaming from the back. Aries and I quickly turned around and saw Tala. Ok… guess I knew who screamed but-

"Tyson! That's not how you hold the baby! You hold it like this" Tala quickly grabbed the baby and held it upside down. Tyson screamed this time. I twitch an eyebrow. This was so stupid.

"No! That is not how you hold the damn-" but before Tyson could say anything. The baby girl started to cry. Stupid fat ass….

Just then, Drake over heard. Hn, why would he care? He doesn't even know what's going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey!" Tyson screamed again. He grabs the baby in his arms and rocks it side to side until it fell asleep. Wow… that only took minutes.

"Tyson, it takes you an hour just to put the baby to sleep?" Aries ask. Tala glares at Tyson. Ok… it took an hour… sadly.

"What the hell did you expect? Tyson was singing it a lullaby. It took hours until the baby couldn't hear since it grew deaf" I answered.

"Screw you Kai!" Tyson whispered.

Drake stared at Tyson and began open his mouth. Like I said before… weird kid.

We finally made it to Aries's house. We all came inside and I drop myself on her couch while turning on the TV. Aries sat beside me with Drake on her lap. Drake looks wondrous in his thoughts. Weird kid.

"Well, I'll be back, I need to go home. I have to get my movies so we can watch something more entertaining for the kids" Tala said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"You have… kid tapes? What are you, five?" Tyson ask with a sly smirk. Tala blushes while Aries was laughing.

"Shut up!" just then Drake looks up. What is with this kid?

"I don't care! I'll be back" and with that Tala left.

We all started to relax until I notice Aries looking at Drake worriedly. What now!?

"Kai…" I heard Aries.

"Hn?"

"Why is-?" but before she could say anything. Drake said something unexpected.

"Damn!" Drake laughs. Aries and I flinch. Oh snap…

"Where the hell did he learn that!?" Aries shouted.

"Hell!" Drake laughs again.

"Oh fuck"

"Fuck!"

"Drake stop it!" Aries said trying to close his mouth. I began to understand why Drake was starring up at Tyson. I turned to Tyson and glared. Tyson flinch.

"W-what?" Tyson quivered.

"You taught my son to say those kinds of words!" I shouted at him.

"What!? Me!? Aries's the one who said it the most!" Tyson defended.

"Yeah, but Drake was the first one to hear you say that you said it idiot"

"Idiot" Drake giggled. Aries glared at me.

"Kai!"

"What!?"

"Screw you!" Drake said it with more feeling.

"Ok that was not me!" I defended. We all turn to Tyson.

"TYSON!!!" Aries and I shouted.

"Hurry up! Turn on the TV!" Aries shouted. I quickly grab the remote and turned on the TV. It was Barney. Oh how I hate Barney.

"Barney!" Drake laughs. He jump out of Aries's lap and sat on the floor with Tyson's baby girl. We all headed to the kitchen for some coffee… Aries had hot chocolate by the way.

Drake's pov: Baby language-

So, this is there pwace when their were woung. Pwetty kwel I gwess. Hmm… I wonder why they were surpwise when I said those words… Are they bad? Kwai seem very mad. What? I thought me fwelt grown up when I say it. I mean… nwever mind. Hm… I think I will look around the pwace.

And with that, I stood up and walk around the house.

Normal pov:

"That kid… how can he pronounce those words and can't even say daddy?" I ask, taking a sip from my hot chocolate. Kai and Tyson had coffee. I hate COFFEE!!!!!!

"Tyson" Kai muttered against his coffee. Tyson glared.

"Oh shut up! How was I supposed to know it could say those words?"

"Uh… it's a kid from the future?" I suddenly said. Kai and Tyson stared at me confusingly. What?

"You're an idiot" Kai resorted.

"Same goes to you" I countered.

"Uh… bla!" Tyson randomly said.

"Tyson… shut up!" I shouted.

"You shut up!"

"Your so fat it takes ten days to run around you!" I stood as I threw my mug against the wall. Kai whack me against my head.

"Are you stupid!? Why did you do that!?"

"Uh… because I wanted to!"

"Oh, yeah?" Tyson started as he threw the mug against the wall as well. Kai punch him earning him a black eye.

"Your mom is so cheap she can't even afford a free ramen coupon!" I stared.

"Uh… you know that's right" I answered truthfully. Kai smirk.

"You suck" he said.

"Oh yeah!?" I stood in front of him "You're so poor that when you go to KFC, you have to lick other people's fingers. So much for finger licking good!" I shouted. Kai glared at me.

"You're so fat that when your beeper went off, people thought your backing up in the parking lot" Tyson laugh so hard on that one.

"Oh yeah Tyson!? You're so fat that people exercise around you!" I laugh this time. Kai smirk.

"Kai shut up!" Tyson yelled "Kai, your mom is so fat; she had to get baptized at Sea world!"

Kai was really angry this time. Oh snap!

"Your mama is so fat that when she wears one of those x jackets, helicopters tried to land on her!" Kai countered

I laugh so hard I was on the floor. Tyson glared at me.

"Your mama is so fat that when she steps on the rainbow she made broken skittles" I was shock! No one disses skittles.

"Well… Your mama is so stupid that when her father said it was chilly outside, she brought her spoon! Wait… sorry that was you!"

"Ok! That's enough! Let's stop…" Kai said. Tyson glared at him.

"Hold on, one more… Aries… you're so stupid you brought a ruler to bed to measure how long you slept!" I glared at him.

"That was only once!" I shouted.

"Aries shut up!" Kai shouted. This time I glared at him.

"Kai, your so ugly they moved Halloween on your birthday!" hehehehe, sorry about that… he's hot and I was just kidding. I just want him mad.

"Aries, your so ugly that they push your face into to dough to make gorilla cookies" Kai yawned.

"Ok Kai, that's enough even though they put a warning sign in your front door saying sudden death, don't be near" I said looking around.

Kai punch me in the arm playfully as well as Tyson. We headed into the living room and gasp.

"Where's Drake!? Where's Tyson's kid!?" I shouted. As you look around. Our kids were gone. Us and our stupid disses. Just then. Tyson fell on the floor dramatically with his hand on his forehead. Kai sweat drop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai ask.

"I'm trying to be a parent… getting worried, duh!" Tyson said in a girlish accent. I quickly went to the phone and stop. I turned around.

"What's the number for 911!?" I shouted. Kai slap his hand on his forehead and sigh.

"We don't need a police… we can find them" he said calmly. He went over and grab my hand and headed to the other room looking for the kids… Tyson stared at gave a sly smirk.

"Their mom is so fat, that when god ask "Let there be light!" he ask her to move"

And with that he left to find his daughter.

Drake's pov: 

Where am I? I look around and began to get scared. I finally went into this room with a lot of drawings and pencil crayons. All of a sudden I heard some weird noises…

I look in the corner and saw a vampire with teeth coming a Barbie's hair. It smiled.

"_Yes… your very pretty Barbie!" _it said. I smirk.

Oh your mine.

* * *

Kirisu - Hey guys! Happy valentines day! Thank you all to my reviewers! I know this chapter sucks but hey, next chapter will have alot of Aries knowing Kai more, Drakeleaving the house accedently and all that. And Tala all alone in the house. Well i will update as soon as possible, ja ne and reiew and no flames! i know to much dissing. Those disses are not mine, my friends told me those and i laugh my ass off! well, bye! oh yeah, i think i'm going to make a specal chapter tmrw. It's kind of random so i hpe you like it:) 


	19. Drake our litte Monster and Explorer

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 17

"Drake is our little Monster and Explorer"

"What do we do!?" I shouted.

"We just left the damn room for two seconds!" Kai replied.

"Uh… right" I laugh nervously.

We went up the stairs and search inside various rooms.

"Nothing here" I said, opening closets.

"Hn, same" Kai answered, closing one.

"And here"

"…"

"Kai?"

"… Hn? Oh, same here"

We check closets, cabinets, bathrooms, and especially my parent's room.

Kai and I walk round and a round until we made it to the last room. My room. I gulp… this can't be good…

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Open the goddamn door" I glared at Kai, I see he wasn't patient for our child! Damn him to hell!

"O-Ok!" I nervously shouted. So much for my emotions getting out of hand. My hand twitches very slowly as I tried to reach for the door handle. I heard Kai sigh.

"Ok smart ass, you do it! I'm scared that Drake might be hiding behind the door and when I open it… I might hit him… so you do it!" I said.

Kai kept starring with the look he's giving me and open the door with his sarcastic eyes still on me. Oh wonders what the great Kai Hiwatari could do!

I step inside. Oh dear god it was a silent moment… I hate this awkwardness in the air. I look around and saw count Dracula crying… OH MY GOD IS THAT A HEAD!?

"Count Dracula!? What happen!?" I shouted as I dramatically fell on the floor where the small head laid. Kai just watch as he leaned himself against the door frame.

'She should be an actress when she grows up… nah, she will never make that much money….' He thought.

(Narrator: Ya sure about that?)

_Flash back-_

"_Kiss for one dollar!" Aries screams._

"_Here's a dollar, you better pucker-"_

'Ok! I get it damn it!' Kai shouted in his thoughts. 'God that happens in another special chapter… it had nothing to do with the story pov!'

(Narrator: and you think I care because?)

'Screw you' he replied. And with that the narrator left leaving Kai with his thoughts.

Ok… uh… end of flash back… I think?

"Count Dracula!? Answer me!" I shouted again.

"_It killed it…" _he finally replied.

"Kill what?" I ask, trying to hold back my tears.

'Oh what joy… a dramatic scene' Kai thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"_It killed… BARBIE!!!!!" _Count yelled, holding up the headless doll in front of me. I screamed. Kai wince at the screech but like hell did I care!

"Who did this to you!?" I shouted once more.

"_It was a little boy… he had a personality like no other" _Count Dracula stared at me, I smiled. _"It was exactly the same personality like yours but he was very smart. His hair was just exactly like Kai's but dark brunette and his eyes lay ruby/ violet color with pure evil" _he hissed at the last sentence.

I laugh. I laugh so hard. Kai just chuckled. Count Dracula raises an eyebrow and stared at us.

"_What!?"_

"You silly! That was our project son for the week. Well, more like homework. We have to raise our child until the kid knows what's best. It also teaches Kai and me what being a parent is all about. And so far, I know it's hard since… I lost Drake. I now know why my mom is always acting worried about me all the time, always shouting at me when I lose my job, and sometimes cries every night when my dad is not home everyday… She may act like a bitch and all but still… she is my step mom… and I have to respect her" I said with a small smile. Kai stared at me. I stared at him with a smile.

"Wow…" Kai started "That was the longest meaningful thing you have ever said. My little girl is growing up" Kai said with sarcasm in his voice. I stuck my tongue out on him. Bla! Whatever!

"_I see… what now?" _Dracula ask. I look over at him and smiled.

"Were going to find Drake. Oh yeah… don't bother calling 911 because I have no idea what the number is. Can't they just keep the number short so I can remember it!? They should call 911, 411! Yeah that's better! Like 'What's the 411 emergency?' Yup… I like that"

It was a silent moment. Dracula just left the room. I was still smiling.

"Aries… you're talking to yourself again…" Kai said rubbing his forehead. I laugh, silly me.

Well, we might as well get moving. I grab Kai by the shirt and we left the room to try the basement.

- - - - - - - -

_Flash back with Drake and Count…_

"_Hello… what's your name little boy" Count smiled. Drake had an evil look in his eye. Count felt awkward and let out his doll._

"_Wanna comb its hair? It's my favorite doll. Master Aries gave it to me"_

_Drake just kept moving closer and grabs the doll from him. Count gasp._

"_What do you know about mommy and daddy? Tell me or I'll rip his head off" Drake muttered. He was taking his position while pulling Barbie's hair as a threat._

"_Barbie! I don't know what you're talking about!" Count cried. Drake raises an eyebrow and was ready to pull her head off._

"_Don't play dumb! You know mommy and daddy!? You should know they live here!" Drake shouted. Count was on the verge to cry._

"_Please… I don't know your parents… I don't think they live here…" Count said. Ok now he's crying._

"_Sorry, that wasn't the answer I was looking for" and with that, Drake pulled the head of the doll leaving Count speechless. Drake left the room but before that he turned around. _

"_If you ever tell this to anyone, I will kill you" and with that he left._

_End of flash back…_

Count Dracula just kept walking down the stairs…

"_What does he mean by mommy and daddy? Could it be-?" _he then stops and laughs _"They can't be the parents… could they?"_

- - - - - - - -

Short commercial Break-

"Oh my god! Who can save this cat stuck on a tree branch!?" a woman shouted randomly pointing at the tree. Kai sweat drop.

"Why don't you? Can't you climb?" Kai ask.

"Of course I can! I mean, I just don't want to ruin this dress!" she said wiping away some dust on her dress. Kai rolled his eyes. Just then, I barge into the scene in a super hero position. Holding on to my phone.

"Don't worry! We can call the police!" I said. Way to go Aries you rock!

"But we don't know the number for 911!" the woman screamed. Kai felt like slamming his head into the tree.

'Is there anyone here not insane!?' he thought.

"Who said we need to call the number 999? We-"

"Aries… its 911" Kai corrected. I smiled at him and gave him thumbs up.

"Right! Who needs to call the number 911 when we can call 411!" I shouted. The woman jump in the air for joy as Kai watches the scene.

I quickly dialed 411 until it started ringing. Someone answer the phone none other than.

"Hello? What is your 411 emergency" Tyson answered. A little ping sound came out with light in my eyes.

"Tyson, there is a cat stuck on the tree. We need help!" I shouted in the phone. Tyson answered that they were on there way. For now we waited.

Narrator: Three… hours later….

"Were here!" Tyson said in a deep voice as he was in a superhero position.

"Tyson! You got to be-"

"Kai! Let him do his job!" I shouted. I motion Tyson to come where I was. He did as he was told and came. I told him the situation and all… you know how I barge into the scene, Kai mentally kicking himself, and the woman just smiling. Tyson nodded at everything I said and went over to the crime scene.

He examines the tree and the cat. He turned around and nodded a yes.

"Yup, there is no way we can get this cat down" he said. I smiled. That's our Tyson.

"Wait a minute, you're the damn-"

"Well, our commercial break is over. We have to get back to the story!" I said. Kai was bout to protest until I stop him.

End of Commercial break

With Tyson and Tala-

"Hello? I'm here! I brought the movies. Tyson! Our little child will so adore Barbie and the… whatever this thing is called. Tyson?"

Tala looks around the room. It was strange enough that everyone was gone but Tyson and there daughter…. This doesn't seem right to him for some reason… just then it hit him.

"TYSON! DID YOU LOSE THE BABY!? I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tala drop the movies and tried looking everywhere for his fake family.

Meanwhile… With Tyson and Tala's daughter_…_

"Hm…nana nana" the little baby mumbled (A/n: My baby cousin does that all the time! Well… she doesn't know how to talk so yeah… she just mumbles to herself things that keeps her relax)

The little baby girl was crawling on the floor until she notices a huge door saying keep out. But of course, with such a young age… the girl can't read. She opens the door, and there she saw stairs leading down to the basement. The baby girl giggled and crawled down into the darkness… not letting one she was there….

Tyson's Pov:

I am so going to get my ass kick from Tala… and the teacher. How can I lose the baby! Wasn't it just sleeping!? I mean I just left her there on the freaking floor beside Drake. Wait… Apple pie! I know! I will eat an apple pie to get some ideas where the baby- wait… what's her name again? Shit! I don't even know my own daughter's name! And what's freaky is… we both have the same hair…whoa, I know freaky huh? It's like a mini version of me but… but she has girl like features. This day is just getting weirder. Well time to make a stop in the kitchen.

I turn to my left and made it to the kitchen. I took out an apple pie in the fridge and started eating it. Yum… pie… Doh! The kid… I have to find the kid. Think Tyson, think! Where will the little girl be when she's… just a baby? Uh… 24? Damn it! It's not a math question… Uh… probably in the garage, right! I mean girls like tools? Ok Tyson is on your way. And with that I left.

Tala's pov:

"I am so going to kick Tyson's ass…" I muttered between my pants. I look everywhere in this freaking huge place. As I was walking down the halls I saw Aries and Kai looking everywhere too. Could they be…?

"Aries? Kai?" I called out. Aries screamed and punch me in the face. I fell backwards and hit my ass on the floor. I am so going to-

"Tala!? Oh I am so sorry, here, let me help you up" Aries said to me as she let out her hand. Kami, she should be glad she's a freaking girl.

"What are you guys looking for?" I ask. Aries look un easy all of a sudden while Kai just sigh.

"We were just having our little break from the kids for a few minutes in the kitchen and then when we got back, they were gone" Kai explained.

I just stood there whiling sneering. Tyson, you are so dead. No, your more than dead, your- damn it I got nothing.

"Tala, don't be mad at Tyson, he's finding Sarah right now" Aries said, trying to reassure me. I raise an eyebrow. Who?

"Who's Sarah?" I ask. Kai whack me on the head. WHAT THE HELL!?

"It's your daughter dimwit. Didn't you hear the teacher?"

"No… I guest I didn't" I sigh. This was going to be tough.

"Alright, we have to split up. Tala, you check the garage, Kai, you check the kitchen, and I will check the basement. Clear?" Aries said with determination in her voice. I smirk. I never had seen this side of Aries before. Anyways let's go.

And with that, we all left.

Drake's pov:

I mwight as well stop twalking like a chwild anymore. I hwate adding the two u's in a word. Ha… much better. I may be five or whatever but I'm pretty smart. I do get it from my _Dad._ Anyways I already look in the bathroom, there parent's room, the kitchen and… the other rooms. I wonder if-

I stop all of a sudden. I look up. It read… do not enter. Uh… I may be five and smart but… what does that mean? I had to get this stupid side from my mom. Oh well, I still love her. I might as well find out what's inside it.

I made no hesitations. I went inside and walk down the dark stairs with the wall supporting me. Once I was down, I limb up a random chair and turn on the light switch. Just then, from the corner from my eye I saw Sarah.

"Hi Sarah" I said with a smile. Sarah looks up from what I can tell- she was crying- and smiled. I was like her older brother. I mean I was there when she was born. Everytime she sees me she smiles… even if she was crying. I love her for that. I always did. She may not know it but I do.

"Baba!" Sarah laughs. She raises her hands in the air for me. I walk over to her and pick her up, despite with my height, I like holding her. I brought her to the bed I saw in the basement and place her there. She soon fell asleep while I was humming her a tune my mom sang to me when I was three.

"Ok, time to look around again" I said with a laugh. I look around… nothing interesting here. Just then from the corner from my eye, I saw a window. A small window in the corner. I smirk. Maybe…

I walk over to it and open it. Some idiot didn't lock it, geeze… I went inside which turn out to be the outside of the house and breathe in the scent of fresh air.

"Oh! The back door is open, might as well wonder into the city" I said. I started walking in the side walk and headed into the road. Thank god it was empty…

Kai's pov:

Damn kid. He's my responsibility as well and I can't believe I lost him… where could he be?

I finally made it to the kitchen and saw a half eaten apple pie. I twitch an eyebrow.

Tyson must be here… eating pie to think of an idea where his daughter went. Stupid.

I went out of the kitchen since there were no signs of Drake. Where the hell could he be? I guest this is how a dad supposes to feel like. Mad and worried.

Tala's Pov:

Like I said before, Tyson, you're a dead man!

I was heading to the garage until I saw something was thrown at me. Stupid Tyson, what the hell is he doing!? I went inside the garage and saw Tyson throwing various tools without even looking.

"Tyson" I said. A hammer was thrown at me but I dodge it.

"Tyson." I said again. This time a drill was thrown at me but I dodge it.

"Tyson!!!!!!!" I shouted. A chainsaw came right towards me and thank god I was able to dodge it.

"PIE!"

"WHERE!?" Tyson shouted. From where he was, he saw me. I wasn't very happy.

"Oh… hey Tala" Tyson laugh nervously "What's up?"

I glared at him "What's up? WHAT'S UP!? YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER YOU DIMWAD!"

"Sorry! I'm finding her!" Tyson shouted.

This is going to take awhile.

Normal pov:

I was running. I went downstairs, turn left, ran straight, trip over Kyle's skateboard, cried for three minutes, got up, and I was finally in the basement.

I look around… Drake is not here. I sigh and began to feel tears fill my eyes. What kind of mother am I!? I lost my son…. Well he isn't my _real_ son but still… I really felt a connection with him. I turn to my right and saw Sarah. Well… I least I found… SARAH! IT'S TYSON'S DAUGHTER!

I ran up to it and hug it. I kiss it so much. She may not be my project kid but I still care about it.

Sarah woke up and suddenly starts to cry. I flinch and place it back to bed. I had to think of something to let her relax. I know! I'll sing it a tune that my mother sang to me when I was young…

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. _

If that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns to brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat.

If that billy-goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turns over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart falls down,  
you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." 

Soon… Sarah fell asleep. I smiled. I will bring it to Tyson later. I first have to find Drake. Just then, from the corner of my eye I saw a small window opened from the corner. I went pale. Oh shit…

I ran over to the corner and bend down. Oh my god Drake escapes! I peek into the window and saw that the backyard door was open. I am such an idiot! I forgot to lock the window.

"Aries?" I turn around and saw Kai coming down the stairs. He then turns to the sleeping Sarah.

"I heard you sang Sarah a lullaby. At least she's asleep." he said. I stood up and walk over to him. My bangs were covering my face so Kai didn't see my expression. I stood right in front of him, and lean my head into his chest. I can tell he gasp but still….

"Kai… Drake is not here… I don't know where he is. He must have went through the small window and got out. I'm sorry" I said while crying. I felt Kai being shock at first but then he places his arms around my waist and rested his head against mine. Ok, this seems awkward.

"Don't worry… will find him…"

A few hours later…

"Kai… is this what a parent is suppose to feel when they lost there child? Mad… worried… scared…" I ask. Kai sat beside me as I held Sarah in my arms. He sighs.

"Yeah… all parents are supposed to feel like that. My parents felt like that… especially my mother" he said with a sad smirk.

"Yes?" I ask him, wanting him to continue.

"I was around seven… I ran away from home because my grandfather wanted my dad dead, due to him being drunk. My dad protected all of us. My Dad and grandfather were fighting so much; it was like everyday it happens. But then it got out of control. So I just left. It was night time and I had no idea where I was going. Just then I began to get scared so I just collapse on the ground and started crying. Then I felt a warm embrace from somebody. It was my mother. She was crying, telling me never to do that again. I never want her to see her cry like that again… so… all I did was embrace her back" Kai ended it with a whisper.

I cried… Drake… It was my entire fault; I shouldn't have left you there. Drake… please come back.

I then started to smile, a sad smile. Kai turn to me and stared.

"You know… I had a similar problem just like that… When my mom was alive" I started to get comfortable and explain my story.

"I was five when this all happen. My family and I were all in the park having a picnic. My dad didn't work that much then. I was just sitting in the grass playing with little flowers until I notice a butterfly came my way. As usually I smiled and started chasing after it. Later it started to rain and I was still trying to catch the butterfly. But… it died when the rain drops hits it. I stop. I had no idea where I was. I thought I was on the other side of the park… but I ended up in the side highway. I cried. Until I notice our family van. They stop in the middle of the highway and grab me. They pulled me into the car and cried. They lecture me, told me not to do it again… and hug me…"

Kai smiled.

"You were still that hard headed even when you were young?" I playfully slap him.

"I guest" I smiled. Kai wipe my tears and stood up. I stared at him.

"At first… I didn't want to do this project… I thought it was stupid. Then… when I saw Drake gone and you crying. I knew what my responsibility as father should have been. I should have been more protective of Drake and you. I promise myself not to let my mother cry… but… I made you cry. Your putting all of that pressure on you instead of me… I'm sorry" Kai whispered.

I gasp. But then smiled. Thank you Kai.

I embrace him "Kai, were doing this together, promise?"

Kai wrap his arms around me as well "Promise" and with that we pinky promise.

So much for our wife and husband moment because here comes the gay parents.

"YOU FOUND CHARLIE!!!" Tyson shouted, running and hugging his daughter in his arms.

"It's Sarah" Tala sigh. Tala looks up and saw me and Kai in our position. He smirks.

"I guest we have a family moment" Tala stated.

"Whatever, what about ours Tala?" Tyson pouted. Tala sighs and went over to Sarah and patted her.

"It's nice to have you back Sarah" he smiled. Sarah smiled back as she yawns after her nap.

"So what now?" Tyson ask. I smirk.

"Were finding our son"

Meanwhile…

Drake looks around the city and finally stops…a single tear went down his cheek.

'Feels like I let someone important cry… I hate making people cry' he thought.

* * *

Kirisu - wow that was a long one... well for me that is. Sorry if this chapter sucks, i'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapter. Anyways what do you think of it? i know some grammer sucks but at least you understand it a little right? anyways i hope you enjoy it. Anyways what will happen? Will Drake do something stupid or Tyson? Ja ne for now! Review and no flames!

ignore all mistakes... please, i have a headache and i'm really trying to do the next chapter right after thi one :)


	20. Captured

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 18

"Captured"

"I'm coming son!"

"Tyson… that's our son, and we didn't even left the house yet!" I exclaimed. We walk out the door while Tyson was lifting his daughter in the air, playing helicopter.

I sigh. I wish we had that kind of family fun. Anyways, right now, we could think about that later because we have to find my son!

"So what's the plan?" Tala asks.

"Um… uh… I think-"

"You don't have a plan do you? Man and just now you had a determine expression on your face back in the house" I glared and stuck out my tongue on him.

"Well… I did have a plan but… I sort of forgot…" I confess.

Kai was just leaning against the door frame; closing his eyes while crossing his arms. Tala was just leaning against the door trying to think of an idea. I just watch. Man… what should we do?

"We split up" came Kai's voice. I turn to look at him.

"Ok…but how do we keep in touch?" I ask. Tyson stop upon hearing our conversation and decided to be part of it. Just then, Kai took out his cellphone and hand it to me. It was black and it had red dragon designs on it. I blink. Neh?

"Here, you can use my cellphone. I will just borrow Tala's if we need to keep in touch" he explained. I smiled. Ok, so much for walky talkys! (A/n: wasn't sure how you spell it ')

"So… WHAT'S THE PLAN!?" Tyson shouted. Kai whack him on the head. Tyson whimpered while Sarah just kept on laughing. Tyson notice this and smirk.

"Hey Kai" he whispered "Do that again, I think Sarah likes it!"

Kai grinned "It would be my pleasure-"

"Wait! Stop fighting you two. We still need a plan" Tala said, separating the two. Kai glared.

"I told you, we split up. You and I will look on one side of the city, while Aries and Tyson looks on the other side. It's simple"

I nodded. This is so going to take hours… I mean, one missing little boy, one huge big fat city, and millions of random people. Wow… seems kind of simple if you put that way.

"Ok, but we got to split up now" I said. Kai nodded.

I lock the door in the front house and we all left.

Meanwhile…

Little Drake was running around in the city. People stop and stared, thinking he was a lost little child. They got there cellphones out and started to dial _'911'_. Sooner or later, the police never arrived.

But just then, it was all too sudden. The street lights flash red, warning people not to cross but did Drake know? Of course he did! He just wanted to do a little test. Here is a theory he came up; what would happen if he cross the street even if the street light flash red? Well he would obviously be safe since the cars _will_ stop and he is a five year old child. Let's put that into a test shall we?

'Let's see" he thought…

He started crossing the streets. People and kids were shouting, telling everybody in the whole freaking damn city the kid was going to die. Drake just ignores them and kept going. Car after car he never got hurt… well… the drivers did. Car crash after car crash, many cars got totally wasted causing a huge traffic jam of the year! He was almost at the end until a red Honda came speeding by.

"Uh… you know there's a kid on the streets… I think you should stop" said a totally lifeless person. The driver beside him was twitching. Whoa, someone had too much coffee.

"S-Stop!? LIKE HELLI WOULD STOP! TIME TO KILL!!!!!!!" the driver went over the speed limit.

"Ah…. Whatever" said the lifeless guy.

Drake turns and saw the car coming. He smirks.

All could be heard was screams and cries. Especially explosions.

Back with the gang…

I felt a sudden shock in my mind. I stop while the others kept walking. Kai notice this and stop as well while Tyson and Tala were fighting over what goes well with tacos. Sarah was just sleeping in the stroller.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I look up at him.

"I don't know… I have a feeling something happen to Drake. I hope he didn't hurt himself" I started to shiver. The thought of losing Drake… NO! I WILL NOT LOSE HIM! DRAKE IS A SMART BOY… I THINK!? WHATEVER, BE BRAVE ARIES! ROARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, a lot came out of me.

"Weird, I had the same feeling too" Kai said looking the other way. I stared at him. Whoa… weird is right.

"Probably because this is what parents feel when they know something is wrong with their kid… yeah that's it!" I said trying to reassure him. He sighs.

"Hn, we better get moving" he said. I smiled and pulled him. We ran.

Three minutes later…

"Ok, now we split up. Remember the plan; if any of you seen Drake or if Tyson steals foods from the bakery again, call one of us, got it?" we all nodded. We took our separate ways and as usual I was stuck with Tyson.

With Tala and Kai:

"Ok, let's check the park. I mean kids like those kind of places right?" Tala asks.

"I don't know. Let's just check" Kai answered. By his tone, he was a bit frustrated from what Tala could tell. But he didn't want to bother Kai about it so he just let it be.

As they entered the park, kids and babies were starring at them. Kai glared at one of them, accidentally making a baby cry.

"Now look what you did Kai" Tala said with a smirk. Kai then glared at him making Tala cry. Kai smack him on the head.

"Stop acting like a dip wad and just help me fine my troublesome son" he muttered. Tala laughs and patted his back.

"Whatever. Ok, I'll check the marry – go – round and the big ugly dinosaur the kids go on while you check the slides and the swings. Got it?" Tala said narrowing his eyes on him. Kai just grunted.

"Whatever you say Captain Dip shit" Tala glared.

"Neh, whatever"

And with that, they started looking.

Kai was at the slides. Checking above, below, and side to side. Nothing. Then he checks the swings.

"Tch, what the hell would he be doing here?" Kai muttered to himself. Just then he remembers all the fun times he had with Aries in the park. He slightly smiled.

"That idiot" just then he saw an image in his head, seeing Aries cry. Kai just shook his head and kept on searching.

Two hours later…

"Well nothing here Kai" Tala said with a stretch. Kai was on the bench sitting. He was also exhausted as well.

"Let's check some stores… Drake might be around there" Kai suggested. Tala nodded and off they went.

Normal Pov:

"It's been two hours… let's take a break." I heard Tyson whine while pushing Sarah on the stroller. I sigh. He's right; we might as well take a break now.

"How about the Krusty Krab?" I suggested as a break. Tyson and Sarah beamed up. Wow… like father like daughter… wait, is that how you say it?

"Yeah!" Tyson shouted. He pulled my hand and pushes the stroller while running. When it comes to food, Tyson is an athlete.

Once we made it, we step inside. Wow… it's-

"May I please take your order…?"

We turned around and saw a squid like thing. I giggled, his voice is so funny! It's like it talks from its nose.

I walk up to the squid thingy and check its name tag.

"Yes Mr. Squidward! I would like two super deluxe Krabby patties and a small meal for one kid" I said with a smile. Squidward boringly turned around and place our order. I paid them two dollars and sat on one of the tables.

"Two deluxe Krabby patties and one small meal Spongebob!" he shouted.

Suddenly… we heard squeaky sounds coming from the kitchen. Then he came out with our meals. So fast! He was a sponge looking thing, he had buck teeth never before seen, and… dare I say it? He was yellow…

He ran across the restaurant and gave us our meals. He winks at me.

"Hey… I'm Spongebob… Spongebob Squarepants. What's your name?" he asks me. I blush.

"I'm Aries Maple" I said with a cute smile. Spongebob blew kisses at me.

"So… are you free tonight?" I blush even more… is he asking me out?

"Sorry dude, but Aries has a boyfriend already" Tyson interrupted while taking a bite on his burger. Spongebob narrowed his eyes.

"Boyfriend!?" I shouted. Tyson pulled me down.

"So… are you her boyfriend?" Spongebob ask. Tyson smirk.

"I wish I could be but a man name Kai Hiwatari is" he explained. I felt like melting. Kai Hiwatari!? My boyfriend!? That will only happen when were on mars!

"Damn… and she was hot" Spongebob muttered to himself. Just then a pink star fish came into the restaurant. I blink.

"Hello Krusty Crew" he smiled.

"Hello Patrick" Squidward hiss "What would you like now?"

"I want to have uh………….. Umm…………… ugh………uh…….."

I just stared. Whoa…. That guy is so cute! But to bad, Tyson said I already have a freaking boyfriend. Stupid fat ass.

"Uh…………………"

"Patrick…. Pick a Krabby patty!" Spongebob whispered. Patrick gave him thumbs up.

"Yes, I would like to have one Krabby patty please" Patrick ask politely. Squidward just rolled his eyes and took the order.

While Patrick was waiting, he seems to notice me. I just stared at him as he stared back. All of a sudden I saw hearts in his eyes while birds in the background were singing and chirping. This can't be good.

He dance his way over to my table while Spongebob was just glaring at him.

"So… What's your name cutie pie?" ask Patrick. I giggled.

"My name is Aries Maple" I said with a smile.

"You wanna go out?" he asks me. I nodded my head no.

"Sorry, I have a so called boyfriend already"

"Damn!" he shouted. He then pointed at Spongebob "It was all your fight she's dating someone!"

"My fault! You stupid star, it was your fault she is dating someone!" Spongebob pointed. And with that they were beating the crap out of each other. I sweat drop and grab Tyson by the hand. We ran outside and to the other sidewalk. We sigh.

"That was close…" I said.

"Oh my god…" Tyson yelled. I turn to look at him. What the hell is he looking at? I turn to see what was the big 'Oh my god' thing and then I gap.

So many cars were wasted. Trucks, cars, and many more were smash into each other. It was terrible. Many people got hurt and there I saw was a huge red Hondo smash into the chucky cheese window… hitting the mouse. I gasp.

"Who could have-?" just then I saw the police from the corner from my eye. A lifeless guy and the twitching driver were explaining what happen. Just then I heard the details; Dark brunette hair, red/violet eyes with pure evil… and he was five.

"Oh my god it's Drake!" I shouted. Suddenly I heard the man said he was alive and I calm down. Wait a minute… if Drake didn't get hurt… where is he!?

Meanwhile…

Drake was walking around the park area watching kids his age having fun. He frowns, he wish his _mom _and _dad _would take him there already. Oh well, maybe later during the day.

While he was walking he notices a man in black clothes watching the kids in the play ground. Drake saw a little pointy thing he was holding. He smiled; he loves pointy things to death. He came up to the man and tugs his dark smelly clothes. The stranger looks down and smirks.

"Excellent… a kid. Time to kidnap-" but before he could finish his sentence Drake grab on to his knife. The man flinches and tries to make the kid let go. He glared. All of a sudden he felt something stab himself. He slowly looks down. Drake was smiling. He looks at where the knife was and gasp I horror.

All could be heard was screams.

With Kai and Tala:

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tala asks. Kai and Tala weren't to far from the park. They were only across the street asking people and showing them a picture of Drake. They obviously said no, so they try the inside of any stores or markets. They said no as well so they decided to go back on the streets.

"Let's check it out" Kai said. They both ran back to the park and gasp. There they saw a man, stab in the stomach, Tala and Kai rush over to him and help him up. Kai glared at him.

"You know… I bet you stalk people" Kai suddenly said. The stranger just nodded his head a yes and let Kai continue.

"Anyways who the hell did this to you?" he asks. The stranger cough out some blood and said "A five year old boy…"

Kai raises an eyebrow. A five year old boy? Oh shit, Drake!

Just then Kai punch him in the eye so hard he fell backwards and landed on his sorry ass. Tala glared at him.

"What the hell did you do that for Kai!?" but Kai just ignore him and went up to the stranger.

"How dare you make my boy touch your filthy knife you stalker!" Kai exclaimed. Tala blinks and turned back to the man.

"Yeah! You should know better in letting a little boy hold knifes, shame on you!" and with that, Tala kick the poor man. Kai and Tala high five each other and left. Drake shouldn't be that far now.

Meanwhile…

Drake was walking around into some ally way smiling. So far, he was having a time of his life! He met a lot of strange people and had a chance to explore the city. But he did miss his mom and dad. Oh well, he will come back sooner or later.

Drake just kept walking and walking until he saw an old abandon warehouse. Uh oh… what the hell is he going to do? What any other kid would do! Look inside it and play in it. That was the plan; Drake walks into the ware house and went inside the open door.

He was inside. He looks around until he saw a group of men in black uniforms. The group of men didn't expect anything until one single sneeze. Just one single sneeze got there attention. They all turn and saw the little boy ruffling his nose. They all smirk.

All Drake did was smile.

Normal pov:

"Drake! Where are you sweetie!? I promise will play once we get home! Daddy will too! Just please come home…" I shouted. I was running in the streets shouting Drake's name everywhere. Tyson was close behind, panting as he was pushing Sarah on the stroller. I have to find him! I have to!

Just then I notice an ally way. Weird… oh well might as well skip inside it. I really do need to relax anyways, probably skipping will help.

And that's what I did. I skip inside the dark freaky ally way with Tyson close behind. Sarah was just sleeping so yeah… anyways on with the search for Drake!

I was skipping in the ally way until I notice an abandon warehouse. Whoa it was big! Maybe Drake is in there.

I walk up slowly with Tyson behind me and went inside the open door. It was really big on the inside. Tyson held Sarah close as he parks the stroller. What? I know it's not a car or anything.

"Remember Aries… stay quiet…" Tyson warned.

"HELLO!? ANYBODY HERE!? HELLO!? IT'S RUDE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER YA KNOW! GEEZ WILL SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!?!?!?!?"

"Were dead" Tyson muttered "Oh well, I had a good life"

Just then random men came out holding guns. Tyson and I raise our hands in the air. Well… Tyson raise one since he was holding Sarah in the other hand.

"Wait a minute… you're the guys in the black suits that took me home after I got fired from my job! How are you?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh my god it's her!" the guy with the black mask shouted.

Just then another guy in black came out holding a little boy in his arms crying. DRAKE!!!!!!

"Drake! What the hell did you do to him!? Why is he crying!? Drake!" I demanded. The guy in the black suit sighs.

"The kid wanted to play with our guns. As responsible and evil bad guys, we didn't let the kid play with them since he might get hurt… or worse, shoot us all. So he started crying then you guys came" he explained.

"And you didn't give him the gun!? He is a sweet little boy for crying out loud! He is curious! Let him hold the gun so he could stop crying!" I shouted. Tyson nodded his head rapidly.

"Yeah! What she said!" Tyson yelled.

I saw Drake perk up from his crying and smile when he saw me. I smiled back at him too.

"Mommy!" Drake said, sticking his arms out. The men in black stared in surprise.

"You got to be kidding me!? You're a mom!?" the skinny guy with the broken arm asks.

"Yup! And proud to be one" I smiled.

Suddenly the guy in the black mask grins. This can't be good.

"Take those four into the cage. Will keep watch at them, I really need to go to the bathroom" said the mask guy. I sweat drop. So much for the evil plan.

"Yes sir!" all of them said. They brought all of us in a rusty cage and jam it into the wall. I held Drake into my arms and cried.

"Thank god your safe Drake!" I said. Drake frown at me and started wiping my tears away. I stared in confusion.

"Drake doesn't like seeing mommy cry" he pouted. I smiled and hug him even more.

"Mommy loves you very much" I said. Tyson just cried while Sarah slept through the whole thing.

What the hell do we do now!? Oh yeah! We call Tala and Kai!

With Kai and Tala:

"Hey Tala, your phone is ringing" Kai said "It must be them"

"I guest your right, I bet they found Drake" Tala too out his cellphone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Tala?" came a reply.

"Yes it is, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Ms. Suicidia, your Family life teacher. So how are things going?"

Tala turns to Kai and mouth that the teacher was on the phone. Kai suddenly curse and told him to keep talking to her. Kai press his ear against Tala's phone.

"Uh… things are going great! Uh… is there anything wrong?" he asks.

"No, nothing really, I'm just going to come by Aries's house to check up on you guys later. Aries didn't answer her phone and neither did Kai, so I thought they might be with you. Anyways I'll come by soon, bye!" and with that, she hang up.

Tala and Kai slowly stared at each other. Oh shit…

Normal pov:

I took out the cellphone Kai gave me and flip it open. Oh snap…

"What' the problem Aries?" Tyson ask.

"There's…"

"Yeah?"

"Too many buttons… I don't know what to press or dial. Damn Kai for being techno!" I shouted.

Tyson grab the phone from me and tried pressing many buttons on it. I grab it back from him and did the same. We kept taking it from each other on and on until Tyson grab it at last. He presses many buttons. He got so frustrated he smashes it onto the ground.

We blink. Oh snap.

"You know… if I had a walky talky… I would tell Kai we found Drake and you did a stupid thing"

* * *

Kirisu – what's up guys? It's late and I am really tired. Please ignore all mistakes and enjoy reading the chapter. Oh wait… it's done, never mind. Well stay tune for the next chapter coming out soon. What will happen? How will Aries call Kai? Who knows… review and no flames. 


	21. You're from the what?

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 19

"You're from the what!?"

Stuck. Were stuck in a cage like poor animals, nothing to do but call for help. But thanks to Tyson, we can't do that since he smashes Kai's cellphone into smithereens! And once more, if Kai finds out… well, you get the picture.

"We have to get out of here" Tyson muttered. I glared at him.

"No shit idiot, but how are we suppose to do that when you smash the goddamn phone into tiny bits!?" I exclaimed.

"Shit!" Drake laughs. I sigh. Great, another word for Drake's swearing list. All of a sudden I saw Tyson quivering. I pouted.

"Tyson… I'm sorry. I'm just so tired" I explained. Tyson smiled.

"It's ok… I shouldn't have smashed that cellphone anyways…"

It was a moment of silence. Tyson was just caressing Sarah's cheek as she slept. Tyson smiled at how cute she was. I stared down at Drake as he stared back. I smiled at him as he did the same. Suddenly I broke the silence.

"So Drake… mind telling me about your real parents?" I ask. Drake gulp then smiled nervously. I raise an eyebrow but ignore it "Uh… about your mom? or… what about your dad?"

Drake places a finger under his chin and started to think. Aw… so cute!

"My mommy…" he started "…was very beautiful. She was always by my side when I needed her. When I cry she always rushes in and rocks me back and forth, then she sings me a song I love hearing the most… I think it was called '_Hush Little Baby…' _and sometimes, when were weird, we play funny stuff! She would make me laugh all the time while breaking something in the house! And we usually get in trouble by Daddy, but he doesn't get mad that much"

I smiled.

"Hey, his mom sounds just like you Aries. I mean… you always getting in trouble, making others laugh, and making people that are sad, feel better" Tyson said with a smirk. I punch him in the arm and laugh.

"Mind telling me about your daddy?" I ask sweetly. Drake smiled and continued.

"My daddy is very strong. He always tells me and mommy he will protect us no matter what. He has a lot of pride in himself and smiles at me whenever I make him proud. He gets annoyed and sighs a lot when mommy does something weird. But she's always smiling and sticking out her tongue which makes daddy kiss her. I seen it before… bleh! I sometimes call Daddy by his first name because I wasn't use to call him daddy, but now, I call him Daddy a lot since mommy taught me"

I stared at Drake. Wow... his parents are awesome. Makes me sound like… crap compared to them.

"So where are they now?" Tyson ask. Drake didn't say anything until I interrupted.

"You know…" I started "Your Dad sounds a lot about a person I know… I wonder…"

"Kai?" he guesses. I snap my fingers and smirk.

"Yup that's the guy! Well… except for the part about the kiss thingy" I said while blushing. Drake muttered something to himself and tug on my hair. I stared down at him with the usual smile plastered on my face. Drake looks kind of weird now… I wonder what's got into him.

"Mommy… I have to tell you something…"

"What is it sweetie?" I replied.

"I'm from… the future…"

…………..

…………..

………….

………….

What. The. Hell!?

With Kai and Tala:

"Where the hell could they be!?" Tala shouted. Kai was getting more angrier by the second. I mean who wouldn't? No one was protecting the wives and kids… including Tyson, and they haven't even call back yet. Something was terribly wrong.

"Tala, try calling them" Kai yelled while running. Tala was running beside him and grunted.

"Again!? They never answered the first five calls! What makes you think-"

"Just do it!" was Kai's final answer. Tala flinches and started dialing Kai's cellphone number. As usual… no one answered.

"Shit!" Tala muttered.

"Well?"

"No answer. Isn't the phone on?" Tala asks.

"Yeah, the phone is always on" came Kai's reply. Just then, something hit him, ok, now something was defiantly weird.

"We have to find them"

Normal pov:

"You're from the future!? That's impossible!" Tyson shouted while holding the sleeping baby in his arms. Drake glared at him then turned to me. I was speechless.

"F-from the f-f-future!? Lies!" I stuttered. Drake just smiled.

"Nope, no lies! I am from the future!" Drake laughs. I almost fainted but kept my cool.

"FROM THE FUTURE!? THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I shouted. So much for keeping my cool.

"I just wanted to see what my parents look like is all" he said. Parents? What the barnacles?

"So… did you see them?" I ask. Drake smiled even more.

"Of course I did… I was with her the whole time while daddy is somewhere else…"

I thought about it… he was with her the whole time? But he was with me the whole time until I lost him then found him later on. Does that mean I'm-?

"Drake... sweetie… does this mean I was traveling with a ghost all this time to find you?" I ask. Drake fell backwards while Tyson just got more scared.

"Oh my god! A ghost!" he shouted. Drake just rubs his head.

'It's better if mommy didn't know. I mean… if I told her, that would mean daddy wouldn't marry mommy in the future and it will just screw things up… which makes me non existing' Drake thought.

"Yes mommy, you were traveling with a ghost" Drake smiled nervously. I gasp. Wow! A ghost.

"Cool!" I laugh.

"PHONE!" Tyson shouted. I starred at him. Tyson was pointing into the corner as I followed his gaze. Oh my god… he is right! There's a pay phone there! But the guards are over there guarding us… what the hell do we do?

"I got an idea" I said. Everyone started to stare at me. I suddenly took off my over large saggy dark blue t -shirt, and all I had on was a black tank top. I threw the large t-shirt at Tyson while he was blushing like mad. What? Oh everybody is a cricket…wait, is that how the saying goes?

(Narrator: I have no idea Aries)

Well anyways, I puff up my hair and started to seductively wave over at the guards.

"Hey smexy guards! Mind coming over here for a while?" I said while smirking at them. The guards saw what I was wearing and smirks as well. They came over. Great, now my plan is working!

"Great Aries! What's your next step?" Tyson said with a smile. I stop. Next step!? Oh shit.

"Hey sexy, something you need?" one of them ask playfully while caressing my cheek. I shivered. Eww! Over grown man touching me, PETIFILE!

"Uh… um…" and with out even thinking I punch the man unconscious. Ok…

"Damn you-" but before the guy could finish, I punch him as well.

"Wait to go mommy! Try getting the keys" Drake said. I nodded and search everywhere inside his suit. Once I found it, I open the door and out we went. Were free! Now to go to the pay phone.

We all ran and I quickly grab the phone. But there's one problem. It's a freaking _pay_ phone. Shit!

"Tyson, do you got a quarter?" I ask. Tyson nodded a no. I slam my head against the wall while Tyson was looking around the place with Drake. Tyson then notice something in the corner.

"Hey, they have a gumball machine!" Tyson smiled. Tyson, Sarah, and Drake ran over to it and drooled. Oh boy…

Just then Tyson took out twenty – five cents and place it into the gum ball machine. From here, I saw everything.

"TYSON! WAIT! DON'T TURN THAT-"

But it was too late. Tyson had already turned it while I fell backwards. But then I heard a ping sound. I look up and Tyson got the coin back. I smiled.

"Tyson! Thank god! Tyson, hand over the-" but before I could finish, he place the coin back into the gumball machine and tried turning the handle. This time I really fell down. Then I heard that ping sound again. I look up and saw Tyson with the coin in his hands.

"TYSON YOU FATASS! GIVE ME THAT FREAKING-"

And there he goes again. He shoves the coin into the gumball machine and twisted the handle as hard as he could. I started to cry anime style. Damn him.

"So did it work?" Tyson ask me while chewing gum in his mouth. I glared at him.

"No! I ask you if you had a quarter on you and you said no! and I see you walking around the damn place with twenty five cents!" I shouted. Tyson sweat drop.

"But you ask me if I had a _quarter_, not _twenty five cents. _There's a difference between the words Aries" Tyson said tapping his foot. I slap my head. Oh boy…

"Yeah, that's a word difference you dip wad! They mean the same thing!" I shouted. Tyson laugh nervously. Yeah Tyson, you better laugh!

"Oh… hehehehe, here, I have another _quarter _on me if that's what you call it"

Tyson hand over the coin to me and I quickly place it in the slot and started to dial. Thank god the phone is ringing.

"Hello?" yes! It was Tala!

"Tala! Oh thank god!" I cried.

"Aries!? Good god" just then I heard talking in the background. I heard the name Kai… oh snap…

"Hello? Aries? This is Kai" he said.

"Uh… hey Kai" I laugh nervously. I can tell by his tone he wasn't very happy.

"Where the hell are you!? Did you find Drake yet!? I should have came with you and kept an eye on you" he yelled. I flinch. Was he worried?

"Uh… well, I did find Drake… and-"

"Why didn't you answer my cellphone?" he interrupted. I gasp.

"Uh… I think Tyson would want to explain that" Tyson kept mouthing the weird 'no' to me but I quickly grab him and shove the phone into his hands. He gulps.

"Hey Kai, buddy old pal, what's up?" Tyson stuttered. I felt an evil aura around the phone…this can't be good.

"Tyson…what the hell did you do to my phone?" Kai ask calmly. Tyson beam up. This should be fast.

"I broke it!" Tyson said happily. The world is so going to end.

"You what…?" came his voice. I flinch and move back slowly.

"I… broke your phone?" Tyson replied again.

"YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BREAK YOUR BONES, FEED IT TO THE DOGS AND USE YOUR FLESH TO SHOVE IT IN YOUR BOKEN JAW YOU SON OF A-"

"Ok, well, mind telling us where you guys are?" Tala asks as he suddenly appeared on the line. I sigh and grab the phone.

"Were in a warehouse. I don't know what street but I'm pretty sure this is the only ware house in the city. It's located in a dark ally way. You got it?" I ask. I heard Tala muttered something.

"Right, were on our way. By the way the teacher is coming to check on us, so we have to hurry. Dont worry, were coming now! " Tala said. I heard Kai swearing in the background.

"And I'll get you Tyson" Kai said. And with that, they hang up. I turn to Tyson and saw that he was shaking a lot with an expression I can't describe. This was… the terrified Tyson.

"Oh shit, first we get kidnap and now I'm going to get my ass kick. I am so dead!" he exclaimed. I really need him to calm down. I guest I have to make him feel better.

I went up to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up and saw me smiling.

"It's been nice knowing you Tyson" I said. Tyson fell backwards as well as the kids. What? He's was going to die you know.

With Kai and Tala:

"Tyson you are so dead!" Kai shouted. Tala just flinches as they ran. They pass some streets and saw the dark ally way. They went through it and finally saw the warehouse.

Kai raise up his sleeves and slowly walks there. Tala watches in fright and tried to pull Kai from beating up his gay wife.

But did Kai listen? Noooo…..

"Oh c'mon Kai! It was an accident!" Tala convinces. Kai just kept glaring ahead.

"His head will be under my foot" muttered Kai. Tala was truly afraid now a days.

"How about this Kai; Tyson will do your chores at your house for a week, how about it?"

"Logic has a brother, his name is SHUT THE HELL UP!" and with that Kai stump over to the warehouse with a frighten Tala behind him.

Normal pov:

Smash. I turned around and saw a person none other than-

"KAI!" I shouted. Tyson flinch upon hearing the name and he ran beside me. I smiled and ran up to him. I quickly embrace him "Kai, thank god you're here. I found Drake, he's perfectly fine"

I felt Kai flinch at first but then slowly wraps his arms around my waist. I heard him sigh.

"Good" he muttered. Tala saw the scene and smirk.

'When it comes to her… Kai calms down. I wonder if I can use her when I tell him I broke his vase last summer…' Tala thought.

Tyson saw Tala and ran up to him. Tyson held Tala with all of his might. Tala bonk him on the head.

"Tyson what the hell are you doing!?" screamed Tala. Tyson laugh nervously.

"You think Kai forgot about kicking my ass?" Tyson ask.

"Daddy!" I turned around with Kai still holding on to my waist as Drake jump on us. I held Drake in my arms as Kai ruffled his hair.

Tala smirk "Yup, pretty much"

"Yay! Were a family again!" I laugh. Just then I saw Kai smiling down at Drake.

_Flash back…_

"_He has a lot of pride in himself and smiles at me whenever I make him proud…."_

_Flash back end…_

I smiled. Yeah, I guest Kai is proud of Drake.

"Come on, let's get out of here-"

"Hold it right there"

So much for leaving empty handed.

* * *

Kirisu - what's up my hommies!? right now i am really hyper because i ate alot of sugar! i know that i took the advice dark dragon - fire fox about sugar getting rid of your headaches, so i started weating some AND NOW I AM FREAKING HIGH! i type this chapter over fifteen minutes... i know.. it takes me hours in typing a chapter since i'm slow! So please, ignore all mistakes you read. i just want all of you to enjoy it. So right now i am going to say my thank you's to the people who have been there for me and never gave up on me:

Dark Dragon - Fore Fox THANKS FOR THE ADVICE! UR AWSOME!

FairyDyris THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME, PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME GURL!

Sharingan Fox LOVE UR COMMENTS MAN, ANOTHER AWSOME PERSON!

Rebelmewpheonix WAHOO! PARTY IN THE HOUSE! THANK YOU FOR STADING BY ME MAN!

kelsywazhere i know you didn't review much since i didn't type any any chapters before but now i am. so thank you.

And there are many other reviewers there the commented so thank you all. And no, this is not the last chapter. There are MANY more to come! So what's going to happen next? Will the two families get out of there situation? Will Kai kick Tyson's ass for destroying his cellphone? How is Kai going to react when Aries tells him Drake is from the future? tune in next tim on: My absolutley, perfect normal life... ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!


	22. The Dramatic Entrance

My absolutely, perfectly, normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!

Chapter 20

"A Dramatic Entrance"

"You're not going anywhere you four…" said the guy with the black mask. He had a long flowing cape while the other weirdos were bowing down to him. Let me guess… this must be their leader.

Just then, something hit me. I started pointing at Kai, Tyson, Tala, Drake and Sarah. I smirk.

"Hah! There's five of us you weirdo!" I evilly laugh. Kai glared. Drake just stared.

"Aries… there's six" corrected Kai. Just then it felt like twenty pounds of weight hit my head. Damn…

"Uh… I knew that! I was just checking if you knew, smart ass!" I said while I stuck out my tongue. Drake laughs while clapping his hands. I smiled down at him.

"Aw… see? Even Drake knows about it!" Kai stared down at Drake while Drake showed six fingers at me. Kai smirk.

"Yup, our son is smarter than her mom… how sad" I started hitting Kai in the arm. That know it all!

"Um… if you care to listen… WERE STILL HERE!!!!" I turned around and saw the leader tapping his foot while crossing his arms. I sweat drop.

"Oh, where are my manners? OH MY GOD! BAD GUYS! WHAT SO EVER DO WE DO!?" I shouted dramatically. Kai just felt like bonking someone on the head.

"Thank you" said the leader.

"You're very welcome" I smiled.

'How come in every bad situation, Aries makes friends with the freaky dudes?' Tala thought. Tyson just held little Sarah close to him.

"Anyways, you people aren't going anywhere because you know where we are. And if you escape our head quarters-"

"Head quarters!? I would call this 'Charley and the Chocolate Factory if you ask me!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh my God, would you people shut up and stop interrupting me!? I'm trying to say something terrifying so you guys would get scared!" the leader yelled back "And where the hell did you get 'Charley and the Chocolate' from?"

"Uh… it's that sign we pass by when we got in here" I replied. The leader slaps his head and irritatedly sighs. Whoa… someone didn't have a good night sleep. And no wonder there's candy in here… wait… WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATES!?

"As I was saying, and if you escape our head quarters and tell the police, were going to hunt you down and kill you" he said with an evil laugh. It was quiet for one minute and I suddenly raise my hand. The leader glared at me and sighs.

"What the hell is it now!?"

"Um… just one question. If were going to tell the police, which we are pretty soon, and you guys get caught… well, how are you going to hunt us down and kill us?" I ask.

Ok, another awkward moment. Kai just blink twice as well as the others.

"Whoa… you know she's right" Kai suddenly said. I smirk.

"That's it. You're pissing me off ever since I first met you. You're dead…"

The black mask leader began to walk slowly towards us. I step back. I had to say something didn't I!? Well, it's not my fault I was born curious!

Suddenly, an idea struck my mind. I smirk.

"I don't think you want to get close…" I said slowly as possible. The leader raises an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Because… I'm a power ranger!" I shouted.

All of a sudden a random tumble weed came rolling pass us. Kai really felt like smashing his head into something, Tala just awkwardly made a face, and as usual… Tyson was astonished.

"My… best friend… a power ranger!? I never knew…" came Tyson's reply. Kai slap him in the face.

"You idiot, she's just doing something stupid… as usual" Kai said with a sigh.

"GO GO POWER RANGERS!" I sang. I started dancing around the place until Kai pulled me.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he whispered harshly against my ear.

"I'm trying to be a power ranger to save you all!" I said. I got out of his grasp and did an action pose. Damn it! Where's my costume!?

"Uh… done acting stupid?" ask the leader. I glared at him.

"No! Something was supposed to happen… I don't have my red ranger costume" I cried. Tyson just watches and wanted to help. He looks around everywhere and notices an empty box. He smirks and grabs it.

"Hey Aries, catch!" and with that I turned around and saw the box coming right towards me. I smiled and caught it. The leader watch in interest while Tala felt like smacking Tyson out of sense. Well, everyone knows it was impossible.

"I need a red marker!" I ask cutely. Drake ran towards me and places a crayola red marker in my hand. I smiled down at him and patted him on the head.

"Good boy" I wrote something down on the box and place it on me. Now I'm ready.

"Muhahahahahaha!!! Now I'm a power ranger!"

Kai just stared 'what the hell… is that!? Is that supposed to be her costume!?'

I laugh evilly "Afraid of me now!?"

The leader laughs. What the hell is his problem?

"Aries, you're just embarrassing yourself. You're in a cardboard box with 'Power Rangers' written on it… you even spelt 'Power' wrong you dolt" stated Tala.

I glared at him "At least I'm trying to protect my family unlike you, buffalo red head!"

Tala glared at me. Suddenly someone shouted. We all turned to the leader as he held a rifle, aiming towards my head. Oh snap.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!! I CAN'T STAND IT! I RATHER BE IN JAIL THAN HEAR YOU GUYS BICKERING ON HOW CLUELESS THIS STUPID GIRL IS!"

It felt like my heart got struck. I felt tears over flow eyes. The leader glares.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME STUPID GIRL!?" he shouted.

"You (sniff) h-hurt my feelings" I said as I harshly wipe my eyes. Kai glared at the leader. The leader noticed this and points the rifle at Kai. Kai made no move but glared at him.

"No body calls Aries stupid but me you asshole!" Kai said coldly. I turn to look at him. Ok, that just hurts my feelings even more.

"Screw you jackass!"

"Jackass!" Drake laughs.

"That's it! You're dead!" Kai yelled. He began to run towards the leader, but then the leader quickly smirks and grab on to me, placing the rifle in my head. I gulp. Nice move Kai.

"I don't think so" said the leader as he waves his finger side to side. Kai clench his teeth and glared. Tala just glared at him as well while Tyson was protecting Sarah and Drake.

"Mommy!" Drake yelled. Tears form in his eyes. I felt guilty.

"Sweetie don't cry! Mommy will be ok!" I said while forcing a smile to reassure him. He didn't buy that for a second.

"Let go of her" Kai demanded. I heard the trigger was being set. Oh shoot.

"And why would I want to do that?" he laughs. Suddenly it was silence. I just stared at the ground. Ok… I'm dead… I'm dead… just kill me.

"Because…" I heard Kai's voice "I'm going to kill you if you don't. You made both of my wife and child cry and you're going to pay"

Suddenly, the trigger was pulled. I close my eyes shut and screamed while I heard Kai shout my name. Nothing happen… then why-?

"Damn it! I forgot to put bullets in this thing!" the leader cursed. I had a vein throb in my head. That asshole. I punch him hard in the face and he fell backwards. The other mask men came rounding me up. I was in my fighting position.

I look up and saw Kai punching the mask man beside him. He ran up to me and stood behind me. Tala smirks.

"Hey save some for me!" he shouted. Tyson just stared.

"Uh… I'll just stay here…" he nervously laughs. Tala shrugged and punches the mask man's face and ran towards us. Ok, three vs. ten? Seems reasonable enough for me.

And there we go. Kicking ass! This might take hours!

Three minutes later…

"Well that was pretty easy… I have a feeling were missing someone…" I place a finger under my chin. From the corner from my eye I saw the leader crawling to the exit. I smirk.

'I'm never going to get caught' thought the leader. Suddenly he was picked by none other than Kai. Kai smirk.

"What do you think we should do Tala?" Kai ask sarcastically. Tala cracks his knuckles.

"You know… we do still need to practice our punching… maybe just one more round and will send him and his band of geeks to the police" that was the kind of answer Kai needs.

"Let's do this"

While Kai and Tala were so called practicing, I was playing with Drake while Tyson was teaching Sarah how to walk.

We called the police and a few minutes later they came. They round up the mask men and place them in the back car; one by one as they go. I was beside Kai while carrying Drake in my arms. Tyson was carrying Sarah and was beside Tala. The police stared at Tyson and Tala thinking that they were gay. Of course, Tyson wouldn't notice.

"Oh snap!" shouted Tala. We all turned to him and suddenly Kai had the same expression.

"What is it Kai?" I ask.

"We need to get home NOW!" he exclaimed. I had a weird expression.

"Why?"

"Because the freaking suicide teacher is going to come over and check up on us!" that was my ticket to shout.

"OH SNAP! WELL LET'S GO!" and with that we all ran with all our might. The police just raise an eyebrow but shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Were almost there!" I shouted.

We were in my neighborhood running like mad. When we finally made it to my backyard, we saw our family life teacher walking our front porch. This can't be good.

"We'll never make it in time!" Tyson yelled "were so going to get a low grade"

"Not if I could help it!" I yelled. We were all dirty and if the teacher saw this she would suspect something. Suddenly an idea struck my mind… whoa… that's happening more often than I thought.

"Someone, turn on the sprinklers in my backyard! I'll go answer the door!" I shouted. Kai nodded, I guest he gets my drift. Drake tried following me but I told him to stay put. Once I heard the door bell rang, I quickly answered it.

"Why, hello Ms. Suicidia. How are you?" I ask politely. The teacher gasps in sight and raises an eyebrow. Oh snap…

"Um… Ms. Maple, mind telling me why you're wet and dirty?" she asks. I look at myself. Heh, what do you know? I am wet and dirty. I nervously smiled.

"Well, why don't you take a look for yourself?" I said. I invited her in and led her to the back yard. The family life teacher smiled…as well as I.

Kai was playing with Drake while Drake wrestled him into the ground. Kai smirk and got on top of him. Tala was just on the grass getting wet while Tyson was still teaching Sarah how to walk.

"Mommy!" Drake smiled. He ran towards me in his wet clothes and jump on me. Kai smirk and walk towards me as well. The teacher and I blush when we saw Kai in his dark blue loose tank top and baggy pants. Good lord, why does this have to happen to me?

"I see you guys are having fun" Ms. Suicidia said with a smile. She then notices Kai snake his arm around my waist as I wipe Drake's head from the water coming down. She smirks.

"A_parent_moment I see?" she said with a sly smile. I blush with Kai. Oh dear…

"Well, I see Tala and Tyson are doing well… and you guys too. Well I might as well be leaving. Well done guys" and with that she left. I sigh and glared at Kai and he smirk at me.

"You had to place your arm around me do you?" I ask. Kai chuckles.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Yup! I certainly do!" just then Kai carried me bridle style into the sprinklers while Drake jump on us. We all fell and laugh. This is the kind of thing we should be doing today!

"Wait a minute…" Kai suddenly said. We all perk up. He gave a death glare to Tyson. He gulps. I guest he remembered.

"Tyson you asshole… you broke my phone!" Kai stood up and ran after Tyson who got a head start. Sooner or later, Kai caught up with him and kick him hard in the ass and punch him Tala stared in horror while hiding in the corner.

It was soon dinner time and my parent's weren't home as usual. My dad at work as usual, my little brother at his friends, and my mom… I have no idea. I guest Kai could stay a little while.

"Well, we got to go now. Tyson is sleeping over at my place with Sarah. See ya tomorrow!" Tala said while waving with a broken Tyson. I smiled and wave back as they left the door. I stretch. This was a pretty tiresome day! Might as well order take out!

Once the take out order came. We all sat down and ate. Drake didn't eat much so he decided to watch TV in the living room. It was just me and Kai.

"Hey Kai…"

"Hn?"

"You know what Drake told me?" I could tell Kai got interested.

"What?"

"He said he was from the future"

Kai almost choke on his food as I rub his back.

"From the what!?" he asks.

"Uh… he said he was from the future…" I repeated. It was an awkward silence until I heard a 'tch' sound.

"Impossible"

"What!?" I shouted.

"Drake is just playing with you" he said.

"But-"

"No buts just drop the subject" he said. I pouted and went to the living room with Drake. How dare he didn't believe me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Kai's pov:

It was hours later until I went to the living room. I saw Aries sleeping beside Drake on the couch with a protective arm over him. I smirk. Aries is a good mom. I sat down beside her and caress her cheek. Wait, what the hell am I doing!? I really got to stop… I'm starting to get close to-

"Drake, I know you're awake" I suddenly said. I saw Drake smirk. He sat up while Aries kept on sleeping.

"Hey daddy" he said. I smiled and pat his head.

"Your mom told me you're from the future. Are you?"

"Yup, I just came to see my mommy and daddy!" he laugh. I raise an eyebrow.

"So… did you?" I ask. Drake smiled even more.

"Yup, mommy is sleeping while daddy is watching over us. Like being a protective father like he is" Drake said. I flinch. What the hell? Never mind… I'm not going to ask any questions.

"Just sleep Drake" I demanded. Drake smiled and went back into Aries's arms. I heard Aries mumbling something, but I didn't care. I just want to be with them…my family.

"Good night… have sweet dreams" I murmured. And with that, I place my head on Aries's stomach and drifted off to sleep.

"From the future, Hn, yeah right…"

Kirisu – that took along time! Well anyways, please ignore all the mistakes and I hope you enjoyed. Review and no flames


	23. My parents can kick your parents ass!

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 21

"My Parents can kick your Parents ass!"

My eyes started to flutter open as I slowly started to stretch. Neh! That was the best goodnight sleep I ever had! I had this weird dream though… Drake was missing, Kai acting all protective, Tyson doing stupid things and Tala being freak out about the whole thing.

I was about to do my daily routine, 'don't ask', until I felt someone holding on to my waist and arm. I look down; oh I hope it's not Christ brown….

I gasp… but then I smiled. Well look at Kai, sleeping there like a little baby. You know, from here he looks really peaceful, like no problems hanging on his shoulders all the time. And here's my little Drake, he's such a good boy, I am so glad he didn't do any stupid thing yesterday…

Wait a minute. Hold up! Is Kai…? HOLDING MY WAIST!? GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!

"Kai…" I whispered nervously. I poke Kai's head. Nothing happened.

"Kai" I whispered again. Ok, I'm getting annoyed now. I poke his head again… Yay! Some progress!

"Kai!" I shouted. I slap his head this time. Kai slowly opens his eyes and glared at me. I flinch. Ok… rule number one: never wake a sleeping beast.

"Hn…." He groaned. He grabs my hand and places it under his head. Oh no he didn't! (Snaps fingers)

"Kai…" I whined "Let go! I'm trying to make breakfast! I'll make you bacon? You want that doggy?"

"No… I want to sleep…" he muttered. I sigh. Damn men and there desires!

"M-mommy?" I turn to my arm and saw Drake rubbing his eyes. I smiled.

"Good morning you sleepy head" I giggled. Drake smiles at me and kisses my cheek. He went down from the couch and headed to the bathroom.

Well, he was able to stand up like a grown man. WHY ISN'T KAI!? Damn him…

"Kai... wake up!" I said lazily. I tried pulling my hand away from him but he held it tighter and tighter. I tried getting out of his grasp as well but he held my freaking waist like he was being suck in a hurricane… oh lord, if you love me please give me the power to wake up my project husband. Pretty please with sugar on top?

Nothing happened. Oh c'mon! It's sugar! Who turns down sugar!?

"Kai… please? I'm making breakfast! Drake's going to cry if he doesn't have his breakfast…"

"Order out. Yesterday was a tiring day for god's sakes" he muttered against my waist. I sigh and lay back down on the couch. I was playing with his hair while I heard him breathe. His head was on my waist so what can I do? I can't bitch slap him; all I see was the top of his freaking head.

"What the hell did we do yesterday? We just had a relaxing day at the beach didn't we?" I ask. Kai grumbled something and look up.

Red alert, he's piss.

"Relaxing day at the beach? Where the hell did you get that freaking idea? Drake got lost and we had to look for him everywhere in this freaking damn city" he explained. I laugh. What?

"Wow that was pretty weird. That was my dream I had last night! Are you physic?"

"No idiot, I stalk you. Of course I'm not, it happened yesterday you dolt"

"Really? Wow… I think I ate too much sugar"

Kai poke my stomach and I let out a giggle. Oh dear…

I saw his smirk. I look down nervously and gave a slight smile.

"Oh? I see you're ticklish…" he said with a smirk.

"Uh… I'm not ticklish" I said looking the other way.

"Will see about that" and with that, he tickled me like crazy. I was laughing my ass off until we both fell off the couch. I had tears running down my eyes from the lack of oxygen, my face was turning red, and laughing my ass off wasn't doing any good.

Just then Drake saw the whole thing and grin.

"No Drake! Don't jump!" to late. He ran towards us and jumps like crazy. He landed on Kai thank god. Drake tried wrestling him to the ground but Kai just smirk and wrestles him back. I was watching the whole thing until they stop. They turn towards me and had an evil smirk. I step back. No…

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Kai and Drake body slam me and we all tried wrestling each other to the ground. Kai pin me to the floor as his body was over mine. Oh dear…

"Kai, get your damn body off of me!" I shouted. Kai gave me a smirk.

Just then… the front door opened.

"Aries!? What the hell is going on here!?" I turn to the person who screamed.

"Hey mom…" I nervously laugh.

"Why is that sexy boy on top of you? And who the hell is that kid?" she ask. Kai and I immediately separated and blush. Drake started to cry at my mom's rude behavior.

"Mom, cool it. This is my family life homework. This is Drake, my son and Kai my Husband. This only lasts one week so don't get any ideas" I explained. Just then Kyle came through the door and gasp.

"Aries! You had a kid and didn't even tell me? Man, I'm an uncle!"

"Kyle, it's just a project" I sigh. Kyle pouted and headed to the kitchen. Kai stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. Kyle was making toast for the family while my mom offered to take Drake a bath. Yup! This day is going good so far, might as well take a bath too!

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I slip off my clothes and went inside the steaming shower. Oh so relaxing… I love monkeys! Wow… that was random.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" I sang. I love that song, but why do I have a sudden craving for peanut butter jelly sandwich? Meh, might be my stomach.

Once I was done, I headed out and dried myself. I quickly place on a tight slim brown shirt with tight dark blue jeans. As usual, my hair was down.

I ran down the stairs only seeing Kai there before me. I grunted. Damn men for being fast.

But then I suddenly stop. Oh dear… what the hell is he wearing!?

My sight is not blurry people. He's…he's…

"SEXY!?" Kai instantly turn to look up at me with a startled blush. He was wearing the most sexiest black slim shirt with unbutton buttons on the top which showed his chest a little. He wore rip jeans and his hair was still wet yet messy in a sexy way. Why are you doing this to me god?

"What did you say?" he asks. I gulp. Did I say that out loud?

"Did I say sexy? I meant to say… uh…REXY! Yeah that's it! Rexy! Where are you doggy?" I pretend to look up and down the stairs. I blush.

"Uh… yup, my dog is not here… well, I better keep moving" I said. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and gasp. Oh no…

"KYLE! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU BUTTER THE TOAST! YOU'RE HURTING IT!" I exclaimed.

Right in front of my own eyes, there was my evil brother. STABBING THE TOAST! Now is that what you call buttering!?

"Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle laughs evilly. He stab the toast multiple of times until I got fed up. I glared and raise my sleeves. If he wants a fight, he'll get one!

"I'll avenge you toast!" and with that, I jump… in slow motion.

":Slow motion: DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Kyle in slow motion tried to get away, but I landed on him really hard.

"Damn it Aries!" he shouted. He tried getting away from me, oh hell like that was going to happen!

"Apologize to Mr. Toast!" I shouted. I shove his head against the table while he cried out in pain. I smirk. I am so good.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mr. Toast!" he shouted. I finally let go of him while patting his head.

"Good boy, now eat" I demanded. Kyle grin at me and sat on the table. I got his toast and gave it to him. Well, that was done.

"You are one annoying girl you know?" I turn around and stuck out my tongue. Kai!!!!!!

"Well, Kai, it's a well known fact so shut up!" I said. This cause Kai to chuckle lightly. Whoa… did he just chuckle? What a weirdo.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kai and I turn around to see a clean Drake running towards Kai. He was wearing a purple saggy shirt with black pants. Kai pick him up and carried him in his arms. I smiled. I love that sight.

"Well… might as well eat you guys!" I cheerfulyl said. We all sat down and ate our breakfast. Soon my mom came in and sat down as well.

"So… what do you guys plan on doing today?" my mom suddenly ask. I place my finger under my chin. What should we do? Hm….

"I guest Kai and me could take Drake to the park… how about it Kai?" I ask him. Kai just gave a single 'Hn'. I guest… that's… uh… no? Why would he say no!?

"Kai! We have to take Drake to the park!" I shouted. Kai glared at me.

"I meant yes you ding dong" he muttered placing food in his mouth. Oh… I guess I still have to learn his vocabulary.

As we were eating, Drake had a little fun with the food. He accidentally spilled his milk and peanut jelly sandwich and splashes it everywhere while laughing. I giggled. You know what? I feel like-

"Don't you even dare think about doing the same thing Aries" Kai said with a little annoyance in his voice. I stuck out my tongue.

"Neh! Who ask you? I'll just clean Drake then" and with that, I started wiping all the jelly off his face. He was still laughing with that big grin on his face and smears some on my cheek.

"Silly boy" I giggled once more. I took some jelly off his face and smeared it on my sandwich. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand over my cheek. I flinch. I quickly look up to see who it was and blush.

"You're such a baby Aries" Kai muttered. He wipes away some jelly away from my cheek and places it in his mouth. Uh… THAT'S MY JELLY!

"That was my jelly…" I whined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Park!" said a very happy Drake. I smiled down at him while holding on to his hand. Kai held the other hand on the other side. We were walking on the sidewalk to our next destination. I wonder if there's going to be any ice cream.

"Hey the park!" Drake said out loud. He pointed his finger and I turn to its direction. My eyes widen.

"Uh… more like a festival!" I exclaimed.

Many students from our school are here! There's games and food- wait, FOOD!? OH YEAH!!!

"Well look what we got here" I turned around and glared.

"April" I hissed. She laughs evilly and walk right towards my family with her dumb ass husband, known as Billy, and her so called perfect little five year old daughter.

"So… this is… your family. Well, no offence Kai but aren't you suffering by now?" she ask. I clench my teeth and was ready to strike. I bet Drake feels the same way.

"Hn, my family is perfect. Didn't you caught someone's stupid?" he said with a glare. I blush. Did he say we were perfect?

April threw a hissy fit and stomp her feet. I just glared. She is so annoying. Even I know that.

"Mommy, that boy looks really cute" April's daughter said while pointing. Drake turns away and grunted. Hey who would blame him? He is my little boy.

"I know, mostly Kai's trait I guess" April said with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT MAN! YOU'RE GOING DOWN-"

"Aries calm down" Kai said trying to hold me back "Its just a project, it's not like he is really our son"

I kept trying to get out of his grasp but he held on to me tighter and tighter. Sooner or later… I calm down.

"April, I think you should stop" Billy said as he came into the scene. April glared at him.

"Who ask you anyways!?" she snaps. Billy glared but he knew he couldn't hit a girl.

"Here's the deal Aries. Let's have a contest, your family against my family. If one of our families wins one of us has to be a slave to the winner for one week also if you lose you must…"

"BRING IT ON! I KNOW MY FAMILY IS GOING TO WIN SO BACK OFF!" I shouted with a smirk. I place my arm up in the air and laugh evilly. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bonk!

"Ow! Why did you do that for!?" I glared.

"For being an idiot" Kai countered "So, what happens if you lose?"

"So glad you ask Kai, not only that you're the winner's slave, you must do one embarrassing thing in front of the whole school" she chirp. I had an evil smirk but Kai saw this and glared so I kept it to myself.

"Hah! Doesn't matter, we are so going to win" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, even though we do win Aries is still going to do something embarrassing" Kai stated.

"Yeah! Wait- SHUT UP!"

"Well, let the games begin" April smirk. Yeah… uh… let it begin?

Drake's pov:

It is very weird when the girl looks at me. Her cheeks turn red a lot, is she cold? Wait… I see that sometimes when daddy makes mommy all happy, or when mommy stares at him… does she like me!?

Great, she's walking towards me. She is so not my type. She has long wavy red hair with a huge bow tie in the back and… is she wearing clown make up? I can't tell…

"Hi cutie" she giggled. Oh how I hate that giggle.

"Hn" I responded. I look the other way. Yup, that's my mom, always picking into fights. Well sometimes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I flinch. What did she ask me?

"What?" I ask. She began to blush harder. Why do girls always do that?

"Well, I like you! And when a person likes you, they become a couple!" she chirp. I sweat drop… uh…

"Uh… well that's almost right. When a person likes you and you like the other then they make a relationship" I stated. She laughs.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you like me right?" she asks. I chuckled.

"No" here is where the water works come in.

"Why!?" she cried, tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"I only have two girls for me. My mom and Sarah… well Sarah is younger than me but I love her like a sister. So, I don't really need a girlfriend. I'm pretty young too by the way" I said.

All of a sudden, she glares at me. Oh what the heck now!?

"You're so going down. Once my family beats you, you're going to become our slaves!" she screamed. I wince and covered my ears. Son of a pickle she shouts loud. Wait… did she just diss my family!?

"Well see about that! My Parents can kick your Parents ass!" he shouted. Ok, excuse my behavior and language. I may be five and act like a little kid around my parents but… in the five year old world; we can be a little smart for our age, well me that is.

"You said a bad word" she said while putting her hand over her mouth. I glared.

"My dad told me if I don't have anything nice to say, I don't say anything. But since my dad is not here, YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING GIRL I HAVE SEEN SINCE I CAME OUT OF MY MOM'S TUMMY YOU MEANIE!" I shouted.

"Well, you're a cutie with an ugly side you butt head!' she countered. We kept glaring at each other.

"My name is Clara by the way and this girl is going to kick your butt during the game festival" she said with an evil laugh. I grunted.

"Drake is my name. My mom told me not to hit girls or make them cry… unless it's necessary" I smirk.

Clara grunted and walks away where her family was. I just glared at her as she walks off. She is so going down!

"There you are Drake!" I turned around and had a smile on my face. It's mom!

"Mommy!" I laugh. I jump on her as I felt her loving arms around me. I love being with her…

"You ready to kick some April ass?" she ask me. I smirk and nodded.

"Well let's go!"

"Aries, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw my daddy coming right towards me. He smiled at me as I smiled back. My mom stuck out her tongue as usual.

"Oh, Kai. Just giving Drake some motivation! We have to win this you know!" mommy said.

"Hn, I guess we do. Make sure you and Drake don't get hurt. Or worse of all… don't do anything stupid" daddy stated with a sigh. Mommy punch daddy's arm lightly and giggled.

"Sorry Kai can't promise you there!" she winks. Daddy smirks and places his arm over her shoulders and mommy places me down. She held my hand and as a family, we walk off to the game family section.

Normal pov:

"April… you are so going down…" I smirk.

April's pov:

"Aries Maple… you may have Kai but… no matter what you are so going down…"

Kai's pov:

"When will this day be over with?"

Billy's pov:

"Maybe if I was a girl… I can bitch slap April! But… god gave me this sexy body. I should be happy"

Drake's pov:

"Clara, you will be meeting another world after I destroy you! No one ever disses my family!"

* * *

Kirisu - hiye guys! sorry for the wait, i just got my computer back and running! anyways, sorry for the short chapter, i wonder what's going to happen in the next one? Hm... will Aries kick April's ass? or will it e the other around? Drakes seems really smart... i wonder what he got under his sleeve. Anyways thank you! review and no flames! Ja ne for now! 


	24. Author's note again

Author's Note: hey guys! Please forgive me, I am very busy this week... someone died in my family and... well, i'm really upset. So the next chapter will be posted this friday of febuary. Please dont hate me... My life is hard right now so... dont worry i'll be back... so ja ne 4 now :'(


	25. Bitchy vs Clueless

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 22

"Bitchy vs. Clueless"

"Welcome families of Romeo High! This is a family event where all is competing for the family award! Now first of all I want everybody to follow the rules, second… HAVE FUN! So let the games begin!" announce the announcer.

Ok, this is my chance. Once and for all April will go down, hard. She will suffer all the times she made fun of me, and most of all… uh… nah, I have nothing.

""Hope you lose Aries" April laugh at me.

"Why thank- SHUT UP!" I shouted back. April and I glared at each other non stop, Drake and Clara were just… who the hell cares, and our husbands… well, being know it alls and keeping it cool.

"Our first event… math questions! Let's have the Hiwatari family and March family up here shall we?" the announcer said. Math questions!? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY EVENT NOT MATH CLASS!

"Don't worry families, these are only grade one questions so calm down"

Ok, only grade one questions, should be good enough.

"Let's have the fathers up first!"

I saw Kai and March headed up the stage first. I cross my fingers, you better win Kai!

"Here's our first question! Ashley has twenty apples, she ate ten. How much does she have left?"

"Ten" said the know it all Kai.

"No! It's six; I am so going to win this…"

"The point goes to Kai!" the announcer yelled. The families were cheering loud while I had an awkward expression on my face. Wow… I was thinking thirty…

"Next, the kids up!"

Drake walks up the stage with Clara. Drake! That's my boy! Beat her ass!

"Question two, Cristina has five coins, she earn twenty after doing the milk delivery. How many coins does she have now?"

"Twenty-five" Drake shouted. I winced, why is he shouting?

"Uh… what he said!" Clara shouted back.

"Sorry, Drake gets the point" the announcer said. Clara started crying and April came up to get her. Drake ran up to me and embraces me. I returned the embrace.

"Well done Drake" I said with a smile.

"Next up! The mothers!"

This is my chance to shine!

I walk up the stage with April walking on the other side. We glared at each other.

Bring. It. On.

"Our last question! What is... one plus one?"

I smirk. I am so going to win this round.

"Window" I said simply with a proud smirk on my face. I heard someone smacking there forehead in the crowd. I look into the crowd, Kai?

"You idiot" I heard him muttered.

"Neh?"

"Two" April said proudly.

"The answer goes to April" the announcer laugh. I glared.

"Wait a minute! My answer was right!" I shouted. The announcer looks at me awkwardly. I took out a pencil and paper. These people…

"1 1 Window! Don't you get it?" I ask. The announcer look at it carefully and gave an 'o' expression.

"I get it! I guess you can have the point as well"

"What!? But that's not-"

"Oh shush, at least you got a point" I said with a smirk. April stuck her tongue out.

Game one… over: Hiwatari – 3 March - 1

Our break…

"Yay! Were winning!" Drake said as he drank his juice. I smiled, you got that right.

"Your mom got the point for no freaking reason" Kai said harshly. I glared at him.

"Well, at least we got the damn point so shut your mouth jerk!" I shouted. Kai glared at me. I hate the way he does it.

"Hn, you better watch what you say Aries" he warned.

"Tch, what are you going to do about it ass wipe? I'm a girl so-"

Whack!

"DAMN IT KAI!" I rub my head with a tear strolling down my eye. Aren't there any rights here for women any more?

"Hn, like I said" Kai said with a smirk.

Whack!!

"Damn Aries…" Kai muttered while rubbing his cheek. I smirk in triumph.

"IF MEN CAN HIT! SO CAN WE GIRLS YA JACKASS!" I shouted.

Whack!!!

"STOP IT KAI!!!"

"And who's going to make me?"

"As usual, me!"

(Hit in balls)

"Aries… women aren't suppose to hit men in those kinds of places" Kai muttered as he fell to the ground. I sweat drop… I have no idea there weakness… was there…

"Oh…uh… I so didn't do that…" and with that, I left in a flash. Drake laughs while clapping his hands. Kai was still… well cursing every word he knows.

"EVENT NUMBER TWO! WRESTLING!!!"

My family and I were watching other families beating the crap out of each other in the ring of mud. One got a black eye, another broken leg and… well, you don't want to know the rest.

"Next up, Hiwatari vs. March! I wonder who's going to win this time" The announcer said as he called us up.

I was wearing a red helmet while Kai was wearing a black helmet and Drake… I cute power ranger helmet.

"Wait a minute" I walk up to Drake and switch helmets with him. Ah! Much better!

April was wearing a pink helmet while her child and husband were wearing purple.

"Let's have the husbands up first. Which ever man that can't fight, the opposite opponent wins, ready?"

"Ready!" Bill shouted while punching his stomach. Ok… man's pride.

"Hn" Kai smirks. Damn it Kai! Why do all so called cool people say that word? That is so… so… great, now I don't know how to say it.

"Begin!"

The fight began. Billy pulled Kai to the ground while Kai punch him in the stomach. Billy coughs while Kai push him to the ground. The mud was getting all over there clothes. I stared… Kai looks… pretty much like a pig there. But… well, cute as well. I smiled, aw…

Just then, Kai headlock Billy and slam him into the mud. April look terrified.

"Get up you asshole!" she shouted. I glared at her, wow, some support…

Suddenly Billy punch Kai in the face and he headlock Kai. I glared.

"KAI, GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" I shouted. People were starring at me, Hn, like I care! Wait a minute… now I know why people say 'Hn' in a sentence… I'm catching on!

Kai made a roar and back flip Billy, causing billy to land on his back. H yelled out a cry of pain while Kai body slams him. I cheered. Go Kai!

"I give up!" Billy cried. The crowd went cheering while I jump in the air with Drake.

"Point goes to Kai!" the announcer shouted "Next… the kids!"

I patted Drake on the shoulders and smiled. Drake smiled back at me and ran into the ring. I watch… I hope Drake doesn't get hurt.

"Begin!"

"You're so going down Drake!" Clara shouted. Drake grunted and let out his hand, signaling Clara to come. Clara sneered and ran towards Drake. Drake smirks and pushes Clara to the ground. Clara made out a loud cry and stood. She started crying and ran to April, but she signals her to go back. Clara stared at her mother in disbelief and turns around and glared. Drake gulps.

"I hate you!" Clara cried. She started running towards him and laid every punch she had. Sadly Drake dodges them.

It was two hours and Clara's been on it since the beginning. Drake got tired.

"I give up" he said. He ran back to me and sat on my leg. I smiled.

"It's ok Baby, mommy's here" I said as I rock him back and forth.

"The point goes to Clara!" the announcer cried "Next we have the mothers!"

I smirk. She is so going down. The Hiwatari's are winning while the March's have two points. Well, that's sad.

"Bring it on!" I shouted. April look at the mud then at me.

"One sec" she said. I raise an eyebrow, Neh?

She ran over to the announcer and whispered something in his ear. He smirks and mouths, 'be at my house at six… don't be late' then he gave a seductively kiss to her but she turn away. I wonder…

"The March's earn two more points! Also the March's aren't going to bad this round!" the announcer announce. I glared.

"WHAT!? AND WHEN DID THATHAPPEN!?!?!?" I shouted. April gave an evil smirk at me and laughs.

"Uh… because I said so… on t the next event-"

"Wait! You can't do that! That's not fair!" I cried.

"Life isn't fair, deal with it" April said. I glared at her.

"Well, I bet you bribe the announcer with your hot sexual body!" I countered. April gasp.

"Shut your mouth! At least I'm sexier than you!" she countered back.

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE EVENT YOU DIPSHIT!?"

"That's enough!" shouted the announcer "You guys are tie so clam down"

"Grr…." I grumbled

"Our last event…"

This better be good.

* * *

Kirisu - hey guys... i hate letting you guys down so here's a short chapter... well, i think this is short. So what' going to happen? Find out about the next chapter this friday. (sigh) thank you guys for the hugs :) i really apreciate it... :(

Ignore all mistakes... Review and no flames please...


	26. The Bet

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 23

"The Bet..."

"The last event is… the eating contest…"

It was a deadly silence. It was like the wind stood still and everyone was frozen in time. I, myself, was speechless. An eating contest… oh my gosh… it's like heavy weights struck me…

"AN EATING CONTEST!? HELL YEAH!!!!!!!" I shouted. Drake perks up and grins at me. That's my boy! I turn over to Kai with a smirk but his thoughts were elsewhere… I wonder what he's thinking…

'I think I should go now… I don't want to see Aries pigging herself out… reminds me of Tyson for god's sakes' he thought.

Oh well, who cares what he thinks, I'm winning this!

"Now to begin…" the announcer started "We only need one family member from each of your families for this contest. The winner takes all, are you ready? Now choose a family member"

I turn over to Kai and Drake with puppy eyes. I first look at Drake and he gives me thumbs up for approval. I then turn to Kai who was starring at me. I can see it in his eyes he doesn't want me to do this but he finally sigh and nod his head. I felt like a rocket full with excitement, shooting everywhere at once. March family, you are so going down.

"Have you chosen your family member for this contest?" the announcer asks. I nodded my head.

"Yup, that will be me!" I laugh. Kai slap his forehead.

"Alright then… you will be versing April and Billy"

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT THE RULES WERE YOU ONLY NEED ONE MEMBER!" I shouted with anger. The announcer smirks and whispered into my ear.

"They bribe me as usual"

I glared at them. I am so going to kick there asses!

"Anyways, contestants take your seat and start until I say go!"

We all took our seats with huge plates full with food right in front of us. I glared at the opposite end as they did the same.

"Three…."

I glared at Billy and April "You guys are so going down….."

"Two…"

April laugh "With my husband, no way girlfriend"

"One…."

I stop…. Wait… I can't eat all of this…. NOT WITHOUT KETCHUP!

"GO!"

Suddenly, with the increase of grabbing and munching, I shove as much food in my mouth. I know, I'm a pig, big deal….

Billy March, how pathetic, he's shoving food in his mouth and some didn't even make it pass his throat. Oh well, I'm almost done anyways.

"Mommy…?" I turn around and saw Drake starring at me. He had this frown on his face I couldn't turn down. I wonder what's the matter with him.

Just then I had a vision…. A vision of the future.

Oh lord, if I pig out like this now…. I am so going to turn into a fat mammoth by three hours. And what happens if I was really fat? How am I supposed to play with Drake!? What will Kai think of me…

Wait. Hold up! Why the hell would I care? Screw Kai… I guest.

I stop. Everyone started looking at me, but Billy and April just kept on eating. Geez, I bet going on that diet would be pretty good. But that hot dog…

Three minutes later….

"Billy and April wins!" the announcer shouted.

Everyone in the crowd was screaming wildly and cheering. I just gave a sad smile and headed down the stairs. Drake ran into me and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Drake… but I lost" I said. Drake pouted then grabs my hair. He intertwined it into his fingers and smiled at me.

"I don't care" I heard him say. I smiled and hug him.

"Aries" I turned around and Kai walking towards me. Oh boy, here comes the "you lost, you loser and so on". Might as well get prepared.

"Look Kai, I know I lost but I didn't want to get fat and-"

"Just shut up ok? Were going now" and with that, he grab Drake and my hand and walk away.

Ok… that was awkward….

- - - - - - - - - - -

I sigh. I was carrying Drake in my arms as he slept while Kai and I were walking home. It was a quiet walk but hey… at least I don't have to talk about me losing to that contest

"Hey Kai…" I muttered. Never mind… I guest I could talk about it a little.

"Hn?" there he goes with his word.

"Are you… mad at me?"

Kai raise an eyebrow at me, then he turn back where he was walking. I stared at the ground.

"No" was his response. I sigh in relief. Well, that's out of my case.

"But…" he started "You still have to do something embarrassing tomorrow in front of the whole school. Aren't you a little worried about that?"

I smiled at him and laugh "Well… it really depends on what April wants me to do. I mean… I always do embarrassing stuff… neh Kai?"

Kai smirk "I guest"

"Anyways… have you ever eaten a sandwich with ice-cream and pepper in it before?"

"A what?"

"MY LORD! YOU NEVER HEARD OF A SANDWICH WITH ICE-CREAM AND PEPPER BEFORE!?"

"No…?"

It felt like lightning truck me in the heart. I started crying, Kai never heard of a sandwich with ice-cream and pepper? May lord forgive him for his sin.

"Oh that's it know it all Hiwatari, you are going to have a sandwich with ice-cream and pepper tonight for dinner, you got that?" I said.

"Ok… is that even food?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT!? SANDWICH WITH ICE-CREAM AND PEPPER IS THE SEXIEST FOOD I HAVE EVER SEEN! A SIDE FROM PIZZA, BUT STILL! KA, YOU MUST TRY THIS WONDERFUL FOOD!" I shouted.

"Aries, get down from the pole, people are starring" Kai muttered.

"Party pooper" I muttered. Once I got down, Drake started to mumble, I smiled.

"Let's go home! You must eat!" and with that, I pulled him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Next day…

"I wonder why Kai left my house so early after eating that glorious food? Neh his problem, not mind" I said.

I was walking in the morning streets mumbling to myself. I was wearing a black slim t-shirt with a loose saggy vest and tight rip jeans. As usual, my hair was down. This time I left Drake home. He will be coming to school for his last day tomorrow.

Once I made it into the school, I notice something very strange.

People were starring at me, some were chuckling, some said something about a bet, and mostly the entire school said something about 'clumsy'.

"Hm… maybe the circus is here?" I ask myself.

"Hey Aries!" I turned around and saw Tyson running towards me. I smiled and started to run too.

"Tyson!" I laugh. I jump on him and we circled around each other.

"So how was your day yesterday?" I ask him. Tyson grin at me and shuffled my hair.

"Neh, it was ok. Sarah just started walking" my smiled grew bigger.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. I mean, it's by time Sarah should learn how to walk by now right? Man… I wish Drake was like her age so I could teach him how to walk…. I want my little baby back!

Suddenly, I saw many students step aside. Some got slam into lockers. I gulp. Oh dear… this reminds me of a time when I was watching Monster Inc.

… No flash back? Fine, be that way!

I started to glare while Tyson saw the person who was walking towards us. Man and her sluts too!

"Hey Aries, you ready? Also the slavery promise missy"

It was silence in the hallway. I raise an eyebrow. Tyson back up slowly so he wouldn't get involved. April just continued to look at me. Ok…

"Ready for what? Geez woman, just leave me alone!" I snap. April glared at me.

"You idiot, I bet you don't remember! The bet! Anyways-"

"A bet? Hm…" I place a finger under my chin. I snap my fingers and smiled.

"I remember! I was supposed to do something embarrassing in front of the whole school!"

"You got that right, so, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and do something"

I froze. Oh snap, how can I forget about that!? Neh… why me!? What did I do – OH THE HELL WITH IT!

"Alright… um…" with in that moment. I ran away.

Everyone just stood there surprise. April smirks and the last time I heard her was;

"YOU COWARD!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, today we had English class but Ms. Toyota isn't here. I think she's sick. So we had a substitute teacher. Anyways I wasn't the class yet, I just heard from the other teachers that she wasn't here.

"Alright class, this is a verb… see? Ooohhhh…. And this is a letter, see, that's a 'd'!" The substitute teacher stupidly said.

I went inside the class and sat down beside Kai as usual. Kai was paying no hell attention to the teacher. Well, who wouldn't? I mean… I know what a 'd' is so what's the point in taking notes?

I raise my hand "Uh… what's a 'd'?" Ok, I guest I didn't know.

"IT'S LETTER YOU MORON! PAY ATTENTION!"

I flinch "YES MISS!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME MA'AM!'

"WELL, I'M THE TEACHER SO STOP SHOUTING THIS INSTANCE"

"YES MA- I mean… ma'am"

"Anyways, today we have an assignment due tomorrow. I'll be handing them out now" and with that, she handed the huge package paper to us. Oh boy… another assignment….

"Coward" I heard someone whispered. I look pass Kai and saw April smirking at me. I glared and paid no attention to her. Just then I purposely drop my pencil on the floor. Students saw it and turn to my direction. The sub teacher didn't notice and kept on walking. Bad mistake…

She quickly slips on the pencil and fell on her fat ass. Many students were laughing while Kai was just watching with no emotional expression printed on his face. I don't expect him to laugh, I expect him to watch.

"Young lady! Do you not mine in picking up your pencil!? I trip and now I want an apology!" she practically screamed at my face. I smiled.

"YOUNG LADY! DO YOU NOT MIND IN PICKING UP YOUR PENCIL!? I TRIP AND NOW I WANT AN APOLOGY!" I mimic while shouting.

The sub teacher started to get angry and glared at me. I just look at her innocently. April's smirk grew wider.

"I guest this was her embarrassing act all along…" she said to herself.

"YOUNG LADY, I NEED YOUR NAME RIGHT NOW!" she demanded.

"Shut up" I said. Everyone fell silence while April mentally laughs in her mind. Soon the sub teacher slams her hand on my desk. I expected that.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, shut up" I repeat again. Everyone just went shock.

"Young lady, how dare you say that to me, respect your elders!" she snap.

I look up and down "You got that right"

There were a few chuckles heard.

"That's it, I need your name right now!"

"I told you, it's shut up!" I shouted.

Kai just watch and sigh 'I know where this is going. I hope she's not using the joke….'

"I mean your real name!"

"Yes, shut up! I have a brother name bookworm as well" I said with a goofy smile. The class sent out 'ohm's' knowing what joke I was playing. The sub teacher sighs and grabs my back pack.

"Hey!" I shouted trying to grab it back.

"I bet you have more prank toys in here do you?" she said as she went through my bag. I sigh yet glared. How dare she!

"What's this?" she said holding up a small puppy. It barks cutely at me.

"Uh…it followed me… I haven't seen it anywhere in my life, I swear! I don't even know the name" I tried to explain. Just then the puppy pee all over the teacher' face causing everyone to laugh. The teacher smack the puppy's head and I glared.

"Hey! Don't do that to Mr. Chu-chu!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you said you didn't know this dog?"

"Yeah, I don't know!"

"But you just said its name, you moron!"

"Hey shut up!"

"That's it, get out of my sight! Go to the detention room right now young lady!" she shouted. I winced and glared at her. Once I was bout to leave, the teacher pick up the pencil.

"Hey, you forgot your pencil!" she yelled. I turned around holding the puppy. I glared at her.

"That's not my pencil" I declared. I saw a vain pop out of her temples.

"Then who is it?" she asks.

"Your mama" and with that I left with a laughing classroom.

- - - - - - - - -- - -

Well… here I am… in detention… again.

I was sitting on the same desk I hit Kai with. I smiled; great memories. I am so going to kill April for this! But I can't turn back on a bet… even if I did forget. Man, I had to do that, now I'm the laughing stock in school… oh well, my bet is almost over. Now I just have to be her slave until this is all over…

"Aries?" I look up and saw Kai. I smiled and wave.

"Hey Kai, your not suppose to be down here. You might get caught!" I whispered.

"The teacher got frustrated in class and went to take an aspirin. We got free time and everyone is talking and laughing. So I thought I might as well see what the idiot is up to" he explained. I stuck my tongue out.

"Man Kai…" I said. He took a seat beside me and we just sat there. Al we hear was the teacher's snoring.

"Hey Kai…" I muttered.

"Hn?" I am so getting tired of that word.

"Never mind…" I said.

Another few minutes pass and Kai finally broke the silence.

"You pulled it off. The bet" he said. I smiled.

"I guest, now I have to be her slave next!"

"Well, that's your fault for not winning"

"Ass wipe!" I said. But soon I got tired and place my head against the desk. I heard Kai sigh. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my hand, it was so soft and warm.

"Kai, what are you doing?' I ask.

"Nothing, I'll wake you up ok?"

I smiled "Thank you… you corny person"

I drifted off to sleep. Kai just kept on starring with his hand still on my head. He sigh and look out the window.

"Your mama…" he muttered. Then he chuckled.

* * *

Kirisu - hey guys... (dodges flying chicken) sumimasen! sry for the very late update. I feel alot better now, from my emotional state and cold. Yeah, i was sick. OVER MY MARCH BREAK TOO! (Sigh) oh well. Well anyways on with the announcement, i am having a contest! i want you guys to write a small specialchapter for this story and send it to me on Send it to me: There will be four winners, and the first winner's chapter will be posted in my story! anyways, the deadline is this monday or whenever i say it's over. ja ne for now! please review and no flames! and forget all mistakes... me very tired (yawn) :D 


	27. New holiday: Slave day!

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 24

"New Holiday: Slave day!"

School ended for today and I stretch as far as I could as the wind blew in my hair. Well, detention's over! Now I'm free to - wait. I'm still forgetting something… damn it! It's that stupid bet! Um… what was I suppose to do?

"Hey Moron! Over here!" I turned around and gulp.

"April…" I shivered as I called out her name. I know my birthday is on that month but she had to spoil all the fun. Now I regret being born on April, I really do.

"Remember our bet Aries. One of your family members has to be my family's slave. So, I bet you're the one right?"

I glared but sigh.

"By Taco's right, yes I am. So, where do we start?" I ask. She evilly smirks at me.

"Great, now I want you to carry all of my homework and pink purse. C'mon, we don't have all day!" she shouted.

She dumps everything on me and I squinted. Son of a burger, some of these isn't even her homework! Some dumb-

"I said let's go pet, we don't have all day!"

"I heard ya the fist time! I'm coming, I'm coming"

I was walking very slowly to her place. Damn it, these books are so heavy… and her purse! It's like she has heavy weight tampons in there. If fast food restaurants love me… please save me.

"We don't love you!" shouted a guy from Kfc. He quickly closes the door. No one loves me….

"Are we there yet!?" I whined. April squirted water on me.

"Were almost there pet, just shut up!" she said. I glared at her.

"I can't wait till kill you…"

"What did you say?"

"I-I mean, I can't wait… **not **to kill you…" I nervously laugh. She smiled, Eww… her smile.

"Aw, how sweet of you" she replied sweetly. Oh she's nice now, but she gets meaner every second.

"Were here" she chirps. I look up and instantly drop everything.

She… lives… HERE!?

Upon what I'm seeing… I stared in aw. Her freaking house - no. Her freaking palace is freaking huge. She has a freaking lovely garden, she has freaking loyal services, and she freaking has a puppy dog covered in freaking bows. Her life is…

"Freaking awesome…" I whispered to myself. April smacks me in the back head. I squeak and glared at her, rubbing my head.

"C'mon slave, let's go" she commanded. While she headed to her front freaking door I stuck my tongue out and gathered all the items I drop. Once that was done I quickly ran over to her.

She unlocks the door and we went inside. It was really huge from the inside… wow. No need to describe it, you know what a mansion looks like anyways.

"Aries, here are your maiden clothes and duster. Get to it!" She demanded. She went up the freaking large stairs to her room. Wow… I've been saying 'freaking' a lot.

"_Aries, here are your __**freaking **__clothes and duster. Get to it!" _I mimic. I took off my clothes in the living room and place my maiden clothes on. I think it looks adorable on me.

Well… I might as well get to it. But what the hell am I suppose to do now!?

"Here"

I screamed and jump. I instantly turned around and saw another maiden, holding a sheet of paper in her hand. I look at it like it was some kind of decease or something… must be the April virus.

I took it off her hand "What's this?" I ask.

"It's Ms. April's chores young lady. She wants you to finish it before dinner. You will, of course dine with us. But after dinner, you have to come outside her yard afterwards" the maiden explain. I nodded, looking at the list.

"Thank you ma'am" I smiled at her. The maiden had no emotional expression but nodded. She turns around and leaves. Oh… I guest she doesn't like me.

I smiled to myself and read the list. My expression change into an angry one.

"You got to be kidding me… FIFTY-TWO CHORES TO BE DONE!? THAT BITCH!!!" I shouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok… first thing on the list is… fix Mr. Winkle's house…who the hell is Mr. Winkle?" I ask myself.

I turn to the left hallway and headed into a small room. I open the door and scream.

"HOLY SHIT, IS THAT YOU MR. WINKLE!?" I shouted. Inside the room had pink wall paper and cat toys everywhere…

"Meow…" the cat purred. I starred at it… it's fatter than Tyson's cat. I look up and down until I saw it sitting on something. I sigh.

"So… Mr. Winkle, mind telling me where your little toy house is?" I joke with a giggle. Suddenly it felt like an earthquake as the cat move. I fell on my sorry ass for loosing balance as the cat had trouble sitting up. I sigh, I might as well help the over grown cat ass.

I stood up and went behind Mr. Winkle; I rolled my maiden sleeves and began to push the grown beast! Son of akitty litter, this cat is freaking heavy.

Once the cat was up, I started to pant. Stupid cat for eating so much! I look down and saw a flat floor with a lot of panels sticking up. Oh dear…

"Mr. Winkle… uh… is that your house?" I pointed. The cat meow to me again and I started pulling my hair. I don't know anything about fixing things! I usually break them!

"Ok, might as well start now… damn April" I muttered.

Ten minutes later…

"Uh… ok, so if this nail goes here… then that door goes there!" I hammered a nail in the hole, which was supposed to be where the door is and Ishove the brown door into the nail. I don't understand, why do cat's have doors if they can just go through the hole? Neh, not my problem, must be April's…

I hammer one more nail into the wall of the house. I hit and smash the hammer on top of it. I smirk; I wonder what will happen if I hit the nail really hard! I bet it's going to smash through the house… hm… I raise the hammer into the air and strike onto the nail… or so I think I did.

Suddenly… my face turn red and an extreme pain came over to my left thumb.

Outside of the house Pov:

"DAMN IT, (SWEAR WORD), BITCH, (SWEAR WORD), I AM SO GOING TO (SWEAR WORD) APRIL AND (SWEAR WORD) THIS HAMMER UP HER SORRY (SWEAR WORD), AND ONCE (SWEAR WORD) THAT'S DONE I'M GOING TO (SWEAR WORD) HER ALL THE WAY TO (SWEAR WORD) MARS!"

Normal pov:

I panted and sat down on the floor. That hurts a lot… I thought in cartoon movies it was funny, now I realize it isn't. Sorry Bugs bunny!

I stood up and wrap bandages on my left thumb. Once that was done I look up at the house and smiled to myself.

"Mr. Winkle, your house it done!" I chirp. The fat cat slowly got up and stared at the house. Yes… it's truly a master piece.

Windows on the roof, the door on the wall, some wooden board on the chimney so it wouldn't fall, tape to cover the holes,and many more to see!

"Well I'm done" I said dusting the furniture "Bye Mr. Winkle!"

I left the room with a slam.

Cat's pov:

I look at the house carefully. Suddenly, once that human girl left and slams the door, the house collapse.

"Meow…" neh, it's better than living in it.

Normal pov:

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, next on the list… clean all the bathrooms in the house… all five of them. Damn house, you only need freaking two or one. It's like everywhere she goes she has to go to the bathroom!" I complaint.

"I might as well start in the bathroom downstairs" I said. I ran downstairs and headed to the living room. I turn to another corner and saw the first bathroom. I went inside it…

"OH DEAR LORD! WHAT… WHAT IS THAT!?" I shouted. I don't even know if this place was a bathroom… or a pig's pen. There are other maidens here, why don't they clean this place!? I covered my nose with a plug and went in.

Mother… Father… for I have no idea when I will be back. I may not survive this mission, but, all I want to say is… I love you both… well, a little bit that is. And Kyle… oh Kyle… I HOPE I SEE YOU IN HELL YOU CREEP!

"EW, HN, nasty, EW, I hate this, EW…" I said scrubbing the toilet. I don't even know what was in the toilet. It had green, blue, and red stuff around the edges. I just held my breath, may lord have mercy on me.

Once that was done, I went to the showers and clean that place up. I then clean the sink and so on.

"Ok, bathroom number one finish. On with bathroom number two!" I said with determination. I ran back upstairs and went inside the second bathroom. Man it's even worse than the first one, April is torturing me isn't she!? No!!!!!!!!!

I went inside… I hope I survive.

Fifteen minutes later….

"AIR! OH MY GOSH, AIR!!!" I scream as I barge outside. I in hailed the nice scent this outside world bestow me. I sigh, a few more to go…

One hour later…

"I can't go on…" I muttered. I fell on the floor hard. Damn bathrooms… ok, that is done, what's next on the list?

"Um… oh, clean the gutters and take out the trash, seems easy enough!" I smiled. First, I'm going to take out the garbage,much faster though. The list said that the garbage man is going to be around…. NOW!? OH DEAR I GOT TO GO!

I ran downstairs and grab all the garbage. I ran outside and it was to late… the garbage truck is gone. I yelled and started sprinting.

"HEY GARBAGE MAN! WAIT UP! THERE'S GARBAGE HERE YOU FORGOT!!" I shouted. The guy that was driving wasn't even listening. That's it, he's going down!

I started running faster and finally I was at the truck's speed. I bet I look like a beast right now, but who can blame me!? I'M PISS OFF AS IT IS!

"I said STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I finally got the drivers attention but he scream like a scaredgirl.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!! A BEAST! IT'S AFTER ME!!" he shouted. He speed the garbage truck as fast as he could. I couldn't run as fast as I can. I was behind the garbage truck and I quickly threw the trash into the truck's ass.

"EAT THAT YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed.

A few minutes later I got back from the little chase. Time to clean the gutters.

I found a latter and place leaned in against the mansion. I climb up and got rag. I started cleaning the leafs and gooey stuff off the gutters.

"You know… the maidens here are very lazy… I bet April doesn't pay them that much" I said to myself.

Just then, I felt something on my hand. I look down and saw a slug going on it. I tried not to scream… don't scream Aries… don't scream… don't-

"NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I leaned backwards and I was about to fall. The latter fell and I quickly grab on to the gutter railing. Great, a little girl falling for her death while clinging on to the gutter while she's as high as a mountain itself… could this day get any worse?

I heard a snap… ok it can.

I scream, I was falling down. Ok, it's been great knowing you world… good bye…

I know I was close to the ground… I'm falling….

Suddenly, I open my eyes. Am I dead yet? I look around and saw someone's armsaround my waist. I blush… is that-?

"Kai? What are you…?" I stared at him. He had a relief look, wait a minute… why the hell is he here!?

"Hn, you idiot. What the hell are you doing up there!?" he shouted. I flinch. Is he mad?

"Hey no need to shout! Remember that stupid bet? Right, now I am April's slave for the next six days since I didn't want you and Drake to do it. Now if you will excuse me, I have many chores to do" I explain. I got up and was about to go until I felt Kai grabbing my hand. Geez, what the hell does he want now!?

"Aries…" he called my name. I blush, oh dear.

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

It was a slient moment. The wind blew softly as the trees follows its direction. Kai didn't say anything and nowI'm justirritated.

"Damn it Kai what is it? I don't have all-"

"You… look kind of cute in those clothes" he said. Ok, now I'm over the limit. I was blushing madly now. Did he say…? I look cute?

"I…I g-got to go! B-bye Kai, see you tomorrow!" and with that, I ran inside the house.

Kai's pov:

I smirk, it gets her every time. Even though she did look cute. I might as well be going.

I walk off to the other direction. I stop. I turned back around.

"Damn it Aries, now I have to take care of Drake" I muttered.

Normal pov:

Three hours later…

"Ok, (pant) I did (Pant) fifty-one chores (pant) already… one more to go!" I said "Anyways… ok, one more. Help the servants cook… That should be easy!"

I went to the kitchen with a smile… I wonder what there making?

* * *

Kirisu - i truely dont trust Aries with the food. I hope she poisons April though (smiles). Anywho, i was wondering if any body was joining the contest... neh, just wondering though. Well, i bet you guy are busy, so i dont want to bother you or waste your time on this. So anyways, thank you for everyone who is reading this story! Uh... poor Kai, taking care of Drake all by himself. Oh well, he has to learn to be a father! Ok review no flames and please ignore all mistakes. Ja ne my little cookies. Hm... cookies... (drools) 


	28. Aries's curry suprise

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 25

"Aries's curry Surprise!"

"DON'T PUT IN THE MUSHROOMS YET! YOU HAVE TO CUT THE PEPPERS AND PLACE IT INTO THE PAN AND THEN YOU ADD THE GARLCS, AND THEN YOU ADD THE MUSHRROOMS!!" yelled the loud mouth chief.

I flinch. Whoa… this place is so big! And everything… SMELLS GOOD! This must be the kitchen. There are so many chiefs here making dinner. HOLY SNAP THEY HAVE A FREAKING FRYING PAN! AT HOME ALL WE HAD IS A FREAKING METAL THINGY TAPE TO A FREAKING WOODEN STICK! Yeah, she's is rich.

"YOU!" I look up and flinch. Oh snap, why is the big hat chief pointing at me…?

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered. He's walking towards me… what do I do!?

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I quickly grab the frying pan and hit the chief on the head. Muhahahahahahahaha! Now he can't touch me in some wrong way!

I saw the chief fall on the floor, hitting his head really hard. Uh… why isn't he moving? I kneeled down and poke him with the frying pan. He's not moving…

"Look what you have done!" yelled a chief, making the smash potatoes.

"How are we going to finish this with out our leaders order!?" one cried.

"SHIT, WERE DEAD! YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME NOW!" the chief from the back shouted as he was about to place his head in the boiling water.

"STOP!!" I shouted, raising my hand in the air. Everyone stared at me. I just stood there in that pose smirking. It was a silent moment while hearing things fry, boiling, chopping, and… and… oh god I'm in heaven! I-

"Uh…" a chief started "Aren't you going to make a speech?"

"Huh? Oh right!" I smiled. I walk towards the middle of the kitchen and grab some random guy with me.

"H-Hey, what a-are you d-doing-?"

"I need you" I said. The chief blush. 

I made him stand in the middle; I quickly took a deep bread and started climbing on his shoulders. Now that's how you prepare a speech.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Slaves – I mean chief of April's reign! I know you people are in a hurry to make this fabulous food for her and her fat ass family! I know, her cat is freaking huge… Anyways! We must join forces and feed this family before they fire us! Well… I want to be fired, but I'm not bringing you down with me! Fight the power! Now who's with me!?"

"I AM! FRIGHT THE POWER!" the chief yelled.

"Uh… it's fight the power, john" 

"YES! FIGHT THE POWER!"

"WERE WITH YOU MAN! BRING IT ON!"

"Ok! Were with you young lady… but… who's going to be our leader?"

I smiled. I jump down from the guy's back and went over to the unconscious guy I hit. I took his big fat ass chief's hat and place it on. I turn around and smirk.

"Just call me the 'Master Chief'"

Meanwhile…

"Oh hello Kai, want to stay for dinner?" Kai turn around and met Aries's mother. Kai nodded and bow.

"No thank you, I'm just going to take Drake to the park" Kai replied.

"Uh… Seven thirty pm? Are you sure?" she asks.

Suddenly, Drake pop out from the kitchen table and ran into Kai. Kai pick him up in his arms and left. Aries's mother sighs and continues to wash the dishes.

"I wonder how Aries can handle his attitude…" she wondered…

Back at April's place…

"NOOOO!! YOU CUT THE EGGS WITH THE KNIFE! YOU DON'T CRACK IT! WHO THE HELL CRACKS EGGS!? MOVE IT!!" I shouted. 

"Yes ma'am!" the chief said. He an awkward expression on his face while he was cutting the egg shell with the knife. I nodded in satisfaction and move on.

"Master Chief! What do I do with these peppers? They fell on the floor, do I throw it out or just wash it and use it for later?" a female chief ask. I stared at it. Uh… a lot of dirt on the peppers, there's hair on it and… I have no idea what that green thingy is. I guest you can…

"Just place it in the frying pan, it will be fine" I said with a smile. The female chief stared at me awkwardly and nodded her head slowly.

"Y-Yes ma'am" she stuttered. She closes her eyes and regretfully places them into the frying pan with the pork chops and ham. I was walking around the kitchen looking at what each chief is making. I am so in heaven!

"Master Chief! What do I place in the soup?" another chief ask. I turn around and smiled. I look at the soup and it looks so delicious. I place a finger on my chin and think. I grab a spoon and took a sip of the soup. I nodded in some agreement.

"You can add sugar. I mean, it's too salty. But the ingredients are superb! You are a great chief. Just add lots of sugar and candy and you will be fine" I said with a smile. The chief nodded and dump a lot of sugar and added bubble gum into the soup. I took another sip and held my thumb up in the air. 

"Delicious!" I shouted. I patted the chief on the head and move on. The Chief smiled and took a sip of the soup. Suddenly I heard gagging in the back. I chose to ignore it and move on. Man I'm good in my job.

"Do you think she knows what she's doing?" a chief from the back whispered.

"No… but we have to trust her. She seems confidant about this" the other chief replied.

"I guest… she's very nice but… I don't think she knows how to crack eggs…"

"HEY! SHUT UP OVER THERE AND CONTINUE WORKING!" I shouted.

"YES MA'AM!" they both yelled.

I kept walking around the kitchen until my eyes fell upon some curry… oohh… curry… damn that looks good. I went over to where the curry was standing and pick up a spoon. I stir the curry and place some in my mouth. I screamed with glee!

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOD!" I shouted. I kept eating and eating… eating and eating…

One hour and thirty minutes later…

"Master Chief! What do I do with the ham chop, pork deluxe, with gravy? Do I add more ingredients are is this fine?" I turn around and saw the hottest food right in front of me. A single tear went down my eyes as I quickly rub it. The chief place a hand on my back.

"H-Hey, why are you crying?" he asks. I look up and smiled.

"That… is the best-good looking food I have ever seen. Damn you are good…" I muttered. The chief blush and scratch his head.

"Thank you Master Chief! I will work my hardest! So is there any ingredients I should add more?" he asks with hope in his eyes. I smiled and look at the delicious food right in front of me. I smiled.

"I think you should add… cheerios!" I smiled. The chief stared at his food awkwardly then at me.

"Cheerios?" he said. I nodded.

"Yup! I think it will look very good! Trust me!!" I exclaimed while hugging him. I felt his free arm around my waist as he hugs me back. 

"Thank you Master Chief, you're the only master that treats me very kind in a way" he whispered. I smiled.

"I'm not that good. Just get to work ok?" I smiled. I was about to turn around and leave until he called out.

"Hey! What's your name Master Chief?" he asks. I turned around dramatically and place a hot dog in my mouth like the western people do. I smirk.

"My name is… Aries… Aries Maple. You?" I dramatically ask.

"My name is Ray Kon. And thank you again" he said with a bow. I bowed back but hit my head on the stove, burning my forehead a little.

"Ow! Freak – I mean… your welcome" I said and quickly ran back to the other side of the kitchen.

Meanwhile….

"Daddy! Push me on the swings!" Drake shouted playfully. Kai was sitting on the cold bench near the park, keeping an eye on Drake while he was doing 'his things' such as making a fool of himself in front of the other kids. Unfortunately, the kids ran away and Drake was just playing all by himself.

Kai gave a sigh and stood up. He walks over to Drake and picks him up. He slowly places him on the swing. Drake was already laughing. 

'I didn't even push him yet…' he thought. Kai started pushing Drake and to him, he looks like he was having the time of his life. A few minutes later, Drake was still shouting and laughing. Kai didn't mind though, Drake reminds him so much of Aries. He still remembers the time when he pushes Aries on the swings. The cold air going through her hair, her laugh just made him… soft inside, her eyes sparkling in the sun, and… whoa, what the hell is he thinking?

'I got to stop thinking about her most of the time… the things I think about is getting… corny…' he thought.

While Kai was thinking that… Drake had other things on his mind.

'Oh! I wonder if can fly high like a birdie… hmm… I know! I can jump! Let's see…' Drake looks up at the sky and smiled.

Kai push him once more and this time, Drake let go of the swings chain and flew into the sky. Kai gasp and ran towards where Drake was landing. Kai dive in and quickly caught Drake in his arms while landing in the cold dirt. Drake was still laughing as hard while Kai sigh.

'Someone pulled an Aries' he thought with another dreadful sigh.

Back at April's place… again…

"Time to serve the food!" I smiled. I look at the chiefs… they look so exhausted. I wonder if they work to hard.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" muttered a chief. I glared at the chief.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!? YOU PEOPLE ARE BRILLIANT CHIEFS AND I MEAN CA'MON! MANY PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD WILL EAT YOUR FOOD! IT'S DELICIOUS! SO STOP PUTTIGN YOURSELF DOWN!" I shouted.

Suddenly I saw a person stutter in the back while raising his hand. I point dramatically at the man.

"Yes, what is it!?"

"Uh… but we had one unconscious, three fainted from eating some of the food, and five were sent to the hospital from food poisoning" said the chief. I stuck my tongue out on him.

"Oh well, that's there problem. I mean when I tasted your food, I thought it was the best. Now let's not place that food into waste shall we?" I smiled.

"Master Chief, the family wants there food now…." The maiden of the house called. I nodded and smirk.

"Let's get serving"

"Something smells good" a man in formal clothes compliment. As I went out of the kitchen I stared awkwardly at the man who compliment on the food.

"Whoa… he's fat… really fat…" I muttered. 

"Excuse me?" ask the man.

"O-Oh, I mean, you are very skinny. I wish I can go on that diet you're going on" I force a smile. The man in formal clothes laugh.

"Why thank you. You must be the new maiden my daughter was talking about" 

"Uh… you mean April?" I ask. The Man in formal clothes nodded.

"Ye, she is my daughter. My name is Jackson. What's your young lady" he ask kindly. I quickly bowed.

"My name is Aries Maple Sir" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey Daddy!" I turned to look up and glare.

"April…" I sneered. April evilly smirk at me and wave.

"Hello maiden, how do you like the work so far I gave you?" she asks me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh, just fine. I manage to finish everything before dinner" I smiled. I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER!

"Anyways, shall we eat?" April's father asks. I smiled. I signal the maids and chiefs to bring the food over at the huge dinning table. They all came out from the kitchen and serve the dishes and deserts.

April stared at it in a frightening way. 

"Ew…. What the hell did you make?" she asks in disgust. The maiden and chiefs ignore her but I can see the pain in there eyes when she said that. I was about to shout but I chose not to.

"Well, we made delicious food for your family to enjoy. These wonderful chiefs work hard so make sure you eat it all, ok you little brat" I smirk. April glared at me and grunted.

"So, what do we have here my dear?" April's father asks me. I smiled.

"Well sir, a male chief made this. This is called crumple eggs with fried tomatoes with the side of 1857 ketchup. Go ahead, it's really good. I tried it for myself you know" I said with a wink. Jackson chuckled and ate some. He didn't make any facial expression on his face and kept eating and eating. Once he was done, he stood. He stared at me with wide eyes as I did the same. Suddenly, a smile crept upon his face.

"This… this… THIS IS DELICIOUS! MY GOODNESS, WHAT WONDERFUL FOOD I JUST ATE! April my daughter, you must try it" Jackson exclaimed while encouraging her into trying. April made a face at me while I just smile sweetly at her. She glared at the food and took a spoon full and places it into her mouth. 

"THIS IS DIS-"

"What do you think of it my dear?" Jackson asks. April force a smile at her father and nodded.

"It's… delicious" she muttered. Her father claps his hands. I saw April spitting the food out of her mouth and placing it in a napkin. She glared at me.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me? Kill me?" she mouth to me.

"I thought it was delicious" I mouth back with a smirk. She continued to glare.

"Please, bring in the next dish!" her father cried. I bowed and signal the next chief to bring in the next dish. A female chief came out of the kitchen with her dish. I smiled as she hand it to me. I place two new plates on the table right in front of them and serve them the new dish.

"This sir is called the Pork chops ham, stuff with peppers! It's really good!" I said with a wink.

'I hope master doesn't die…' the female chief thought.

"Alright, let's have a taste shall we?" April's father slices the pork slowly along with April. They both place it in there mouths at the same time and chew. April's father smiled.

"This is delicious!" Jackson exclaimed. April spit everything on the floor. I raise an eyebrow.

"Ew… there's hair in my food" she muttered. Her father looks at her food and shrug.

"Oh well dear, just eat your food" her father commanded. April felt like she was going to die. She looks up at me and glared. I snickered.

After the following of meals, we went on to deserts. After Deserts, there was one more dish her father had to have.

"Alright, now for the curry" her father said. It was dead silence. No one dare to move… not even me. Oh shit.

"Aries" I turned around and saw Ray coming towards me. I gulp.

"Someone ate all the curry! What do we do?" he whispered. I quickly turned to Jackson and bowed.

"Sir, I will be getting your curry" I said. I ran off to the kitchen with Ray with me. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

"What is it Aries!?" Ray asks. I turn to him with a teary eye.

"I ATE ALL OF THE CURRY!!" IT WAS SO DELICIOUS MAN!" I cried. Ray had an awkward expression on his face.

"Do… you have a plan?" he asks. I look up and laugh nervously.

"O-Of course I do… hehehehe, I'll make the curry and you stall him. Ok?" I said. Ray nodded and headed out.

I had to eat the curry did I!?

Ok… make the curry…. Ok… HOW THE HELL DO I MAKE THE CURRY!?

"Aries calm down… think of what the curry tastes like…. Uh…. DAMN MY TASTEBUDS!!" I shouted. 

I panic and quickly grab every ingredient I can find. I chop some eggs, bread, broccoli, apples, those green leaves I found near the window, pepper… well only ten peppers, oranges, pineapple, grapes, celery, bubble gum I stole from the chiefs pocket, star bucks, beans, coffee power, sugar and salt, and lastly a pinch of pepper. Ok, now for the real ingredients!

Ok… hm… oh, they have frozen pizza, hamburger, pancakes and many more. I can put that in the curry right?

A few minutes later…

"I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had to warm it up" I said with a nervous smile.

"No problem my dear. Hm… that smells good, it that curry?" April's father asks. I nodded. 

"Yes sir. I hope it tastes good" I said pouring some curry into there bowls.

I went to stand where Ray was. Ray was nervous as I am. 

"So… what did you do to stall them?" I whispered. Ray smirk at me.

"I kept blabbing about how April was pretty" Ray shuttered "It hurts to say those words you know?" 

I giggled. Soon after Jackson took a spoon full of curry. He shouted. I flinch. Oh snap…

"THIS IS THE BEST CURRY I HAVE EVER TASTED! YOU MA'AM, ARE A GENIUS!" he shouted. I bowed quickly. 

"Really? I thought it was going to taste like shit- I mean, thank you sir…" I said with a bow.

"Really?" April ask. She took spoon full of curry and ate some. Suddenly her face turned red and ran to the bathroom. Jackson just kept eating some curry while I went over to the bathroom where April was.

"So April, how's the curry?" I ask. I heard her throw up some more.

"SHUT UP! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" she shouted from the inside. I smirk.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I knew what I was doing neh?" I said. I heard her growl.

"What the hell do you call that freaking curry anyways?" I heard her muttered from the bathroom. i smirk.

"Oh, it's called Aries's curry suprise" I laugh.

* * *

Kirisu - hey guys! well, my contest will end this monday, i hope you guys can get your entries in by then, if you cant, try emailing me for an excuse. Anyways, i hope you like the chapter, please ignore all mistakes and review...NO FLAMES of course. anywas ja ne for now! 


	29. Kai's new Enemy

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 26

"Kai's Enemy"

_I opened my eyes and yawned. The breeze slowly seeps through the window crack as it blew towards my tiring face. I gave one more yawn and sat up from my bed._

_I rub my eyes and squealed as I stretch once more. _

_Man, yesterday was the best moment of my life. Seeing April suffer, April's dad loves my cooking, and… I met a guy name Ray! Uh… I guest he's sort of cute… well… yeah._

_I got out of bed and stretch again. Man I got to stop stretching; I think I'm going to crack a bone on my way to the bathroom. As usual, I did my daily routine._

_After I took a shower, I place on a white saggy t-shirt saying "Number one Doofus" and some black skinny jeans. As usual, I let my hair down._

_I ran down the stairs, kiss my little brother on the cheek, which he started to gag and fall on the floor dramatically, and I went to the kitchen to get an apple._

_I saw my mother puckering her lips forward, what's her problem? She was leaning against my direction and I smiled. I ran right pass her, seeing her surprise look and left the house. I smiled while I was walking to school; this is so going to be a great day of school!_

_I took the short cut and about twenty or thirty minutes later I made it to school. It was stranger though… everyone was… saying hi to me. No one has ever talked to me like that or said hi to me… what the hell is going on?_

"_Hey!" I whirled right around and saw Tala coming my way, I my drop my bag and my jaw snap down._

"_T-Tala… what on earth are you wearing?" I trailed off…_

_Tala, what before my eyes was a terrible sight to begin with. He was wearing a pink spaghetti dress, a white tank top, and… HIS HAIR!? IT'S ALL STRAIGHT AND PRETTY! WHAT DID HE DO TO MAKE THE LORD PUNISH HIM!?_

"_Oh, you like the new look? I think it's hot!" Tala said a girly accent. I gulp, Tala… what has gotten into-_

"_Oh hey Tala. Wow, nice dress Hun, fabulous!" I look to my side and saw Tyson coming this way. My eyes nearly fell from my sockets._

"_Tyson!? What on earth are you wearing!?" I nearly screamed this time. Tyson turn to my direction and smiled. I could see he was really was really bad at putting on lipstick…_

"_Oh… I know, this wasn't the outfit I wanted to wear today but… oh well, it makes me look slimmer anyways" Tyson explained as he dramatically pose. I sweat drop, oh geez…_

_But… if these two idiots are wearing these kinds of clothes then… OH MY GOD, KAI!_

_As if on cue, the world turned dark. I saw everyone step aside against their lockers. I gulp… please lord, if you love me, then-_

_Too late. __He__ was coming. Tala and Tyson stood their ground placing some make up on. I trembled in fear. _

_Kai Hiwatari was walking in slow motion. He was wearing a black tank top with a pink vest over it and was wearing a purple spaghetti skirt as well. Thank god he didn't have make up but… CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?_

"_Yo" he said as he came forward. I nearly lost my balance._

"_K-Kai! N-nice… outfit?" I said as I tried not to laugh. Kai gave a genuine smile._

"_Thank you… I bought it at HVM!" Kai squealed. I almost fainted._

"_Very nice… uh… very…" I said with a giggle._

_Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist. I look up… Kai?_

"_K-Kai, w-what a-a-are you d-d-d-d-d-doing?" I said as Kai drew closer to me._

"_I… lo-"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed. I look around frantically and sigh deeply. Holy shit, it was only a dream… no, not a dream, more like a nightmare…. Wait… a funny nightmare, yeah that's it.

I look around and notice something outside my window. I sigh, it's still dark… ugh, might as well get myself ready, beside it's only eight twenty am…. Wait a minute… eight twenty am? That can't be-

I stumbled out of bed and ran towards my window. I opened it and a black sheet of paper fell, hitting the ground outside my house. I growled. I know who would have done this… getting a black sheet of paper from a fifty cents store, using tape poorly, and that signature he wrote on the paper…

"KYLE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed. But before I could beat him up to a bloody pulp, I headed inside the bathroom for a nice, relaxing, warm shower.

"AHHHHHH!! IT'S COLD!!" I screamed.

After five minutes in the bathroom, I headed to my room and dry myself. Once that was done, I place on an over large slim white t-shirt saying "Number one Loser" and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Whoa… these are the clothes I wore in my dream…. Well, almost that is. Anyways, my hair was always down!

With a good stretch, I ran downstairs to the kitchen. There… I saw my little brother.

"Kyle…" I started with a sweet voice.

"Hm?" Kyle smiled. Oh that ugly smile….

"What was that black sheet hanging from my window with your low excuse of tape?" I ask so nicely, I felt like snow white.

"Um… I think I was trying to prank you…" Kyle said as he place a finger on his chin. I glared at him and whack him on the head, making Kyle fall on the floor dramatically.

"And have a good day to you as well" I said with a victory smile. I pass right by him and grab an apple from the fridge.

I turn around and saw my mom puckering her lips towards me. I raise an eyebrow; ok… can she be more uglier than she is now? I smiled to myself and ran right pass her, seeing the expression she gave just now was priceless.

I grab Drake, who was still sleeping and dress him.

I headed out of my house and ran to school with Drake in my arms. I didn't take the short-cut but I took the extra short-cut. It only took me forty minutes to get there, hey, not bad right?

I headed inside and everything seems to be normal, people talking, students minding there own business, and no one talking to me. I sigh in relief… thank goodness, everything seems pretty normal.

"Hey" I turn around slowly and nervously. I quickly relax… thank goodness, Tala isn't in a dress.

"Hey, you ok?" Tala asks me. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"OF COURSE I WOULD BE! WHO WOULDN'T!?" I shouted with a smiled. That earns me a whack on my beautiful head.

"OWW!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? IT'S EARLY IN THE DAMN MORNING ARIES!" Tala shouted back.

"Will you two shut up?" we both turn around and saw Kai coming our way. I sigh, thank goodness. He's not in a freaking dress too.

"Hey Kai" I said with a smile. Drake was still sleeping in my arms, sucking his thumb. Kai ruffled Drake's hair as he kept on sleeping.

"Tala, where's Sarah?' I ask. All of a sudden Tala started pulling his hair in frustration. Uh… poor… thing?

"Tyson freaking has my daughter! He better not be late!" he said.

After a while, Drake woke up and started playing with my hair. Kai just kept a close eye on Drake and I while I was counting the swearing words Tala was saying.

"Fu-"

"Twenty-five"

"You kept count?'

"Yup!"

"Wow Aries, you have no life"

"Oh shut up Tala!"

Suddenly… it felt like disaster struck. In the halls where the poor innocents are, Tyson came… in a mother's dress! (A/n: you know those clothes that mother's use to wear… uh… I think they where a dress then an apron… well that's it bla!)

"Maybe my dream was real…" I muttered. There he is, walking in slow motion, wearing make up while carrying Sarah in his arms. Also his hair was down since it's not in a pony tail… hey he's pretty cute… well, as in he looks like a freaking girl.

"Hey honeys!" Tyson yelled in a girlish accent as he skips towards us. I nearly smiled at him as Kai and Tala watch in disgust.

"Good morning Tyson, I love what you did to your hair Hun" I said with a wink. Tyson wink back.

"Thank you, I-"

"Tyson…. What in the world are you wearing!?" Tala practically shouted. I took a step back and stand beside where Kai was. Kai just smirk while watching the sight.

"Well Tala dear"

"Don't call me that"

"I was so cleaning out my room until I saw this baby in my closet. Isn't it adorable? And since today were going to find out who's won the trip to Disney land, I had to get dress for the occasion" Tyson said with a smile. Tala nearly fell down.

I simply nodded and took out a black note book and a pen "9:45am… Tyson gets dress for occasion" I said to myself.

Kai look over and raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?" he asks. I turn to look up at him and smiled.

"It's my 'Tyson smart' book" I said with a cocky smile. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, what ever Tyson! Just get the hell out of that dress!" Tala shouted. I turn to look at Tyson who was al teary eye.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he shouted dramatically while throwing Sarah in the air for Kai to catch and running away in slow motion like in those beach movies where the life guards run slowly.

"Tyson wait!" Tala shouted, also running in slow motion.

I laugh evilly, I feel like tripping them.

-In class….-

"Hello class! How was your week end with the brats- I mean blessings from above?" the family life ask.

The class groans. I guest being a parent is hard! I mean… Kai and I lost Drake for peat sakes! I will never let that happen… since Drake is gone now. The baby sitters took the kids away when we got into class. Tyson and I started crying really hard while Kai was fiddling with his pencil and Tala snoring.

"Anyways… let's see who won the trip shall we?" the family teacher held the envelope with all the trip guide and tickets. I was leaning forward, waiting for the answer until I lean forward too much and fell on top some kid.

"Sorry!" I shouted, trying to get up.

"Aries?" a voice I hardly recognize said.

"Neh?" I said as I stared deeply into his eyes. Well, not a lovey dovey way, I mean like… I seen him before.

"Aries! It's me, Ray!"

"Who the hell are you!? Are you stalking me!? Oh my god, I don't know you Ray… but… wait, did you say Ray?" I ask again. Ray nodded his head a yes.

Three minutes later…

"I still don't know you" suddenly I heard someone banging there head. I look down, it was Ray.

"Aries! Remember at April's place, you were our master chief?" he said, trying to refresh my memory.

Five minutes later…

"OHHHH!! RAY! OH MY GOSH IT'S YOU! I NEVER KNEW YOU GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" I shouted while hugging him. Many students stared but like hell I give a damn.

"Yeah, I just transferred" he replied, returning the hug.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET? GOD DAMN IT!" the family life teacher shouted. Ray and I kept quiet until she open the envelope.

"THE WINNER IS APRIL SINCE SHE BRIBES ME AND ALL, HAVE A FREAKING GOOD DAY!" she shouted while leaving the class.

Everyone started swearing and throwing stuff around. Obviously I was piss off! WHAT THE HELL IS HER FREAKING PROBLEM!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it! We should have won that!" I shouted.

Kai whack me on the head. School was over and it was finally the end of the day. Tala and Tyson went to the arcade and Ray had to go home. So Kai was walking me home this time… well, I drag him along.

"Ow, what was that for!?" I shouted. Kai glared at me.

"Who the hell was that boy?" he asks. I blush and look away. That jerk, why the hell does he wanna know? Great, if things can get any worse, I am so hungry!

"Um… just a friend Kai" I simply said. I can tell Kai wasn't really convinced.

"Like hell, who is he?" he asks more demandingly. I shot a glare at him.

"Why the hell would you wanna know? You wouldn't care anyways" I resorted.

I started to walk faster until I drop my bag. All my things came out and I started to swear like crazy. I started to pick up all my things with the help of Kai.

Suddenly… that was my worse mistake.

"Aries… why is his phone number in your bag?" he ask with a deadly tone hinted in his voice. I gulp.

"That's not his phone number… that's… uh… Barney's phone number" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, sure, I believe you. So tell me why it says 'Ray's phone number, call me'?" he asks.

I quickly swipe it from him and gathered all my things. I ran away as fast as I could and headed home.

Geez, that snob!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kai's pov;

Who ever this Ray person is… he's going down. How dare he ask Aries out! That freaking loser-

"Hey" I turned around rapidly and glared.

"You must be Ray" I sneered.

"And you must be Kai" he glared back.

It was a moment of silence until I spoke up.

"I want you to stay away from her" I said firmly. Suddenly, I heard him laugh.

"Me? Stay away from her? Hah, I should be telling you that" Ray laugh.

"I mean it; you stay away from Aries…" I started to growl.

"Hn, will see Kai… will see…" and with that, Ray walk away.

I clench my fists together and glared as he walk on.

"My new enemy…"

* * *

Kirisu- hello! so how's is everyone!? anyways, here is the next chapter. Oh yeah... no one entered my contest... :'(

oh well... it's ok, i guess all of you are busy. anyways please dont mind the mistakes, review and no flames! ja ne 4 now!


	30. Disruptions, Gangsters, and Calls?

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 27

"Disruptions, Gangsters, and… calls?"

It was after sun set when I got home. My brother was still lying on the floor, crying dramatically. I sigh, geez, didn't the butt head go to school today? Whatever, not my problem. I might as well- Ooohhhh, pizza….

I pass my little brother and grab the last slice of pizza. In five seconds, it was all gone. Oh yeah, I totally rock at eating! Yay for the planet of pigs!

After my victory, I went up stairs and settled down. I threw my back pack against the wall, which I miss and hit Count Dracula as he headed up the stairs. Well… he will wake up in the few hours… I think…

I change my clothes to my P.j's which were a simply black tank top and some track pants. I grab my home work and started to work on really simple math questions…

Three hours later…

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS THE SQUARE ROOT OF 36!?" I shouted. I'm working on some grade six math questions since my math teacher said I was the special one. Well, I wasn't the only one, Tyson did it as well. Hm… I wonder why the other classmates had to do the hard ones…

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"DAMN IT KYLE, ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE!" I shouted. Finally the phone stop ringing and I sigh in relief.

"Aries, it's Tyson" Kyle said as he pop out from the door.

"Hello?" I said in a polite manner.

"Hey Aries!" I heard Tyson's happy voice at the end of the line.

"Hey Fat ass, so, why did you call?" I ask.

"Oh… uh… I really need help on the first question in math. And they said that we get the easy questions!" exclaimed Tyson.

I nodded my head furiously "I know! Even I'm in the first question too! Who the hell knows what the square root of 36 is!?"

"Man… damn teachers. Anyways, can't you believe we didn't win that Disney trip to Florida!? Damn April for bribing the stupid teacher!" shouted Tyson.

I sigh "Well, it was suspected. Anyways guess what happen today?"

I heard Tyson mumbling something at the end of the line and then I heard a sigh.

"Son of a bitch! I still don't what the answer is… oh, sorry, so what happen today? I thought Kai and you were walking home"

"_Was_ walking home with him. He was acting like a total jerk today! I mean, I was just thinking of food then all of a sudden he started asking me who was the boy I fell on top on. I just told him he was only a friend and later he got so piss off he kept on asking me over and over again. I was so annoyed,I tried passing by that freaking jerk but kind of drop my stuff… hehehehe…" I explained.

"Whoa… what happen after?" ask Tyson as I heard him munching on a snack bar at the end of the line.

"Well… he was helping me pick up my books and supplies when…. He saw Ray's phone number…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU GOT IT BAD GIRL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!?"

"SHUT UP TYSON YOU FAT ASS MAN WITH A LARGE MOUTH" I cough "Anyways, he started asking 'Why do you have his phone number!?' this and 'bla, bla, bla' that. I was so piss off! Why the hell would he care!? Damn stupid asshole!"

I heard another voice laughing at the end of the line. I raise an eyebrow.

"_Hahahahaha, you do got it bad…" _said the voice.

I panic "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!? IF YOU ARE ELMO, I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL HERE AGAIN!"

"_Idiot, it's me Count Dracula" _

"Oh… GET OFF THE OTHER LINE!" I shouted. Suddenly I heard the button click. Ok, he's off.

"Damn it, I can never get that question… I guest I won't be passing math" said Tyson on the other end of the line.

I sigh one again.

"Anyways, forget about math, let's talk about something else! Uh… what should we talk about?" I ask.

"Hm… Let's talk about… this Ray…" he suggests. I begin to blush. Oh snap!

"W-why must we talk about him!? I mean he isn't that important…" I stuttered. I could hear Tyson snort.

"Yeah right. So tell me how you know him oh wise one"

I began to think while hearing him munch at the end of the line. Hm… I forgot… WAIT! It's coming back to me… oh yeah! The food thing-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed.

Suddenly I heard a thud at the end of the line.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPEN!?" he shouted. He must be really worried.

"I REMEMBERED SOMETHING! FOR ONCE I REMEMBERED SOMETHING! WHAT 'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" I screamed into the phone. Tyson started hyperventilating on the other line. Of course… I did the same.

"Calm down Aries… I'll be over at your house in five minutes!" and with that he hang up.

I threw the phone against the wall… which it smash into pieces and crawled on the floor to a small corner. I rock back and forth.

"I remember… I remember how Ray and I met… I-"

I stop. I suddenly stood up and dust myself. What the hell is the matter with me!? I just remembered something… it's not a big deal… or maybe it is? Whatever, I'm hungry….

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Another Two hours later….

_Ding dong!_

"Oh who could that be?" I muttered as I shove three burger king burgers in my mouth.

I sigh and stood up, walk over and answer the door. I raise an eye brow.

"Tyson? What are you doing here?' I ask. Right in front of me was a tired Tyson panting on my freaking door step. Wow… poor thing.

"I came to see you… and-"

"Wait… why did you come again?" I ask taking a bite of my fourth hamburger.

Weirdly enough… it was silence. Tyson has finally stop panting and stood up while placing a finger on his chin.

After a moment of silence, Tyson finally spoke "You know what? I… forgot…"

I smiled "Well you might as well come in and eat, I have a lot of-"

As if a sudden energy returned to him, he zooms in and shoves as many burgers in his face. I sweat drop, that's my damn burgers!

"HEY! DON'T EAT ALL OF IT! THOSE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ME! I DIDN'T SPEND 3 dollars and 50 cents JUST FOR YOU, YOU KNOW!" I shouted.

Tyson looks at the recite "Uh… but you spent 350 dollars on these burgers"

I nervously laugh "so, what's up?" I ask as I sat beside him in the kitchen table.

"Hm, well… you don't mind if I can sleep over do you?"

"I don't mind, just don't hog the food you fat ass" I glared.

Suddenly… the phone rang. I sigh and stood up to answer it.

"Hello, Maple residence" I answer politely. You know, one day I'm going to have to get paid for being this nice.

Just then, I heard breathing on the other end of the line. It was harsh breathing… I hope they didn't try that popcorn at the theatres… man that was so expired!

"Hello? I might as well hang up-"

"_Do… do you want… to play?" _The person answer.

I rolled my eyes. Ok, not this again. Hm… what should I do? I mean I usually get these kinds of calls and end up in danger. Hmm….

Short break before the continuation of the story…

"Hello guys! Man I miss you! Where have you y'all been!? I mean it's been like-"

"What the hell are you doing Aries? And why the hell are you hugging that camera, stop touching the lenses!" Kai scolded.

I glared at Kai "Well, it's been along time since I saw our author's reviewers and most of all, she hardly updates! That cheap ass-"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

I gulp. I slowly turned around and saw the furry of-

"KIRISU!" I shouted.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Kirisu shouted.

"Well, I'm not in this. I'll just screw off" Kai said while sitting on a chair… which magically appeared.

"HEY, I MAY NOT OWN KAI HIWATARI! BUT I OWN YOU ARIES YOU FREAKING CRAZY GIRL! PLUS, THE REASON WHY I DON'T UPDATE THAT MUCH IS BECAUSE MY FREAKING CONTRACTION OF A COMPUTER IS SO FREAKING SLOW NOW! DAMN TECHNOLOGY TODAY! SO YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU-"

"HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY KIRISU!" I shouted while bowing down.

I know it took a moment for her to register that but… it was worth it.

"YOU… YOU REMEMBER! THANK YOU!" she said as she ran towards me. She embraces me with a crushing bear hug and kisses me.

"Aw… of course I remember your birthday! April 18 duh!" I said with a smile.

"Lesbian love" Kai said with a smirk.

I blush "Screw off Kai"

End of break… I think?

Hm… maybe I should play along!

I motion Tyson to come over where I was. He did as he was told and right now he was right beside me.

I put this call on speaker and now Tyson was involved.

"Yup, I guess we can. Right Tyson?" I said with a wink.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Aries?"

"Just stick with the damn plan you ass head"

"_Do… you want to play?" _The person asks again.

"I told you yes! So, what are we playing?" I ask while winking at the speaker.

Tyson sweat drop "Uh… Aries… the dude can't see you wink"

Suddenly I turned pale, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Oh shit…" I muttered.

"_Let's play hide and seek…"_

"Um… is this Elmo? I mean I told Elmo not to call here or… OH SHIT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I shouted into the speaker. Tyson was freaking out also.

"_I'll hide… and you can find me…"_

It sounded like a man's voice. It was deep, harsh, and… kind a hot. NO! ARIES, YOU WILL NOT FALL FOR AN ASS!

"Uh, but we don't know where you are" Tyson said as he stood behind my back with a teddy bear in his hands. Just then we heard laughing. Tyson and I gulp.

"_Exactly…" _and with that, he hangs up.

Tyson and I just stood there. Starring at the phone, then at each other.

I took a deep unexpected breath first, and then made a giggling sound. Tyson look at me confusingly.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks.

I nervously smiled at him "It's ok… uh… probably it's just the pizza store making a prank call. Um… let's watch TV shall we?"

Tyson beamed up "OK! I RENTED A MOVIE! IT'S CALLED, "HOW TO BE A GANGSTER" WE CAN LEARN FROM THIS!"

I smiled "Sure!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh… it totally makes sense! Now I know why gangsters swear at each other" I said.

"Yeah… and there clothes! There just to die for!" Tyson squealed.

-Short Commercial Beak-

"YO-YO-YO! WHAT'S UP MY HOMMIES!?" I said in a gangster accent. I was wearing baggy pants, those jerseys people wears, and a gangster hat.

"YO!" Tyson yelled while wearing a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans. He was also wearing awesome nerd glasses and had hair gel on his head.

"Yo, in this commercial break, we will be teaching you how to be a gangster" I said "My name is Aries Maple a.k.a R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle- off-da-Hizzle… Drizzle"

"And my name is Tyson Granger (snort) a.k.a Magic (underscore) Dark Elf (underscore) 3.148976543" Tyson introduce.

"Lesson 1, gangsters always swears in sentences while making hand motions! It should look something like this!" I said.

"WHAT THE (SWEAR) IS YOUR (SWEAR) ING PROBLEM YOU(SWEAR)HOLE!? DO YOU HAVE (SWEAR) OR (SWEAR) UP YOUR (SWEAR), (SWEAR)? WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE THOSE (SWEAR) ING UP YOUR (SWEAR) YOU MOTHER (SWEAR)!"

Tyson clapped "That was beautiful man!"

I wink "Thanks my home slice"

"Lesson 2, Gangsters always breaks the rules" Tyson snorted.

I was walking into a some girl's house and I saw a green ball. Obviously is said 'No Touch', but guess what I did.

I walk up slowly to it and touch it quickly while giggling. Muhahahahahahahaha I am so cool!

Tyson was around some park while there's a sign saying "No Loitering". But guess what he does?

"I am so leaning on this wall… and I don't care if I get into trouble! Yeah!" Tyson said in a cool way.

"Lesson 3!" I said holding up five fingers to emphasize three "Gangsters always-"

"Uh… Aries?"

"What Tyson!? Stop interrupting the commercial! There are so many disruptions lately you know? And I think you should shut up and-"

"The commercial break is over" he quickly said.

"I SAID DON'T INTERUPT ME BROTHER! YOU-"

-End of Commercial Break-

"Well… the movie is over. What do you wanna-?"

The phone starts to ring.

"SON OF A BITCH, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DISTRUPTIONS!? I CAN'T EVEN FINSIH A FREAKING SENTENCE!" I shouted while stomping my way where the phone was. I answered it harshly.

"WHAT!?"

"_Hide… and Seek…." _The male voice muttered.

"HIDE AND SEEK MY ASS! I'M PISS OFF SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!"

Suddenly… the phone hangs up. You know… I have this weird sensation that something bad is going to happen…

"Uh… why don't we invite another person? I'll call Ray…"

"Ok… what ever you say girl" Tyson said with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes, whatever Tyson… whatever…

After a few moments I dialed his number. But I was really careful about it just in case I didn't dial the wrong one… _again._

_-Flash back-_

"_I'm going to prank call Kai!" I smiled. I pick up the phone near me and dialed his number right away. I kept giggling and I laughing, telling myself he was so going to be on the prank patrol… even though the show sort of sucks (A/n: No offence people who watch it!)_

"_Oh my gosh! It's dialing…" I muttered with a smile plastered on my face._

"_Hello? Pizza Pizza service, how may I help you ma'am"_

_Hn, yeah right! I bet Kai knows I was going to prank call him and he disguise himself as a woman with a woman's voice playing as an employee in Pizza Pizza trying to take my order. Wow… that was a lot, but still! I will not be deceived!_

_I giggled "Um… is your refrigerator running?" I sort of laugh at the last part._

"_Um… the Pizza fridge is" she replied… or should I say __he._

"_SO WHY DON'T YOU GO CHASE IT!" and with that I hang up. I am so good…. Now I'm hungry. I'm going to eat._

_Next day_

"_Hey Guys!" I shouted._

_I ran up to my friend and giggled once I saw Kai. Kai gave me a confusing look._

"_What?"_

"_So…. Did you get some call last night?" I said it more slyly than usual. He just gave me that same look. I wonder if-_

"_No… I only got a prank call from Tyson, which he ended up with a black eye just now" Kai explained while glaring at Tyson. Tyson nervously laugh._

"_Yeah right, how about that girl's accent you made" I said with a smile. Kai just stared at me. Oh dear…_

"_What… the hell are you talking about?" he said. My face turned pale and I fell down anime style._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

_-End of Flash back-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING TYSON!?" I screamed.

Tyson turned to look at me "I DROP THE POTATOE CHIPS!"

I gasp "WHY!? WHAT DID THE POTATOE CHIPS EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"Um… hello?" oh my gosh, that sounds just like Ray's voice… oh, it's only the phone.

"Oh, hello Ray!" I quickly answered with a blush.

"Hey Aries, what's up? Do you need something?" he ask politely.

"Um… I do actually. Do you want to come over? It's only me and Tyson… and I guess we could use one more person so… you mind?" I squeak. Wow Aries… great job! One day you're going to have kids and there going to take after you… that's the worse thing! I already lost my Drake! I wonder what ever happen to him…

"Yeah sure! I'll be right over!" he said in a cheery voice. I cheered!

I gave him my address and we both hang up. I look over at Tyson who was still sulking on the potato chips… oh well, his problem!

Suddenly… the phone rang… but no one answered it. I though it was Ray again... but his voice was different.

_"Let's play a game... let see who survives... three vs one"_

* * *

Kirisu - hey guys! sorry for another late update! yesterday was my birthday and i was sort of celebrating it. but i realyl was suppose to update yesterday. So sorry! i wonder what will happen when Ray would come... oh well. Will have to wait and see! anways hope you enjoys, review and no flames! Ja ne for now my homies! XD Oh yeah, do you guys watch nigahiga in youtube? that's where i get the idea thingy. it's really cool! and Aries... your grounded.

Aries: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	31. Kyle Kidnapped?

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 28

"Kyle Kidnapped!?"

Ok… were just waiting for Ray to come by and so he can protect us- I mean so he can sleep over. Damn calls! You know, I notice that every danger usually starts with some dumb freaking call. I really should get caller i.d. One time, I thought 'caller i.d' was 'color i.d' I mean, how racist right? But then my little brother explained it to me… that smart ass prodigy!

So here I am, sitting in the living room… with all the lights off…. And only the sound of the TV making some funny noises. Tyson is just right beside me holding on to his teddy bear. So what? My hello Kitty can kick his teddy's ass!

"Aries… do… do you think Ray is going to come?" Tyson ask nervously. I turned to look at him.

"Mah…. Yeah! Of course! He's our friend and he wouldn't miss this for the world!" I aid with a nervous laugh that is almost identical with Tyson's.

"Yeah… you're right… EVEN THOUGH I HARDLY KNOW HIM!"

"Whatever Tyson…." I muttered. I shifted my body to stare up at the moon shinning down on me from my window. I took a deep sigh and smiled.

"I know he will…" I whispered "…because I trust him"

Meanwhile….

Ray just lock the door from his house and sigh happily.

'I can't believe Aries invited me over… what a cute face' Ray thought. He began to cross the street, heading to Aries's place.

As Ray was walking under the beautiful night that lay upon him, he suddenly notices many things around him. Bushes, trees, dead flat squirrels, and… a weird doll with a weird mask on it.

He raises an eyebrow but kept on walking.

'Weird… it felt like that things eyes were following me…' Ray thought.

Just then, Ray look up and smirk. Walking in his direction was Kai Hiwatari, holding groceries. Ray notice that Kai look up as well…. But this time Kai glared back at him.

The two walk slowly in front of each other and stop. The two face to face, Kai to Ray, Ray to Kai! Ok… I'll stop…

"Ray…" Kai sneered "Where the hell do you think your going at a time like this?"

Ray's smirk died down to a soft smile "I'm going over to Aries place. She invited me over for a sleep over or a get together or something"

Kai clench his and his glare became deadly "You…"

"What?" Ray started "Stay away from her? It's not like you have any romantic feelings for her…"

"Shut up! You know nothing between Aries and I!" Kai shouted. Ray look up and smiled, Kai was caught off guard by his smile.

"Will see… I will get to know Aries a little bit better and… as well as you" and with that, Ray started walk pass by him. Kai just glared at the ground. Suddenly he pulled Ray's arm. Ray gasp.

"I'm…" Kai started "Going to keep an eye on you"

Ray smiled again "Go right ahead"

Back with us…

_Knock, Knock, SLAM!_

I perk up and smiled "HE'S HERE TYSON! HE'S HERE!"

I ran towards the door like a child and open it with a lot of force.

"HIYA RAY! HOW ARE YOU- WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?" I shouted.

Right in front of my beautiful eyes-

"Not!" Tyson shouted.

"Screw you!" I shouted back.

Anyways, right in front of my delicate eyes was Ray and… Kai!? Who the hell invited him?

"Kai, what are doing here? I'm still mad at you from today! You acted like a selfish jerk…" I muttered while facing the other way. Kai close his eyes and sigh.

"I brought chips-"

"I forgive you" I said with a smile. My smile was real and I gave Kai a huge hug. Kai drop the bags as I felt his arms slid around my waist. I smiled.

Suddenly I heard someone cough right in front of us. We broke our embrace and turn. Oops! Ray is still here!

I blush and immediately broke the embrace. I then let out my hand infront of Ray.

"I'm glad you're here Ray" I said with a smile.

Ray looks hesitant but smiled back and shakes my hand.

"Thank you, it's good to be here Aries – _Chan"_

_Chan?_ Ok… that's just weird… but I find it cute so…. Yay!

"Oh, anyways, why don't you all come in and sit down on the couch. I'm sure you all must be- you know what? I'm tired of being nice, just sit your ass down anywhere and watch TV" I muttered while pushing then inside the house.

I carried Kai's bag full of chips and place it on the counter. Kai laid down on the couch while turning on the TV. Ray watch in disgust while sitting on the other couch watching Kai's rude way of settling down.

"Hey Kai, what the hell are you doing here?" Tyson said as he pop up from the couch.

"I felt like coming you fat ass" Kai muttered. Tyson glared and whack him with his teddy bear, but sadly Kai quickly grab it and pulled his head off. Tyson screamed and quickly grab the broken teddy bear and ran into the kitchen.

Ray glared at Kai.

"Why are you so rude? Can't you sit up? This isn't your house you know…" Ray lectured.

"Screw off; I don't take orders from you…" Kai spat as he kept clicking the remote.

"MR. ASS WIPE HIWATARI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKE TYSON CRY!? YOU BROKE HIS POOR TEDDY BEAR YOU RETARD!" I scream as I entered the living room with a sulking Tyson behind me. That jerk! What the heck gave him the right to do that? I sigh, this is Kai were talking about so…

"Hn, and what makes you think that I care?" Kai responded. I clench my teeth and glared. That asshole!

"Kai… don't make me mad… I'm going to-"

"Sulk in a corner while eating potato chips" Kai replied.

"Sulk in a corner while- HEY!" I shouted while I blush. Kai chuckled while kept clicking on the remote. I glared, I was about to say something until Ray stood up from his seat.

"Kai! How dare you laugh like that to her! Show some respect to her while were in her house!" Ray shouted.

I blush… wow; I never knew Ray was that… nice. I turn to look at Kai, he glared back at Ray. I sigh, why do boys have to much pride in themselves.

"Shut up, I can do whatever I want" Kai said, he just kept starring at the TV until it landed on a commercial show 'How to fix broken Toys… like Teddy bears' This time, Tyson stop sulking and sat infront of the TV.

"Yay!! A show about how to fix Teddy Bears!" Tyson said cutely. I sigh as Ray just kept glaring at Kai. I didn't mind though.

"Kai, move over" I said while scooting him to move.

Kai did as he was told and sat up. I sat on the couch and he instantly lay down again. Kai's head was on my lap while I took the remote out of his hands and raise up the volume. I look up to see Ray's stunned face. I wonder what's his problem… oh well, I smiled gestured him to sit down.

"Ray, it's ok. I can handle Kai's stubborn, stupid, retarded-"

"Aries…" Kai warned as look up to face me. Aw… he looks like a stubborn, stupid, retarded child…

"Attitude. So, just calm down and sit"

Ray just stared at me and nodded. He sat down and we all watch as Tyson tempt to fix his poor teddy bear.

A few hours later….

"_The game begins…" _

It was around 11:30 pm and Tyson's sad attempt to fix his bear was… actually a success!

"SEE!? DUCK TAPE CAN FIX ANYTHING!" Tyson said while holding up his duck tape bear in the air. My eyes were widen as I caress Kai's hair while he slept.

"Wow Tyson! You're a genius!" I said in awe. Tyson grin and look at his fingers proudly.

"I know… I'm smart!" and as if on cue…. The teddy's head fell.

"NOOOOOO!!" Tyson screamed in agony.

Suddenly… the power was out. Tyson and Ray got up quickly from the spot. My eyes just traveled around the room. Nothing but darkness.

"Kai… wake up…" I said nudging him in the stomach. Kai walk up in an instant and sat up. He stared at me.

"Aries are you hurt!?" he quickly asks. I nodded my head.

"No… but the power is out" I muttered.

Kai got off of me and we all stand. What the hell is going on?

All of a sudden… we heard a disgusting gurgle in the air. It was like an echo that came from the deep ocean or the mountains.

"What was that…?" Ray asks in a nervous way.

"I don't know… but it feels like something is coming" Kai said.

"Um… that was our stomachs" Tyson said with a laugh.

"Yeah… I didn't eat anything while you guys were here" I said with a smile. Kai sigh as Ray blush.

"No pro-"

The phone rang. I sigh, I hope it isn't that idiot that idiot that called us before.

I went over to the phone and pick it up.

"If you are hearing this message, we aren't home at the moment. Please call again when we are or just leave a message" I said with a nervous smile.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Aries you idiot!" Kai whispered harshly.

"_It's me… Jig saw…" _the voice said at the end of the line.

"Jig saw? Who the hell is Jig saw? I don't know any jig saw…" I muttered.

"_And I thought you weren't home…" _the voice chuckled. I blush… damn my stupidity!

"What do you want!? I've been through so much and now you call!? First it was the cookie monster, then it was Elmo, then it was big bird, and now I have Count Dracula living in my freaking house!"

"_Word" _Count Dracula said while putting up the peace sign. I kick him and the window shattered. I continued with my dramatic talk.

"Can't you leave us alone!" I cried "Hurry Tyson, get the eye drops!"

"Right" Tyson grab some eye drops and place it on my eyes. Suddenly my eyes started to over flow and I started to cry. Kai and Ray sweat drop.

"See what I have to go through everyday…" Kai muttered. Ray just nodded.

"_Let's play a game…" _jig saw said _"The Jig saw Game… three vs. one…"_

I started to count… One… three… five… four…

"Um… there are four of us…" I said with a puppy pout face.

"_What?" _Jig saw replied.

"I said there's four of-"

"_Hey kid, I thought you said your sister can't count…" _I heard him said.

"_But she can't!" _hey… I recognize that voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING OVER THERE KYLE!?" I shouted. Kai, Ray and Tyson flinch.

"_Kid, your sister wants you" _I heard some exchanging phones over there while I just kept glaring.

"_Hello…?" _damn straight this is Kyle's voice.

"KYLE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO STRANGERS!? WHAT DID I-"

"_Um… I'm at Disneyland… I was kidnapped by this freaky doll thingy… and the guy gave me candy… so I had to go with him!" _Kyle whined.

I glared "No! That's not what I taught you! If someone offers you candy, you quickly swipe it and run away! Damn it Kyle, you never listen!"

"_Sorry… Kyle just went bye, bye. If you want your little brother back. Come to Florida and play my jig saw games…" _and with that, he hangs up.

I drop the phone and fell on the floor. I started to cry as uncontrollable tears strolled down my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms around me. I turned around and saw Kai hugging me from the behind. I smiled.

"What happen Aries? What's going on?" Kai ask softly.

"This… jig saw person… took my little brother. He took him to Disney land. I have to get him back…"

"DISNEY LAND!? LET'S GO SAVE YOUR BROTHER!" Tyson said while pointing to the air. Ray and Kai punch him in the stomach.

"You only want to go to Disney land because of the rides you moron" Kai said. Tyson laugh nervously.

"Wait… I thought Kyle was here? How the hell did this Jig saw person steal Kyle and made it to Disney land in a matter of hours…?" Ray wondered out loud.

"I don't know… this is a weird world right?" I said.

"Well… we don't have a damn choice…" Kai said while getting up.

"Yeah…" Tyson muttered.

"We…" Ray said with a smile.

"…have to save my brother… we have to play his _Jig saw Games…"_

* * *

_Kirisu- hello me friends! How is everyone? well, here is another chapter! please en joy, no flames and please review! alos, please ignore all mistakes... and MAH! ja ne for now! XD_


	32. Another Author's note

hello my reviewers!

...

...

...

...

. . .

SORRYYYY!! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR ALONG TIME AND THIS TIME IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SCHOOL OR ANYTHING... I'M HAVNG A WRITERS BLOCK! DAMN IT! SO THE NEXT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY WILL BE THIS MONDAY! THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! ANYWAYS I WILL TRY TO GET IN IN EARLY AS I CAN.

also... im not even sure if i am a good writer. i know i have to work hard but still... i dont even know if ppl really like my story... anyways...

PLEASE! I AM SO SORRY!

JA NE FOR NOW!


	33. Packing, Feelings, Taxi, and the Airport

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 29

"Packing, Feelings, taxi, and the Air port"

_A few hours later…_

"WELL, WERE ON OUR WAY TO DISNEY LAND!" I shouted.

"ARIES! GET OFF THE ROOF RIGHT NOW AND STOP POINTING AT RANDOM PEOPLE!" Kai shouted from the window. I pointed at the people I see below; they all stared at me like I was some kind of maniac moron. I look down where Kai was standing and stuck my tongue out. He has to ruin my fun does he…?

"And if you think I'm ruining your fun, dream on. We still have to save your obnoxious brother for Tyson's Teddy's sake" Kai said as he left.

I sigh and got down from the roof. It was four thirty in the morning and we didn't have that much sleep. Meanwhile, I was packing. I know right? I, Aries Maple, the lazy butt ass girl, is packing.

"Um… I wonder what I should bring. Ray and Tyson went home to get there stuff and Kai just came back from his place, so I guess he's all pack and ready! Damn him… thinks he's so cool packing… I'LL SHOW HIM!!" I shouted.

"Aries you idiot. Stop shouting your thoughts and get ready. Oh yeah… stop clenching your underwear while shouting" a voice said.

I jump and squealed. I quickly turned around and saw Kai standing in the door way. I glared. He thinks he so cool leaning against the door way! With his hair wet and his body so moist… and the pink towel hanging from his waist-

"DID YOU JUST TAKE A BATH!!" I exclaimed.

Kai just sigh "Your clenching your under garments again"

I blush even more. That ass wipe!

"Shut up! Why the hell do you have to stand before me… half naked?" I trailed off. Kai blush and cough. You know those kinds of coughs in awkward moments? Yeah… those kinds of coughs…

"I was just making sure you were packing the important things on this trip moron" he said.

I snorted "Yeah, while being in a towel half naked"

Kai blush "J-Just shut up!"

"Whatever" I giggled.

Kai left my room while drying his hair. I bet he's going to change his clothes. Oh well… no more interruptions right? Anyways… what should I put in my bag? Hm… the most important thing I can think of!

"FOOD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I had an evil glared planted on my face and shove as many supplies of food I can think of.

I stack and stack, shove and shove, but most of all… eat and eat.

"Ok… this one goes into my mouth, and this one goes into my bag. This goes into my mouth, and this one goes into my bag…"

"And what the hell are you doing?"

Great… it's that same damn voice I hear everyday!

"Shut up Kai! I am packing here, I need a lot of concentration!" I yelled.

I heard him sigh once again but that just made me mad. He thinks I can't do anything right! Well I'll show him! Food is important right!? That's like the most important item! Grr…

I dramatically turn around, making my hair sway. I was about to glare at him but… that glared turned into a blush.

I screamed and crawled back against my bed. I stared.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" I shouted.

Kai was wearing a somewhat tight-loose black tank top with baggy dark blue jeans… gosh; I can see his freaking boxers because he didn't even bother to button and zip his damn fly. And or dear lord he's still moist.

"What the hell do you think I'm wearing? I'm wearing my home clothes" he replied while coming into my room. He suddenly closes the door behind him. I squeak, and why the hell is he closing the door!?

Kai came walking and stop right infront of me. He plop himself down on the fabric floor and stared at me.

"So… what did you pack so far?" he asks. I gulp.

"…food" I said in a cute way. Kai twitches his eyebrows and grabs my bag.

I gasp.

Kai threw out most of the food I pack and place them in another bag. Some… even in the garbage. Out of know where, piercing arrows stab my heart. One by one, each food that goes into the garbage… the more arrows stab me.

"STOP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I cried while pulling my hair.

As usual, Kai didn't pay any attention to my dramatic begging scene and kept on sorting out my bag.

I growled like a stray dog. If this is how it's going to be, then so be it! If you play fire against fire, you will get burn… I think?

"Kai… I'm giving you one last warning… stop" I said in a patient way.

This got Kai's attention for sure. I smirk. Muhahahahahahahaha! I take over the world now! Me! Me! MEEEE!!

Suddenly… Kai smirk as well. I raise an eyebrow; I wonder what he's up too?

Kai took out a bag of chips from the bag. I gasp; I hope he isn't thinking what I'm thinking… Well… I got nothing.

I watch as Kai slowly opens the bag of chips. I gasp. He slowly licks the chip seductively… oh god he's playing with me.

Then, he ate it. He just ate it! Wait… and how does this affect me? OF COURSE IT AFFECTS ME! THS IS MY DAMN FOOD!

"Kai! Give me back my chips you jerk!" I snapped. Kai continue to smirk and crumpled the bag of chips. I screamed, NO!!

"That's it, one more dumb thing you do to those chips that make me wanna slap you, I will totally jump on you and kick your ass Mr. Kai Ass wipe!" I practically screamed what I just said.

The room suddenly became quiet. Kai just stared at me while I blush and glare at him… I totally meant what I just said just now…

Unexpectedly, Kai chuckled.

"EH?" I made an awkward expression while placing a finger on my chin.

Kai… crushed the chips and threw it in the garbage near him. His smirk never left. I can tell I was pale… I certainly feel pale…

Suddenly, it felt like I shifted emotions because right now… I'M REALLY MAD!

Without thinking, I jump on him. That's right people of the freaking universe! I jump on the bastard and I am not getting off him until I get my revenge!

"DAMN YOU KAI! I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I shouted.

"Well bring it on!" he said with a smirk.

Ok, that's it! I can't tell if he's playing with me or not but…

… no one ever does that to my chips and gets away with it.

"NYAAAA!!"

I body slam Kai and flip him over, causing him to land on his ass. Don't worry people; my room is pretty big… well, I'm pretty sure it's big. Oh well, revenge time baby!

"Tch, d-damn you Aries" Kai muttered, trying to get up. I smirk, hah! That must have hurt!

"Hah! Revenge com-"

All of a sudden, I felt big strong arms snake around my waist and I was back flip. I landed on my sorry ass as my eyes were completely shut.

Suddenly… nothing happen. No! This must be a trick; I know it should be…

"Aries… I have cookies…"

"COOKIES!?" I shouted. My eyes were completely open and standing on top of my bed was Kai. Oh gosh he looks so cool up there. You know… he should really close his fly pants…

"Wait… what are you doing Kai…?" I slowly ask. Kai gave me his reply…

… He smirks.

"NOOOOO!!"

Too late.

Kai jump into the air and aim down towards me. I screamed and –

BAM!

BAM BAM!

BAM BAM BAM!

"Ugh… that hurt…" I pouted. My eyes were a bit blurry but it was starting to get clear. I gasp… oh gosh.

Kai was on top of me. I was between his legs and arms as I stared up at his features. Oh my freaking god Kai is freaking starring down at me. I gulp.

'He's to close…' I sang in thought.

Just then, his weight became heavy as Kai leaned in his body weight forward. I felt heat rising up my face. What the hell should I do? Kai moved forward and leaned his forehead towards mine… touching mine. I stared into Kai's violet eyes as he stared into mine.

At the same time, we close our eyes and leaned in, trying to close the small gap between us.

We were so close…

We were almost there…

We were –

The door slammed open revealing Tyson and Ray with huge smiles on there faces.

"HEY ARIES AND KAI! WERE BACK, LET'S – OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Tyson screamed.

Ray and Tyson had pale expressions while Kai and I turned red. HOLY SHIT… THIS IS NOT GOOD!!

All of a sudden… I heard a growling sound. Kai and I lookup with an angry Ray behind Tyson. Tyson move to the side.

"You guys, t-this i-isn't what i-it looks like" I stammered.

Tyson smirk "Oh I see how this is, nice going big sis. Well I will be just down stairs raiding your fridge until you love birds are done. Well see you in five!" and with that, Tyson skip along down stairs… until we heard a bang sound all the way to the bottom. Seems like Tyson fell…

"I'm ok!" I heard him. I sigh, thank goodness.

"Get off of her…" It was barely heard but I heard it loud and clear.

I look up and saw Ray's serious face. I frown… what's going on here?

Kai didn't move but only glared back "Back off!" he snapped.

I flinch. Whoa… what the heck is going on here? Did they have a fight before or something?

"I told you to get off of her!" Ray exclaimed in a furious way. I flinch again. Why is he so concern of me?

"I told you to back off Kon!" Kai shouted.

Kai stood up, facing Ray. They both were glaring at each other like mad… Shit… what's happening!?

I stood up as well. I have to separate these two…

"Y-You guys… c-calm down ok?" I said with an uneasy smile. I don't think their listening.

"Stay away from her" Ray said.

"Make me you bastard" Countered Kai.

I was in between them and yet there still fighting. Why are they fighting? Hm… think Aries, think! What might cause them to fight…?

It felt like thunder hit me because I had an idea.

"STOP!" I shouted. Kai and Ray stop and stared at me. Well… that got there attention.

"I know you guys are fighting because of the** food **Kai didn't want me to pack but that's ok people!" I said with a smile "I will bring extra money so we can get stuff at the airport! I'll just steal it in my brother's room. So when I get back, you guys better make up!"

And with that I left. Muhahahaha, so much for being clueless, I might be great at this kind of stuff.

Meanwhile…

Kai and Ray just kept glaring at each other. Both in one room… glaring.

'Thank god Aries is so clueless at these kind of things' Kai thought.

"How dare you touch her like that" Ray scowled.

Kai snorted "You don't even know what happen so you shouldn't be judging"

"Shut up! All I know is that you were close in kissing her. If Tyson wouldn't have barge in, you guys will end up making out!"

"Oh yeah… I got to kick Tyson's ass later for doing that…"

"STOP IT! GET SERIOUS!" Ray shouted. This causes Kai to glare.

"Like I said before… Back off!" Kai was dead serious.

Ray flinch. He turned around and left but before that he stops.

"Do you… even love her?" he left right after that.

Back with me…

"Muhahahahaha… I got the money, ok, time to take my leave" I ran out of Kyle's room and started walking back to mine.

I started to blush… Kai and I were so close in kissing… but, why would he kiss a girl like me? I'm… so plain and stupid… mostly stupid. No guy would ever like me.

As I was walking I saw Ray walking by in the hall. I smiled.

"Hey Ray, did things work out?" I ask. Ray looks up at me and smiled.

"Yeah… I guest it did. Were just cooling down now" he replied. I gave him thumbs up.

"GOOD! GLAD TO HEAR IT! WE WILL BE LEAVING AT FIVE O'CLOCK SO GE READY! I NEED TO CHANGE SO SEE YOU DOWN STAIRS!" and with that I ran towards my room.

A few seconds later…

"Hey Kai, I'm back" I said with a smile. My smiled flip over to a frown… Kai?

Kai was starring unconsciously on the ground. He seems to be at dazed… I wonder if he's ok…

"HELLO! EARTH TO ASS WIPE!" I shouted. Kai finally snap out and stared at me. I pouted.

"You ok?" I ask with a small smile. Kai nodded, lying back against my bed.

"Well, turn around. I'm going to change" I demanded. Kai slowly shifted his weight to the left side. I sigh… something is wrong with him… and I just left the room for two minutes…

Kai's pov:

"_Do you… even love her?"_

Those words kept ringing in my damn forsaken mind… do I? I don't know… but why did I touch her like that? Why did I lean in? Why did I…? I don't know anymore… Were just friends… she's just my best friend… along with that fat ass Tyson and that red bull Tala… But… Aries…

"Kai…" I heard her whisper.

"Hn" I responded.

"Did… did you mean it?"

I stop. What?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Did that –almost- about- to –be- kiss-… did you really mean it?" she ask again.

I neither blush nor flinch. I made no reaction… did that kiss mean anything? It's not that I like her or kiss her right away, I love her as a friend and –

Love.

"I don't know…" I responded.

I heard a light gasp. Then I heard her giggle.

"I guest your right… you only like me as a friend right? Its ok, I love you as my best friend too, and Tyson and Tala! None of these feelings will never change!" she said. I can tell she meant what she said. She's like that.

"I guest… it never meant anything then-"

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" I shouted as I stood up from the bed to face her.

Bad mistake.

Aries was in her freaking bra… and … underwear. IT TAKES HER FIVE MINUTES JUST TO CHANGE!?

"DAMN IT KAI! TURN AROUND! CLOSE YOUR EYES! ANYTHING! JUST DON'T SEE MY UGLY BODY!" She shouted.

I quickly close my eyes. I can tell she was stammering all over the place for a shirt and pants. Ugly body? I don't think her body is ugly at all. It's perfect… ok, average but its perfect to me.

"Ok… and... done!" I heard her said in a sweet voice. I open my eyes.

She was wearing a blue tight shirt saying 'mirage' on it and dark blue skinny jeans.

'Cute' I thought.

"Well… you might as well help me with the packing Kai, since you're here" she smiled. I nodded.

We both pack the bag for her.

"Aries… no more food"

"EH? BUT FOOD…" She whined…

I sigh… "Ok… just one bag of chips"

"YAY!!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Ok! Were all set and ready to go! Do we have our passports?" I ask.

"Check"

"Do we have our luggage?"

"Check"

"Do we have some food?"

"Chweck" Tyson said as he ate some chips.

"OK! LET'S GO!"

We were outside my house. It was Five o'clock and we were about to leave… well… something was stopping us though…

"Uh… how do we get to the airport?" I ask. Kai whack my head.

"Idiot" he muttered.

"Will just call a taxi" Ray said.

Three minutes later…

"Cool! The taxi arrived!" I smiled. Ray smirk as he proudly look at his fingers. Kai rolled his eyes as Tyson did the same.

"Well, let's get in!"

We all went inside the taxi.

"Airport please on high way 87" Ray said. The cab driver nodded and off we went.

One hour later…

"Kai… I'm bored…" I muttered. I was sitting in the middle beside Kai. On the other side of me was Ray. Tyson called shot gun so… bleh, his problem.

"So?"

"So… make me unbored" I whined. Kai sigh and whack me on the head.

"Ow!" I flinch as I rub my head.

"Kai stop that! She's a girl" Ray said.

"Thank you very much Ray" I smiled.

"Screw you Ray" Kai snapped.

"Kai!" I yelled.

"Screw you Kai" Ray countered.

"Ray!" I yelled again.

"Bastard"

"Jack ass"

"Ass wipe"

"Moron"

"ARIES!" I laugh. Kai bonk me on the head again.

"Kai!" Ray shouted, trying to kick his ass.

"Ray!" I yelled trying to separate them.

"Aries!" Kai shouted trying to move me out of the way.

Meanwhile with Tyson and the cab driver.

"You want some chips?" Tyson ask.

"Don't mind if I do" The cab driver said while taking one "Are they always like this?"

"24/7" he answer.

"TYSON!" we all shouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Airport…

"Ugh… I'm so tired… Never knew saving Kyle would be this much work" I whined.

"Aries, you shouldn't be talking because you're the one on my back" Kai answered.

"But I like piggy back rides!" I protest. Kai just sigh. He's been sighing a lot lately neh?

"Ok... our flight to Florida leaves in fifteen minutes. Get the supplies you need and get back to gate 24, got it?" Ray explained. We all nodded.

"I'm going to get a soda!" I said while wondering off.

"Don't go so far" I whirled around and saw Kai walking towards me. I smiled.

"Hey, aren't you going with Ray and Tyson?" I ask. Kai just look around the airport.

Suddenly I heard someone crying. I turn to where the crying was and my eyes soften. A little red head girl was crying too loudly. No one didn't even notice her. All of a sudden another woman came in and swoop her off her feet. She was also crying.

"I found you thank god! I told you not to wonder off baby!" the mother said. All the little girl could do is nod.

I smiled softly. I can tell Kai was looking at me.

"I guest that mom has to look over her child huh?" I said.

It was sort of quiet until Kai close his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go get some sodas" he said. I raise an eyebrow.

"You're joining me?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not really… I have to look after a big baby of my own you know" this time Kai smirk at me.

I blush… that bastard.

"Let's go…"

"OK!"

I received a bonk on my head… damn that hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We toured around the airport. It was pretty cool you know! I never have been into an airport before. This is so cool! Nothing can go wrong since I'm here to save my brother!

I was sitting in the food court waiting for Kai.

"_NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"_

Those words kept ringing in my blunt mind… I wonder what he was thinking that time. Does he not truly like me? Nah… were only friends… are we? No!! I'm bad at this romance stuff… why is it happening now!?

"Here"

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT YOUR MAKEOUT BOOKS!" I shouted.

Whack!

"Oh, it's just you Kai" I said while rubbing my head. Kai gave me a bottle of cola while sitting down right in front of me.

Thank god he decided to dress more properly. Wearing a black polo shirt and some baggy jeans…

"Man I'm thirsty" I said. I tried opening the bottle cap. It didn't even budge. Grr… be patient Aries... be patient.

I slammed the bottle against the table corner. It sill didn't even crack open. I tried throwing it, stepping on it, and even biting it. And yet… it still won't open.

"Give me that" I heard him say. He grabs the bottle from me and opened the cap. I stared in awe.

"I-I help loosen it!" I yelled like a child who wanted more credit.

"Sure…" he said.

Suddenly Kai's watch started beeping, he stood up.

"We better go now" Kai said. I nodded and stood up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Kai!" Tyson shouted. Kai was walking towards gate 24. He saw Ray and Tyson waiting.

"Alright, we just need Aries…"

Kai flinch and turned around. Oh shit…

"What is it Kai?" Ray asks.

"She… was right behind me"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh… Was it 224? 24? Or… I know! 42! Gate 42!" I said with a smile.

I ran towards the gate. I see a lot of Chinese people. Wow… I bet Kai and the rest are inside. Well, might as well go in.

I showed them my passport and went inside. Yeah… it is full with Chinese people. Weird…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**Please, people who are registered for flight 42, please meet in gate 42, the plane is about to leave now" **_the announcement called

Kai, Ray, and Tyson went pale…

"SHE TOOK THE WRONG FLIGHT!!" They screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are you guys!?" I cried.

* * *

Kirisu- hiya guys! well, i updated a little early instead of updating on monday. I hope that's ok... unless you guys are going to read this on monday then it's fine :)

well... as usual Aries did another stupid thing, dont worry, i dont blame her. I was close in doing that once when i was traveling to my home country. Thank goodness my passport said the country i was suppose to go. Anyways... what's going to happen? What will the three boys do? What will KAI DO!? Most importantly... what will happen to Aries!? And... does Kai truely have feelings for aries? What will ray do?

All this... in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and... uh... please ignore all the mistakes... and... review and no flames!

ja ne for now my friends :D


	34. GET INTO THE PLANE NOW!

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 30

"GET INTO THE PLANE NOW!"

Oh gosh…

Where are they!? I don't see them anywhere!? All I see is Chinese people! Ugh, the plane service is bad and we didn't even leave yet. Kai… Tyson… Uh… what's that other guy's name? Oh yeah, Ray! Please… come…

"_**The plane is about to take flight, please settle down and buckle your seat belts" **_the announcer said.

I began to sweat. God! Someone, anyone! I need a sign that one of them is coming-

"ARIES!! YOU BLUNT HEAD!!"

I froze.

Oh my freaking lord… That freaking came out of no where! But… that really sounded like Kai… I bet he's mad…

…

…

…

"Uh… hurry up plane, don't want to keep the country waiting" I nervously smiled.

What!? Yeah, I know, Kai and the rest of the gang are so going to kick my ass… but, for the last freaking time, am I on the right plane!?

"ARIES, YOUR ON THE WRONG PLANE!!" this time Tyson's loud mouth that was talking.

I blink and place a finger under my chin. Wrong plane? Hm… wrong plane… wrong plane? I don't think I'm on the wro – OH MY GOD I AM ON THE WRONG FREAKING PLANE!!

"SAVE ME GUYS!" I screamed. I don't even know where they are. I'm beside a good looking Chinese guy and… well I'm sort of liking it. But… their are still my friends and-

"Aries!"

I whirled around from my seat. I smiled as bright as I could.

"Kai!" I shouted.

"DON'T SMILE AT ME!!" he yelled. I squinted, geez… what an asshole.

The door was close where the plane was, so all I see was Kai's head on the other side of the door. Then there's Tyson panting like mad, and… Yay! Ray!

I can see that Kai was struggling with the door, trying to open it. Oh great now Tyson's making a sarcastic remark, Kai's getting mad and now there fighting! I bit my finger nails… c'mon you damn boys!

Suddenly… oh dear lord the angels are defiantly punishing me. A slight shift of the plane just move. NO IT CAN'T BE MOVING NOW! KAI AND THE OTHERS STILL HAVE TO GET IN! DAMN STUPID PLANE!!

Meanwhile… on the other side of the plane…

"KAI! CAN'T YOU OPEN THIS THING A LITTLE FASTER!?" Tyson yelled. Kai kept on budging the plane door but it wouldn't open.

"Damn you're weak…" he muttered.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT!?" Kai yelled. Tyson flinch at his quick reaction.

"Uh… nah, I just ate. The food right about now digesting" Tyson explained with a nervous laugh. Kai rolled his eyes.

Just then, the ground started shaking. The engines started to shift its gears causing the plane to move. They all panic.

"Here, let me try opening it!" Ray yelled.

The plane was moving very slowly, Ray tried opening the plane door, sadly it wouldn't even budge. Kai was slowly growling in irritation.

"Uh… Ray, I think you should back off now…" Tyson whimpered.

Ray raises an eyebrow and turned around. He flinches.

"Out. Of. My. Way" Kai glared. Ray immediately steps aside.

Kai took hold of the door while Tyson, Ray and himself started running to where the direction of the plane was going. Kai was about to turn until he look inside.

Kai's eyes widen.

'Aries…' he thought. From where he was starring, he saw Aries inside the plane, crying. Aries was also starring back at him… reaching out her hand to him.

Kai growled even more. With all his power and his strength, he forces the door open, causing it to rip out. Kai jump into the plane. He turned around quickly and extends his arm forward.

Back with me…

I drop my hotdog! It just flew towards the end… uwahhhh!! Damn plane! Wait… is that? MY HOTDOG!? I MUST REACH OUT TO IT!! WAIT…

BESIDE THE DOOR!

I smiled to myself. Kai! He made it! I'm so glad he's on the plane… Yes! He just picks up Tyson! Now Tyson's on the plane!

"ARIES!!" Tyson screamed. Wow… to loud.

"TYSON!!" I shouted back.

Tyson push the hot Chinese guy (Which he fell and started to swear in Chinese) and pulled me into a huge bear hug. I hug him back.

"We are united once again my friend!" Tyson dramatically said. I grin.

"Damn straight!" I laugh. I turned around and saw Kai leaning casually against the broken plane door while the plane was moving. I raise an eyebrow.

"Kai? What the hell are you doing? It's dangerous for you to be leaning against that broken plane door like that, I mean the plane is moving for goodness sakes" I explained.

Kai smirk. "Oh I'll be there in a minute…" I heard him mutter.

I became curious… Oh yeah, where's Ray?

"DAMN YOU KAI! PICK ME UP ALREADY! THE PLANE IS MOVING FASTER YOU KNOW!!" Ray shouted. Kai smirk, Ray was running as fast as he could as the plane started to speed up. Kai just chuckled at this so called 'Delightful sight'

"Hn, sorry. Can't hear you over the plane engine Kon" Kai shouted. Ray pops a vein.

"I am so going to kick your ass!" he yelled.

Like finally, Kai extended his arm. Ray quickly grabs it and Kai pulled him over. Both Kai and Ray sigh as the maids quickly escort them to their seats.

I hope no one falls… there's a freaking open hole in the plane!

"Kai! Ray!" I exclaimed. I jump over to Kai without thinking and hug him. I could hear Kai gasp, and later he slowly embraces me. Ah! The warm sensation once again…

"Cough"

Kai and I both turn around and blush. I almost forgot Ray was there…

"Oh hey Ray! I didn't notice you" I smiled.

_Thump!_

"Ray?" I ask in concern. Man, must be air sickness.

"Ma'am and boys, you shouldn't be standing here. Please take a seat as soon as possible. Were more than one thousand meters high, and if one of you gets hurt… well… JUST TAKE A SEAT!" one of the flight attendant said.

She scooted us over to some empty seats. Oh yeah I got the window seat! And beside me was non other than Kai. But you know… somehow were getting to close for my comfort… but its fine (Smiles). Anyways, right in front of us was Ray and Tyson… I wish Tala was here. He would have gotten the window seat… to bad Ray got it. Oh well, Ray seems like a really hot cute guy… I MEAN NICE! A NICE GUY! I don't have any feelings for him… I don't have any feelings for any boy… except one…

"Hey Kai… how are we going to get to Florida now?" I ask. Kai just kept starring at the T.V right in front of us. He sighs.

"I don't know…I guess we can take another flight to-"

"Wait" I suddenly said. Kai raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

I grin. "Why don't we change this flight around?"

* * *

kirisu-hey guys! sorry for the short chapter... but i have freaking exams... IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! well... that's what my language teacher said... err... anyways...i hope u still enjoyed it :'(

so... I CAN'T WAIT TILL HIGH SCHOOL! yeah i know, i'm not in high school yet... BUT I'M ALMOST! anyways ja ne for now and review please! XD


	35. No Fear! Tala's Here! Oh and the plan

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 31

"No fear! Tala's here! Oh and the Plan"

_I grin. "Why don't we change this flight around?"…_

Three hours has pass and so far we weren't even close to China. Well what do you expect? We just left three hours ago. I sigh… neh… I feel like sleeping. I rested my head against the window plane while inhaling and exhaling air.

"Uh… Aries?"

"Five more minutes…"

"Your not even a sleep you moron."

"Yeah, I could be if someone would stop nagging me…"

"Just three hours ago you suggested we change the plane's flight around. Then after you drifted off to sleep while Tyson was watching a freaking Barney movie with Ray looking down at you… which I punch the day lights out of him, and now you wake up and sleep again?"

I look up. There goes Kai again with his freaking smart ass attitude… Ugh I hate it when he does that! Wait…

"Why would we want to change the flight? I want to see pandas…"

_Whack!_

"Owwy! What the hell was that for!?" I cried.

"You're the one who said we should change the flight around stupid, and were here to save your **freaking brother** who got **kidnap** by a freaky doll" Kai explained.

My eyes went wide. HOLY SNAP! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT MY BROTHER!? UGH… DAMN KAI FOR REMINDING AND FOR EVERYTHIG THAT IS GOING ON HERE!

"Oh yeah! Uh…. Ok… we need a plan… a plan… a plan… YOU THINK TO YOU SMART ASS!" I shouted.

Suddenly; "WILL YOU SHUT THE (swear word) UP! I AM TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU DORK FACE!" I shouted from my seat "I BET YOUR WATCHING PORN SO YOU CAN GET YOUR GROOVE ON! GEEZ, MEN IN THIS WORLD!"

Just then… I heard someone rampaging through the aisle while people shouted in protest by _his _rude behavior. I glared at the window minding my own business when this ass hole pulled me by the shoulder and whirled me around. I blink.

Holy crap…

"…T-Tala?" I stuttered.

Tala also blinks. "Aries? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey I ask you first!"

"Uh… no you didn't. You just stuttered my name out"

I laugh. "Oh… right"

Kai smirk. "Hn, well if it isn't _Ms. Wendy's?_"

"Hey shut up Kai!"

I look around. People seems to be minding there own business. Thank goodness.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing here? You guys are heading to China too? Wait… just the both of you…?" Tala asks as he began to smirk. Kai look at the other direction while I began to blush.

"This isn't what it looks like-"

"So you guys are **dating **now!? I knew it! I totally knew it! Kai and Aries sitting in the tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-"

"OH SHUT UP! TYSON AND RAY ARE WITH US TOO YOU KNOW!" I shouted. Tala just blinks and took a step back. Serves that bastard right.

"Ok, ok, ok. But… are you guys…?"

"NO!" Kai and I said at the same time. Tala cursed under his breath.

With a sigh he asks "So… you mind explaining why you guys are here? I have a feeling it has nothing to do with China and seeing pandas right?"

I nodded. Hey… another smart ass.

And this is our time when we started explaining.

…

….

…..

….

…

"Ok… I get it. So your saying that Aries little brother was kidnap by this weird freaky stupid looking doll and took him Disney land and the only way to get him back is to go there your selves and save him while playing these freaky games he planned for you. So, you guys pack up, went to the airport, not surprisingly Aries went on the wrong plane, you guys started to run after her, you made it and now your on your way to china?"

I nodded and patted him on the head. I smiled… good buffalo… he's really smart!

"Stop patting me"

"Heh, sorry"

Tyson sighs. "Well, it's good seeing you here… I think?"

Tala glared. Enough glaring people!

"You know… we should really get off this plane… who knows what horror Kyle is going through right now" Ray said. I nodded.

"What about you Tala… you going to go to China to see pandas? You suck…"

"HEY! PANDAS ARE FREAKING CUTE KAI! NOW SHUT UP!" Tala shouted with a blush.

I rub my head… this is like getting us no where… how can we-

"**Excuse me passengers. By noon tomorrow we will be arriving at China. Please enjoy your stay here on the plane and relax. Thank you"**

I froze… Snap.

"We really got to turn this plane around" I muttered. Tala and Ray raise an eyebrow at me. Tyson…well he just didn't care.

"What do you mean? You can just take another flight from china to Florida…"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I dramatically said while clenching my fist. Kai and Tala rolls there eyes.

"And why is that Ms. Obvious?" Tala asks.

"Because… this time around when people accidentally switch flights they have to pay more to get to there right schedule! Not only that, what happen when were to late to save Kyle?" I said.

Tala blinks. He's blinking a lot lately.

"Wow… you actually make sense, well not really. We don't pay more since we already paid it and-"

"It's all in this manual smart ass!" I said shoving the manual in his face.

Kai smirk. "You read Aries? I am so proud of you…"

"Shut up Kai"

I am finally showing Tala my smartness! Now all I need is a complement and I shall be satisfied.

"Uh… Aries… this manual is fake. You just made it with the crayons the plane service gave you and you even spelled… "Plane Schedule" wrong"

Tala said while flipping through it.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" I pouted.

"Um… well, in the front cover it says "Made by Aries Maple" and you also written down the date… which is today…"

I sweat drop. "Hehehehe… my bad"

"Well" Ray came in "That may be the case but Aries is right about her little brother being tortured there… we do need to change the flight around but the question is… how?"

We sat there for a few minutes… what should we do? Ok, I am right about changing the flight around but how the hell are we going to pull that off! Is it even possible? Ok it is but how are we going to make the pilot change our direction? I bet he can't… since there are people here who want to go to China…

I mean there is a little boy in the second row crying out exciting things!

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO CHINA, MAMA!"

"You have to dear… it's to see your grand parents"

"SCREW MY GRAND PARENTS!!"

I sigh… see? I wonder…

"Ok I got it"

All heads turn to Kai. Kai look up at us.

"What do you mean?" Tyson ask.

"Idiot, I have an idea about changing the flights" Kai responded.

"Ok… then give it to us" Ray countered.

Kai sighs. He took out a large napkin and places it on the little table right in front of us. I just leaned in and watch while he explains everything.

"Ok, here's the plan:

Somewhere around 9:00 pm is when everyone is order to sleep including all of the plane's service people. The maids that are going to be working during the night are the people who are going to meet at every demands we make. So, we will take that as an advantage.

Tyson, you are going to be a distraction. You try to call every maid and order as much food as you want. There fore it can give us sometime to pull off the plan"

Tyson look at Kai wit teary eyes. "I love you Kai-"

"Screw off"

"Never mind then"

Kai sighs. "Anyways, once Tyson is distracting some of the maids, Ray, Aries and I will head towards the pilot's control room and-"

"Hey wait. Hold on! This doesn't make any sense!" Tala cried "Ok, I understand the Tyson being a distraction and all… well… he always is, but how what about the maids on the right side of the plan? Wouldn't they notice as well? We can't only have one distraction on the left side and what happens if someone comes in the control room? Not only that, WHO CAN FLY THE DAMN PLANE!?"

I gasp! Tala is right! Who in the right mind knows how to fly the plane? I'm not sure if any of us knows!

"Alright then, where do you sit _Red Bull_?"

Tala glared while blushing "On the right side of the plane, genius"

"There you go, we have our second distraction for the plane" Kai stated.

"Alright I'm helping! I guess I won't be going to China. Well, Disney world could be cool" Tala said.

I stood up and pointed at Tala. "Wait a minute. Tala, how do we know that you are worthy for this position?"

Kai rolled his eyes… yet again.

"I can kill things with my finger…"

"Welcome to the club brother" I smiled and sat down.

Wow… that was random… YAY RANDOMNESS!

"Anyways, to answer Tala's annoying second question, Ray or Aries would have to be guard outside of the control room while we hit the pilot and take over. Your third question, I will be flying the plane"

I gasp once again; Kai knows how to fly an air plane!? I never knew that!

"Well… I guess I could be guard" Ray volunteers. I nodded, ok, I am with Kai then.

"Now… we have to wait… till evening" Kai said while sitting back.

We just sat there for a while. Tyson cough "So… any body hungry?"

* * *

Kirisu – Hey guys! Wow, it's been long since I last up dated. Now I really want to apologize. Well you see, I had a lot to do this month, here I will make a list.

I had Track and Field Practices

I had to get ready for Graduation

Once Track and field tournament was done, I had to help out in the gym for our graduation.

Study for exams… Ugh!

Find a dress for Graduation ceremony

Soft ball practice – After that was done I had an injury, almost breaking my finger. I play as back catcher. My finger was bleeding non stop until it stop by day five. So I couldn't do anything since I was infected.

Go to the graduation ceremony – I won the dramatic arts award and I also made it to the honor roll!

I had a party and was ask to help clean up the mess.

Cried because I was going to miss my class family.

I am packing because in two weeks I will be leaving to go on vacation with my family. I will be back in the early august and will be updating.

So during the time, I will try to updating this week, if not probably the next week. I hope I didn't make didn't make you guys mad… I am really sorry! Please don't hate me… :'(

Anyways, I am very happy for the ppl who are waiting for me. Right now I will be working on "Fallen for my body guard" thank you and ja ne till next time!


	36. Done For

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 32

"Done For"

"Aries…"

"…Hm…"

"Aries."

"Shut up… I'm trying to sleep here."

"Aries you dork face, wake up. You've been sleeping for the whole freaking day. Its pass nine and everyone in the plane is asleep. Now get your lazy ass up. Were commencing operation"

I growled. Stupid Kai… I had a wonderful dream where I was in a peaceful world with such wonderful cute creatures… oh man, that chicken looks good… and that hippo… oh! Including that horse… wait… IS THAT CHOCOLATE BUNNIES!? SCREW THE PEACEFUL WORLD I'M IN, TIME TO EAT SOME BUNNIES AND –

"Aries, if you don't open your damn eyes, I swear on Tyson's grave I will get your food, eat some, hide it for two weeks, and then burn it into a pile of crap right before your eyes"

I opened my eyes like rapid speed. "I'M UP!"

_Whack!_

"Ow!" I whined while rubbing my head.

"Not so loud moron" Kai warned.

I stuck my tongue out like an immature child. "And what happen to the sweet Kai back at home and the air port…" I muttered.

Kai blush. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

……

Ok, were all up, now all we have to do is start. Tyson was right behind us while Kai and I were in the front waiting for the signal. What's the signal you ask? Ok, you didn't ask but let's just say you are. Well… Tyson is the signal. Ray was hiding in the bathroom and once most of the maids are distracted we move on to Tala.

Whoa. Wait. Hold the phone! What did I just say just now? Well, in my thoughts that is. That was like the longest smart thing I have ever said. WHATS… WHAT HAPPENING TO ME!?

"Go!" Kai whispered. Tyson nodded his head.

"OH MISS!!" Tyson's voice rang. Kai rolled his eyes while I just smile for no freaking reason.

Soon a very cute maid came by… making Tyson smile even more. Boys…

"Do you need something sir?" she ask in such a cute way. Tyson nearly drooled.

"Yeah… I'm having this back ache… and I really need someone to… you know like ease down the pain for me… would you… you know?" Tyson asks. Geez! He's turning red.

Suddenly someone whistled in the air causing Tyson to blush even more. Who was it? Well…

"You go Tyson!" Tala whispered "Bang her!"

_Whack!_

"Who the freak threw this basketball!?" Tala whispered a bit too loudly.

"Um… I did?" I said while raising my hand. Tala glared at me.

The maid nodded her head. "Alright, hold on sir! I will get a 'special person' for that deed!" she smiled.

I swear I could hear thumping sounds right about now, must be Tyson's. I look up, yup; Kai is defiantly not enjoying this. Impatient man.

"Thank you Kai… you gave me the best part of this plan" Tyson said while leaning back, placing his hands behind his head. I snorted, I thought he gave him an 'easy' part.

Just then… it felt like the plane just tilted. I squeak. HOLY COW! WHAT WAS THAT!? Suddenly, this monster or something came its way towards where we were. I gulp… so did Tyson. Who in the world could that be-

"Ello, I am Olga Monsterica Troll. I shall be your person who will massage you" she said with a deep voice.

Kai and I flinch. Ok… and what the hell is that? She's like eight feet tall, blond messy hair while it's braided, a lot of acne and freckles and… do I want to mention that mole on her face? Ugh… reminds me of my English teacher.

I guess… all I have to do now is… pray for Tyson to survive this.

Tyson's Pov:

Oh dear lord.

I gulp. I was sweating like mad here. I wanted that cute chick! Now I'm stuck with macho lady. Just looking at her makes me wanna… oh gosh, I can't vomit now.

I turn to glare at Kai but then when I saw Aries face… it almost looks desperate. It's like she's telling me to do it. But… No. I need to survive this and… I guess I'm doing for her. Hey, she's like my best friend! O-Or a little sister! Yeah that's it! Oh great… now I'm acting like a freaking girl. Well… time to do my role…

"Um… thank you… I really needed it" I said while forcing my usual grin. Crap… it's not coming out.

Suddenly… she started to smile. I almost vomit. What an ugly smile. Who would wanna dig her?

"Hey, you're pretty cute. Here, let me massage you now" she said in such a seductive way. I flinch. Oh shit…

"So… are you the only maid around here?" I nervously ask. She raises an eyebrow and began to glare. I don't like the look she's giving me.

"Why? Because I'm ugly? I HA-"

"NO! NO! NOT AT ALL! (Almost barf) It's just that, well, I was just wondering…" I gulp… really hard.

'_I am so going to kill Kai for this' _I mentally thought _'Well… I shall be a sacrifice… for you Aries!'_

"I was wondering… if you were the only one here so we can have some alone time"

Kill. Me. NOW.

This Olga suddenly starts to blush. I heard giggling and whispering in the back round. I can totally tell that was Kai, Aries, and… Tala. I gulp again and took a deep breath.

"Why… aren't you cute" she giggled while she leaned in.

She started to embrace me. I couldn't breath but hey, at least it's for a good cost. Anyways I raise my thumb at Tala. Now it was his turn to do his part.

Tala's Pov:

I saw the signal. I almost wanted to cry. How the heck did I get myself into!? I hope I don't get suffocated like Tyson… I hope he survives this. Nah… I don't really care.

Ok, now it's my turn.

"Oh… m-miss!" I called out nervously. What!? How am I supposed to know if there is another giant like that killing Tyson? I can't be to sure…

"Yes?"

Oh. My. FREAKING. Gosh.

She was that same cute chick where Tyson was.

I smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if you can adjust my seat, it's a bit crooked" I ask.

She smiled back. "Oh sure! Here let me help"

She bends down right infront of me and leaned forward. I began to blush… and then smirk. I totally got this one.

I raise my thumb.

I hope Aries and Kai see this one.

Kai's Pov:

I see it. Man that took long enough. Stupid Tyson and his looks for attracting giants. I nudge Aries by the arm with my elbow. No response.

…

…

…

…

I nudge her again, again, and… _again._ What the freak is she doing? I look down and smack myself on the forehead. Damn it.

She fell asleep **again! **Aries, what the hell is wrong with you!? She's been sleeping a lot lately.

I smack her upfront in the head. She instantly woke up. She turns and glares at me while complaining to me why I did it. All I did was sigh and glared back while explaining to her Tyson and Tala did what they were suppose to do.

Aries blinks. And finally smiles…

… _She always does that._

"Ok, let's go" she whispers. I nodded.

We both got up while the others were doing there so called distraction part. We pass a few rows when we finally made it to where Ray was. I knock on the door twice and out came Ray.

The three of us headed towards the front of the plane. I smirk; this is going according to plan.

"Thank goodness it's dark" Ray said.

"Hn" I responded.

"UUAHHH!!"

**THUMP!**

Ray and I stop in our tracks and turn around. I rolled my eyes, stupid idiot.

Aries started pouting while rubbing her behind. "Owwy…"

"And how did you trip?" I ask in a non caring way.

"I think I fell over my foot" she muttered. I smirk.

"You are a very deserving person to be called _cluts…_"

"Shut up Kai!"

This went on for minutes. I couldn't help it. Before, I would hate it like freaking hell… but now I grown use to it.

"We need to get moving! Hurry!" Ray called out. He pulled up Aries and held her hand as they ran towards the front.

I stared and finally began to growl… that freaking bastard. How dare he-

I started to sprint. No way in hell is he going to…

Nevermind…

I caught up with them. We all stop.

There it is…

Normal Pov:

I had to fall on my sorry ass… ugh, it still hurts. And now Ray had to pull me up. Well it's not that I want Ray to pick me up; it's just that I expected… you know… Kai to. I mean… I really… really… like- NEVERMIND! ON WITH THE PLAN OR WHATEVER!

Suddenly, we stop dead end in or tracks. I guess that's a good sign. And there it is…

"It's… the forbidden door…" I whispered. Kai raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's the forbidden door where… no one shall enter…"

"Aries" I heard Kai said "Will you stop watching Indiana Jones movies?"

"I will try… but hey! That was an Awesome movie… but I like Kung fu Panda the most!" I giggled.

Ray sighs. "Ok, let's stop wasting time. I will be look out, now you two hurry up and get in there!"

I flinch. Geez, someone's cranky! I guess he didn't get that much sleep… well, I wouldn't blame him since he's sitting beside Tyson.

I slap my cheeks with both hands. OK! I AM NOW GOING TO OPEN THIS DOOR!

I took a deep breath, and slowly extend my hand towards the knob.

No pressure people! Ok! No pressure!

Almost there! I am almost touching the handle! Ok, my destiny shall be fulfilled! Muhahahaha!

"…"

"… (Sweat drop)"

"AHHHHHH!!"

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?" Kai shouted in concern.

"THE KNOB!" I pointed dramatically "IT'S GREEN! WHO THE HELL PAINTS A KNOB GREEN!?"

_Silent moment…._

_**WHACK!**_

_**SLAP!!**_

_**PUNCH!!**_

"OWWWW!! WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR!!" Ray shouted. I sweat drop.

Was it something I did?

"I just need to release some anger. Now Aries… OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!"

"YES SIR!" I shouted.

I slowly opened the door… and there it was.

The Pilot's control room. We were right infront of the plane and it was a perfect night view as we could see everything from behind the window. The people flying the plane were in there chairs… uh… doing you know… flying.

Ray did his role and stood there as a body guard. Kai and I went in slowly while I close the door shut.

Now to commence our plan…

Tyson's Pov:

Kai… I am so… **not** loving you…

"Tyson honey! Would you like to massage me now?" Olga asks in a seductive voice.

Ok this time I nearly vomit. What the hell did I do to deserve this? Why do I get the ugly woman… why does-

"Oh Tala, your so funny"

What. The. Hell. Was. That?

I look towards my right. I glared. Damn Tala! He got a hotter girl than me! Look at him… just enjoying every sensation she is doing, giving him a damn massage in the arms… DAMN IT!!

"Tyson honey? Can you hear me? C'mon…"

Olga started to lean in. Oh shit, is she trying to give me a kiss!? I don't wanna lose my first kiss… I wanna lose my first kiss to Ari-

"NO! I CAN'T KISS YOU! I AM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I'M SORRY!" I shouted pushing her back with all my might. The result to her is that I only push her back slightly. Damn my strength.

Suddenly… I saw… tears. IS SHE GOING TO CRY!?

"I… I'm sorry… (Sniff)" she said. He- I mean she slowly got up and started to run away.

I blink. Holy crap and I was supposed to be distraction. If she finds out Aries and the others are… I need to stop her! Or Kai will kick my ass…

I got up and started to run after her. "WAIT! OLGA!!"

Tala's pov:

I just saw the whole thing. Tyson… you are one bastard for two things. One, you made a girl cry even though she was quite ugly. And two… YOU'RE RUINING THE DAMN PLAN! IF SHE CATCHES KAI AND THE OTHERS IN THE PILOTS ROOM, WERE IN DEEP SHIT!

Suddenly, laughter of the girl right in front of me took me off my thoughts. Ok, now I really don't wanna leave her. Damn Tyson… he is ruining everything!

Ok, ok, just stay calm. I'm sure Tyson will get her back. I mean… its Tyson right…?

…

…

…

"TYSON! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted out of no where.

I slowly push the girl off. I could see her startled face… damn it.

"Is something wrong Tala?" she asks me. I gulp.

"Yeah… there is. Don't worry, I'll be right back. I just need to take care of… a few problems" I explained to her.

I got off my seat and headed towards the direction where Tyson and that giant went through. But something held me back. I quickly turned around and saw the girl.

"Is something-?"

"Tala. My name is Julian. Here's my number and… don't forget to call" she smiled.

I blush… what?

"Why are you giving this to me?" I ask. She began to giggle.

"Heh, you remind me of my grandfather. He left his wife just like this on the plane thirty years ago. And… he died trying to save the passengers to prevent an air plane crash. Everyone including my grandmother survived… to bad he didn't" she rambled on.

I started to sweat. What? Is it getting hot in here?

"Why are you telling me all of this? It's not like I'm in any danger" I chuckled.

Just then… she looks at me seriously. Oh boy.

"I'm _psychic _Tala. And I have a feeling something is going to happen. I'm not sure whether it has anything to do with me or the passengers… but it has to do with you and your friends. Please… don't do anything stupid… I really wanna see you again" she smiled.

I began to turn red. She… she really likes me! Wow, holy snap! She really likes me. But… right now is not the time. I really have to help them with this plan.

I nodded off my thoughts and smiled at her. I bowed my head and kiss her on the cheek. Hah, now she's blushing.

"Don't worry Julian. I'll come back. For sure"

And with that, I chase after Tyson and the giant.

Normal pov:

Kai and I just entered the room. It was so quiet. Only the dark starry night scenery was at peace.

Ok… there's the pilot's. Now all we have to do is… wait… what do we do from here? He didn't say anything about the people flying this freaking thing!

"Kai" I whispered "What do we do now? How do we fly this damn forsaken plane with the people flying it? We can't just ask them to change this flight. Ugh!"

Kai suddenly covered my mouth.

"You talk too much" he whispered back. I glared. Bastard!

Just then… we heard beeping sounds. What the hell is that? We look around and finally found where it was coming from. The radar.

I gulp. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"_Hehehehehehe…"_ we heard someone laughing. Kai and I look straight ahead where the laughing was coming from.

Oh crap.

"This can't be good" I squeak.

"Nothing ever is" Kai replied.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

"… oh nothing"

Suddenly the chair was turned around. Kai glared at the person before us while I hid behind him.

"_Welcome… My name is __**Chucky. **__And from here on out. You will be dead by the time we land in China, you will be dead!"_

I gasp. The look down.

"Um… you're pretty small. Are you a kid or something? I mean you do have a man's voice" I ask.

"No… look closer" Kai pointed.

I did look closer. My eyes widen. Holy snap! It's a freaky doll! How the heck!? No… it must be Jig saws companion!

"WHO SENT YOU!? JIG SAW!?" I shouted.

Chucky raises an eyebrow. Huh?

"_What the fuck is jig saw? I don't know any crap like him_" he said.

I see… then… WAIT!

"Were you going to kill us and the passengers on board all along?" Kai ask. Hey! I was going to ask that!

Chucky then started to laugh. "_Of course I was_"

"Then… why are you doing it?" I ask awkwardly.

"_No apparent reason_" he responded.

Kai and I sweat drop.

"_Now I am going to kill you-_"

"HHHYYYYAAAAAAA!!"

**SLAM!**

I smiled at myself. "Ok, let's change this flight around"

I saw Kai blink. "What the hell did you just do?"

I grin at him. "I just hit the doll with a fire distinguisher"

Kai blink at first… the pulled off a grin of his own.

Suddenly… the same beeping sound was heard. Kai and I look at each other and head over at the Pilot's controls.

"Kai?" I said.

"Hn?"

"What does '**Plane stuck on auto pilot and can't be removed' **mean?"

Kai's eyes started to widen.

I stared at the radar cutely.

Eh?

Tyson's pov:

"WAIT OLGA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE, STOP!"

It was really hard for me to run when the ground keeps shaking since… it was a giant that's running. But she kept on crying. Oh boy.

"Bet away from me!" she shouted.

Damn it! Were almost by the control room. This can't be good.

"Tyson!"

I turned around and saw Tala running towards me. Great, just what we need…a buffalo head.

"What do you want!?" I shouted while I began to run again. Tala ran along side with me.

"We need to stop her!" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes.

"NO DUH SHERLOCK!"

Ray's pov… like finally!

Why are they taking so long? Someone should at least give me a signal that everything is going fine. Damn Kai… I hope Aries is fine… I can't trust him in taking care of her.

Suddenly… I heard shouting in the other room. I raise an eyebrow. This can't be good. I leaned my ear against the door to hear what there saying.

"CRAP! WHAT THE HELL!? I CAN'T GET THIS AUTO PILOT OFF!" Ok, now I can tell that was Kai's voice. What does he mean by 'Auto pilot'?

"WHAT!? AND YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO FLY THIS CRAP! KAI!" Aries! Why does she sound so concern?

"SHUT UP ARIES! I'M DOING THE BEST AS I CAN HERE!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP! UGH… THIS IS A DISASTER…" is… Aries crying!? I heard sniffing in the back round.

Just then, I felt like the ground is shaking. I went into my fighting pose as I began to wonder who was approaching me. Was it an enemy? A guard? A maid? Whoever it is… I'm ready.

"WAHHHH!! TYSON YOU HURTFUL MAN!"

I fell down. What!?

Shit! She's coming this way! This can't be good.

"Stop!" I look over head. I see Tyson and Tala trying to stop her.

I smirk. I am a body guard… I guess I have to stop her myself.

Normal pov:

I started to cry. Yeah that's right people! I'm crying… damn it, this time were going to die! The plane is stuck on auto pilot and it's heading to down towards the mountains! CRASH! CA'BOOM! WERE DONE FOR!

I leaned myself against the wall as I slid down. I started to sniff… ugh…

But… I can't just sit here and cry. I have to do something. I can try to save everyone including Kai. But if that can't happen… I guess I have to die with Kai himself. I smiled. Ok… that's what I'll do.

I started walking over to Kai's direction as I saw him struggling with the plane's handle. Tears continuously begins to fall right in front of my face. I leaned in and wrap my hands around his hands. His hands were really hot and sweaty. He really is trying to save us.

Kai suddenly looks up. "Aries… are you crying?"

"No duh…" I sniff; trying to help him gain control of the plane's flying. It's not working. No matter how much I try… were still slowly heading down towards the mountains.

Kai and I just stared at our hands. I never knew… it fits. Heh… our hands fits. I started to cry even more while putting up a smile.

"Kai, our hands fit" I smiled. I tried wiping the tears but it just kept falling. Kai wipe my face harshly. He's just like my real mom… my mom does that when I cry.

"Aries… were going to pull through… I we can" he said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah… I believe in you"

Just then, it felt like the moment is right. Kai and I look at each other. We just stared. As the plane was going to crash and everyone is going to die… we just stared.

Suddenly… Kai pulled me towards him. I was in his embrace as I felt his arms snake around my waist. We both close our eyes and lean in. Our lips were touching slightly but we didn't do it all the way yet. I was finally going to kiss Kai and-

"_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUB! UGH… MY DAMN HEAD! DAMN YOU GIRL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? WERE ALL GOING TO DIE AND YET YOU BOTH ARE KISSING!? JUST HIT THE SMALL RED BUTTON BEHIND THE RADAR AND THE AUTO PILOT WILL DEACTIVATE" _

We both turned around with glints of hatred in our eyes.

What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just SAID!?

Kai walk over to the doll and pick him up. He continued to glare.

"What the hell did you say…?" he growled. I sweat drop.

"_I said that-_"

**PUNCH!**

"KAI!"

"ARIES MOVE ASIDE! WERE LIVING NOW MATTER WHAT!" Kai yelled.

I started to get to my usual self. "SHUT UP ASS WIPE! THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRASH SOON. I MEAN I ALREADY SEE THE MOUNTAINS FROM HERE! But… I TRUST YOU… AND YOU BETTER BUY ME PIZZA AFTER THIS! SO HURRY UP!"

Kai smirk and pushed me on top of him. Great, now I'm sitting on him in the pilot's chair.

Kai push the red button and everything it under control. I place my hands on the handle as he places his on top of mine. We pulled the handle forward to bring the plane higher in the sky.

"Kai! It's not working!" I shouted.

* * *

Kirisu- whoa... that was a long one.. ugh my fingers hurt! teehee. well, i hope you enjoy! i'll try updating as soon as i can. So please ignore all mistakes and i just hope you enjoy! love you guys! XD

ja ne for now! :D


	37. Author's note and the Preview

**Author's note:**

* * *

Aries Maple: Hiya guys!

It's me Aries Maple of "Absolutely, perfect normal life... ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!!"

Well.. uh... um... Oh! To begin! Uh... I can't read this freaking handwriting! Who wrote this crap!? Whatever!

(Throws out papers)

I might as well say it in my own words then. My creator, Kirisu Corokia will be on vacation for the next following three weeks. I know... that sucks! I mean... no more action time for me. It's like being stuck on a plane.. frozen in time... JUST TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER FREAKING CHAPTER TO UPDATE AND THAT'S WHEN I MOVE!!

Well... I guess I should say... or she should say, she is really sorry! (bows)

Inner thoughts: _"Why the taco do I have to do this stuff...? That little..."_

Anwyays, I hope you guys can stay patient! She is so called... 'Adventuring her inspiration' what a load of -

**WHACK!**

Author: Heehehehe... sorry about that folks! While Aries sulks in the corner... which she is doing right now, I really wann say sorry... i mean most ppl are ready for the big life right? Actually... not me but hey, I am still a kid XD

So...

Kai Hiwatari: "What the hell is going on here?"

Author: "Neh!? Kai! What the hell are you going here?"

Kai Hiwatari: "Well, Aries and I have been stuck in time trying to stop the plane frm crashing while you were just playing around.

Author: "HEY YOU LITTLE SLEEZE BAG! I AM TRYING TO PACK TO SPEND TIME WITH MY FAMILY (shivers)"

Kai Hiwatari: -roll eyes- "What ever"

Author: "Anyways-"

Tyson Granger: "OK! THAT'S IT! I JUST MET MY DOOM!"

Author: "??"

TYson Granger: "WHO STOLE ALL MY BIG MACS!? HUH!? DONT MAKE ME ANGRY!"

Aries Maple: "Like I care- DID YOU SAY BIG MACS!?"

Author: "Sighs... well I forgot to say -I dont own Beyblade- Obviously, and... uh..."

Everyone excluding Kai: "AND HERE IS A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!"

Kai Hiwatari: "Hn, Losers..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Preview of the next Chapter:**

"We just... lost Tyson..." I sniff.

...

...

...

"WHY!? WHY MUST HE DIE!?"

"Great! Now I can here his voice... why must he die!? WHY!?"

"YES! WHY!?"

**WHACK!**

"You low down freaking idiots. Aries, Tyson is not dead. He's right here beside you whailing around for some hell of a reason and now get your ass off the floor and Tyson stop trying to eat the chicken" Kai growled.

I blush... hehehe, oops!

"But.. it's good!" Tyson whined.

"Tyson, it's not even cook you idiot" Tala glared.

"Well, then it's better raw" Tyson countered.

"Ok, everyone just shut up! We need to know where we are..." Ray said while looking around.

We all look around. It looks like were in a jungle or something... probably a forest! Wait.. what's a difference between a forest and a jungle? Neh... my head hurts...

All of a sudden... we heard a sound. It was like rustling in some bush over on my right... or was it my left? Damn it! There is no time to be thinking about that... but which is my right and my left? Damn that plane crash...

"Kai... you heard that right?" I ask. Kai nodded.

I stared at Kai as he stared ahead of the bush. I clutch onto Kai's sleeve... eh... this is scaring me.

"Uh.. someone should check... you know... the sound" Tyson said nervously. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Right..."

**Push!!**

"TYSON!!" Tala shouted. Tyson nervously laugh.

"Oh ca'mon Tala... your strong and brave... you.. check it out" Tyson whimpered.

Kai and I just waited. I guess we expected Tala to do it. Ray was just in the corner waiting for Tala to make a move.

Three minutes later...

"JUST HURRY UP!" We all shouted.

"Alright already!"

Tala slowly walk up to the bush. I glared.

"DUDE! IT'S A FREAKING BUSH! HOW CAN YOU BE SCARED OF THAT!?" I shouted.

"THEN YOU DO IT!" Tala shouted back.

"HELL NAW! I'M NOT GOING TO GET KILLED! WHAT HAPPENS IF THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE!?"

I saw Tala sigh as I hid behind Kai. Kai was just standing there... watching. Wow... were useless.

Tala reach in for the bush and check behind it. We all leaned in until...

"AHHHHH!!"

We all jump back! Holy snap I knew it! Thank goodness I wasn't the one that did it!

"What is it!?" Ray ask.

"It's a map..."

"A map!? We don't need that-"

"YES WE DO ARIES!" Kai shouted.

Kai quickly grabbed the map and stared at it. Suddenly he smirks...

"I hate that smirk..." I muttered.

"Tell me about..." muttered Tyson.

"Shut up. We have alot instore for us..." Kai grins.

"And what is that suppose to mean!?"

...

"The game begins... it's a fight for survival"


	38. Survived!

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 33

"Survived"

"KAI!! I'M FREAKING TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW! WE ARE GOING DOWN!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP AND JUST PULL!" Kai shouted back.

I growled. Ok, so… I guess it's a fifty-fifty in whether were going to be seeing hot pancakes in the morning, or whether were going to be seeing complete darkness. But I shouldn't give up! I have total faith in Kai!

I look up, I saw Kai's expression. He's sweating like mad and pulling as hard as he could trying to bring the plane up. I squinted and look at my hands. He's freaking crushing it! He had to have his hands over mine… well it was my fault for grabbing the handle first.

Kai and I growled at the same time. Ok, this is it! We are so going to end this today whether we live or not… wait, the point is living through this whole thing… ok, I talk to much.

"You ready Aries?" Kai panted.

I blush… that sounded… so wrong… and yet… sexy…

"U-Um…RIGHT! LET'S BRING THIS BABY UP A NOUCH!"

Tyson's pov:

"Shit! She's heading to the control room!" I shouted.

"No duh Sherlock!" I heard Tala shouted from behind.

We kept running. Shit, she is almost there and yet as fat and ugly as she is…she runs pretty fast. Tala and I may be the most handsomeness man you ever seen, well, mostly me, we kind of run pretty slow… damn our charms.

"Tyson if you think you run pretty slow because of your beauty and charms you are dead wrong. You can't run that fast because your freaking fat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Tala, that totally explains why your behind me and how slow you are"

"SHUT UP!"

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!!"

Tala and I stop in our tracks. What the hell was that!?

I gasp. Ray!?

Ray's pov:

I flip the giant and wrestle her to the ground. She screamed like freaking mad and that's where I turned to the edge. I hit a pressure point causing her to fall unconscious. I smirk… And that people… is how it's done.

"Ray!"

I turned around and smiled. "Tyson! Tala!"

Tyson flinch. "HOLY SHIT! YOU KILLED HER!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh… actually-"

Suddenly I saw Tyson on the ground… bowing?

"Oh hero of the plane… Thank you for killing this demon!" Tyson praise. I nervously laugh.

"Uh Tyson, I didn't-"

"HOLY SHIT! RAY! DID YOU KILL THIS WOMAN!?" Tala asks in awe.

I glared. "No… I did not- OH YOU STOP BOWING TOO!"

Suddenly, I felt the plane shifted more down. The pressure and the oxygen was lowering and I heard many faint screams…

"What!? Were going down!? What the hell is those idiots doing!?" Tala shouted.

Just then we heard some emergency announcement over the P.A of the plane:

"**Uh… hello passengers!"**

"Its Aries… this can't be good…" I said.

"**Please everyone calm down. The pressure is lowering because were going to have a crash landing. I need everyone to stay calm once more and… WERE NOT GOING TO DIE GOT THAT!? I NEED EVERYONE TO PLACE THERE DAMN OXYGEN MASK ON! I ALSO NEED PEOPLE TO REMAIN IN THERE SEATS! AND… MAKE SURE THE FOOD IS ALRIGHT! (COUGH) WERE LANDING THIS…"**

That was the end of that. Tala, Tyson and I went pale. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE!? WE TOLD YOU TO TURN THIS FLIGHT AROUND NOT CRASH IT!" We shouted.

I sigh. "This isn't good. We all have to head back to our seats. Now"

Tala and Tyson nodded and we ran... I'm depending on our lives on them… and I am depending on Kai to protect her…

"…or he's dead" I growled.

"What was that?" Tala asks.

"Oh nothing" I replied.

Normal pov:

I kept coughing. I'm losing oxygen in here too. I look over at Kai if he was doing ok… sadly not.

"Kai… your breathing isn't normal…" I muttered. Kai made a 'Tch' noise.

"It doesn't matter, hurry up and find an oxygen mask" he said.

I nodded and look around. There it is! It's over by the table with doughnuts and coffee!

"Right! I'll get it!"

I left Kai's lap and off I went…

A few moments later…

"Aries! (Pant) What are you doing!?" Kai shouted.

Shit! I ate my last doughnut and ran over to Kai. I sat on Kai's lap before we met our doom. I tried to place the osygen mask on Kai but he turn away. I raise an eyebrow.

"There's only one?" Kai muttered. I nodded.

"Yeah… c'mon! Hurry up and put it on or you won't breathe!" I nervously said. I was about to place it on him when he turned away again.

"Aries, you put it on yourself…" Kai panted. I growled.

"KAI! STOP ACTING SO FREAKING COOL! THAT'S IT IF YOU DON'T PUT THIS ON THEN I MIGHT AS WELL THROW IT OUT!" I shouted.

"ARIES YOU FREAKING-"

Too late, I threw it.

"Aries…" I heard him growled.

"Kai" I started "If were together, then we must be even… so if your not going to use an oxygen mask… then I'm not!" I started to pant as well.

I grab hold of Kai's hands and together… we both pulled as hard as we can.

We felt the pressure going lower and lower in the pit of our stomach as the plane went lower to the ground. I can tell Kai and I weren't breathing, so we held our breath as long as we could.

Did we live…?

…

…

…

Or did we die…?

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Just then-

**BAM!**

**HUGE EXPLOSION!**

**FIRE!**

**WHACK!**

**BAM, BAM, BAM!!**

………_._

_Where am I?_

_I got up… ugh my head hurts… I open my eyes and look around… _

_It was nothing but white…_

_I gasp… oh my gosh… did we… DIE!?_

_I started sniffing… so we didn't make it!? AWWW MAN! AND I WAS ALL WORK UP FOR NOTHING! DAMN YOU KAI! I BLAME YOU!_

_DAMN YOU TALA YOU BUFFALO HEAD! UGH YOU SHOULD STAR IN 'RED BULL' IF YOU HAD A CHANCE! BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND SEE FREAKING PANDAS!_

_TYSON! YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU FREAKING BASTARD, YOU… YOU… YOU FAT ASS!! ARG!!_

_RAY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M SHOUTING AT YOU BUT I HATE YOU!!_

_AND KAI… ONCE AGAIN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK TO REALIZE MY-_

"_Aries…"_

_I stop… huh?_

"_Aries…"_

_That's… that's Kai's voice!_

"_Sis… c'mon wake up!"_

_T-Tyson!?_

"_ARIES!?"_

_TALA!?_

"_Aries… please wake up…"_

_Uh… who is that…?_

"_It's me, Ray"_

_RAY!?_

"_Aries you idiot… wake up…"_

_Kai…_

"H-Hn…. Where am I?" I muttered. I look up and saw a light… oh gosh I think we did die! And we all went to heaven… well I'm not sure about Tala but… ahhh!!

"Kai…?" I squeak. Suddenly I saw it… I actually saw it again.

… His _genuine _smile.

"Aries… you're ok…" he whispered. I felt his arms around me as he embraces me. I smiled… and embrace him back.

"Thank goodness you're ok Kai" I said. I felt Kai nodded.

"Um…"

Kai and I flinch, we look over and saw a screw up Tala blushing while smirking, Tyson grinning, and Ray… well glaring.

"Hehehehe… you guys survived… wait… WE SURVIVED!?" I shouted. We all nodded.

Suddenly, I look around my surroundings. It looks like… were in a jungle, or forest... wait-

"IS ANY BODY HURT!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we already bandage up. We had a first aid kit" Tala explained.

I look at him. Tala had an injury in his arm… but I guess he's ok. Ray just had small scratches on his face and Kai…

"Kai…" I went pale.

Kai had a black eye patch over his left eye. His right arm was in a black cast and he had several bandages around his chest. Right now he was in a black tank top and baggy jeans. He looks… so miserable, and somewhat relieved.

"Kai are you – OW!" as I was about to reach in I felt menacing pain in my right leg. I look over at it and gasp.

It was bloody but it looks cleaned. It was wrapped around with white bandages and over it was a black cast. I got hurt too!?

"Don't move idiot, your going to open your wound" Kai explained. I glared.

"I know that! And… wait what about the other passengers?" I ask.

"Well" Ray started "They all took the life boats and left while you were unconscious for the last three hours. They left us saying it was all our fault that the plane crash and… they are no where to be seen right about now"

I pouted… stupid people.

WAIT! WHAT ABOUT TYSON?!

"We just... lost Tyson..." I sniff.

...

...

...

"WHY!? WHY MUST HE DIE!?"

"Great! Now I can here his voice... why must he die!? WHY!?"

"YES! WHY!?"

**WHACK!**

"You low down freaking idiots. Aries, Tyson is not dead, you just mention his name earlier. He's right here beside you wailing around for some hell of a reason and now get your ass off the floor and Tyson stop trying to eat the chicken" Kai growled.

I blush... hehehe, oops!

"But.. it's good!" Tyson whined.

"Tyson, it's not even cook you idiot" Tala glared.

"Well, then it's better raw" Tyson countered.

"Ok, everyone just shut up! We need to know where we are..." Ray said while looking around.

We all look around. It looks like were in a jungle or something... probably a forest! Wait.. what's a difference between a forest and a jungle? Neh... my head hurts...

All of a sudden... we heard a sound. It was like rustling in some bush over on my right... or was it my left? Damn it! There is no time to be thinking about that... but which is my right and my left? Damn that plane crash...

"Kai... you heard that right?" I ask. Kai nodded.

I stared at Kai as he stared ahead of the bush. I clutch onto Kai's sleeve... eh... this is scaring me.

"Uh.. someone should check... you know... the sound" Tyson said nervously. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Right..."

**Push!!**

"TYSON!!" Tala shouted. Tyson nervously laugh.

"Oh c'mon Tala... your strong and brave... you.. check it out" Tyson whimpered.

Kai and I just waited. I guess we expected Tala to do it. Ray was just in the corner waiting for Tala to make a move.

Three minutes later...

"JUST HURRY UP!" We all shouted.

"Alright already!"

Tala slowly walk up to the bush. I glared.

"DUDE! IT'S A FREAKING BUSH! HOW CAN YOU BE SCARED OF THAT!?" I shouted.

"THEN YOU DO IT!" Tala shouted back.

"HELL NAW! I'M NOT GOING TO GET KILLED! WHAT HAPPENS IF THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE!?"

I saw Tala sigh as I hid behind Kai. Kai was just standing there... watching. Wow... were useless.

Tala reach in for the bush and check behind it. We all leaned in until...

"AHHHHH!!"

We all jump back! Holy snap I knew it! Thank goodness I wasn't the one that did it!

"What is it!?" Ray ask.

"It's a map..."

"A map!? We don't need that-"

"YES WE DO ARIES!" Kai shouted.

Kai quickly grabbed the map and stared at it. Suddenly he smirks...

"I hate that smirk..." I muttered.

"Tell me about..." muttered Tyson.

"Shut up. We have a lot in store for us..." Kai grins.

"And what is that suppose to mean!?"

...

"The game begins... it's a fight for survival"

* * *

Kirisu-chan:

hiya guys! XD

Well... i felt really bad that i haven't updated sooner. So i thought i update today before i go!

i really dont wanna make you guys angry at me... and... i'm really sorry i made you wait. so, i know this chapter isn't much but this is the best i could do! I even got in trouble just preparing it. i mean i was suppose to pack XD

so anyways i hope you enjoyed... please ignore all mistakes and review and no flames!

also... uh... i ja ne! XD


	39. Notice :

Hiya Guys! I'm back... but I'm kind of worried.

Just a few moments ago i had a review about saying my story being on the new york times. I kind of got worried and check it out. And when i did, it was kind of... i dont know... it made me feel kind of sad. i just wanted u guys to laugh and when u guys have a bad day and read my story... maybe it might cheer u up? i mean i've read many stories that made me feel happy when i feel like crying or... "Might as well be alone forever" or so i usually say.

i wanted u guys to be happy.

but the sad part is... i dont know if i would want to continue this story... in the article i was reading they said that i have to many spelling mistakes... hehehe, well that's true but i'm trying to improve. I just dont check or edit my work since i'm so... u kno, lazy.

so yeah... i dont know if i want to continue this story. if i can, i really want to do well in writing. i mean this is my first beyblade story. i'm not sure about the second beyblade story though...

anyways all i want to say is that i miss u guys and i am not sure if i want to continue this story.

So... please help, give me ur opinion.

... should i stop? or keep going?


	40. Entrance to CareaLot

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 34

"Entrance to Care-a-Lot"

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"For the tenth time in the last thirty minutes… NO!!"

We have been walking for three hours and it was getting us no where. All we came across were some bushes, some dark caves, trees and nothing but ugly animals… which Tyson and I pet to past the time while Kai and Ray argues. Tala? Well, he just sits around while rocking back and forth with an expression I can't describe. Why? I don't know, why ask me?

"Ugh! I think I wanna hit someone- OW!"

I fell over and grasp onto my paining leg. I turn around and saw a small twig no more than Tyson's chop stick size. I blush.

"Aries!" Tala came over to my side "Are you hurt?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Of course not! You know me!"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…owwwwwwwyyyyyyy" I cried.

"Aries you idiot… and you trip over a twig, whoever does that!?" Kai said.

"Hey buddy!" I pointed "Not everyday you see me do something stupid now get use to it… AND IT WASN'T JUST A TWIG… IT WAS A TWIG WITH A LEAF!"

"Yeah, and that makes everything all better now does it? Not only that, you **always** do something stupid" countered Kai.

"Oh that's it one eye patch bastard, your going down!"

I was about to get up until a hand was centered to my face. I raise an eyebrow. Who and what was that?

"Kai enough, she's injured" Ray said.

"She's not the only-"

"And she's a _girl"_mention Ray.

Kai glared while I stuck my tongue out. Muhahahahahahahaha! Were acting like children and I am loving it!

"Dude! We got to stop fighting! Not only that we need to find water and food… I'm hungry" Tyson said. We all stared at each other and sigh.

**GASP!**

"What?" muttered Tyson.

"Y-You said something…. You said something smart and… and right!" Ray exclaim while placing a hand on his heart.

"Hn, the loser is still an idiot. But, he has a point" Kai reason.

"Tyson… is that you?" Tala said trying to touch his poor friend.

"WHY!! TYSON WHAT HAS BECOME OF YOU!? DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE! WAIT… M-MAYBE HE HAS A HEADACHE! OR A FEVER! TYSON!!" I shouted.

_Crack._

Just then we all stop. It became quiet as the chirping birds flew by with out a care. A small whistle of the wind swayed by us as it gave us chills in our spines. Neither of us moved.

"What… what was that?" Tala asks.

"I hope it's the guy that made KFC" I squeak. Kai turn to look at me.

"Like in a million years Aries" Kai said. I glared at him.

Suddenly, the crackling sound started to get louder and louder. I have a bad feeing about this…

"It sounds like a herd of animals" Kai said.

"Yeah it does… and it's getting closer!"

"I hope it's a herd of chickens…" I muttered. _So I can eat it._

"Aries it's not a herd of chickens… it's to big to be" Tala said.

3…

2..

1.

We all stared at each other.

_**BAM!!**_

"RUN!!"

We started running as fast as we can as a herd of rhinos came crashing through some trees and boulders that was around them.

"AAHHHHH!! HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPOS!" I shouted.

"Aries you freaking idiot, THERE NOT HIPPOS!! THERE NUCKLE HEADED RHINOS LIKE YOU!" Kai roared.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE RHINOS!!" Whined Tyson.

"HEY! I'M NOT FAT, ONE EYED!" I countered.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN FOR OUR LIFE'S SAKE!" Tala screamed. Yes, he screamed… again.

I was one of the slowest to run though. Why you ask? BECAUSE OF MY FREAKING LEG!

I pick up my speed and tried to reach up to my friends pace. Damn boys…

Suddenly I trip!

"Kai!" I shouted. Kai stop and turned around. I saw worry in his eyes. The others stop as well and shouted my name. I grasp onto my leg while it started to pain me. Damn it I think the wound open a little. Oh at a time like this, what the hell did I trip on this time!?

I turn around slowly and suddenly my face went pale.

"DAMN YOU DEAD SQUIRREL!!" I shouted.

Something suddenly grabs me and I let out a slight scream.

"Kai?"

"Hang on you dimwit" Kai said. Kai held onto my legs as I held onto his neck. Is he giving me a piggy back ride? I LOVE PIGGY BACK RIDES!!

We all started running away from the hip- I mean the herd of rhinos. We were running like crazy!

"WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! THIS IS FUN!!" I laugh.

"ARIES YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN HERE!" Kai shouted. I blush. Hehehehe…

I saw Tyson turn around. The expression on his face suddenly went pale as he started running faster than normal. I blink my eyes… now that's a first. I turn around to see for myself. I screamed!

"KAI! THERE TEN CENTIMETERS AWAY FROM MY ASS!" I shouted.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted back. I suddenly heard him grunt and he started to slow down.

"Kai, you don't have to push yourself. I'll just get off and try to run on my-"

"No! Aries you're staying on my freaking back until we get out of this, got that?"

I just stared at him as he stare ahead, trying to concentrate on where he was going. I smiled and held onto his neck tighter. I buried my head into his hair and inhale whatever scent laid upon him.

"I'm lucky I have a friend like you…" I quietly said.

I can tell Kai flinch just now. But the feeling didn't last long as the herd of rhinos kept running after us.

Ray suddenly stops. He turns around and motions his hand to us to follow him. We all nodded and ran after him.

"Hurry and duck into the bushes here!" Ray shouted.

We all did. Kai swing me around to his chest and held me close. Everyone landed onto the hard ground and waited for the rhinos to disappear or at least pass.

A few moments later…

"Are they gone?" Tyson ask.

"I'm not sure" answer Ray.

My head laid on Kai's chest as I heard him catch his breathe. I rub his back to sooth his breathing. Kai had to push himself now did he?

"Hey Tala… c-can you check it out?" Tyson stuttered. Tala suddenly had deadly aura around him.

"And. Why. Me?" He pause each word. Tyson nervously laugh.

"Well… to tell you the truth I notice that the rhinos were mostly after us than you. Maybe it was because of you're…" Tyson trailed off.

"Because of what…?" Tala growled.

"Your _hair_?" squeak Tyson.

I started laughing like crazy while Ray gave a slight chuckle. Tala blush while glaring at us but hey, you got to hand it to him… he does have buffalo hair… even though we were chase by rhinos.

"I am so offended" Tala muttered.

"Well, to bad cause we need you to check" Kai said. Kai grunted as he held onto his eye patch eye. I gave a sad smile and place a hand over his hand as it laid on his pained eye.

"I'm sorry Kai… you saved me once again" I sigh "You always are…"

Kai didn't say anything but sank into my hand. I smiled as he smirks at me.

"Ok… enough of that" Ray said while glaring at some bushes.

The area we were in is kind of dark. I mean we are hiding behind the bushes like freaking scared cats! Not only that we still need to find out where we are and where we can find some food and water.

"TALA WILL YOU HURRY UP!" I shouted. Tala flinches and stuck his tongue out on me. I glared.

"Even buffalo heads have feelings too…" mumbled Tala. I rolled my eyes.

Tala slowly peeks in through the bushes. He sighs. I guess that's a good sign.

"There gone" he said. We all started to relax.

Until we heard another sound…

"Great! Another herd of rhinos" complained Tyson.

"No wait! It sounds like…"

"…Water" said Ray.

I stood up. I didn't care about the pain in my leg. I help Kai get up himself as we listened to the slight rushing sound of water.

"C'mon, let's go!" I laugh.

We all followed the sound. We walk for a few minutes until we stop by a cave… a really… strange looking cave.

"Um… hey guys?" Tyson suddenly called out.

"Yeah?" answered Tala.

"Do you notice something weird about this cave?"

…

…

…

"Actually, I do" Ray said.

I stared. This cave is giving me the creeps.

"Yeah" I started "It has heart shape rocks and… the entrance looks like a heart…"

"And I thought were suppose to be in Disney world" muttered Kai.

"Well, we can't just keep starring at it; we might as well check it out. I mean… WATER! WE NEED WATER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Aries is right, let's go"

And with that, we entered the wonders of the heart shape cave. And this is where…

… I think the dangers begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's dark…" I muttered. I held onto Kai's arm as we adventured inside the cave.

"Well, at least we can see a little" Ray smiled. I smiled back.

We were walking for about an hour I guess… I don't know! I don't even have a freaking watch! But I have a feeling were getting closer to the source.

"Wait… I hear something!"

"WATER!!" I cried.

We walk a little bit further until we ended up at the-

"A WATER FALL!?" we all exclaimed.

"Wait, were on top of it! There's a stream up here that leads to down there!" I pointed. I was right there was one. So that means if we… you know jump… then it's either the option we die or live. I don't tend on jumping so I'll just stay near the land.

But anyways the waterfall is huge even from up here! Like holy cow! I never had seen a water fall this big. But right now it not important. All we have to do is rest and drink some water.

"Ok guys; let's just rest here for awhile. After that we keep moving" instructed Kai. We all agreed and rested our asses down. Like finally!!

I let out a relief sigh. The water feels cool… I think I'm going to take a drink.

I stood up and walk near the water fall when someone suddenly grabs my hand.

"Huh? Kai? What is it?" I ask.

"Don't go near the waterfall… just be near the stream and drink as much as you need too. Then will keep moving" Kai warned.

I stared at him and raise an eyebrow. Ok… what's his problem? It's not like I'm going to fall over the edge or something. Wait… I shouldn't be saying that. Everytime I say something like that… something terrible happens.

I shrug it off, eh, who cares.

Kai finally let go of my arm and I slowly started walking towards the edge. I stared down at my reflection in the water. Ha-ha! The water is freaking clean! Time to drink up Aries!

I leaned in until…

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

"ARIES!!" I heard Kai's voice.

I look up. Hehehehe… I fell over. Now I'm in the water. But… I didn't rush down to the water fall. Heh… I'm ALIVE!

"(Sighs) Aries, get out of there now!" Kai shouted "Don't stand up either… the stream is not that deep but if you do-"

Just then I saw Tyson eating something. I glared, he had food and wasn't sharing!? NAUGHTY!!

"TYSON YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. I stand up and-

… Oh shit…

Suddenly the current pick up and the water in the stream started to rush faster. I got caught in the current and started to struggle near the edge of the water fall.

"KAI! YOU GUYS HELP!" I yelled. I drown several times but kept re-surfing up.

But fate was on my side. Before I went down the water fall I grab onto a tree root. Muhahahahahahahaha! Can't get me now stupid water fall!

_Crack._

So much for fate being by my side.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed.

I fell over the water fall. Don't worry people! I was really calm! I swear to you guys I was calm! Calm… calm… inner peace… calm….

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

**PAUSE.**

"Not you Taco Bell. You didn't even give me my side order you bastards!"

**PLAY.**

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Short Commercial Break:

"Hiya guys! It's me Aries! Have you ever wondered what it will be like if you, yes you, push someone off a water fall? Yes? Hahaha! I knew it! Ok, let do this!"

Near the water fall…

"Hey Tala…"

"What is it Tyson?"

"Do you have this feeling that someone very close to you, you know like a friend is going to push you over a water fall?"

"And why do you think that Tyson?"

"I don't know… it's just a feeling"

Suddenly…

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M GOING TO PUSH YOU OVER THE WATER FALL TALA!"

"WHAT THE-"

**PUSH.**

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! HELP ME TYSON!!" Tala screamed.

Tyson stared in horror as he watch Tala fall to his doom. He then turn around and stared at me with fear in his eyes.

"Y-YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Tyson shouted. I smirk.

"What did I do? Hehehehe, my dear Tyson. That's only the half of it"

**PUNCH. PUSH. GRAB. SLAP.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!"

"MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I laugh.

"Stop this Aries!" a sudden voice cried out.

I stop… I suddenly turned around.

I smirk.

"Well if it isn't my Therapy Doctor…" I cackled. He glared at me.

"Aries, you need to stop this. It's not only hurting people, but it's also hurting you" my doctor said. I flinch.

I suddenly fall dramatically onto the ground, placing my hand over my heart. I raise my head and glared at him.

"You don't understand! I need to feel the rush!"

"OF PUSHING PEOPLE OVER THE WATER FALL!?"

"YES! IT'S A WONDERFUL FEELING!"

"Aries" the doctor started "Here are your parents. Well, your dad is not here but your mom and little brother are here to say something to you"

I look up. "Mom? Kyle?"

"Honey, you got to stop this… it's hurting you and the people around you!" my mother cried.

"You sound like I'm taking drugs!" I exclaimed.

"Wait… are you?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Well, I'm leaving. Have fun pushing people over the waterfall honey!" and with that she left.

The doctor just stood there. Shock. Let me spell it for ya! S-H-O-C-K! SEE I CAN SPELL!!

"What kind of mother do you have?" he asks. I only shrug.

"Well…. Your brother has something to say, don't you Kyle"

I stared at my little brother as he stared back. Suddenly he smiles.

"Hey sis! Can you teach me how to push people over a water fall too!?" he asks excitedly. I smiled.

"Sure little bro! All we need is a person… hm… how about the person right beside you!"

"WHAT!? WAIT A MINUTE-"

**GRAB. DRAG. POSITION AND-**

"PUSH KYLE!"

**PUSH.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"And that people is how it feels to push someone over a water fall. But to be safe, please don't do it in real life and not only that this is only your imagination! Yeah that's right… your imagination!!" I said.

"Hey sis, what's an 'Imagination'?" Kyle asks.

**Silence.**

"Well guys! Back to the story!"

End of commercial break.

Meanwhile…

"ARIES! KAI YOU IDIOT! HELP HER!" Ray shouted. Kai glared at him and dive in. Ray jump in after and off they went over the water fall.

Tala and Tyson stared in shock. Oh how they went pale from all of this.

"Why does Aries always have to get us into trouble like this!?" Tala shouted. "(sighs) c'mon Tyson let's go!"

"I can't swim!" Tyson cried.

"So what!? You can float can't you!?" Tala exclaimed.

"I'LL DROWN YOU MORON!" Tyson shouted.

"Cause your fat…"

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON!"

Tyson grab onto Tala and they both ran towards the water fall and jump.

"I HATE YOU RED BULL!! THEY NEVER GIVE YOU WINGS!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"(Cough) Ugh, someone help!" I yelled.

Heh, yeah, I survived. I'm in the rushing river struggling to survive. Surprising… I can float! Muahahaha! I'm not fat anymore!

But what I'm mostly worried about is… where I'm going. Ah! Why did I have to fall!?

"Aries!?"

"Kai!" I shouted.

Kai swam after me and sooner or later grab hold of me. He held on tight as possible as we followed where the river was taking us. Soon after Ray, Tala, and surprising Tyson join us.

"Where do you think were going!?" I shouted.

"For your dimwitted curse, I have no idea" Kai shouted back.

The rivers led us to many entrances inside the cave. But the worse part was-

"Kai, there's three entrances!" Tala shouted.

That's not good…

"AHHH! WERE SPLITING UP!" Tyson scream in horror.

"We have to stick together!" Kai roared.

But it was too late. Kai and I ended up going to middle entrance while Ray took the right and Tala and Tyson took the left.

Will everyone be ok?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

I slowly opened my eyes. But I close them back again by the stinging flash of light I encountered.

Once I was ready I opened them again. Ugh… I rub my head. I look around. My mouth gap open as I saw such wonders before me…

It was like were on a cloud. But there were millions of them. There were also buildings full with heart shape doors… especially the trees! There were cars that were clouds and there were many rainbows… wait… is that… PINK!? We are so not home anymore.

"Kai!" I said. I look over beside. Kai was already up coughing. I rub his back. Kai!

"(Cough) Where are we?" he mumbled.

"I don't know… but I don't think this is Disney land though" I replied.

Kai and I look over at the sign above us. We both raise an eyebrow.

"Care-a-lot?" I muttered.

"What the f - - -!?" Kai swore.

Suddenly… a furry beast walks up to us. I squeak and hid behind Kai as he awkwardly stared at the little beast.

"And what the hell are you!?" Kai ask.

"I'm Sunshine bear. Nice to meet you! Welcome to Care-a-lot. Where lots of love and caring takes place here" it said.

I smiled. "Hello! My name is Aries Maple. This is Kai Hiwatari. Do you mind telling us where we can find Disney land?" I ask.

"Ohohohohoho, Disney Land?" it smiled "There's an entrance but I think you guys should rest first, here, come with me!"

Kai and I stood up and followed the little bear. Kai had an awkward expression on his face. Hahaha… I guess he's disgusted by this.

But… I hope the others are ok.

Sunshine Bear's pov:

We have visitors! Lovely! Now we all get to play and love forever! To bad the other human died when they got here. I hope they don't die!

… Cause we have a lot of pretty knifes and blood I want to share before they do.

* * *

Kirisu- ... ... ...

THANK YOU GUYS!!

YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY! I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO CHEERED ME UP!

I'M GLAD I FINISH THIS CHAPTER, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I WILL CONTINUE! MUAHAHAHAHA!

unless there's something that brings me down then i dont know.

BUT ANYWAYS THANK YOU!

P.s: if you see anything like the new york times or anything? mind telling me? thanks!

anyways! what's going to happen next!? who knows! do the care bears really wanna help? or... do they have something different on there minds?

Well, till next time! hope you guys enjoyed! please review and no flames! And please... ignore spelling mistakes if i made any!

ja ne for now! XD


	41. Horror of CareALot

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 35

"The Horror of Care-a-Lot"

With Tyson and Tala…

"(Cough) W-where am I?"

Tala struggle to sit up and he manages to. But everything around him

seems so…

_Soft._

"Tyson…" he yawns "Where are you-?"

He stops. He stared at Tyson eight centimeters away from him. Tyson was just starring into the distance. Tala raises an eyebrow and followed his gaze.

Tala could see the _Horror_.

Bright blue sky mix with pink, so many heart shape objects, the forests are heart shape with friendly animals, and did he just saw walking cute little fuzzy bear?

"WHERE AM I!?" Tala screamed in fear.

"What are you talking about? This place is awesome!" Tyson said while putting his cute expression on.

Tala glared. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

…

"I don't know"

"We got to get out of here! Were here to save Aries's little brother in Disney world! Not get lost and go through another horror film!" Tala exclaimed.

"Oh geez Tala, lighten up!" Tyson laugh slapping Tala's poor aching back "Kyle's safe! He's probably playing around some rides and hitting some random people he doesn't know"

"Sure Tyson, that makes everything all better!" Tala muttered.

"And who knows! Maybe this place is pretty cool… no Elmo and some crazy horror-"

_Rustle._

"What was that!?" Tala whispered. He grab onto Tyson back.

"How the hell am I suppose to know!?"

Sooner or later the rustling sound got louder and pop came out a-

"Hi there! My name is Wish bear, it's nice to meet you…" she smiled.

Tala screamed looking at the cute fuzzy thing. Probably he's still traumatizing about the incident with Elmo and the cookie monster.

"Oh c'mon Tala… look how cute it is!" Tyson smiled.

Wish bear giggled and started walking towards them. Tyson let out his open arms towards it.

Bad mistake.

"See? It's so cute when it walks towards you!" reason Tyson.

Suddenly the bear gave out an expression they once encountered before.

"And… see how cute it evilly smiles at us?"

The bear place its paw behind its back and took out a heart shape kitchen knife.

"… and how it can use magic to take out a freaky looking knife?" squeak Tyson.

"OH DEAR GOSH LET'S JUST RUN!!" shouted Tala.

But they couldn't… and they never did.

Because Wish bear and her wishing star knock them out cold…

… But the knife still remains un-use.

For now that is… MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Ray's pov:

I just woke up after an hour and there I was walking and exploring this world called 'Care-a-lot'.

"I hope Aries and the others are ok" I said.

Yeah… I still have that huge crush on her. I don't know why though. She's kind and nice. I know she worries about her weight problems- don't ask me how I know.

_Flash back:_

"_Aries… you know you can just eat that" I said with a smile._

_I saw her struggle while she starts pouting. "B-but… I DON'T WANNA GET FAT!" she cried._

_I laugh. "Your not fat… your just right"_

_She looks up at me. I felt a sudden blush crept upon my cheek._

"_Really?" she smiled._

"_Really" I smiled back._

"_OK THEN! TEN ORDERS OF BIG MAC HAMBURGERS PLEASE!" she asks._

"_Yes ma'am. It will take one hour though" the person behind the count register said._

"_WHAT KIND OF SERVICE IS THIS!?"_

_End of flash back:_

Well, she still looks the same to me.

Anyways, to find out where the hell I'm going. Well… so far I past some heart shape flowers… some freaky looking birds and… well you get the point.

Suddenly I stop. I heard painful screaming and cute laughter. I raise an eyebrow, this can't be good.

I tip toe towards a pile of bushes and hid behind it. I took a peek of what I saw… my mouth hang open.

"What the…?"

Two little bears… they were so cute! But… what they did wasn't so cute at all.

"Please! Don't… I fell in here by accident… please don't kill me!" a male human said. I gasp, so he isn't from his world too! He's part of ours!

"Nope! Sorry, I hope you like our land!" the little bear laugh.

**SLASH!**

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

I just stared in shock… I have to find Aries and the others fast! I got up and started running until-

_Crack._

"What was that Cheer bear?" ask grumpy bear.

"I don't know… LOOK A HUMAN!" she cried.

"Oh shit…" Ray said.

Normal pov:

"KAI! CAN WE GET ICE-CREAM PLEASE!? THAT GOOD LOOKING ONE LOOKS GOOD!" I smiled.

"Aries… that's your fifth one! Why do you eat so much and still look the same?" Kai ask.

"Hehehehe, I don't know… wait, calling me fat!?"

"Well… when you eat, I would have to say yes" Kai replied.

We just entered Care-a-Lot and right now were in there ice cream store. Everything was filled with bright colors and were walking on clouds! I feel like an angel!

"Uh… Are those horns on your head Aries?" Sunshine bear ask.

"Uh… No" I replied. Soon they disappear. Kai just sighs.

"Can we have ice-cream?" I pouted. Kai just stared at me while I stared back.

…

..

.

"Fine, but that will be your last one!" Kai warn. I smiled at him and ordered one, but sunshine bear stop me and smiled.

"Oh don't worry Aries, I'll do it. Not only that, it's on the house!" he said.

"Really? I guess I have to go up there and get it!" I said while taking a step.

**WHACK!!**

"KAI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted while rubbing my head.

"Aries you complete idiot. He meant it was for free!" growled Kai.

I stop… for free?

My eyes lit up. The lord is answering my prayers!

I fell on the ground dramatically while inhaling the wonderful air around me! I slowly crawled over to Sunshine bear and hug him.

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL!!" I cried.

Seriously, real tears are forming. I can feel it!

"Oh no problem here let me get your ice-cream now" Sunshine bear struggled.

I finally let go of him while smiling at Kai. Kai just glared at me. Kai and I walk over to some cute little chairs… which were pink and we sat on them. It was little heart shape chairs while the coffee table was shape like a star. I smiled to myself…

"Aries, if your smiling that were sitting in some shit I will totally leave you right now" complain Kai while poking my head.

I stuck my tongue out. "Nu-uh! I was smiling about the free ice-cream! I mean… I never get free ice-cream!"

"Right… never… probably you make your own" he countered.

I gasp. "So what if I make my own ice-cream!? We make decisions if we want to do what we want right?"

"Only people who can think straight…" muttered Kai.

I glared. "Ok, what about that time you almost kiss me!?"

Kai flinch. I knew I get to him! Muhahahahahahahaha!

Kai awkwardly straighten himself out. I smirk.

"Why the hell did you bring that up!?" he whispered loudly.

"Hey Mr. Ass wipe! We make decisions if we want to right? So why did you make that decision in almost kissing me!? Or was that only a mistake and you weren't thinking-"

"NO! It… wasn't a mistake ok. It was…"

"…it was?"

Sunshine Bear's pov:

Muhahahahahahahaha!! I'm going to kill her! And her boyfriend as well!

I evilly smile and scoop up a spoon of ice cream. I place that scoop into the cone.

"Now all I need now is the poison…" I snickered.

I took out a bottle of purple poison and place one drop on the ice cream. Hehehehe… this plan has never failed me. Ever since humans came here… all we have to do to get rid of them is to kill them slowly. Some bears want to kill them fast and they do. But my way is slowly successful.

I walk over to the star shape table where they were and smiled, when suddenly-

"Kai… tell me!" she screamed. I stared at her. Is she high on something or what? Golly…

"No! I don't want to" he nervously said.

"So it was a mistake huh!?" she countered.

I saw this person name 'Kai' quickly look up at her, with eyes as desperate with a side of anger.

"I told you it wasn't a mistake! I just…"

I step in. "Sorry to interrupt your 'love problems' but here's your ice-cream" I said while handing it over to the girl. They both blush.

"Were not together!" they both exclaimed. I flinch.

"Huh? Then what are you guys talking about?" I wondered.

"None of your business stupid bear" Kai coldly said.

I feel like kicking this guy's ass.

"Kai! Don't be rude!" Aries said. She gladly took my ice-cream from my paw "Thank you, now I'm going to eat it!"

I smirk.

She opened her mouth and the ice-cream almost went in…

Hehehehe, you're dead.

Ray's Pov:

"AAAAHHHH! STOP CHASING ME YOU FREAKY LOOKING BEARS!" I shouted.

"NEVER!!" they shouted while swinging there knifes.

Ok, I am running like a crazy maniac trying to escape from little cute fuzzy bears trying to kill me. Oh geez… can someone help me!

I stop. They stop. I glared at them while they flinch.

Suddenly I did the tiger stance in one of my king fu training.

"STOP! I KNOW KUNG FU!!" I shouted.

The bears just laugh. What the heck!?

"Kung fu bear… please come out" Cheer bear smirk.

Suddenly a huge bear around Tyson's height came out of know where… holy snap!

"This can't be good…" I muttered.

With Tyson and Tala…

Tala suddenly opens his eyes. He look around… everything seems dark now. Suddenly his vision was fix and his eyes were wide open.

"Where am I…?" Tala whispered.

They weren't in the fluffy, pink bright world anymore… they were in something dark and disgusting.

Tala look around, there were so many weapons. Heart shape knifes, bats, chain saws, and… is that a bow and arrow? The walls were covered with gooey black slim and not only that; there were too many bodies in one corner… then another…

Then there was one body that stands out…

"TYSON!? THEY GOT YOU TOO!?" Tala screamed.

Tala struggled to move but he was hanged against the wall, chained. This can't be good.

Suddenly… he heard snoring.

"Tyson?" sniff Tala.

**SNORE….**

"Wait…" said Tala "ARE YOU SLEEPING!?"

**SSSSSNNNNNOOOORRRRREEEEEE….**

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!"

Sooner or later… like another hour he finally woke up.

"WHOA… Where am I?" Tyson ask looking around.

"You're up my ass. NOT! GEEZ HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?! NOW JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Tala shouted.

Tyson look up and gasp.

"HOLD ON BUDDY! I'LL HELP YOU!!"

"Stop…"

Both Tyson and Tala stop. They look up and stared down at the other end of the wall. Someone was talking to them… but who?

"Hey… that sounds like a female!" Tala said.

"No duh! I bet she's hot!" Tyson drooled.

**WHACK!!**

"SHUT UP PIG FACE!" the so called girl shouted.

"OWW!! DID YOU JUST THROW A SHOE AT ME!?" Tyson shouted back. He grabs the shoe and threw it back.

**THUMP!!**

"OWWW!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM PIG BREATH!? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN GET US OUT OF HERE SINCE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S NOT TIED UP AND CHAINED AGAINST THE WALL!!" she yelled.

"Wait…" Tala started "Why isn't he tied up in the first place anyways?"

….

Silent moment….

…

It was to dark to see the other person on the other side of the wall but she awkwardly cough.

"Well… buffalo head, the care bears said he was too heavy to hang. They tried everything! They even use an escalator… but the weight this pig breath brought to it- he actually broke it! You know flatten it or something" she replied.

"HEY!" Tyson pointed "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS!?"

Soon some light appeared. And the girl was appeared before them. She was also hanging like Tala himself but… there was something different about her…

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE THE SHORTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Tyson laugh!

"HEY SHUT UP YOU PIG FACE BAFOON!" she shouted.

She had dark purple hair, short and a little spiky. She was shorter than a ten year old boy and that's what's really surprising. She had cat like features that were similar to Ray's and she…

"You look like a boy. What's your name?" Tala asks. The girl sticks out her tongue.

"Shut it buffalo head! My name is **Myuu Shiha**. But you can call me Shi if you want" Shi answered.

A few moments past and they all started talking about how they got here. Mostly Tyson and Shi were fighting but to Tala it's a start of a beautiful friendship.

"So you fell in the same way as us… because you slip?" snickered Tyson.

**WHACK!!**

"SHUT UP!" Shi shouted.

"Hey Tyson, you shouldn't be talking because that's how Aries fell in and got us into this mess… actually… she just fell" Tala sweat drop.

"Hm… So her name is Aries Maple huh? You guys like her or something?" Shi ask. Tyson blush.

"Uh… kind of" Tyson muttered.

Shi laugh. "My ass she will like you back Pig Breath"

Tyson glared. "Shut it! At least I got you and Tala down!"

"Which took forever! Dude, there were so many weapons and objects around you, you were to clueless to notice!"

"She's got a point there Tyson" Tala said.

Tyson was about to explode! He glared at Shi with all of his might.

"Look here little **shorty**, I don't care if you call me names but if I were you, I would look in the mirror before I start talking"

_Crack._

"What. Did. You. Say?" Shi gritted her teeth. Tala gulps and hid in the corner.

"Huh? Are you deaf!? I called you a shorty!" Tyson shouted.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!!" she shouted.

Five minutes later…

"Learn your lesson?" Shi smirk.

Tyson was covered in bruises and cuts. Wow… she is like a cat.

"Yes…" Tyson muttered.

Shi look around and smirk. She just saw her way out. It was a small hole she can fit through and it was a few meters up. But that was no problem with her. She jumps as high as she could to reach the small hole. She gladly she landed safely and looks down at her new found friends.

"Well see ya guys later! Or… never, I don't know" she laughs.

"So your just going to leave us here!?" Tyson shouted.

"Maybe, but that's for calling me a shorty! I'll try to find a way out for you guys. But, you have to wait for at least a few minutes… and with that, we'll be going separate ways!" she said.

"Fine!" Tala said.

A few moments later Shi unlock the dungeon door and off they escape. Later they took separate ways with good byes and now it was just Tyson and Tala. Or is it?

"LOOK! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPE!" one of the care bears shouted.

"Get them!"

Tyson and Tala ran with all there might until they made it to a dead end.

"You had to make faces at the care bears while were running, huh Tyson?" Tala glared.

Tyson nervously laugh.

"Hehehehe… sorry?"

* * *

Kirisu- hey guys! hehehehe, another chapter. One of the characters that were mention here was Zuzu-chan's oc character, not mine. i hope she was some good in the story, i just hate it when Tyson was being rude but hey, that's who he is right? oh yeah, i dont own beyblade or any other of the characters! i only own Aries Maple, Kyle Maple and some retards i forgot ... OH YEAH! AND DRAKE! HOW CAN I FORGET!?

anyways, thank u ppl for sticking by with the story. Even though it sucks and all XD PLease review and no flames! Also please ignore all mistakes... me to lazy to check.

Oh another thing-

to tell you the truth... i still feel really awful and sad.

well, ja ne for now till next time


	42. OH MY GOSH! YOUR EVIL?

My Absolutely Perfect Normal Life… ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!

Chapter 36

"OH MY GOSH YOUR EVIL!"

"Kai…" I started slowly. I stared at the ground in horror as I slowly bend down towards it.

"… What…?"

His violet eyes soon clouded behind his bangs which now I can only see his mouth bending down into a frown. For what it was worth, I can tell he's piss off as hell!

"Oh not again…" Sun shine bear whispered, slapping it's poor paw over its small furry head.

"I DROP THE ICE CREAM AGAIN!!!! NUOOOOOO!!!!!" I cried.

I dramatically fell on the ground while tears over run my eyes as the small drops fell. I just kept starring at the small ice cream. Melting away as its flavor went to waste before it hits my mouth. The small tears of mine started to mix with the ice cream. I clench my fist close to my heart and close my eyes harshly. This can't be happening.

"It didn't deserve to die this way-"

"MY FREAKING ASS ARIES! THIS IS THE 57TH TIME YOU DROP YOUR ICE CREAM CONE AND NOW, AFTER TWO HOURS YOU FINALLY MAKE YOUR DRAMATIC SCENE ABOUT OH HOW THE FALLEN ICE CREAM MELTS AWAY WITH IN THE TREMBLING GROUND BEFORE IT WENT INTO YOUR FREAKING LARGE MOUTH! ARIES, NO MORE ICE CREAM FOR YOU AND THATS FINAL!" Kai shouted.

I glared at him. Stood up and stuck my tongue out. This time I had the same dark aura surrounding the ice-cream shop. Oh hell I was mad now!

"KAI! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS TOO EXCITED GETTING ICE-CREAM AND-"

"For the 57th time…" Kai muttered.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME YOU BASTARD! HOW FREAKING RUDE! NOT ONLY THAT, THE ICE CREAM JUST KEEPS MISSING MY MOUTH EVERYTIME I TRIED TO EAT IT OK!? SO SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT THIS GLORIOUS WORLD KNOWS WHAT ICE-CREAM IS SO TAKE THAT ASS WIPE!" I shouted.

"Aries…" Kai started slowly "Yes, you were right. You were very excited and I know very well how you get. And… OF COURSE IT KEEPS MISSING YOUR FREAKING MOUTH! YOU KEEP DANCING WITH IT ON THE STRIP POLE OVER THERE BY THE WINDOW STUPID! OF COURSE ITS GOING TO DROP!"

"For your information it was my ice-cream dance! Your just jealous that you don't have any groove on!" I said with a mock laugh.

As soon as Kai was about to hit me, we suddenly heard banging sounds. We look over to our sides and saw the small yellow bear slamming his poor head against the wall, shouting like some kind of idiot who failed at every attempt to do something evil… well in my experience that's what I thought. Kai and I both raise an eyebrow and look at each other.

"Um… are we interrupting something?" I ask. Still cowering my head away from Kai's hand before it made any contact to my poor head.

"Sniff… that was my last bottle…" Sun shine bear muttered.

"Eh? Last bottle? Bottle of what-?"

"THAT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE OF POISON YOU STUPID HUMAN! YOU WASTE IT ALL!" the now non-cute bear shouted.

Silence soon fills the room as Kai's eyes widen in anger. I cock my head to the side.

"Nani? Poison? Are you trying to kill someone? Oh sweetie you shouldn't be playing with those kinds of things-"

"I WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT! BUT YOU KEEP DROPPING THE STUPID CONE AND KEPT ASKING FOR ANOTHER ONE! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I GAVE YOU ICE-CREAM, ALL YOU DO IS DROP IT! DANCE AND THEN DROP IT! EVEN WHEN I TAPE YOUR HANDS TO THE CONE YOU STILL DROP IT! HOW ON EARTH WERE YOU MADE WOMAN!?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So… you were trying to kill me?" I ask to be sure.

"YES FOR THE LOVE OF CARE A LOT!" Sunshine screamed.

"Le Gasp!" I shouted in my horrible accent "How couldeez youz do zuch a thingz? Zit isn't what di woman wantedz!"

"Aries… stop it with your French accent. In short, you suck, do it normally" Kai warned.

"Sorry…" I cleared my throat. "WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A CARE BEAR FOR CRYING OUT FREAKING LOUD!"

Right at that moment, the bear started laughing like a menace. The bear look up with crazy eyes budging out of it's head. Blood-shot eyes…

"Now that's just eeky…" I muttered.

"Hehehehehe… you don't know much of us my dear little humans. Yes, we are the care bears…. But were something more than that… Were… a little different. You see, we came from a world of-"

"Oh my gosh Kai! Look! A Mop! Muahahaha! I bet I can be a mop lady here!" I grined.

"Why the hell would you want to be a mop lady? Damn it Aries just shut up!" Kai was definitely getting annoyed.

"But-"

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!? I SAID-"

"Oh my gosh your still talking?! Please! Hurry up and make your story short little bear!" I whined. Kai just naturally rolled his eyes at me. Like I care. I'm already use to it.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! Alright! We care bears are evil. Were so tired of being caring and helping kids in doing the right thing in the outside world. But no matter how much we try they never listen. They litter and bully and do whatever they want! They even pee on us and dunk us in the toilets! But now I see their perspective. Being evil is great! We killed so many humans as they come crawling here in our world and now… your next…"

"Um… ok, one question" I said while raising my hand "Uh… why do you have a strip pole then? Not only that… in an ice cream shop?" I ask.

"We like to get dirty sometimes you know" Sun shine bear wink.

"Oh that's just nasty…" Kai muttered while glaring at the little thing.

Sooner or later, Sun shine bear started to walk towards us with its cute cuddly evil laugh. Oh my gosh it was so adorable! But freaky at the same time. Kai and I started to walk back slowly. I held onto Kai's shoulder as he stood in front of me.

My eyes went wide. Holy crap! That thing is going to kill us! I have to make a diversion… I have to make one so Kai and I can get out of here and find the fat ass and the others. But what can I…?

"LOOK! SUN SHINE BEAR! YOUR GOOD DEEDS ACTUALLY CAN GET YOU SOMEWHERE! SEE!?" I said as I walk over to the corner. I grabbed a near by mop and I slowly started mopping the floor where the melted ice cream was. I smiled.

"See! I'm learning to clean after myself! Thank you Sun shine bear for teaching me such a good thing and-"

"YOU'RE NOT MOPPING THE FLOOR! THE MOP ISN'T EVEN SOAK WITH WATER! YOU'RE JUST SPREADING THE FREAKING ICE-CREAM ALL OVER THE DAMN GROUND WHICH IS EVEN A BIGGER MESS TO BEGIN WITH!" Sun shine bear shouted.

"That's not true! It's- AH THE HELL WITH IT. TAKE THIS YOU EVIL FREAKING ADORABLE BEAR WHO IS CUTE BUT ACTUALLY EVIL!" I threw the mop and it hit Sun shine bear straight in the eye! Blood shed everywhere as Sun shine bear falls into the ground violently. Shouting curses and swears, I quickly grab Kai and we headed out the door.

Kai and I ran like crazy! Holy crap I never ran like this before! It feels like I was flying in space and all that crap dreamers dream about. But that doesn't matter now. We have to find my friends and get the hell out of here. Oh… and save my brother from that freaking jig saw doll and yadda yadda yadda.

"What now Kai!?" I screamed. Kai catch up to me and now he's beside me while we ran side by side in the streets of Care A Lot.

"We need to find Tyson, Ray, and Tala! Let's go!"

"Uh…"

"What now!?" Kai shouted rather annoyed.

"Who?" I smiled.

"THE FAT ASS, CHINEESE BASTARD, AND THE RED BULL GUY!"

"EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE TO ME IN THE WORLD! LET'S GO DAMN IT!"

And off we went to wherever the hell those bastards are!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Ice-cream shop…

Sun Shine bear slowly started laughing. Laughing so hard it could hardly breath. Sun Shine bear slowly but carefully took the mop out of it's head as more gushing blood spilled out. The bear wince at the pain but continued to smile as much as it can.

So many blood on the floor… So many. Sun Shine bear stood up and went over to the counter. The bear took out a smile box and as the little care bear opened the small thing… a gun laid in there. Sun Shine bear grabbed the gun despite the amount of blood all over its small furry coat being drip onto the paws.

Sun shine bear smiled and headed out the ice-cream shop.

"Lock and loaded bastards…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile…

_Ray's Pov_:

"Holy… shit…" I muttered starring at the beast before me.

I'm pretty sure I seen this bear somewhere… I think I saw it in a movie while I was watching it with Aries and Tyson. But…

"Muahahaha! I am Kung fu Panda! I have come to kill you! Muahahaha!" the Panda shouted with a mock laugh. It did many stances that kung fu people would do and finally did a pose.

"…" I had nothing to say about that.

"Go! Fight the human!" one of the bears shouted. What the hell are they??

"Cheer bear! Can't you see I'm trying to make up a plan!? Please Don't interrupt me!" Kung fu Panda yelled. This startled the little bear as she cowered behind the other cute looking bear.

"Well" I said, starting to go in my fighting position "Bring it on bear!"

"Heh, you have spunk kid… you do. NOW LET'S GO!"

I went forward and attack first. The panda bear tried to kick me but I quickly dodge. I slip under him and twist around to punch him in the back.

…

…

....

_**Crap….**_

"MY HAND'S STUCK!" I yelled! I tried to get it out but his freaking fat back kept sucking it in, which draws to my attention its bring me closer.

Kung fu bear smirk.

"The more you try to move, the more you face your doom boy" he answered with a click to his tongue.

I groaned.

How am I suppose to get out of this?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile…

"HOLY CRAP! THERE AFTER US!! I THOUGHT WE LOST THEM BACK THERE WHEN WE TURNED A LEFT TO THE NEXT FREAKING HALLWAY!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs while Tala was panting like hell.

Yeah… Tyson and Tala are still running from the care bears. Sadly.

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT! WE WENT THE OTHER WAY SO THEY WOULDN'T SEE US AND AFTER I THOUGHT WE LOST THEM, YOU HAD TO SCREAM _'YOU DAMN CARE BEARS! YOU CAN'T CATCH US NOW SINCE WE WENT THE OTHER WAY!!!!'_ I MEAN… WHO THE HELL SCREAMS THAT LIKE THAT!?" Tala shouted back.

"For your information… I DO!!"

"And wait… how are you still running!? Aren't you tired?!" Tala ask.

"Oh, so just because I'm fat I can't run like you freaking people do huh!?" Tyson countered.

"Well… actually yes"

"Jackass…"

Suddenly, Tala notice a small open wooden door where they were headed. The care bears seem to be far behind to notice where they went and with that Tala give a cocky grin.

Tala quickly grabbed Tyson and they went into the wooden door. Tala slams the door shut and lock it with a near by chair.

"Where are the humans!?" one of the care bears shouted.

"I don't know… they probably went the other way…"

"How could they go the other way when this is the only one dead end hall way!?" shouted another.

"Wait… do you think they went into that wooden door room?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Let's go find them"

And with that they left.

Tyson and Tala sigh in relief and look around. This room… seems kind of weird.

Tala and Tyson examine the room. It was filled with monitors and computers all hook up against the wall. There were many more other machines and devices but they doubt it did anything. Tyson look up and focus more on the monitors that were turned on.

"Hey Tala… what do you think this is?" ask Tyson.

"I… I think this is a security room. Look! There's Aries and Kai!" pointed Tala.

In a huge monitor on their left side, it shows the streets of Care A Lot with Kai and Aries running. Tyson blush at the sight of Aries.

"You can't be blushing now you idiot! Their in trouble!" Tala glared.

"B-but, look at how cute Aries is screaming like a maniac while waving her hands in the air screaming, 'THE CARE BEARS ARE GOING TO KILL US!' It's so cute!" Tyson cooed.

Tala stared at the monitor. He had no way in hell what Tyson sees in her.

Just then something caught him in the corner of his eye. He look at the other monitor. He gasp.

"Holy crap! Ray's in trouble too! Look! It's Kung fu Panda!"

"Aw man! That was a good movie dude-"

"SHUT UP! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM! BUT HOW!?"

"… I don't think you two are going anywhere…"

Silence filled the dark room. Tyson and Tala gulp. They both turned around with fear in their eyes as it widen with suspension.

"Aw… shit… I thought you lock the door Tala…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Normal Pov:**_

"ARIES! STOP SCREAMING LIKE A MANIAC!" Kai shouted.

"BUT I NEED TO LET THE WORLD KNOW SMART ASS!" I shouted.

"THIS IS A DIFFERENT WORLD STUPID! THERE'S ONLY US HUMANS AND FREAKING BLOODY BEARS AROUND!"

"B-but, I like shouting-"

"NOT AN EXCUSE!"

I sigh. This isn't getting us no where. Kai and I pass some clouds and other cute fluffy things. We also manage to escape from the other care bears in the streets with out being caught. Hehehe Kai kind of grabbed me and shoved a cookies in my mouth to keep quiet.

We somehow manage to make it into this heart filled forest. We just kept running. I'm pretty sure Kai and I were both freak out by the care bears. I mean who wouldn't?

"Wait, Aries stop" Kai said as he stop. I did the same and stared at him awkwardly.

"Kai! There going to kill us if we don't find the others!" I shouted.

"Will you keep quiet!? I saw something brown back there and-"

"Kai, that's probably bear poop. I mean it's everywhere! I can't imagine how I manage to dodge myself from stepping on one!"

"NO! I MEAN LIKE A TRAP DOOR! IT'S- OH HELL, JUST COME WITH ME!" Kai harshly grabbed my hand we walk back to where he saw the trap door.

"Whoa…so… your going first right?" I ask.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Of course, wouldn't want something popping up and hurting ya"

I blush. Holy crap.

"Well… let's go!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turned around and gasp. It can't be... it just can't be. I thought we were in a different world! All of my past images of that certain night came flashing back into my head. Kai's eyes widen as he stared at what was before us. I drop onto the ground and stared at the red furry thing straight ahead, holding a familiar plastic knife.

"ELMO!?"

* * *

Gabby: Hello.. um... *dodges flying frying pan* wahhhhh!!! sorry, sorry! I know... its been a LONG time since i updated and i wasn't really sure if i was going to finish this weird story. I mean... ca'mon! grammer mistakes and all that! XD

But then... a certain reader sent me a message. I was like... OMG! Wahhh! I want to really think BlackWingzObi! Dude! ur awsome! Thanks for reminding me about this story. I hope you enjoy it my dear. Even though it sucks! I tried my best even though I was lazy!

Well, I dedicate this chapter to Obi! :D

Ja ne ppl!

And NO. I am not dead. Sheesh!


	43. HIS DEATH?

My Absolutely Perfect Normal Life… ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!

Chapter 37

"HIS DEATH!?"

_**Ray's Pov:**_

"No! This won't work…" I muttered to myself.

"Shut up! Let's just try!" Kung fu Panda said as he position himself in an awkward stance.

Ok… not only that my hand is stuck; my freaking leg is stuck as well. Why? Well…

_Flash Back…_

"_Well! I may not have two hands for now but I have two legs! Take this!" I kick as hard as I can but I quickly realized my mistake. My strong leg got stuck in a certain part that I didn't really like…_

"_WHAT THE HELL-!? IT'S UP MY ASS!" Kung fu panda shouted. The Panda bear started running everywhere trying to get rid of me. Sadly I was stuck to him like glue._

_Second, he tried prying me off. This made it worse…_

_And third… he tried pick his ass. Now that's just nasty._

"_It's not my fault your fat! I mean… HOW CAN THERE BE ANY NORMAL BEAR AS BIG AS YOU!? I MEAN LOOK AT YOU!" I exclaimed. _

"_Shut up and get off of me!" and with that, the Panda bear went over to some pole and push his ass against it, a.k.a my leg, and tried rubbing it loose._

_I stared in horror._

"_Ewww… crap why this method!?" I whined._

_But as he kept moving, my leg sunk deeper within his trembling fat body. I didn't like any of this… I mean who would? Ok… maybe Tyson._

"_WHY AREN'T YOU COMING OUT!? YOU'RE COMING MORE INTO ME!" the so called kung fu master shouted._

"_LIKE YOU SAID OH WISE ONE! THE MORE YA MOVE THE MORE YA MEET YOUR DOOM!" I answered with a rather annoyed tone._

"_SHUT UP SMART ASS!" _

"_Ok stop!" I said. The panda bear suddenly came to a halt. "Ok… we can think this through… now think. How do you get something strong and lean, out of something fat and blubbery?"_

_The Panda bear snap his fingers. "I got it!"_

_End of Flash Back…_

"Ok… Let's do this…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**With Tyson and Tala…**_

"W-WHAT ARE Y-Y-YOU DOING HERE!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WE SAW YOU DIE! HELL YOU EVEN KILLED-"

"Silence!" the stranger monster shouted.

The security room was filled with an awkward silence and the fact that the chair that was meant to block the door broke… well… I guess you can say Tala and poor Tyson are pretty much screwed.

"J-Just what the hell are you doing here...?" Tyson started.

"Cookie Monster" Tala finish with a glare.

That's right. Cookie monster is here and alive. Who would have thought he was dead? No, this blue monster can't die. For you see he is-

"I am a comrade now" answered the cookie monster.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Munch…"

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!?" both Tyson and Tala screamed. Like a mirror of a reflection, Tyson and Tala fell on the ground at the same time. They were shaking with confusion and… oh who knows?

"WHAT THE HELL!? THIS AIN'T RIGHT! I THOUGHT YOU DIED ALONG WITH THAT COOKIE OF YOURS!" Tala shouted.

"NO!" Tyson started darkly "Don't ever mention that incident again…"

Tala looks at Tyson seriously.

"You see!?" he pointed "You even traumatized Tyson cause of your death!"

"His death!?" Tyson countered rather dramatically "Who the hell cares about his death, HE KILLED THE HUGE ASS COOKIE!"

Tala's eyes almost budge out and gap at what he was hearing. The cookie monster just stared away while munching on his small bag of cookies.

"T-THAT WAS IT!? YOU CARE ABOUT THE COOKIE ALL ALONG!? WHAT ABOUT THE DEATH OF SOMEONE THAT'S REAL YOU MORON!"

"Hey! That was the biggest cookie I have ever seen! I couldn't fit a cookie that size in my oven even if I tried. He's… He's something more if he is able to make a cookie that big" Tyson explained with a rather serious tone hidden in his voice. Tala almost slammed his head.

"Tyson… I don't know you anymore. Anyways…" Tala eyed at the cookie monster, who was pretty much munching away with his cookies "Why are you here? How are you alive!?"

For their surprise, the cookie monster smiled. He slowly walks over to them as the two friends back away slowly until they hit the top desk. The cookie monster stops and reaches in for another cookie in his small bag and offered one to Tyson.

"Why thank you-"

"NO MORE EATING FOR YOU!" Tala shouted as he smacks his hand away. Tyson groan while rubbing his poor sore hand.

"Answer the question Buddy!" Tala shouted.

The cookie monster sighs and took a deep breath. "Well… I survived. I was actually dead when I fell off your school and- COOKIES! - When I ended up in the hospital they put a lot of cookie dough-NEED TO MAKE SOME!!- In my blood and the doctors manage to put me in a state of a coma person – DAMN IT GIVE ME SOME COOKIES! - So I was really relieved. Days later, I woke up and I found out that big bird was the one that was trying to kill me. So – COOKKKIIEESS- I killed him, got my revenge and now I'm with Elmo"

Tala and Tyson stared at him. They had a "WTF!?" expression which was pretty common around these kinds of situations.

"Ok… I sort of understand without the mentally derange shouting's of cookies, which is your problem, but why are you here?" Tala asks.

The cookie monster's expression change and became serious.

"I'm here to get Elmo back… he's-"

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

_**Normal Pov…**_

"Elmo…" I whispered.

Elmo was right in front of us. Starring at us with a small smile, still holding a small plastic knife. Kai glared while holding onto the door knob of the trap door. Suddenly… I smiled.

"DUDE! ITS GREAT TO SEE YA! HOW ARE YOU!?" I shouted with a smile.

**BONK!**

"Damn it Kai! That hurts!" I muttered, feeling a smile red bruise forming on my poor head. Well, he actually got me man! I'm going to kick his ass later! But right now isn't the time since an unexpected person, or creature to put it in that matter, was standing feet away from us.

"_Elmo fine… just fine…"_ he said, still not moving from his spot. I nodded in agreement. Looking up and down, seeing his features haven't change, I stuck a thumb up at him.

"That's my friend! So what brings you here?" I ask, with a smile that never left.

"Yeah… why" Kai muttered.

Elmo suddenly started walking towards us. Just dangling the plastic knife in his hand while the other- oh yeah… did we chop off his other arm or something? So a one arm Elmo… oh, this can't be good.

"Stop where you are" Kai finally said "You don't have to walk towards us, just answer the simple question, which surprisingly Aries ask"

"Hey, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I inquired. Kai just smirk.

Elmo stops, and looks up to meet our eyes. Kai took notice and eyed on him carefully, making sure he wasn't up to something. Elmo just kept starring at us while Kai starred back. I look back and forth between them and gasp.

"What?" Kai ask. I grinned at him.

"I know what this is…" I said in a sly tone. Kai sweat drops while Elmo opens his mouth, forming into a smile.

"Oh please, spare us the drama" Kai said, an annoyed tone added in his voice. I wriggled my eyebrows and laugh.

"You guys are having a starring contest! I shall join too!" and with that, I starred intently at Elmo as he starred back.

'_I'm going to freaking win this damn game…' _I thought. Kai just starred at me and slap his forehead with his bear hand.

'_I bet she thinks this is a game… right now is not the freaking time' _Kai thought. He opened one eye and eyed again at Elmo, who seems too continually to stare at his retarded friend.

'_Ok… in four, three, two-'_

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!! THEY BURNNNN!!! UGH HOW CAN YOU STARE AT ME FOR HOURS WITH THAT FREAKING LOOK!? DAMN IT ELMO I HATE YOU!" I shouted while rubbing my eyes harshly. Kai gawk at me.

"HOURS!? THAT WAS MEASLY TEN SECONDS!" Kai hissed at me. I pouted at him.

"B-but!" I turned back to Elmo and glared "Your not human… are you Elmo?" I said in a serious tone.

"OF COURSE HE'S NOT HUMAN! HE'S A FREAKING FURRY DAMN MONSTER- Ah forget this, Elmo, why are you here before Aries talks about some random shit again"

"For your information Kai, my random conversation can lead people to an understanding of-"

"There you go again, making crap that would obviously lead to no where" Kai said as he rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"_Elmo… here because he heard you guys were in Care-A-Lot. And-"_

"Wait." Kai interrupted. I huffed at him.

"Kai! That was rude-"

"Shut up! Elmo… how did you know we were here?" Kai started slowly. I quietly gasp and look at Elmo. Maybe he's here to hurt us like last time, but this time he has no reason… WHY WORLD!? WHY!?

"_Elmo saw the news that an airplane crash where you guys were so we decided to come and save you" _Elmo replied. I raise an eyebrow.

"So... you and big bird?" I ask. Elmo nodded in a disapproving way. Kai still had his eyes on him.

"_Big bird died… so Elmo here with Cookie monster" _

The scene became to a halt as I held my breath. My eyes widen as I starred at the Elmo with disbelief. That can't be true…. That can't be.

"W-Wait, how was that possible? I thought he…" I turned away, not wanting to meet his eyes. I covered my face in my hands as Kai look at me worrying.

"Aries..." Kai whispered as he place a hand on my back. I began to shiver and shake while my face was still buried in my hands. Kai glared at Elmo.

"I don't think this is why you're here… tell the truth" Kai said as he look down at me "You're bringing back horrible memories for her"

Suddenly, Kai heard laughing as he tense up. He looks down at me and gawk once more.

I was laughing my ass off. I had tears in my eyes from the joyous laugh I had just made. Kai fell on his head.

"Oh my gosh! Remember that time when you guys slept over and we were watching a horror movie and the phone rang and it was you Elmo? That scared the crap out of me! Hehehe, Tyson and Tala screamed like little girls!" I laughed, trying to wipe the tears in my eyes.

"YOU WERE LAUGHING!? HOW COULD THAT BE FUN MEMORAL MEMORIES WHEN THIS CRAP HEAD WAS TRYING TO KILL US!?" he said as he pointed at Elmo, who seemed to be enjoying the scene that lay upon him.

"Oh…" my happy expression turned into a terrified one "Please… don't ever mention that incident again"

"See?" Kai said as he pointed at me "You're traumatizing Aries mentioning Cookie Monster. Can't you see its bringing back memories of Cookie monsters death!?"

"His death!?" I said as I gawk at him "Who cares about his death! He killed the huge as cookie!"

Kai starred at me in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO CARES!? YOU MEAN TO SAY ALL THIS TIME YOU CARED ABOUT THE STUPID COOKIE?!" Kai shouted.

"OF COURSE! THAT WAS THE BIGGEST COOKIE I HAVE EVER-"

"_Silence…" _Elmo started.

Kai and I look up at him. Elmo continues to walk towards us as we both glared at him. Elmo raises his plastic knife at us as I screamed.

"What the hell are you going to do with that!?" I exclaimed. Elmo smirks.

"_I'm going to kill you once and for all!" _and with that, Elmo stab me while I raise my hand in the air.

….

Birds chirping.

Wind whistling.

Trees swaying.

…….

Dot, dot, dot…

"Owwwwwyyyy….." I cried. I kick Elmo in front of me as he flew like a freaking rag doll when a child throws it. I turned towards Kai and pouted.

"Kaaaaaiiii!!!" I whined while raising my hand "It's bleeding!"

Ok… so his plastic knife stabs my hand… at least it's not serious… and-

"AM I GOING TO DIE!? KAI! I CAN'T! OMG... I'VE BEEN STAB… HOLY CRAP WHAT DO I DO!?" I pick up the plastic off the ground and tried to shove it back in my hand when a certain someone stops me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU CLUTS? YOU CAN'T PUT THE FREAKING SHIT BACK IN YOUR HAND! IT'LL BACK THE WOUND BIGGER! Even though it looks like a small paper cut…" Kai said as he examines my hands. I sniff.

"For your information, I was putting it back in to stop the bleeding! Os that a bad thing?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter" Kai looks up at Elmo, who seems to have already stand up.

"What… are you doing here?" Kai glared.

Elmo gave his sinister evil look and laugh.

"_Elmo's here for revenge!"_

I gawk at him "AGAIN!? DIDN'T WE SETTLE THIS ALREADY YOU STUPID ORANGE NOSE FREAK!?"

To bad, Elmo doesn't seem to be listening. He charges at us as I duck my head. I look up to see Kai glaring at the thing. Finally after two minutes… which seems like a long time since Elmo was running, Kai flip him over and pinned him to the ground. I smirk.

"Hah! Stupid thing!" I laugh.

"Wait… Aries look here, there's something on his back" Kai said. I took notice and went over to have a look. I tilted my head to the side and raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that thing?" I ask.

"I don't know… but I think it's the cause why Elmo's trying to kill us… _again" _Kai replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Great… another freak trying to kill us, what's going to happen next!? Someone popping out of this trap door?!" I said sarcastically as I bang on it. Suddenly…

…the trap door opens.

* * *

Gabby: Hello everyone... *looks at empty room* Sigh, heheh not alot of reviewers but hey, thats ok :D i know i haven't updated for so long but... BAH WHO CARES! Anyways here is another chappy. I kno... i bet it doesn't make sense huh? oh well, will just have to wait and see for the next one eh? so I hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING BEHIND ELMO'S BACK!? Well, you just have to wait and see. So to make it short and simple: Elmo-Bad, Cookie Monster- good. Muahahahahahaha!!!

so i hope you enjoyed. I'll try updating soon but in truth, it might take a week or longer. I hope you guys are patient like always :) LOVE U GUYS!!!! Mainly my reviewers :D

Anways, ignore grammer or spelling mistakes. I do not own Beyblade, care bears, or Elmo and the other freaky monsters i added in this story.. yes, disclaimer or something. XD

Ja ne till next time mi loves! :D


	44. The Fight, Evil Batteries, And a Bet

My absolutely, perfect normal life… ARE YOU CRAZY? NOT!

Chapter 38

"The Fight, Evil Batteries and a Bet of Freedom"

"HOLY CRAP! IT OPENED!" I yelled while landing on my sorry ass. I gap at the open trap door in shock while Kai's eyes widen, still pinning down the small red freak.

"_Elmo's going to kill you all! Muahahahaha!" _Elmo laughs like a maniac. Kai and I look down on the poor crazy thing since he's muffling all his words in the freaking dirt.

"Shut up, we heard you before" Kai muttered.

Kai rubbed his head… he looks like he's frustrated just by holding Elmo. Geez, he always is! Ugh, but that doesn't matter, he can handle himself.

I eyed on my hands and blink furiously while having this serious expression. Kai look at me and raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Aries? Does your hand still hurt? I already wrap it with a torn sleeve I was wearing and-"

"Kai" I said, stopping him from his talking.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I can tell there was a hint of worry in his voice. I look up with a serious look.

"Do I have magic powers?"

Kai gawk at me while pinning Elmo further into the ground. He glared at me like hell!

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Kai shouted rather angrily. I flinch and drop down back to my hands.

"I-I opened the door just by banging it… and it suddenly opened. You couldn't-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO OPEN IT UNTIL THIS RED FREAK CAME ALONG!" Kai shouted while pushing Elmo further and further into the ground. I blink, poor fellow "Anyways where the hell did you get such a stupid idea that you have magic?"

"WELL! I BELIEVE EVERY ONE OF US HAS MAGIC INSIDE OF THEMSELVES! AND WHEN AT CERTAIN MOMENTS IN A PERSON'S LIFE THEY ACTUALLY DISCOVER IT, THEY CAN PUT IT TO USE!" I shouted.

"What the hell!? ARIES! HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING THOSE STUPID MAGIC SERIES ON CHANNEL 27 AGAIN!? I TOLD YOU THERE NOT REAL!" Kai countered.

"IF THERE NOT REAL THEN WHY ARE THEY MAKING TV SHOWS LIKE THAT!? HUH!?"

"IT'S SUPPOSE TO ENTERTAIN PEOPLE AND-"

"OOOOHHHH GOT NOTHING TO SAY!" I shouted.

"I AM SAYING-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALA! I HAVE SUPER POWERS AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" I yelled while shoving my hands in my ears, trying to block certain words that Kai was trying to explain to me. Muahahaha! I am like that! So screw you Kai! Geez, can't the man believe what he saw besides denying it? Ugh, men in this world.

"Sigh… I should have drug her when I had the chance" Kai muttered while slapping his hand on his forehead. He's been shouting and slapping his head more often now. I wonder what's making him do that. Poor thing…. Wait, why do I feel sorry for him!? He doesn't believe in magic.

"You know Kai; you probably had a bad childhood. I mean, in today's world, we believe in magic, Santa clause, Easter bunnies and the tooth fairies! Did you know that when my brother and I were younger we always punch each other out to get one of out tooth out so we can give it to the tooth fairy and get money? It works every time!" I laugh.

Kai strangely looks at me as I look at him with a happy grin. Sigh… he's just jealous-

"There's no such thing as magic, Easter bunnies, Tooth Fairies, and… Santa Clause" Kai straight forwardly said. I gap at him. But when I did, there was something different about him… something more… negative. I ignore it right away though.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!!!! YOU'RE FREAKING LYING YOU JACKASS!" I shouted while covering my ears "THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHERE I GOT MY MONEY FROM HUH!?"

"Ok" Kai started "One, I am not lying stupid. Two, one of your parents are always giving you the freaking money. And three… WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH YOURSELF FOR A FREAKING TOOTH!?"

I blink and slowly realize something.

"So my parents are the tooth fairies!?" I shouted in shock. Suddenly Kai threw Elmo at me as it hit my head.

"NO YOU NIMROD! THEIR LYING TO YOU!!!" Kai shouted, a vein popping on his head "GOD ARIES! EVERYTIME WERE IN A SITUATION, YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS. MAKING UP SOME RANDOM CRAP AND FIGHTING OVER YOUR OWN REASONS, TRYING TO PROVE YOURSELF THAT YOU'RE FREAKING RIGHT. YOU GET US INTO THESE KINDS OF SITUATIONS AND WERE ALWAYS IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING YOU DO!"

I was kind of shock of what I was hearing. This is… kind of the first time I seen him this frustrated. And this is the first time he shouted at me with…

…seriousness.

"I'M ALWAYS WORRYING ABOUT YOU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME ARIES!? AND WHENEVER YOU'RE IN DANGER YOU'RE ALWAYS SMILING AT THE END. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DO THAT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? I THOUGHT I COULD HANDLE YOU BUT IN TRUTH…"

My eyes widen.

"…I JUST CAN'T!" Kai finishes.

It was quiet for a moment. No sound can be heard and surprisingly the evil Elmo kept quiet too. I starred at him in shock as he stared back. Kai took one step back a little after realizing what he shouted at me. I look down on the ground, bangs hiding my eyes.

I snob.

"Sniff… you don't have to be mean" and suddenly unwanted tears started to fill my eyes. Kai's eyes widen and he looks the other way, with a tick off face and… guilt.

I wipe my eyes harshly and stood up. Kai look at me and stood up too as well. I had Elmo in my hand and- ok… I was holding Elmo by the neck while he was gasping for air but I didn't care.

…Kai hurt my feelings…

"Aries, wait, I-"

"No…" I said. I look up at him as tears freely fell on the ground. But you know what I can do? You know what all I can do? Smile…

"I'm sorry Kai… I didn't know you felt this way. I can see why you're so frustrated. I can see what the cause of it is… it's me. I know I can be random and stupid, but you should know me by now right? I'm Aries Maple, the most stupidest girl in the world. People didn't like me but you and the others did. You guys are always making me smile, so I can't help but smile in these situations. It's because I'm always with you guys. I'm not perfect… right? Now I know your true feelings and thank you for telling me"

I smiled once again and threw Elmo at Kai which he caught. I went down the trap door and before I disappear I genuinely smiled at Kai.

"I guess that 'Kiss' didn't mean anything huh? Hehehe, well, it meant something to _me" _and with that, I was gone into the trap door.

**- - - -Kai's Point of View - - - - (During the Aries's random argument about magic)**

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!!!! YOU'RE FREAKING LYING YOU JACKASS!" she shouted while covering her ears. I seriously have a headache right now pinning this moron down. She's really not making it better. "THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHERE I GOT MY MONEY FROM HUH!?"

"Ok" I started, trying to hold the anger inside me "One, I am not lying stupid. Two, one of your parents are always giving you the freaking money. And three… WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH YOURSELF FOR A FREAKING TOOTH!?"

Aries blink and slowly realize something. Wow, doesn't she always?

"So my parents are the tooth fairies!?" She shouted in shock. Suddenly, something snap inside me. All this rage and anger I have are swarming out of me and I just had to let it out, I threw Elmo at her as it hit her straight in the head.

"NO YOU NIMROD! THEIR LYING TO YOU!!!" I shouted, a vein popping on my head "GOD ARIES! EVERYTIME WERE IN A SITUATION, YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS. MAKING UP SOME RANDOM CRAP AND FIGHTING OVER YOUR OWN REASONS, TRYING TO PROVE YOURSELF THAT YOU'RE FREAKING RIGHT. YOU GET US INTO THESE KINDS OF SITUATIONS AND WERE ALWAYS IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING YOU DO!"

I don't know what's happening to me. I never felt this angry before, hell; I wasn't feeling this angry before shoving that red freak to the ground. But I can't control myself. I had to shout, I had to let it all out. I couldn't stop-

"I'M ALWAYS WORRYING ABOUT YOU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME ARIES!? AND WHENEVER YOU'RE IN DANGER YOU'RE ALWAYS SMILING AT THE END. I DON'T KNOW WHY ANYONE WOULD DO THAT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? I THOUGHT I COULD HANDLE YOU BUT IN TRUTH…"

I just couldn't stop. I wanted to stop because I know none of these words aren't true. Are they? But I-

"…I JUST CAN'T!" I finish. I stop. Crap… I didn't want to go that far.

It was quiet for a moment. No sound can be heard and surprisingly the evil Elmo kept quiet too. Aries starred at me in shock as I did the same. I took one step back a little after realizing what I shouted. I look at her; her eyes were hiding behind her bangs. Then I heard her.

"Sniff… you don't have to be mean" I heard her say. Suddenly unwanted tears started to fill her eyes. My eyes widen and I look at any other direction, anywhere but hers.

Guilt… crap.

She wipes her eyes harshly and stood up. I did the same and look at her. She had Elmo in her hand and- Never mind. She's choking the poor freak.

I shake my head and desperately tried to make my way with her, an attempt to apologize and-

"Aries, wait, I-"

"No…" she said.

I stop and saw it. She's crying… and this time it's all because of _me_. Who knew these words coming from me can hurt her so much. Did I do that? But then why is she…?

Smiling…? Why smile for me when I shouted at you for no apparent reason?

"I'm sorry Kai… I didn't know you felt this way. I can see why you're so frustrated. I can see what the cause of it…it's me. I know I can be random and stupid, but you should know me by now right? I'm Aries Maple, the most stupidest girl in the world. People didn't like me but you and the others did. You guys are always making me smile, so I can't help but smile in these situations. It's because I'm always with you guys. I'm not perfect… right? Now I know your true feelings and thank you for telling me"

She continued to smile once again and threw Elmo at me lightly which I caught easily. She went down the trap door and before she disappears she genuinely smiles at me.

"I guess that 'Kiss' didn't mean anything huh? Hehehe, well, it meant something to _me" _and with that, Aries was gone into the trap door.

My mouth was slightly open.

_The kiss… the hell? We didn't even kiss that time… but we were close… and it was like we did. When I leaned in to touch her… to feel her lips against mine… I really meant what I did. Yet it didn't happen because of those stupid retards… and-_

I glared straight ahead. I look down at the freak I was holding and slammed him into the ground with me on top of him. I held him by the neck.

"What did you do to me…?" I sneered. Elmo evilly laughs and I just had to punch him out.

"_Elmo likes what he saw. Remember thing on Elmo's back? It's evil…"_ he replied. I violently flip him over and starred at the black box behind his back. I punch it open and…

… I gawk.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING ON TRIPLE 'A' BATTERIES!?" I shouted. The freaking red moron started to laugh like a maniac while I slam his head further into the ground, causing him to shut up.

"_There not just any triple 'A' batteries… there __**evil**__ triple 'A' batteries" Elmo said "One touch of the black box and the person's mind are filled with negative thoughts and feelings"_

I glared at him. If this is true then everything I said to Aries is-

"Wait" I said, still glaring at the Elmo "Are my Negative thoughts… true?"

"_Elmo knows what's true or not… Elmo can't tell you which negative statements are not true but Elmo can tell you what is true" _he said. I raise an eyebrow.

"Then what is?" I ask slowly.

"_The part where you said you didn't understand why you are always worrying about her and the smiling part" _he replied.

I sigh in frustration. Now I can tell that was true but…

I blink and spin around violently, heading into the trap door where Aries went.

I have to tell her my feelings.

My _true_ feelings.

I tried to rip the evil batteries out of Elmo while running but it didn't work. Elmo continues to laugh like a maniac and I grunted in response.

Crap she could be anywhere by now!

"Why won't your stupid batteries come out!?" I shouted.

"_Cookie Monster can take it out. Elmo thinks he's somewhere in this territory"_

"Great…" I muttered under my breath.

"_LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA! ELMO'S WORLD!"_

"SHUT UP!"

**- - - - - Tyson and Tala's Pov- - - - - -**

"Wait… this is what I don't get…" Tala said while closing his eyes and placing his chin on his palm "Why did you give him evil batteries in the first place which gives negative thoughts to anyone who touches it?"

"Wait… he runs on batteries?" Tyson ask. Tala only shrugs.

"I don't know, the last time I remember, he had blood and flesh!" Tala replied. Both friends eyed on the cookie monster… who still seems to be munching away with his cookies.

"I bought it from a hobo somewhere. I didn't know it was evil after I gave it to Elmo. I didn't bother reading the package" the cookie monster said.

"Do you have the evil battery package now?" Tala asks. The cookie monster nodded and took out the empty battery package. Tala took it and read it along with Tyson. They both gawk at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!? IT SAYS '_EVIL TRIPLES 'A' BATTERIES' _YOU MORON! HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT!?" Tala shouted, throwing the empty box at his head. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Damn straight! For that you have to give me a-"

"I SAID NO MORE COOKIES!" Tala shouted.

"B-but…?"

"NO BUTTS!"

"(Snicker) you said 'Butts'" Tyson laugh.

Tala blinks a few times and chuckles "Yeah… I did say butts"

The cookie monster coughs causing the two to look up at him "I'm the only one that can take the batteries out… because I have this" the cookie monster said while holding a can of spray.

Tyson and Tala raise an eyebrow "A can of spray paint?"

"No!" the cookie monster yelled "It's a can of butter! It's the only thing that could get Elmo back to normal"

"Wait, it's just batteries, why can't you just take it out normally?" Tyson ask.

"Uh… (cough) I super glued it" replied the cookie monster "If I spray butter on it, it would come out"

Tala's eyes bulge out of his head as his jaw hit the ground.

"AND WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" he shouted. The cookie monster looks around nervously.

"Because the super glue I got was only fifty cents! I had to use it on something!" was his excuse.

The room became quiet… until reasonable voices were heard.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Tyson said.

"I agree, only fifty cents for super glue. I like it" Tala said with a nod.

"Anyways we have to find Elmo now we-"

Suddenly the door opens… revealing-

"Guys? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Everyone turned towards the door to find Aries gapping at them. Tyson and Tala gap at her and soon smiled as they ran over to her.

Aries was simply wondering around the place… as usual. Until she found a simply wooden door that led her to her best friends.

Tyson was the first as he glomps on her, causing her to fall back. Tala can only chuckle while shaking his head side to side saying things like 'They never change'. The cookie monster just watches.

"I'M SO GLAD YOUR SAFE ARIES!" Tyson said as he gave her a huge hug. Aries smiled and hug him back. Just then, Tyson's expression change, seeing the un-hyperactive girl. "Wait…" Tyson said as he notices something wrong with her. He lifted her chin with his hands as he stared into her eyes.

… The glow in her eyes are gone. There dull and… red?

"Aries… "Tyson said seriously "Were you… crying?"

Aries flinch and quickly wipe her eyes, trying to hide her tear stain face with a smile.

"Nah, why would you think that!? I'M JUST SO HAPPY YOUR-"

"Cut the crap Aries" Tala intervenes as he walks up to them. He place a hand on her cheek "Did something happen between you and Kai?" he asks.

Tyson felt her begin to tense up and she looks the other way. Tyson and Tala look at her worryingly as she turned back and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's ok. We just had an argument. We found this secret trap door and Elmo and-"

"You found Elmo!?'

Aries look behind Tala and Tyson and shriek!

"HOLY CRAP! THE COOKIE MONSTER IS HERE!?" she exclaimed. She was being her normal self, but the spark in her eyes still wasn't there.

"Yeah, he's our comrade now. He came to get Elmo because he was all evil and crap" Tyson explained, still holding Aries in his arms. Aries could only nod.

"I see… yeah, I did see Elmo. He was trying to kill us again! To bad, he's with Kai. I went ahead before him to… clear my mind" she trailed off.

"What did that bastard say to you!?' Tyson said with a hint of anger in his tone. Aries simply gave him sad smile.

"_His true feelings…"_Aries muttered. She buried her head in Tyson's chest as he held her. Tala sighs.

"He must have touch the black box behind Elmo's back…" he muttered.

Aries looks up and eyed on Tala closely.

"What do you mean?" she asks. Tala stared at her.

"Elmo is run on batteries… but they are evil batteries that allows him and other people who touch it have negative thoughts and frustration" Tala explained. Aries flinch.

"So… What Kai said…?"

"I'm sorry, but the negative thoughts are suppose to be _true" _intervene the cookie monster. Aries look down at Tyson's chest and sigh.

"I guess everything he said was true" she muttered.

"Not every negative thought is true… but some are" cookie monster said quickly. Aries still didn't look up. Tyson began to worry, the spark in her eyes…

"Alright, it doesn't matter… let's just find Kai and Elmo and get out of this stupid place and save my little brother" Aries said as she stood up.

"And… Ray?"

"Who's Ray?" Aries ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I mean the Chinese bastard" Tyson corrected himself. Aries nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and him too"

As they were about to leave the secret room, they were stop.

…By an army of Care bears.

"I don't think your going anywhere humans" Sunshine bear laugh evilly. Everyone gasp as they saw them.

"I thought we lost them!" Tyson yelled. Aries flinch and laugh a little.

"I guess I shouldn't have told them I would be in here…"

"AND WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT!?" Tyson, Tala and the cookie monster shouted. Aries only shrug.

"Because... I DON'T KNOW! I WAS EMOTIONAL!" Aries cried.

So much for the escape now.

Suddenly, something emerge from the crowd of care bears… it was

"Brave-Heart, what are you doing?" Sunshine bear ask as he was push back.

The little lion eyed on us especially Tyson. He smirks.

"He looks tasty…"

"BECAUSE I'M FAT!?" Tyson yelled.

"WAIT!" Aries shouted, as she stood in front of Tyson "You can kill me instead of them! Or… you can kill that cookie monster over there, BUT YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

It silence for a moment, leaving Brave-Heart at thought. Suddenly he raises his head and smirk at Aries.

"How about… a _bet?"_

Aries gulp "A bet?" she repeated.

"A bet of _**FREEDOM"**_

This can't be good.

- - - - - Ray's Pov- - - - -

Being stuck in a panda's fat ass isn't really comfortable. Especially when he tries to get you out.

"Ok… I'm ready to it all go!" The Kung fu Panda shouted. I gulp… oh crap…

"WAIT! I CHANGE MY MIND! I DON'T-"

But it was too late.

He did it…

He actually did it.

"MY FART SHALL DO THE TRICK!"

It was like a huge explosion! Heavy brown mist filled the air as many living things surrounding us died. Luckily I didn't… I was kind of use to it because of Tyson… BUT MAN DID THIS SMELL!

"I think I'm going to die…" I muttered while covering my nose. The panda bear sniff the air and sighs with a smile.

"It smells wonderful…"

"YOUR GAS DOES NOT!" I shouted.

"Well, at least you're free!" He said rather happily. I glared at him.

"True… but what about your friends there?" I pointed.

The two care bears that were with him with on the ground… twitching and finally not moving. The kung fu Panda shrugged.

"A blast that powerful means there dead" he said bluntly. I gap at him.

How could he say that!?

"Anyways…" I started while still holding my nose "In truth, I really don't want to fight you. I just need to find my friends"

The Panda raises his eyebrows "You mean those four humans that came to Care-oh-Lot?"

"Yeah! Have you seen them!?" I questioned. Man, I really need to fine them.

"Yeah, but only the male humans, I'm not to sure about the girl and guy" he replied. I gasp.

"Aries and Kai…" I muttered under his breath "Please, you have to take me where the other humans are! Tyson and Tala!"

"And what's in it for me?" The panda bear countered, crossing his arms. I sigh.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Get me a date with you fat friend" The kung fu Panda said bluntly. I starred at him with a few blinks. I earned some from him as well.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug, shaking his paw.

"Let's go!"

- - - - - Kai's POV- - - - -

I was running in different hallways I took many sharp turns and it seriously leads me to no where. I growled in anger.

"Shit! Where is she!?" I yelled while holding Elmo in my hand. I was choking him… and I really didn't care.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. There was a small hallway that seems really dark and... Suspicious.

I smirk and took that turn. I took another sharp turn which leads me a group of Care-Bears holding knifes and guns crowding a small wooden door.

I flinch as I heard Aries's voice, then I heard-

"A bet of _**FREEDOM"**_

This can't be good.

* * *

Gabby: Hello everyone! my oh my, this chapter gave me a pain in the ass. Wow... where did i get the idea with the freaking evil batteries? Um... i saw that comercial with the bunny and these batteries and i muttered to myself that they were evil and.... well here u go XD lmao, Elmo is run on batteries, BUT HE HAS BLOOD AND FLESH! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? Ahhhhh some mysterious should stay a mystery, ne am i right? Heheheh, sigh... Kai showed his true feelings... well, some of them were true... or maybe all? and what is that feeling he's trying to deny? Will he finally tell Aries how he REALY feels? Or will Aries finally just move on... and leave Kai, forgetting all the moments they've been through together... and what they had really shared.

*shrugs*, in truth, i really don't know what's going to happen... i mean what's this bet of freedom? Find out in the next chapter!

Lmao, please ignore any grammer and spelling mistakes. i'm really sorry about those :D

and thank you all for reading! i'm really happy! ya kno? i was re-reading some of the reviews you guys made and in truth, i nearly cried. You guys are right, i should be happy! ANd now i'm smiling like crazy! See!? Anyways i dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers that reviewed this far.

and- OH! ONE MORE THING!

When Aries and the others finally made it to Disney land, which is also known as the "Disney Arc", i really want some of your ocs to be in it, so please, pm in my account in fanfiction and send details. who knows what roles they might play XD

ja ne for now mi loves! :D

I

* * *


	45. A Bet of Freedom

My Absolutely Perfect Normal Life… ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!

Chapter 39

"A Bet of Freedom"

"A bet of freedom…?" I repeated.

"Yes… a bet of freedom" nodded Brave Heart.

"So… it's a bet of freedom?" I ask again, raising my eyebrow.

"Like I said a bet of freedom"

"So… this is about a bet… which involves freedom?"

"Yes… yes it is"

"Ok, ok. So I get the bet of freedom... freedom of bet?"

"No, no, you stupid girl, it's a bet of freedom that I'm proposing"

"Do you mind explaining this 'Bet of Freedom' to me?"

"You already explain the bet of freedom!" Brave Heart shouted.

"Not that I remember…" I muttered.

"It's a bet about your freedom" he said, trying to hide the annoyed tone in his voice. I swallowed the spit I was holding in my mouth with one gulp. Isn't that a surprise that I didn't spray it yet?

"So… bet of freedom?" I repeated once again.

"Yes… bet of freedom"

"So it doesn't have anything involving with food?"

"No, it doesn't…"

"…"

"…"

"Bet of Freedom?"

"Sigh… yes! I said Bet of Freedom!"

"Hm… I still don't get it-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" everyone shouted. I flinch and huff. Why, I never! How freaking rude! These jackasses, I was just trying to be sure!

Tyson sigh and look up to meet the Brave Heart's eyes, so orange and yet…

"I'm hungry" he said.

**WHACK.**

"NOT THE TIME TO BE EATING FOOD TYSON!" Tala screamed.

Tyson whimpered while rubbing his poor head. I just stared dully at them and sigh. Sorry, I'm to depress to be thinking about random things. Kai…

I flinch at the thought of Kai. I quickly shook my head and gave a determine expression. LIKE HELL I WOULD BE THINKING ABOUT THAT JACKASS! HMPF! HOPE HE FALLS INTO A RIVER AND DROWNS! O-OR GET KILLED BY ONE OF THESE CARE BEARS! I-

"Wait, bet of freedom?" I ask.

Everyone fell down anime style. I sweat drop.

What?

"Ok" Brave heart said, getting up from his fall "Enough with this unnecessary drama. Or you in or not?"

"You know what!? BRING IT ON SCRAWNY LITTLE MAN!" I yelled while pointing at the fur ball in front of me. Suddenly I was smash into the ground by Tyson and Tala. Geez… what now?

"And what the hell do you think your doing idiot!?" Tala hissed.

"DO YOU WANT US DEAD!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE BET IS ABOUT OR WHAT IT IS!?" Tyson whispered. Well… a bit too loudly.

"… A Bet of Freedom…?" I said.

**WHACK.**

"Damn it Tala!" I shouted.

"Not just that you moron! Who knows what horror we have to go through… again…"

Well, I can totally agree with the 'again' part.

"What's your game...?"

Suddenly, the cookie monster step forward, an expression matching Tala's which shows a serious side. Tyson and I gulp. We need to know as well.

Brave Hear smirk and look over behind him, smirking and laughing like a moron with them. I was about to laugh but then I stop. Like I said, I just don't have the energy to, I'm to depress…

"My dear humans… were going to play..."

"_**Foot Ball…"**_

My eyes widen and so did my friends.

"Foot ball!?" we all said at the same time.

"That's right" Brave Heart smirk "Foot Ball"

"Wait…" I said, stopping him from his trademark ass smirk "Why foot ball?"

Suddenly… no one said a word.

…

…

So how's the weather today?

My oh my, it's just fine, thank you for asking.

…

…

"It's the only sport we know" Brave Heart finally answered.

"Or probably the only cable channel they have here in this shit hole" Tala snickered.

Tyson, the cookie monster, and I snickered as well.

"SHUT UP! FOOT BALL IS A GOOD GAME!" one of the care bears shouted in the background. I stuck my tongue out.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"ENOUGH!" Brave shouted, rubbing his temples "Ok! Let me get this straight and explain it to you morons!"

He started to point at us. I point back.

"Why are you pointing at me?" he asks.

"Well, cause your pointing at me" I replied.

"It's because you're an idiot!" he shouted.

"Well, right back at ya!"

"Sigh. Ok, let me make it short and simple. We are divided into two teams. Us versus you morons, and whoever gets ten touch downs win. If you humans win, we will let you free and show you a short cut to your destination"

"A SHORT CUT TO DISNEY LAND!?" Tyson shouted. Tala's eyes widen.

"That's right" Brave heart replied.

"Wait."

All heads were turned towards the entrance door. Suddenly the moment went awkward on what I saw.

"Ray! And… Kung Fu Panda!?" I yelled. Ray gave me a smile and a salute and gestured his so called companion to go through the door as they pass the fur balls.

"That's me name bitch" he gave thumbs up. We all stared at him awkwardly.

"KUNG FU PANDA!? YOU TRAITOR!" Brave Heart shouted, pointing at him. Kung Fu Panda raise an eye brow and pointed back.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU POINTING AT ME BASTARD!?"

"Cause your pointing at me! Its logic!" the panda answered "And about you're other little comment. Yes… I betrayed you. For-"

Kung fu Panda look over my shoulder and saw Tyson. He smirk at him and gave a little wink. I could feel Tyson shivering behind me which is now passing down to me. To put it simply, we both shivered.

"Tyson… you must have felt the cold electric shock just now eh?" I whispered. Tyson nod his head frantically.

"IS HE GAY!?" he whispered back. Just then the panda bear smirk widens.

"I like them when their scared…"

"RAY WHAT DEAL DID YOU MAKE WITH THIS ASSHOLE!?" Tyson yelled.

Ray laughs lightly "Now's not the time Tyson! Hahahahaha, anyways…" Ray turn towards Brave Heart and glared "And what happens if you win?"

Brave heart stop. He looks up at Ray and evilly smiles. I giggled slightly. Holy crap, he looks like my mom's face when she's trying to flirt.

"If we win, _which we will,_ were just going to kill you. Simply and easy"

The aura in the air became tense and dark. I gulp, yup, this can't be good.

"So… all of you guys versus us?" Tala asks.

"Nope, were going to play fair. _For once…_seven players on each team. And whoever wins, well… you know what happens" Brave Heart explained.

I started counting the players. My eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh…" I suddenly said. Tala started counting as well and gasps.

"Your right Aries! There's not enough-"

"WE HAVE TOO MANY PLAYERS! WE GOT TO SIT ONE OF YOU GUYS OUT!" I shouted. Tala gawk at me and so did Ray, the cookie monster, and… surprisingly Tyson.

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU A MORON! HOW MANY PLAYERS DID YOU COUNTED!?"

I glared at him "I counted just fine! There are twelve of us!"

Everyone gawk at me… including the Care Bears.

**WHAAAAAAAACK!!!**

"OWWW! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HITTING ME!?" Tyson yelled "I THOUGHT WE HAD FOUR!"

Tala and Ray balled their hands into a fist and sigh.

"We just can't hit Aries…" they said in unison "…Yet"

Ray looks over at me and smiled. He started to walk towards me and place his hands on my shoulder. I started to blush quite a little.

"Aries, there are only five of us. Theres not enough **players**. But-"

"**Don't count on that"**

Oh great… more interruptions.

What now?

"Kai…" Tala muttered. I flinch. Did he say Kai!?

I turned around and my eyes widen like crazy. Kai was making his way through the crowd of Care Bears with a death glare while holding onto the red little monster in his arm.

I my eyes were lock on him for a good few seconds, not wanting his figure to leave my sight.

Then I look the other away.

Why the hell is he here?

"You" Kai sneered "**Step away from her"**

I glared. He has the freaking guts to say that now!? MY ASS HE WON'T! I'M NOT LISTENING TO HIM! I step right in front Ray. Ray gave this confusing look while I crossed my arms, glaring at the so called bastard right in front of me.

"No" I said.

Kai flinch "What!?"

I took a breath "I know your feelings very clearly right now! And you have no right to tell him that stupid! So screw off!"

Tyson and Tala gawk at me and so did Ray. Wow… everyone is doing that today, I wonder why? Neh. The cookie monster and the panda just raise there eyebrows wondering 'What the hell is going on?'

"Aries, you misunderstand. The little red freak here has these retarded batteries and-"

"I heard about those batteries! But they unleash your true feelings! So what you told me up there was your true feelings and…" I started to trail on. I raise my head and lock my eyes with his. Finally, I smiled.

"I don't know Kai… I don't know what I'm suppose to feel… especially about _you_"

The air became intense while everyone just watch the little scene between Kai and I. I didn't really care, because in my world it was only between him and I. Kai just continues to stare at me with those eyes. And finally he sighs.

"Aries…" he said. He threw Elmo at the other direction which the Cookie monster caught in an instant. I watch as he started spraying it with… butter!? WTF!?

What caught my attention was Kai. He started walking forwards towards me slowly, making his way. I flinch and step back a little. I didn't feel Ray behind me, he must have moved. DAMN IT RAY! AND RIGHT WHERE I NEED YOU!!!!

"Kai… w-what are you d-doing?" I shuttered. Kai's eyes were lock on mine and for me, it was impossible to look away.

"Aries…" he repeated. Suddenly he grabs onto my arm and I felt an urge to hit him. Damn it! EW!!! Let go!!! Wah!!!

"Let go! I'm still not ready to talk to you! O-or look at you! O-Or be in the same damn room with you! NOW LET GO-"

"Aries, I need to talk to you, but we need to do it later. After we kick these morons' asses. So please. Let us forget about this for now and we can discuss this later. Remember our priority? We need to save your brother…" Kai said, still looking at me with his eyes. I look at him the whole time he was talking. I wasn't sure if he was apologizing but after he mentions my little bro… all I could do is sigh.

"Alright Kai… will talk about our little problem later. But…" I started to smirk.

"What…?" Kai ask.

"Where's my apology?"

Kai smirk and ruffles my head slightly "I'm… sorry Aries"

I smiled, but I did not hug him. I was still not ready for that. I look up at Brave Heart and smirk.

"Looks like we have ten players now-"

"Seven Aries…"

"-Seven players now Brave Heart… shall we play?"

Brave Heart smirk.

"Lets…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ray's Pov:

I still have no idea what was going on… were Kai and Aries fighting? I look over at Tyson and Tala and they nodded at me, like they knew what I was thinking. I glared at Kai straight ahead.

He made… Aries cry?

Bastard…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to the field where the event takes place! Foot Ball! Here on my left side we have our home town Care bears! And on my right we have puny little humans who are about to get cream!"

We were all outside in the open! The field was seriously pink for my taste and there were so many flowers and pink clouds. Everything was just to damn pink! There were a lot of care bears in the stand shouting and screaming and the game was going to begin in ten minutes.

I smirk. We are so going to win! I mean c'mon! We have Kai on our team, who I have not quite forgiven, and not only that he's on the foot ball team! So he can…

"Neh Kai… how do we play football?" I ask.

Everyone gawk at me. Well…Everyone on my team that is. Elmo was pretty much back to normal and now he's finally together with the cookie monster, Kai sigh and shook his head.

"You know Aries… just follow and go with the flow. That's all I'm saying" he said. I raise an eyebrow then I smiled. Okie dokie!

"Ok… everyone!" Kai shouted. We all huddle up like what the foot ball teams do "We need a plan…"

_Over on the Care bear's Side –_

Brave Heart's team was huddle up as well. Trying to make a plan on how to destroy the puny humans, evading there world. Brave heart smirk.

"Alright, since I'm the leader I'm going to be taking down the girl's boyfriend… the one called Kai" Brave heart declared.

"Good, because I'm going to be taking down Aries… that bitch. Because of her, I don't even have an eye!" Sunshine bear shouted.

"Alright, we will round house the others. Make sure block them and when they have the ball, dive in and steal it. Run towards their side and bam! We have our touch down"

All the other five care bears smirk and laugh evilly.

There so going to win…

_- - - - - Our side!! - - - - - -_

"Damn it! I don't like that one…" I muttered.

"What!? But it's cool!" Tyson whined.

"You idiot, that's a crappy name for our team! Our team should be called the 'Red Buffalos'" Tala smirk. I raise an eyebrow.

"That's the most retarded title I have ever heard. We better pick a name for our team fast before the games start!" I said.

"She's right… how about… 'We never go hungry'?" Tyson suggested.

"What!? No! Mines much better! 'THE HULK!'"

"ARIES THAT'S A STUPID NAME FOR OUR TEAM!" Tala shouted.

"Hm… how about Kung fu winners?" the panda suggested. We shook our heads.

"More like the King Fu losers…" Ray muttered.

"Oh yeah you freaking Chinese ass head? What do you think?" Kung fu panda glared.

"Musical Cats…" he said with a smirk.

"Psh, what a gay name"

"How about 'Elmo's World'?" Elmo suggested.

"Or 'Cookie's Warriors'?"

I nodded my head ever so slightly "As much as I like the 'Cookie's Warriors', and hating 'Elmo's World', I don't think they suit us"

"You know we only have five more minutes till the game starts-

"I know! 'The Crazy Randoms'! How about that!?" I ask with a smile. Everyone seems to think about it for a while then they nodded their heads.

"Yup I like that one"

"So do I!"

"Alright, we have ourselves our team name. 'The Crazy Randoms'"

**WHACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL KAI!? WHY DID WE ALL GET HIT!?" I shouted.

Kai glared at us.

"FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES YOU IDIOTS WERE THINKING ABOUT A STUPID NAME FOR OUR TEAM! WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO MAKE A PLAN CAUSE OF THIS STUPID MORON!" Kai shouted as he pointed at Tyson. Tyson nervously smiled.

"I just thought we needed one…"

"You know what? I don't care. Let's just kick there ass!" Kai shouted. We all shouted in triumph!

I was talking to Tala while Tyson was running away from the panda bear. The Cookie Monster was eating cookies while helping Elmo stretch.

I didn't notice Kai walking in the center of the field, just standing there. Well, I didn't care; Tala was telling me a funny joke while helping me put on my Foot Ball Armor.

Kai's Pov:

I was standing in the middle of the field, taking in a scent as a small breeze pass by me. I sigh, what am I going to do with those idiots? We didn't even make a damn plan yet. Tsk, like I before, just follow the flow.

"WEEEEE!!!! OH MY GOSH I'M A SUMO WEARING THESE ARMOR! MUAHAHAHAHA!" I heard Aries scream.

I twitch an eyebrow.

I wonder what flow she's going to follow.

Suddenly I saw her fall straight to the ground. Then I heard 'It's too heavy….'

Were dead.

"So… what happen between you and Aries Kai?"

I didn't bother looking back; I know that annoying voice…

"It's none of your business Kon" I replied. Surprisingly, I sound to calm.

"I heard Aries was crying. What the hell did you say to her!?" Ray was getting pretty angry. I smirk.

"Why don't you save that kind of heat for the game?"

Ray was getting pretty piss off. And suddenly… he laughs.

"Kai, I don't know what you did to her, but I know your not right for her. So… I'm going to be taking her away from you. And this time… I'm going to use the power I have to make her fall in love with _me"_

I flinch, but then I stood there calm. I started walking back to the others until I came into a halt. My back was facing him.

"I don't think so Ray… That's not going to happen" I said.

"And why's that? All you do is hurt her… and she doesn't seem to mind until now. What makes you think she deserves you? What makes you think you deserve her Kai?"

Just then, the announcements came _"The game is starting! Everyone take your places!"_

I continue walking towards the others with Ray following me. I smirk and turned around once more.

"_Because I love her"_

* * *

_Gabby: hello! Sorry if this chapter is too short, i promise to make the next one alot longer :D HOLY CRAP! FOOTBALL!? HOW WILL ARIES PLAY WTH THE HEAVY ARMOR SHE'S WEARING!? What do the Care bear's have up there... fur? And Kai's feelings!? Two games is going on. One for their freedom and the other for their feelings. Yup, i know, pretty cheesy, but i think it's about time to hear Kai say it neh?_

_Well anyways, i recieve some e-mails with some of your Ocs! Yay! thank you so much mi darlings! Each of you ocs, will be having a part in the disney arc so don't worry! i just hope i can handle school and doing these chapters even though there pretty crappy. But anways the next chapter will be the last chapter of the Care Bear arc. So stay toon!_

_Oh yes, please ignore grammer and spelling mistakes. I apologize for those :D_

_Ja ne till next time! _

_And thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D_


End file.
